To Catch A Star
by WhiteWolfPrincess95
Summary: The stars are the most powerful beings in the two worlds-what happens when a young one named Lily falls out of the heavens and into Myotismon's control? Will she find freedom and love with the Digidestined-or is she doomed to be his slave forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When the Digiworld was first formed all those millions and millions of years ago, there was peace for the only time in its history.

It was ruled by the star-god Drasil, his wife Yggdrasil, and their son. Lucemon.

Drasil was a strong, brave, compassionate leader, and the Digital World valued him as a great leader.

However, the peace was short-lived. Drasil gave up his life to protect the Digital World, and his death drove Lucemon to insanity.

Yggdrasil could only watch as her son destroyed the very world his father had worked so hard to create.

Until the Digidestined were called.

The stars, celestial warriors with ultimate powers who watched over all the worlds in their domain, chose with Yggdrasil some of their own, to come and fight Lucemon.

They bonded with Digimon Yggdrasil created herself, and together became the first Digidestined.

After many of years of war, they finally defeated and sealed Lucemon away in the Dark Area.

It was thousands of years before the next Digidestined, humans, descendants of the first, were called to follow in their parent's footsteps.

Loyal only to Yggdrasil and the stars, they defeated the darkness that had returned to both worlds. But after they had died, it was sworn to never again let the worlds go so long without their protectors.

Only 40 years later, Gennai and his team began working to prepare the Crests and Digimon of the next Digidestined.

10 years later, they were ambushed by the Dark Masters. Everyone was slain except Gennai, who took the Digieggs and fled, accidentally dropping one.

The battle was so intense it reached the heavens. And that was how I fell. My name is Lily-and this? This is my messed-up story...


	2. The Fall

Chapter One

I'd love to tell you that as I fell billions of feet to the Earth below me, I laughed in the face of danger and felt no fear whatsoever. The truth? My only thought was-"HOLY CRRAPPP!"

The wind rushed at my face, stinging so hard I felt like it was slicing me open. The forest below raced to meet me, and I instinctively tried to twist to avoid landing on my back.

Yeah. That didn't work so well.

"MOMMY!" I shrieked as I crashed through the top of the trees, hitting my head hard several times as I landed on branch after branch, and Yggdrasil knows what else, before I finally slammed face-first into the ground. Ow...

I groaned as I tried to get to my feet. "Ugh..." Everything swayed before me, and I felt my knees start to give away as I collapsed again into the mud, it splashing around me and getting up my ears and nose.

"Maybe I'll just..." I murmured weakly as everything started to go black. "Wait until the ground stops spinning..."

My head rolled back at an awkward angle as I passed out...

Farther away, a white cat with purple trimmed ears, a purple and white-striped tail, and yellow gloves covering tiger-size claws watched the sky as she sat at the top of the hill.

She winced as the pain from her most recent beating wracked her body again and she held back a slight sob.

"_How did I get myself into this?"_ Gatomon thought miserably as she crouched, trying to ignore the pain.

She knew her place was not with Myotismon...it was somewhere else...with someone else. But she couldn't remember. No matter how hard she tried...

"Dreaming again Gatomon?"

She spun around with a hiss, only to see a short Digimon with a wizard's purple pointed hat, a purple cloak with strange desgins on the inside, and a tannish older-styled outfit.

"Wizardmon." she muttered, her fur flying flat on her back but her tail still bristeling. "How many times have I told you-NO reading my mind!"

Wizarmon just smiled innocently and raised his hands in a "what can you do" gesture.

Gatomon sighed again. He was so annoying... "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came to check on you..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well,as you can see I'm perfectly fine. So why don't you go back to doing whatever it is you do?'

"Gatomon...I..."

Gatomon rolled her eyes before turning away again. Why did he keep bothering her anway?

Sighing, Wizardmon turned to go. "Well...if you need me..."

"I won't."

She could feel his hurt at this rebuke, and with a groan she turned around. "Wizardmon..look...I..."

However, he was no longer looking at her. His eyes were huge as he looked at the sky. "Gatomon-look there!"

She spun around to see something bright streak across the sky and hit the ground with a sickening crash that made the whole hill they were standing on shake.

Gatomon gaped. "What by Yggdrasil's flaming sword was that?"

Wizardmon's eyes were full of a mixture of awe and apprehension as he looked back at Myotismon's castle. "Crud..." he muttered. "Not here...you shouldn't have fallen here..."

Gatomon grabbed onto the front of his outfit. "Wait a second...Wizardmon! Was that...a star?"

"Well..."

"Tell me-NOW!"

He flinched. "It...it looks like it..."

Gatomon grinned. "Are you serious? Can you imagine the look on the master's face?"

"Oh...trust me. I can imagine it."

Gatomon leapt to her feet and started running back to the castle. "We have to tell Lord Myotismon-now!"

"Gatomon wait!" Wizardmon said desperately. "I don't think that's a good idea—at all!"

"Are you kidding me?" she whooped. "We're gonna be SO rich!"

Wizardmon groaned before looking back at the area where the crash had landed. "For your sake..." he murmured. "Get out of here while you still can..."...

"What do you want tabby?" Demidevimon growled, his ragged wings baring the way as he hovered in front of her, fixing her with his beadiest glare as he stood in front of the door.

"Out of my way bowling ball!" Gatomon hissed, unsheathing her claws menacingly as she glared at him. "I need to talk to the master!"

"Myotismon's busy. He doesn't want to be bothered." he retorted.

"But this is important!"

Demidevimon sneered as he looked at her still-torn coat. "Do you REALLY want the master to punish you again?"

"I could ask you the same question." Gatomon retorted. "Because Myotismon's going to be very angry if he found out I had this information and you stopped me from telling him!"

He flinched. "...All right, all right! But don't blame me when he skins you alive!" he added asGatomon shoved the door open and entered the room beyond.

It was a dark room, with very little light, the walls covered with books that had titles in strange languages, and the carpet was blood red.

"Gatomon." a quiet but menacing voice said coldly.

She gulped as a tall figure rose out of his seat by the desk, and turned towards her. "M-master..."

He had slicked back blonde hair, dressed in a strangely colored outfit with bat symbols on it, a long black cape, purple lips curled so his gleaming fangs showed, and sapphire blue eyes that were now focused on her. "There had better be a good reason for this disturbance..."

She gulped but forced herself to meet his gaze. "Master...I saw...I think I saw a star fall..."

Myotismon's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

Gatomon took a step back as he advanced towards her. "Tell me what you saw..." he hissed. "EXACTLY. "

Gatomon took a shaky breath. "There...there was a bright light...across the sky...then this loud crash..."

Myotismon slowly smiled, a twisted smile that sent chills down her spine. "Intresting..." he murmured, a flicker of greed across his face.

Then his eyes narrowed again as he glared at her. "If you're making this up Gatomon...that beating you got earlier today? It will be NOTHING."

She gulped again. "I swear it master...I know what I saw."

He stared up at the ceiling before softly chuckling. "Well then...I'll just have to see if I can't...find the little treasure..."

"What is it you wish of me, my lord?"

His gaze flickered lazily over her as he grabbed the wine goblet and sipped the red liquid inside. "Tell the Bakemon to ready my carriage..."...

I groaned as my eyes slowly opened, the bright sun warm on my face. "Mommy?"

I could hear the bird Digimon chirping and the buzzing of the insect Digimon.

Glancing around, I realized to my surprise that I was lying in the middle of a giant crater. Did I do that?

"Mom?" I called again, struggling to get to my feet and whimpering as I felt my body scream in pain.

I fell backwards, slipped on my bum, and fell backwards into the mud. "Not again..." I groaned as I looked down at my disgusting shirt. "I'm so dead when I get back home..."

"Hey kid!"

I yelped at the sound of voices and spun around. "Who are you?"

A group of rabbit-like Digimon were at the top of the hole, peering down at me curiosly.

"Hi!" I called. "Can you help me up please?"

They snickered. "Help? We Gizamon don't know the meaning of the word help!"

Great...

"What are you doing down there anyway?"

I glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "Sitting?..."

The leader rolled his eyes. "We know that, dummy! We mean how did you get here in the first place?"

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one asking the obvious. Now will you help me up or not?"

"Nah."

I scowled before struggling to climb up the slipperly slopes and yelping as I only slid back down.

The Gizamon roared with laughter before running off. "Hah! See you loser!"

"Creeps..." I muttered under my breath. Five HOURS later I groaned as I reached the top. "Finally...that wasn't so har-ACK!"

And then the ledge I was standing on gave way under my weight and I plummeted back down to the pit. "AHHH!"

After what felt like a year, coompletely covered with mud, I made my way to the top again and scarmbled a little bit away to avoid another collapse. I had just breathed a sigh of relief before I felt something cold and wet land on my nose. Glancing up at the sky, I saw dark grey clouds looming over me. "OH COME ON!"

The sky paid no attention...

I shivered as I slowly walked through the dark forest, the rain pouring down and blurring my visison.

"Where the heck am I?"... I let out a slight whimper. What I wouldn't give to be home right now

There was the fluttering of wings behind me and I whirled around.

A large black bat with red eyes flew over me, glaring down menacingly. I backed away uneasily before tripping over a tree root behind me. "Oof!"

(Yes-I was a clutz when I was younger)

"Hello there little one..." a velvety voice purred behind me.

'My head turned, and my eyes widened as I saw a tall man-like Digimon with blonde hair, blue eyes covered by a scarlet mask, a really weird looking outfit, and purple lips with...fangs?

I froze. "W-who are you?"

"Now now...there's no reason to be afraid..." he chuckled, walking towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

I clenched and unclenched my fists uneasily, my eyes looking from side to side...

"Shh..." He said soothingly, drawing my attention away. "You look exhausted. I bet you'd like a nice rest in a warm bed?..."

I hesitated. He seemed friendly but..."I-I don't know..."

"I have food and shelter at my castle if you're interested..." he added, inclining his head slightly in the other direction.

My eyes widened. "You...have a castle?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Um..." I glanced down at my muddy outfit and back at the creepy forest before looking at him again. "Sure...why not? Thank you."

He smiled, and what looked kind of like...triumph passed through his eyes. "What is your name pet?"

"Um...Lily. And, uh...you?"

He bowed slightly. "I have gone by many names...but you may call me Myotismon."...


	3. Shadow Castle

Chapter Two

Myotismon smirked as he looked at the little girl sleeping on the other seat across him, her blue hair falling over her face as she slept.

"_Ah...the innocence and gullibility of youth..."_

The question was-was she or wasn't she...one of them?

If she wasn't she was worthless-if she was? She was priceless.

She had the scent of one, but the senses could be deciving...

His eyes narrowed as he watched her breathe in and out. _"Show me what you are little one..."_

The carriage bumped slightly in the middle of the travel, and Lily yelped as she fell off the bench. "H-huh?"

"It's all right." Myotismon replied calmly, helping her to her feet. "You're fine..."

"My lord." Phantomon called from the front of the carriage. "We've arrived."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked out the window at the large, dark, castle looming over them from the top of the cliff. "Is that...yours?"

He smiled. "Indeed...Do you approve?"

"Yeah it's great."

He smiled again before looking ahead. "Phantomon!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Take Lily to her bedroom; the poor thing's exhuasted."

"Yes master." he replied.

Myotismon smirked as he watched the two of them walk ahead. _"If you are what I think you are child...you're mine."_

"Right this way child." Phantomon said as he lead me down the hall.

I looked and blinked slightly as the hall went on...went on...and went on. "Whoah. Nice place you got here."

He opened the door to show a room covered with red sheets, and gold trim. "Whoah..."

"Rest." Phantomon adivised with a smile. Or what I thought was a smile...I couldn't really tell.

I yawned before collapsing onto the bed.

"So-you're the boss' new pet!"

Bolting upright, I stared as a bowling ball with feathers landed on my bed with a crooked grin.

"Uh...what are you?"

"Demidevimon, leave her alone." a feminine voice commanded.

A white cat with gloves on stood in the doorway, smiling sweetly at me.

My eyes widened. "Kitty?..."

She twitched slightly but kept the smile on. "I'm Gatomon. And you are?..."

"Lily."

"So..." she circled around my bed. "Where did you come from?"

"I-" I cut myself off by yawning loudly.

Gatomon smiled again. "Don't worry about it for now. Go to sleep."

She watched as I curled up and closed my eyes...

"I don't think she is one." Gatomon responded scornfully, sitting in front of Wizardmon who was reading a book. "Just a skinny little girl."

"Apperances can be...deciving." he replied, flipping a page.

"What—do you think she's one?"

"I hope not..."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? You know how great that would be for the master!"

"Exactly..."

"What is that supposed to be?"

Wizardmon looked at her from over his book. "I just...know what will be in store for her...such a little thing..."

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "She'll just have to grow up then, won't she? The rest of us dealed with it..."

"I know..." Wizardmon murmured as he watched her leave. "And you shouldn't have to either..."...

I yawned and stretched as I finally woke up. I'd almost forgotten I wasn't home until I looked around...

Another wave of home sickness hit me, and as I leapt out of bed I decided to do my best to find my way home...

"Hey, angel-face!"

"Huh?" I blinked as I saw Demidevimon fly up behind me.

"Where ya going?"

"Trying to find out how I can get home." I responded, sitting down with a bump and looking up at him.

"Really?" he responded innocently. "Where's home?"

"Umm..." I blinked. "Up?"

"Up...where?"

I shrugged. "Um...up above the clouds. Higher than you've ever been before I bet." I added with a grin.

A flicker of a smirk flashed across Demidevimon's face. "Cool...well, I bet the boss can help you...get home."

"Myotismon? Where is he anyway?" I asked curiosly.

He flinched slightly, looking out the open window at the sun shining through. "He's uh...busy! But I'm sure he'll be back tonight!"

"Okay." My eyes went to the door. "You think he'd mind if I looked around? This place is pretty cool."

"Sure! I'm sure he'd love you to get used to the place..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, heh heh...nothing."...

I frowned slightly as I walked down yet another hallway. "Wow...this place is even bigger than it looked!"

At the very end of the hall, there was a large wooden door with the symbol of a bat in gold on the middle.

"Weird..." I muttered, frowning slightly as I tugged on it slightly. "Huh?...Why is it locked?..."

"Lily?"

I yelped slightly as I saw a short Digimon with long blonde hair, purple cloak, and purple hat stamding there with a frown.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Wizardmon..." he replied. "So you are Lily?"

"Does everyone here know about me?"

He smiled slightly. "You're kind of the talk of the castle at the moment."

"Really? Does this place get pretty boring then?"

Wizardmon chuckled. "Well...you could kind of say that." His eyes flickered to the door. "You mind telling me what you're doing over here kiddo?"

"Um..." I looked back towards the door. "Just looking..."

He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder. "That's Myotismon throne room."

"He has a throne room?"

"You have no idea..." he put a gentle, warm hand on my shoulder. "How about I show you around? This place can be dangerous by yourself..."...

"Well?" Myotismon growled, sitting up in his coffin and glaring at his servants.

"She's a little girl..." Wizardmon replied coolly. "I think we should let her go."

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "You do...do you?..."

The younger Digimon hesitated before taking a step back at the vampire's tone.

"I think there's something weird about her." Gatomon replied, flicking her tail.

"She said that she came from above the clouds!" Demidevimon said with a sly grin. "What else could that mean besides?..."

Myotismon smirked cruelly.

"My lord..." Wizardmon pleaded. "Let Lily go..."

"Aw...you're getting attached to her already..." he sneered.

Wizardmon clenched his fists as Myotismon got to his feet, his cape swirling around him. "And by the way Wizardmon? Stay away from her. Because if she's what she thinks she is...she's already mine."...

I glanced around the room, which I had just walked in.

It was crowded with books on everyshelf, most of which were dusty and very old looking. The titles were mostly written in gold cursive, so it was hard to make out.

Plus, the shelves were clearly not designed for a person of my...er, less than average height. Okay, I'm being generous. I was a midget back then.

Standing on tiptoe, I managed to peer at the titles on some. "Torturing…"

"Lily?"

I turned around to see Myotismon standing there. "Oh. Hi." I smiled.

He smiled and leaned over me to look at the books on the shelf. "You like reading?"

"Yeah. Kind of." I replied innocently. "I'm not very good yet."

Myotismon shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but flinch-it was so cold and like a steel trap compared to Wizardmon's gentle warmth.

"These aren't really…appropriate for a little one like you."

My stomach rumbled slightly, and I blushed. "Uh…"

He smiled before snapping his fingers, and Gatomon walked through the door.

"Yes master?"

"Take Lily to the dining room and make sure she's satisfied." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Smiling up at me, she said, "I bet you're hungry, huh?"

"Yeah, starved!" I said enthusiastically as I followed her. I completely missed the smug look the two of them shared as Gatomon looked back at him….


	4. Monster Revealed

Chapter Three

"Here we are." Gatomon said cheerfully, shoving open a door.

My eyes widened as I looked in front of me. "Whoah…"

The table was covered with everything delicious-roast chicken, apples, cucumbers, garlic bread, puddings and-"Is that?…" I licked my lips hungrily as I stared down the center at the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time. "C-chocolate cake?"

Gatomon grinned. "With caramel on the inside and chocolate chips."

"Oh holy blessed Yggdrasil…"

She smiled. "Don't worry about a thing. Just relax and dig in!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

I managed a quick-"Thank you!" before I raced to the cake as fast as my little legs could carry me.

Gatomon watched me for a few more seconds before slinking out the door…

That night I curled up in bed, my tummy full of warm chocolate and full of other yummy stuff.

I turned slightly, my feet kicking in my dream. "Mom…"

I was standing in the middle of heavy white fog, my vision completely blurred as I stumbled around.

"_Mom?"_

_She was here-I could smell her scent-like a mixture of rain, fire, and chocolate,_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Lily!"_

_From what sounded far away, I could hear my mother's voice. "Lily!…"_

"_Mom?"_

_I struggled to get through the fog towards her voice. The fog seemed to cling at my feet, dragging me down into the darkness beneath._

"_Help me!" I begged, fear creeping into my voice. "I—can't do it!"_

"_Run…not safe…run!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Evil…Lily no!"_

_Her voice started to fade, along with her scent._

"_Mommy!" I pleaded, as the fog swirled around me. "Don't leave me!"_

_An evil laugh echoed as the fog tightened, almost like a hand grabbing me. "Mine…"_

_I screamed as the ground opened up beneath me, and the laugh continued as I plummeted._

I gasped as I sat bolt upright in bed. "H-huh?"

The room was pitch black, without anything moving except for the gentle breeze of the wind playing with my curtains.

I whimpered slightly and pulled the covers tighter around me as the shadows surrounded me…They looked like skeleton-like hands reaching towards me…the laugh played in my head again.

"Gack!" I yelped as I fell out of the bed with the sheets tangled around my feet and I landed with a thump.

The wind howled even louder outside, making the branches bang repeatedly against my window.

Slowly, I backed away towards the door, until I could grab the doorknob and make a run for it…

I walked slowly down the hall, trying to fight the feeling of someone watching me. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and I ducked into one of the doorways.

"I can't believe it!" I could hear Demidevimon squeal. "The master finally got one!"

"Would you keep it down?" Gatomon hissed, her ears flickering. "You don't know who might be listening!"

"Ah, come on. It's past midnight. No one's gonna-"You don't know that! Now shut your mouth before I have to cut it off!"

"That was weird…" I muttered after they left.

A few seconds later, I could hear locks click. Okay then…

"If your stupidity messes this up," I could hear Gatomon add, "the master will-"I know!" he retorted rudely. "Just worry about yourself instead!"

I quickly ducked inside the room before they could see me. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw I was back in the library.

As I walked forwards to the desk, I saw a thick book with black binding sitting on top of it. "Huh?"

"_Arisana…_" Weird…that means star in my language…

I flipped through it, not able to understand most of the big words, but….just a bunch of sections underlined in red…

"Weird…"

The floor creaked beneath my feet, and I froze, afraid someone could hear.

Nothing.

With a gulp, I slowly backed out of the room and into the hallway….

Wizardmon stared at the little girl as he stood hidden behind one of the corners.

He clenched his fists. "I can't let this happen…" he muttered. _"Yggdrasil, this is a disaster! If Myotismon…"_

He jumped back slightly as she turned her head in his direction.

He could see a flicker of fear dart across her face to be replaced by a stubborn, defiant look.

"She is strong for such a little one…"

Lily stared, her eyes narrowed down to slits. "Who's there?"

"…"

She growled slightly before walking away.

Wizardmon watched her go, a slight smile on his face. _"Something tells me she won't make things so easy for Myotismon after all…"_

I tugged curiously at another door, which was again locked. Sweet Yggdrasil, how many times was this going to happen?

A weird feeling rose in my stomach, and my mouth went dry. Okay...this was officially starting to get creepy...

"Hello there."

I turned around to see Myotismon standing there behind me.

"Hi." I said nervously, trying to fight the weird feeling in my stomach again. "Listen uh...I was wondering whether or not you could help me...get home?"

"You're not getting sick of me already are you?" he said, a slight teasing grin on his face.

I flushed. "N-no! Just that...my Mom's probably freaking out right now."

"I bet." he said sympathetically. "Still...I bet she's proud of you..."

"Really?' I said in confusion.

"Well not many seven-year olds can..." he said, circling me, "last so long in the forest...by themselves."

I felt a flush on my face but I managed a grin. "Really?"

"Indeed not...it is...impressive..."

I felt the blood run to my face again but I replied, "Thanks...but I'm not exactly a...normal girl..."

Myotismon raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Um...well..."

"Come on." He purred, taking a step forward. "You can trust me."

I was starting to feel uneasy, and a warm feeling started to go from my chest to my fingertips.

"I..."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs, and I jumped. "What was that?"

A tiny, barely noticeable flame darted from fingers at the wall, and a hint of gold appeared in my eyes.

Myotismon's face split into an evil grin, which made me cringe slightly and take a step back.

"I knew it..." he muttered with a smirk.

I growled warily, my eyes darting from side to side.

In the corner of the hallway, Wizardmon closed his eyes and groaned.

"Go back to your room." he ordered, his cape sweeping the ground below him.

I was shaking slightly as I stared after them. This was now a ten on the creepy scale and I wanted out...but not until I found out what this was all about...

"I don't believe it boss!" I heard Demidevimon squealed as I creeped down the hall. "We finallly got one!"

"We?" Myotismon replied dangerously. "WE?"

My eyes widened as I heard Demidevimon scream as he was swatted into the wall.

"All right! All right! YOU! Your's! She's yours!"

What is THAT supposed to mean?

"Why do you want a star so badly anyway?" Demidevimon asked weakly. "I mean-everyone knows when the stars are a bunch of goodie goodies?"

I fought back a growl as I pressed my ear up against the door. "Why I outta..."

I could almost imagine Myotismon rolling his eyes. "Demidevimon you fo-What was that?"

Demidevimon popped the door open just as I pinned myself to the wall out of sight.

"I don't see anything boss..."

Myotismon growled. "I could have sworn..."

"So...why do you want the girl so bad anyway?"

I peered through a crack in the door, as my view was blocked by Demidevimon.

Myotismon growled again before chuckling slightly. "You have no idea what that little girl can do..."

"Throw a tiny fireball?"

"For NOW, Demidevimon. For now..." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what a full-grown star can do?"

"Umm..."

"All of the elements are under their control...do you know what I could do with that kind of power?"

I swallowed at the creepy tone in his voice, and backed away slightly.

"Ultimate power..." Myotismon breathed, his lips curving in an evil sneer. "I have dreamed of that kind of power for so long...and now that little Lily's fallen right into my lap...of all my luck."

I was breathing hard, my face pale with fear as Myotismon let out a bone-chilling laugh that made the hair on my neck stand up.

Backing away, I turned and bolted down the hall as fast as I could, tripping and landing hard on my knees. "Ack!"

"Did you hear that boss?" Demidevimon asked, his eyes wide.

Myotismon listened to the sound of footsteps running down the hall and swore under his breath. "Looks like my little game's up..." He looked at Demidevimon. "Get her."

I panted as I ran down the hall as fast as I could, the sound of Demidevimon's wings flapping after me.

My eyes desperately looked for the door, but everytime I reached the end of one hallway another one started!

Demidevimon puffed loudly behind. "Get—back here—twerp!"

Hmm...let me think on that one...nope!

Finally, I reached the door I recognized coming in earlier. YES!

And it was...locked. "Come on come on come on!" I muttered, yanking on it to no avail.

"Going somewhere?"

My blood ran cold as I slowly turned around to see Myotismon smirking down at me.

First off-how did he get there so quickly and second off-CRAPPPPP!

I growled as I pinned my back against the wall. "Stay away from me..."

Myotismon softly stroked my cheek with one finger, "What's the matter pet? You look frightened..."

"Don't touch me!"

He just smirked cruelly.

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"Not much…just your loyalty and cooperation." He replied, leaning against the wall.

"No way!"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "Oh you think so do you?…Crimson Lightning!"

I let out a scream as the attack lashed across my back. It felt like being struck by a fiery whip.

"Get the picture?" he taunted.

I glared at him but let out a slight whimper as I felt the blood start to trickle down.

"If you want to keep yourself from the feeling of getting your back ripped open…" he hissed, looking down at me "I suggest you lose the attitude pet."

My eyes narrowed as I watched him leave. "_How in the heck am I gonna get out of here?"…_


	5. No Way Out

Chapter Four

Gatomon's eyes narrowed as she watched the little girl glare defiantly at Myotismon's retreating back.

"I'd quit the attitude if I were you…"

I whirled around to see Gatomon walking up behind me. "What do YOU want?"

"Yggdrasil kid." She growled. "You sure have a smart mouth for someone so small…"

I clenched my fists. "Deal with it tabby!"

Her claws unsheathed. "Do I have to teach you a lesson-twerp?"

"You can try!"

"Oy, Gatomon!" I heard Demidevimon's scratchy voice whine. "The boss wants you!"

"Now?"  
"Now!"

We glared at each other one more time, sending each other a message that we'd love to rip each other apart.

"We'll settle this later." She muttered, stalking away.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so SCARED." I taunted before sticking my tongue out.

The instant she was gone, my eyes flickered from side to side before sneaking down the hall.

I wasn't going to give up until I at least tried to get away from here. The question was…how in Yggdrasil's blessed name was I gonna do that?

I sniffed the air, gagging slightly at the rotten smell of blood, dirt, and mold.

"Doesn't anyone ever clean this place?…"  
Wait a second…

Yep, there was no mistaking it. I could smell fresh air!

I grinned. "_Yes!…"_

See you losers, I am SO out of here!

I looked from side to side before bolting back down the hall as fast as my little legs could carry me…

"She's a little twerp." Gatomon scowled as she sat in her master's lap, letting him scratch her behind the ears.

Myotismon chuckled. "Calm down Gatomon…"

"But she is! She's stubborn and obnoxious and…"

"She'll learn…" Myotismon replied smugly, flexing his fingers. "She'll learn…"

"How can you know that for sure my lord?"

His eyes narrowed. "You doubt me Gatomon?"

"N-no sir." She stammered, her eyes darting away as he looked at them.

He smirked. "See…you learned fast, eh my kitten?"

Gatomon just cringed, and for a minute she almost felt sorry for the little brat…

I raced towards the smaller door, which was just a crack…open!

YES! I am a GENIUS!

I pulled the door open very slowly and held it so it barely creaked. I'd learned from back home after the many times I snuck downstairs past my bedtime…

Sure enough, it creaked open, and I felt the cold air rush at my face.

Slowly, I stepped tiptoed outside, freezing as I thought I heard something behind me.

…Nuh uh. Now I was being paranoid. Or, to be it in my seven-year old self's words, a scardey-cat.

I didn't hesitate to bolt out the door as fast as I could.

The problem was…in my rush to get the heck out of there…I overlooked one small yet crucial detail…(facepalm) I let the door slam shut….

"What was that?" Gatomon asked suddenly, frowning.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed, then widened as he heard Demidevimon yelp, "MASTER! THE STAR'S GONE!"

With a snarl, he leapt to his feet. "NO!"…

I panted as I ran as fast as I could down the icy, rocky path that led away from the castle.

My lungs were burning already and my feet were bleeding from the rocks, but I kept running.

"Ack!" I snarled, as I tripped and fell on my face.

As my eyes darted to the side, my face grew pale as I could see the side of the cliff.

"Oh holy Yggdrasil…" I had no idea we were that high up!

You couldn't even see the bottom, just dark shadows and rocks shaped like menacing claws stretching towards you.

I gulped and slowly crawled away on my stomach.

Then I heard the yell from the castle. "NO!"'

…CRAP!

With a gasp, I leapt back to my feet and started running again.

This time I could hear the sound of footsteps pounding behind, and I heard Myotismon scream, "GET HER YOU IDIOTS!"

As I glanced over my shoulder, I could see Bakemon rushing out of the castle towards me, their rotting teeth bared.

With a growl, I spun around and slammed a fireball into one of the Bakemon's eyes.

He howled and staggered around, bumping into the others and managing to confuse all of them into attacking each other.

With a smirk, I turned back around and kept running; until my foot slid on a patch of icy ground and I slid.

"GAH!" I yelped as I flew into the air and landed hard on my back.

"Grisly Wing!"

Bats flew towards me, chattering and baring their fangs menacingly as they swooped across my face and hair.

"Get away from me!" I snarled, swatting at them, which helped not at all.

"Let-go!" I shrieked as they swarmed around me and lifted me into the air. How they managed to do that, I will never know.

Myotismon just smirked as the bats dragged me over to him. "Going somewhere my pet?"

I glared at them, and then gasped slightly as I got smacked across the face.

He just chuckled evilly and softly stroked my cheek. "I warned you…" he hissed menacingly in my ear.

Gatomon just shot me a sneer and I whimpered slightly as he dragged me inside after him…

I let out a shriek of pain as the whip crashed across my back again.

"Your screams are…delicious to me pet." He purred as he circled me. "Had enough yet?"

I hissed in pain as I struggled to try and get to my feet but collapsed, as my vision spun and my body screamed.

"Welll?"

"No…no more…please…"

"No more what?" Myotismon asked dangerously.

"No more…master…"

He just smirked before withdrawing the whip.

I whimpered before lowering my head, feeling light-headed as I struggled to get to my feet and collapsed…


	6. Enter Renamon

Chapter Five

(3 years later)

I groaned as my eyelids flickered open, a firm hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Ugh…"

"Lily…wake up."

"No…"

"Lily!"

"Wizardmon, I don't care. I'm not getting up!"

"Would you rather have Myotismon come in here?"

"NO!" I yelped, sitting right up in bed. "Wiz-aardmon!"

He just smiled. "That got you up…"

"You're evil." I muttered as I grabbed the T-shirt and pants he offered me.

"I know."

"And you're so proud of it, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Oy, twerp!" I growled as Demidevimon fluttered into the room. "The boss wants you! Now!"

"Right this second?"

"Uh, duh." Demidevimon sneered. "Unless you want me to tell him you're too busy right now."

"All right, all right!" I yelped, glaring at him. "Shut it bowling ball!"

He huffed. "Good! And quit insulting me or else!"

"Oh Yggdrasil." I taunted, pretending to recoil. "Spare me from your wrath! What will I do?"

Demidevimon just glared at me before fluttering out the door. "I hope you get punished by Myotismon. For…anything!"

"Gee, can't argue with that logic."

I watched him flutter down the hall, before my eyes flickered in the opposite direction.

No one was watching…and I wasn't sure I could resist…

I waited until Demidevimon was out of sight and made a bolt down the hall.

A grin formed on my face as I once again saw the dark double door form in front of me.

"This time…I'm finally gonna make it!"

I leapt forward and yelped as I felt a strong hand grab me by the back of the shirt.

Uh oh….

"So my lovely star," Myotismon inquired dryly, "where do you plan on making your great escape today?"

"Well nowhere now…" I muttered sulkily, folding my arms.

He glared at me before slamming my head into the ground.

"OW!"

"When I call you…" He hissed, yanking me back up by the hair. "You COME. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry." I said dryly. "I can't hear you over that outfit."

Smack. "Ow…"

"Master!" I heard Gatomon yowl from outside, mixed with an accompanying snarl.

"What was that?"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know…come." He ordered, as he walked down the hall away from the outside door, and to the one that led to the courtyard.

I hesitated again, my eyes glancing the other way.

"Disobeying me twice in a row would be a VERY bad idea my pet…" Myotismon hissed dangerously, his eyes flashing.

Inside the courtyard, Gatomon and Phantomon were standing in front of a group of Digimon chained together.

They all whimpered as Myotismon strode in, ignoring them except for a slight smirk.

I just leaned against the wall and pretended to look bored. If I showed anything like compassion the others would never let me hear the end of it.

Suddenly, I felt something. Like a prickle on my spine or a surge of energy.

I glanced to the left to see a fox Digimon standing there, with bright yellow fur, the peace symbol on her hips and purple gloves, which covered white paws and cruel looking black claws.

She was glaring at Myotismon, teeth pulled back in a snarl as the fur on her spine stood up.

I couldn't help but feel admired at her courage. Hey-we're like that. Fellow stubborn fools are attracted to each other.

"Well Gatomon?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

She bowed. "The new recruits for your army…my lord."

I made sure they were busy talking to each other before I slowly snuck over.

"Hey." I said quietly to her.

Her bright blue eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I just want to talk."

She flicked her tail. "What would one of Myotismon's pets want with me?"

I glared at her and growled. "Do NOT call me that."

She grinned. "Ah…you got guts kid. I like that."

"What's with calling me kid?" I retorted. "Aren't we about the same age?"

"Depends. How old are you?"

"10."

"Digimon or star years?"

"Star."

"So we ARE the same age!"

I grinned as she scratched herself behind the ear. "So how did you get stuck here squirt?"

My smile slipped. "It's a…long story. What about you?"

"Eh. Did something stupid. The others were being taken, I tried to help…"

She gestured to her cuffs. "Didn't really succeed…"

"I'm sorry…"

"LILY!"

Oh no…

Myotismon was glaring at me, his eyes narrowed down to furious slits.

"What's his problem?" she muttered to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders hopelessly.

"Lily…"

With a sigh, I muttered, "I'll see you later…all right?"

"Sure. You're not like the others…"

I smiled. "That's a compliment, trust me. You are?"

"Renamon."

"LILY!"

"Gotta go before he has an aneurysm…" I said with a roll of my eyes as I slowly walked back to Myotismon.

Myotismon glared at me before looking at Renamon, curling his lip slightly in disdain.

Her eyes narrowed as she growled, not breaking eye contact with him.

He growled before turning back to Gatomon. "Deal with them." He ordered before steering me back inside with a grip so tight I could almost hear my shoulder start to pop….

I stood in the darkened corner of the hallway, only just barely peeking out at the sound of footsteps.

I couldn't remember how long I'd waited, but it couldn't be too long before…a hah!

Long shadows formed on the wall, just before the line of slaves walked down towards the dungeon led by Gatomon.

I scanned the line, searching for Renamon. _"Come on…where are you?"_

A grin formed on my face as I finally spotted her at the end of the line. But the smile soon fell as I saw the claw marks across her face and over one eye.

"Gatomon…" I muttered under my breath. That evil little witch…

Renamon balked, digging her claws into the stone pavement as they were lead down the steps.

"I'm not going down there." She snarled in defiance, glaring at Gatomon.

Gatomon's eyes narrowed. "You think you have a choice in the matter Rookie?"

"You can't make me!"

She unsheathed her claws. "You really wanna feel these claws twice in the same day?"

I cringed inwardly but Renamon just glared, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Save the threats runt. I'm not impressed…"

Gatomon hissed. "Oh…that's it. Phantomon!"

"Shadow Scythe!"

Renamon screamed as she was swatted into the wall, blood pouring from her side.

"Hey!" I bolted out from my hiding spot and ran over. "Knock it off!"

Gatomon spun around. "Wha-Lily? What are you doing here?"

I growled at her. "You don't pick on anyone bigger than a Rookie, do you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch your tone brat. You're not supposed to be near this scum anyway."

Curling my lip, I retorted, "I don't take orders from you Gatomon."

We glared at each other, as Renamon shot me an incredulous grin of approval.

With a lash of her tail, Gatomon muttered, "Demidevimon you go and bring the others downstairs. Lily, you just wait till I tell the master about this."

I just glared at her before smiling slightly at Renamon and walking away. "Go ahead. I don't care."

"Oh really?"

I froze at the sound of the cruel voice. "Uh oh…"

Gatomon smirked as Myotismon appeared behind me. "You were saying pet?"

"Um…"

He smiled twistedly down at me. "I think we have to have a talk…don't you?"

"Uh, no thanks. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of all the witness-Ack!"

I yelped as he collared me and dragged me off.

Renamon's ears pinned back as she watched. "_Lily…"_


	7. Forbidden Friendship

Chapter Six

I yelped as Myotismon yanked me into the study. "L-look! I can explain!"

"Can you now?" he asked dryly.

"Er…well…I…"

"Your ears are red pet."

Curse it. I can never lie to Wizardmon or Myotismon without my ears going red with a blush.

"What were you doing near one of those filthy slaves?" Myotismon asked, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"…C-can I get back to you on that one?"

"Let me think." He said sarcastically. "NO."

I flinched. "Look I was just trying to…I just thought…"

"What?" Myotismon said, a mocking sneer coming on his face. "You thought she might make a nice little friend for you, hm?"

I growled and clenched my fists at his patronizing tone.

"My pet…" Myotismon cooed, pulling me close to him and wrapping his cape around me.

I cringed and struggled slightly, but he held me tight.

"Listen to me…" he murmured in my ear as he softly stroked my hair-like he's my dad, yeah, right!

"You don't want to be around filth like them."

"But-"Silence!" he snapped, making me cringe.

"They are filth." He repeated, his voice cold. "Besides," Myotismon added with a smirk, "you think any one would want to be around you if they knew the truth about what you are?"

"Stop it…" I muttered, pain making me flinch like I'd been slapped again.

"It's the truth. You know it is."

My head lowered slightly in anger and frustration.

"They'd either see you as a freak or use you for their own needs."

"Like you do?" I snapped, glaring at him.

Myotismon just smirked evilly. "Exactly…"

His eyes narrowed as he pushed me away, and I almost fell on my butt.

"You get the message." Myotismon said coldly. "If I catch you near that vermin Digimon again…"

"I get it!" I snapped as I walked out of the room. "I get it!"

His voice carried after me as I kept walking. "You'd better…"…

As most people might have guessed, the smart thing to do is to listen to the psychotic vampire.

Am I a smart person?…Not really.

I glanced behind me before creeping down the halls, right to the entrance of the staircase.

Taking a deep breath, I checked my pockets again. I didn't have much-just enough food I could fit in-a bun, small piece of meat, and some fruit. I need to get myself some pants with expandable pockets…

Then again, this was probably more then Renamon would be getting tonight.

I sniffed the air. Nope. I couldn't pick up any of the other's scents, which meant I was safe.

Unless I kept on standing here frozen in the middle of the stairway.

I quietly crept down, making sure to skip the creaky step.

If I got caught down here…sweet mother of mercy, that can't happen.

I reached the bottom, and scanned the cages for signs of her. Yes!

Sure enough, at the back I could see her lying on the ground, her chest moving in and out.

I smiled and took a step forward, then froze as I heard a gruff voice say, "You!"

Whirling around, I saw a Bakemon with a scar over one eye float towards me. "You supposed to be down here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um…yes? Of course I am!"

He blinked stupidly. "Really?"

"Yeah, duh you moron." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Now are you gonna beat it or do I have to tell Myotismon you were bothering me?"

"N-no!" the Bakemon stammered, backing away. "Don't do that! Definitely not! I'll leave you alone."  
"Thank you." I responded sweetly, smirking slightly as he floated away.

Turning back around, I walked quietly to the back. "Renamon?"

She groaned as her eyes flickered open. "L-Lily?"

I grinned as I crouched down. "Hey."

Renamon sat up, frowning slightly, hay stuck in her fur. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well that's a nice warm greeting."

She smiled. "Sorry…it's just…I thought for sure Myotismon would have banned you from coming down here."

"Uh…" I waved a hand carelessly. "Details, details!"

A slow grin appeared on her face. "He DID ban you huh? Wow, you got more guts than I thought."

I smiled. "You'd be surprised-oh uh…" I fished in my pockets. "I brought you something."

Renamon cocked her head. "What is it?"

As I pulled out the food, her face lit up. "Dinner!"

"Yup." I replied as she grabbed it and started wolfing it down. "Just be quiet kay? I'm dead if I get caught down here!"

"It's official." She said, her mouth full of food and crumbs on her face. "You're my favorite person here!"

"Well thanks. I'm flattered beyond belief."

Renamon grinned. "Ah, sarcasm. You're a lot like me!"

I grinned before frowning slightly. Light was starting to form on the castle walls through the window.

"Ah CRAP…" I muttered, leaping to my feet.

"What is it?"

"I gotta split-someone's gonna be down here soon and if I get caught-"Can't you just hide?"

I shook my head as I started running back up the stairs. "Sorry! If I'm late they'll know something's up?"

"Late for what?"

"Long story-bye!"…

"You're late." Gatomon snapped at me, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"By like, two minutes!" I retorted, slipping out of my jacket.

She growled, still clearly in a bad mood about earlier as she waved a paw at the door. "I don't care. Now get in there!"

"Hope you get your butt kicked twerp." Demidevimon hissed at me, grinning evilly as I pushed the door open.

"Well I keep hoping Myotismon will feed you to his bats." I retorted coolly, walking inside. "So I guess we're BOTH going to be disappointed."

I shivered slightly as the cold air froze my now bare arms. I was standing in what looked like an old arena, covered in shadows and what looked like blood stains on the ground.

This was where I came to-was forced to-train.

And, uh…there's something you should know about what I mean by train…

"Well?" I called up to Gatomon, who was standing on the ledge above me. "Hit me with your best shot…"

She just smirked before looking to her left at the wall in front of me.

The wall seemed to slide open to form a hole, and yellow eyes glared out at me with a snarl.

Oh boy…

A huge, hungry looking BlackGrowlmon roared as he charged out at me.

"Just for once…" I muttered with a wince, "I'd like for these things to be small!"

"Exhaust Flame!" he roared, sending a burst of black flame right at me.

I yelped before hitting the ground and rolling out of the way, the fire scorching the ground behind me.

"Come on!" I could hear Demidevimon jeer from the sidelines. "You scared of an overgrown lizard?"

"Demidevimon SHUT UP!" I ordered, this time barely dodged a slice from the blades on his arm.

Okay okay…dark fire type…that means water and light moves would be the most effective.

"OY!" I yelled as I felt the energy start rushing to my palms and my eyes start to go gold. "Come and get me you pea-brained salamander reject!"

He snarled again. "I'll teach you some respect twerp! Plasma Blade!"  
I leapt above the swipe and ginned. "I don't think so!"

"Wha?"

I just smiled slightly as I formed a ball of water in both my hands before slamming it into his chest.

BlackGrowlmon screamed as he was blasted into the wall, howling as he clawed desperately at the ground as part of his data surrounding the wound started to disappear.

"N-no!"

I raised a hand again. Time to end this…

He screamed one more time as I blasted him with light, and he finally burst into data.

I sighed before wincing. I would never do this…if Myotismon didn't make me.

Besides, better a quick death from me…then a slow torture from one of the others.

"Nicely done." Gatomon purred as she walked over to me.

"Glad to know you approve." I snapped sarcastically before taking a step forward and wincing in pain.

This time it wasn't just my conscious bothering me.

There was a long gash in my right leg, staining my jeans red.

Guess I hadn't been quick enough after all…

"Aw, did the poor wittle baby get hurt?" Demidevimon mocked with a snicker.

I glared furiously. "ExCUSE me?"

"…Uh oh-AHHH!" He shrieked as I tackled him with a snarl.

"Baby huh? I'll show YOU baby!"

"Ack!" Demidevimon yelped as he used his wings to cover up his face. "Lils it was a joke! A joke!"

I snarled before I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Lily, let him go." Wizardmon said calmly, glaring down at Demidevimon. "He's not worth it…"

"But-"Lily."

"…Fine." I grumbled as I got to my feet.

Shooting Demidevimon another hateful look I spat, "But don't think you're off the hook bowling ball!"

Demidevimon just gulped slightly.

Wizardmon smiled underneath his mask. "Come on…let's get you fixed up…"…

I sighed in relief as I leaned back into my comfortable, Wizardmon bent over my leg murmuring something.

He moved his hands in strange gestures and golden light poured over my wound.

"Thanks…" I murmured as I felt it reseal.

"Don't mention it…" He scowled. "Myotismon shouldn't make you go into that death arena! It's far too dangerous."

I huffed slightly in agreement. "Tell that to him…"

Wizardmon growled. "Maybe I should…"

I sat bolt upright. "Wizardmon, you know I was kidding right? Don't piss Myotismon off."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "A safety lecture huh? That's rich coming from you."

"Myotismon doesn't already hate me and is looking for a reason to kill me." I retorted.

"Don't worry." He said, still sounding amused. "I won't do anything dangerous…"  
"Good." I said, folding my arms and giving him a stern look.

"By the way…" Wizardmon added casually. "Who was that one Rookie you were talking to?"

'Renamon?"

"Hm…"

I sighed. "Wizardmon, she's cool. Not after my power or anything. She doesn't even know I'm a star!"

"And when she does find out?"

"…Sometimes I really hate your logic."

"Look, all I'm saying is be careful. All right?"

"I will…"


	8. Catch Me if You Can!

Chapter Seven

Renamon was pacing back and forth in her cage as I came down.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted me. "Lily!"

"Shh!" I hissed sternly. "Do you want me to get caught?"

"Sorry…" Renamon murmured in response. As I glanced uneasily at the other cages, she replied, "Don't worry about them. They're either sleeping or to much in shock to think about ratting us out."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That's one problem solved…

"Did you bring more food?" she asked hopefully, drooling slightly.

I grinned before emptying out my pockets. "Here. I wasn't hungry tonight…"

She hesitated. "I don't wanna take your food…"

"Relax. It's mine to give as I please."

"Well in that case…"

I laughed before wincing slightly from my still tender leg.

Renamon looked up immediately, eyes narrowing. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah! I'm…fine."

"Lily." She gave me such a "I'm not buying it" look I felt like an idiot.

"Um…"

'Lily!"

I sighed. "Look, it's nothing all right. I just got a little…beat up is all."

"What?" Renamon bared her teeth angrily. "By who? I outta!"

"Shh!" I hissed fiercely, slapping a hand over her mouth, "Let the whole castle know I'm in here why don't you?"

"Sorry…"

I waited a bit before moving my hand away. "Good…"

She growled as her eyes saw the scar on my right leg through the gaping hole. "That…this is Myotismon's work isn't it?"

"On his orders." I muttered, the old anger and humiliation coming back.

"That cowardly little snake…"

"Trust me." I muttered. "I've called him worse…"

Renamon flicked her ears back uneasily. "Haven't you ever…I don't know…tried running away?"

A smile crept onto my face. "You have NO idea. Trust me."

"Really?"

"I try to get away at least once a day! Sometimes more than that!"

Her face split into an incredulous grin. "Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Wow…that's…"

"Insane?" I said, my smile falling slightly.

"Well, actually the word I was looking for was…impressive!"

I stared at her in disbelief before smiling shyly. "Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well…you'd be the first person to say that…so…thanks."

We both smiled at each other before Renamon sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it?"

"Trouble…"

I sniffed the air and my eyes widened as well. "Oh crap…"

"Whatcha doing down here angel-face?" said a familiar snide voice.

I whirled around and winced as I saw Demidevimon fluttering there, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Crud…"

Renamon snarled and bared her teeth at him. "Beat it bowling butt!"

He glared. "YOU shut up, stupid slave!"

She snapped her jaws at him, making him squeal slightly and back off. "Wanna repeat that?"

"Demidevimon what are you doing down here?" I snapped, folding my arms and trying to act confident.

"Looking for you!" Demidevimon grinned gleefully. "You're gonna be in SOOO much trouble!"

"Not if you don't tell on me?" I said hopefully.

He just shot me a sneer. "Yeah right!"

"Come on…Demidevimon please! For once!"

"Hmm…I don't know."

I clenched my fists. If there's one thing I hate more than anything else it's being toyed with…

"I'll give you all my food for three whole days!"

Demidevimon grinned. "Make it 5 and you've got a deal!"

I groaned inwardly and heard my stomach let out a scream of horror. "…Fine."

He grinned. "Pleasure doing business with ya!"

"I hate you…"

"I know!"

Renamon growled at him before looking behind her. Her eyes widened. "Uh…guys?"

"And what, may I ask, is going down here?"

I nearly jumped out my skin as I whirled around to see Myotismon standing there.

Uh oh…

"Um…"

"Oh, nothing boss." Demidevimon replied cheerfully. "Just checking up on these filthy slaves!"

Renamon's eyes narrowed down to slits.

I raised an eyebrow. Was he actually going to cover for me?

"Oh, and your star was having SUCH a good time with one of them!"

WHAT?

"DEMIDEVIMON YOU LITTLE TRAI-" I was cut off as the bats swarmed and picked me up.

I smiled uneasily. "Eh heh…hi?…"

Myotismon just glared at me. "We are going." He hissed through clenched teeth. "NOW."

I gulped. Oh boy…

"I-it's not what you think!" I yelped as I was dragged back down the hall. "I swear!"

"Oh really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow with a sneer on his face.

Oh this outta be fun…

"…Demidevimon broke the statue in the hall this morning!" I blurted, desperately hoping to distract him.

When you've messed up, always blame the people you're with for something they've done.

"HE DID-…" Myotismon snarled, his head jerking around to glare at the door before catching himself.

"We are not talking about Demidevimon." He said in a soft dangerous voice. "We are talking about why you COMPLETELY disobeyed my orders."

I gulped. "I…"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from the dungeon, didn't I?"

"Well…technically you just told me to stay away from Renamon…"

His eyes narrowed.

"…I'm not helping myself right now, am I?"

"What do you think?"

"…No?" I managed to squeak out.

"Let me make this clear if I wasn't before-Crimson Lightning!"

I screamed as the whip connected with my stomach and I dropped to my knees.

"That's better…" Myotismon chuckled.  
I growled as I pressed a hand to my bleeding wound, a red stain quickly spreading across my shirt.

"And if you disobey me again-it'll be ten times worse! For you and for her!"

"Leave Renamon out of this!" I spat venomously-before screaming as the whip lashed across by back this time.

This time I really did let out a scream of agony-as the attack not only burned into my flesh but reopened so many of my other scars on it.

"I wouldn't use that tone if I were you." Myotismon hissed before smirking as he looked at my back. "Aw…poor thing." He said in a mocking tone.

I just cringed away from him.

He looked ahead of me. "Gatomon!"

Bowing as she entered, she asked, "Yes m'lord?'

"You're in charge of watching Lily. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere near that Rookie again."

"A babysitter? Really? Why can't Wizardmon do it?"

"Because he's too soft on you!" Myotismon spat, giving me another warning look.

Gatomon made a slight face at me before nodding. "Yes sir."

"Go with her." Myotismon ordered me as he walked back over to his desk.

I glared at Gatomon as she led me out of the room.

Ohh…this is so not over. I hope cat-butt knows what she's getting into…

"I CANNOT believe this."

"Hey, you think I'm happy about this?"

Gatomon growled in response, lashing her tail in the air. "I'm one of Myotismon's best liteunants. I'm NOT a babysitter!"

I rolled my eyes before making lip-synching her mockingly.

"Would you knock that off?"

"Nope!"

"Why do you have to make everything difficult?"

"You're right Gatomon. I did this whole thing on purpose to make your life harder." I said sarcastically.

"Grr…."

I shrugged innocently. "Well, since you clearly think you're above this…OY! MASTER!"

"LILY!" she shrieked, clasping a paw over my mouth. "Do that again and I WILL claw your face off." She warned.

I just smirked-before Gatomon actually DID scratch my left cheek.

"ACK!"

Gatomon just smirked back at me. "No so sassy now huh?"

I glared at her. Dear Yggdrasil, I have got to reexamine my life if I'm being tormented by a tabby…

I groaned that night as I tossed and turned in my bed. "No…no…leave me alone…"

A shiver ran down my body before I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide. "MYOTISMON!…"

Nothing. Slowly, I began to calm down as I looked around my empty room. "…Guess it was just a nightmare."

I collapsed back into my sheets, ready to fall back asleep. Until I saw the shadow move against the wall.

"H-huh? Who's there?"

No answer.

I tensed, my eyes looking back and forth warily.

If something jumped out at me…if this was one of Demidevimon's stupid jokes I was going to KILL him.

"Who's there?" I demanded again, my voice rising slightly. "I know you're there!"  
Still no answer.  
Just then I saw the shadow move again. "What the-ACK!" I yelped as the thing pounced at me.

"Get off me!" I shrieked, my cries muffled by the thing pressing down on me.

I thrashed and kicked wildly. "Wizardmon! Gatomon! Myotismon-I'm desperate here!"

"Shh!" the figure hissed. "Calm down!"

The voice seemed familiar, but I kept fighting as they clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Let-go!" I spat, kicking the Digimon in the stomach.

"Ouch! Lils…"

My eyes widened and I froze. "Renamon?…"

She grumbled. "Yeah. Boy, I'd hate to be the one who ACTUALLY attacks you at night…"

"Sorry…"

Renamon slid off and looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what? How did you even get in my bedroom anyway?"

"Eh…long story. But that's beside the point."

"I think that's very much the point!"

Renamon flicked her tail. "Anyway, like I was TRYING to tell you-do you want out of here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know I do. So what's your point?"

"I want to help you." She continued. "For helping me! I want you out of here!"

M y eyes widened. "WHAT? How?"

She grinned. "Trust me. I have my ways and means."

I looked warily around. "Look…I'd give anything to get out of here! But I'm being watched all the time-especially since I got caught today!"

Renamon nodded. "I know. But trust me-it'll be okay! I know what I'm doing!"

"I…"

"Come on Lily! Trust me!"

I hesitated for a minute longer before a grin formed on my face. "Okay…I'll do it!"…


	9. It all Goes Wrong

Chapter Eight

Renamon growled as she scrambled down the castle's rocky side.

"Oof!" she yelped as her claws slipped slightly, her eyes widening as the ground came rushing towards her.

With a desperate snarl, she frantically managed to hook her claws back in.

"Renamon?" I called down. "You okay?"

"Peachy!" Renamon grunted in reply.

She slowly made her way down until her paws touched the icy ground and she sighed in relief.

"Okay Lils! Come on down!"

I hesitated as I crouched in front of the window. "I…"

"Come on! I'll catch you!"

I took a deep breath before tensing and leaping.

The air rushed around me as I plummeted to the ground, and I closed my eyes as my stomach churned.

"Oof!"

Renamon yelped as I landed right on her back. "Lily! That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry…"

She huffed before scrambling back to her feet. "Don't worry about it! Let's just get out of here!"

I looked back at the castle. "You're right. It's only a matter of time before they catch on…"

Renamon just growled. "Then what are we standing around here for?"

"Right!"

We both turned on our heels and bolted without looking back…

Gatomon sighed as she walked up the stairs to Lily's room.

"I can't believe Myotismon is making me do this…"

She shoved the door open with one paw. "Oy! Lily!"

No answer.

That was weird…

"She's probably just giving me the silent treatment." Gatomon muttered as she shoved it the rest of the way open. "That would actually be a blessing…"  
Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the empty bed, and let out a strangled gasp. "No!"

She frantically looked in the closet, under the bed, and all the places a young girl could hide. "Lily! LILY!"

No answer.

"LILLLYY!"

"What is it?" Demidevimon asked grumpily as he fluttered into the bedroom. "What's with all the screaming?"

"The star's gone!"

"WHAT?"

Gatomon cringed as she an even more furious-"WHAT?"  
"M-Master!"

Myotismon's eyes flashed with rage. "She's GONE?"

"Er…"…

"Come on!" I panted as I shoved my way through the thick undergrowth of the forest. "We have to keep moving!"

Renamon panted. "We've been…running…for hours!"  
"I know!" I glanced anxiously behind me.

The castle was mostly hidden by the trees but you could barely see the top rising above them.

"I'm not gonna feel safe until we're out of Server!" I panted.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!"

Just then a scream of rage echoed throughout the night sky.

I gulped. "Guess he knows I'm gone know…"  
"N-no kidding…" Renamon replied shakily, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"RUN!"

We both struggled to increase our pace, running as fast as we could until we got to a rocky wall in front of us.

"Dead—end!" she panted, her fur prickling.

Even though it was far away, I could hear the faint sound of Bakemon searching the area and the howl of Houndmons.

"They have our scent…"

I growled before leaping onto the rocky cliff.

"What are you DOING?"

"Climb!" I ordered.

"But…"

"Just DO IT!"

Renamon hesitated before climbing after me, her feet sending rocks crashing to the ground as she kicked outward.

I winced as I heard the sound of the Houndmon get louder. "GO! GO!"

Renamon scrambled back down the other side easily, but I gasped as I accidentally slipped and fell.

"LILS!"

"GACK!" I snarled in pain as I slammed onto front, then winced as a searing white-hot pain shot up my leg.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically, running back over to me.

My eyes widened as I looked at my leg, which was bent at a funny angle. "Crap…"

"Can you walk?"

I struggled to get to my feet and collapsed with a yelp.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Here! Over here boss! I have their scent!"

"Crap!"

Renamon growled before sinking her teeth into the back of my shirt and starting to drag me.

"What are you DOING?"

"Just trust me!"

I winced as my injured leg banged against the ground repeatedly, but I kept my mouth shut. "Ahh…"

Renamon dragged me over to a small opening in the side of the cliff, before turning around backwards and pulling me inside.

"It won't be enough…" I whispered as I sat up in the small cave with her, shaking with fear in the darkness.

"Just stay low…" Renamon murmured as she clawed at the rocks above, making some of them fall and conceal the opening.

"Renamon…"

"That might trick them into thinking they're wrong! That the scent trail is corrupt!"

I gulped before pressing myself against the rocky back wall. Please…

Renamon crouched protectively over me. "Don't worry! I won't let them get you!"

The sound of footsteps pounded against the ground as Digimon ran past the gap.

"This way! Over here!"

We both sat there frozen with fear.

Finally…the sounds faded away into the background. The silence filled the cave, with neither of us daring to breathe.

I exchanged a look with Renamon. Did that really work?…

"I think…" I gulped. "Maybe they're gone…"

She slowly grinned. "Yes!"

I took a shaky breath before smiling as well. "We did it! We DID it!"  
Renamon laughed. "No kidding! Now let's just find a way out of here!"

I nodded before freezing. "Huh?…"

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard…" Pausing, I sniffed the air. My face went white. "…Oh no…"

"Nightmare Claw!"

"AHHHH!"

"GET DOWN!" Renamon ordered, shoving me to the ground just as the rocks in front of us exploded.

I lay frozen on the ground, too scared to look. I don't wanna know I don't wanna know I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

"Clever my pet. But not nearly clever enough…"

I gulped and slowly sat up and turned around to see the Gatomon and Demidevimon standing next to Myotismon.

Renamon snarled, crouching protectively over me with teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

Myotismon smiled slightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yowled, lunging at her.

The two of them wrestled on the ground, screeching as they bit and scratched each other.

"Leave HER ALONE!" I yelled angrily, leaping forwards.

Before I got grabbed.

"GET YOUR BLOODSTAINED HANDS OFF ME!" I shrieked, thrashing wildly in Myotismon's grasp.

He tightened his grip slightly around my throat. "Can't…breathe…" I managed to gasp out. "Let…go…"

"Unless you want me to knock you out and then take you back I suggest you stop struggling pet." He hissed dangerously.

I growled with frustration but my burning lungs begged for air.

Hissing angrily, I felt energy rush through my whole body.

"Uh oh…" Demidevimon muttered as he looked at the gold tint in my eyes. "Uh…boss…?"

Snarling, I managed to wrench myself free, tearing the collar off my jacket.

"LILY!"

Reman panted as she turned her head to look at me after throwing Gatomon off her. Her eyes widened. "Lily?…"

I growled before raising a hand and forming a ball of light. "I told you not to touch her!"

Gatomon shrieked as she was blasted backwards. "Master!"

Renamon stared at me in disbelief. "You're a…a…star? What the?"

"It's a long sto-"Crimson Lightning!"

I screamed as the whip wrapped around my torso and slammed me into the wall, my blood staining it scarlet red.

"LILY!"

I snarled as I slid down the wall, forcing myself not to fall to my knees. "You…"

Myotismon's eyes just narrowed. "I don't think you want to continue that my pet…"

I glared at him. "Coward…" I rasped out.

"WHAT was that?"

"You heard me!"

He snarled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "You will pay for your insolence…"

Renamon growled, ready to leap forward. "Lily look out!"

A dark sphere of energy formed in his right hand, and my mouth opened in a soundless scream as he blasted me in the shoulder with it.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he said mockingly. "Did that hurt?"

I clenched my teeth and clutched at my shoulder in silence.

"It appears I haven't been hard enough on you…" Myotismon said coldly. "But rest assured, when we get back to the castle…"

"Uh…no, I think you've got the whole punishment thing covered to be honest…"

"Silence!"

Myotismon looked at Phantomon and jerked his head towards Renamon. "Deal with the traitor."

"NO!"

Phantomon just smirked with pleasure. "Yes m'lord. Shadow Scythe!"


	10. Together

Chapter Nine

Gatomon leapt away from Renamon just as the attack flew at them, grinning evilly.

But her eyes widened as Renamon leapt above it and glared down at them.

"You'll have to do better than that! Diamond Storm!"

"Whoah…" I breathed as Renamon crossed her arms before releasing a storm of ice shards at the two of them.

Gatomon shrieked as she was blasted into the wall, cuts covering her white fur.

Even Phantomon backed up slightly, yelping as Renamon sliced her claws down his chest.

Myotismon's eyes just narrowed before he smiled slightly. "Interesting…"

Oh he can't mean anything good by that…

Renamon landed on all four paws, and snarled menacingly at him. "Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied mockingly, yanking me close to him.

She snarled. "You-power greedy-"Yes, yes I know." Myotismon waved a hand lazily in her direction.

Renamon's eyes widened as she was lifted off the ground without him touching her. "What the?…ARG!"

"RENAMON!" I shrieked as she was slammed into the ground again and again, blood spattering the ground.

"Get her boss!" Demidevimon snickered.

"No!" I pleaded. "Please-stop!"

Myotismon raised an eyebrow. "Is that a plead for mercy?"

I clenched my teeth and lowered my head. "Please master…it was my idea not hers. Punish me."

"Can't argue with that."  
Renamon groaned as she finally hit the ground. "Ugh…"

He looked at Phantomon, who was getting back up. "Take her down to the dungeon." He ordered.

"Sir…"

"I want her kept ALIVE Phantomon." A flicker of a smirk appeared on his lips. "For now at least…"

Renamon snarled at him. "I don't need YOUR pity."

"Oh, trust me my dear. Pity's the last thing you're getting…"

Renamon snarled as Phantomon grabbed her by the scruff, his scythe right at her neck.

Myotismon smirked as they flew off before turning to look at me again. "As for YOU…"

I smiled innocently. Who me?…

Renamon clawed at the bars of her cage in frustration. "_Dang it…"_

She growled, before dropping back down to all four paws and pacing.

She had to get out of here-she had to get out of here and get to Lily!

Swiping at the door one more time, she finally sighed and sat down. "Crap…"

The reality that Lily was a…star…still hadn't sunk in. A star! One of the heavenly ones…Lily?

"Why didn't she tell me?" Renamon muttered to herself, dropping on her stomach, her tail and ears drooping.

The image of Myotismon smirking greedily down at a terrified Lily entered her vision.

Her claws unconsciously unsheathed. "_No wonder she was scared…"_

But of her? Did Lily think RENAMON would hurt her?

"Maybe I'm judging too quickly." Renamon admitted grudgingly. "I wouldn't trust anyone either…if I were her."

That just brought back another question-where WAS Lily?

She hadn't seen her since they were separated back at the cave…

Renamon snarled again. "_If those creeps hurt her!"_

"I wouldn't be worried about her if I were you…"

"Huh?"

She turned her head and snarled as Myotismon stepped out of the shadows.

"What do YOU want?"

He just smirked as he towered over her. "Oh…just to talk. Is that so wrong?"

Renamon growled in response. "I've got nothing to say to you…"

"Oh, that's a shame." Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "Because you're going to tell me what I want to know whether you want to or not."

She growled and backed away slightly as he took a step forward.

"Unless you want me to kill, skin you, and use your fur for a new rug." He added menacingly, his blue eyes narrowed.

Renamon's tail only went slightly between her legs before she glared at him again. "What do you want to know? Where's Lily?"

"My pet is fine. She's in her room—resting." He snapped, irritation clearly in his voice.

"Why? Because you ripped her back open and she's up there bleeding?"

"Crimson Lightning!"

Renamon yelped and scrambled backwards slightly as the whip connected with the bars.

"Let's try this again…" Myotismon said with mock politeness. "I ask the questions-YOU keep your mouth shut."

"Fine…I get the picture already!"

"Good." He folded his arms. "Now how exactly…does a Rookie beat an Ultimate?"

"Maybe your Ultimate's just pathetic."

Myotismon glowered. "Don't try my patience…"

"All right all right..sheesh…"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her again, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Look-I don't know okay! I guess I just got lucky…"

He smiled slightly. "Lucky is for weakling fools. I know skill when I see it."

Renamon's ears perked up slightly. "Really?"

"Indeed. And that's the exact kind of skill…" his lips curled slightly in a smirk again. "I need for my army…"

Renamon growled. "And what makes you think I'll work for you willingly?" she snapped.

Myotismon shrugged carelessly. "I honestly don't care. You can just stay in this cage and rot for all I care—or, you could get to actually be free in the castle and get a LITTLE better treated."

Renamon glared back at him before her eyes fell slightly. "…Fine…"

Smirking, he responded, "You chose wisely."

"As long as I get to be around Lily!"

"What?" Myotismon whirled around and snarled at her.

"You can't stop me." Renamon retorted with a growl of her own. "Besides—you think separating us is gonna make Lily any less rebellious? It'll make her MORE angry!"

The two of them glared at each other in silence for a minute.

Myotismon clenched and unclenched his fist, his teeth grinding slightly in frustration.

Renamon fought back a slight smirk.

"…Fine…" he muttered, anger still flashing in his eyes.

Renamon forced herself to lower her head to look respectful. "Thank you…"

She scrambled backwards as the Crimson Lightning whip smacked down in front of her, leaving a deep scar in the ground.

"But mark my words…" Myotismon hissed dangerously. "If you get in my way…"

Renamon cringed ever so slightly. "I-I won't. I promise, all right?"

"Good." He growled before stalking away.

Renamon waited until he had gone before bounding up the stairs that lead out of the dungeon.

She shivered as she stood in the middle of the drafty hallway, the cold night air blowing at her fur.

Part of her wanted to find the nearest exit and just run…run and never look back.

But…_"Lily"._ Her ears pinned back. "_I can't just abandon her…"_

She didn't even wanna picture the look on Lily's face if she found out Renamon had left her—deserted her.

With that, Renamon softly padded down the passageway until she found the path she had taken the night before.

She raced up the stone stairs to the set of oak doors and pawed them open.

Lily was lying silently on her bed, not moving and barely breathing, as if each intake of air hurt.

Renamon cringed at the scent of blood thick in the air. "Lily?…"

No answer…

Renamon whimpered as she hopped onto the bed and pressed her cold nose to Lily's cheek. "Lils, come on—answer me!"

I groaned as her eyes flickered open. "Rena…Renamon?"

"You okay?"

I winced. "Not…really…"

"I'm so sorry Lily…this is all my fault…"

"No…it wasn't…" I forced myself to sit up, still wincing. "I should have told you…how hard it was to get away from here."

"And you still tried to run away with me-even though you knew it probably wouldn't work." Renamon replied, a hint of amazement creeping into her voice.

"I'm a special girl."

"You definitely are."

I giggled a little bit before sighing. "I…I'm sorry. I should have told you about…" I let a small ball of light form in my right hand. "This…"

"Hey, you were scared. It's all right." Renamon smiled. "I think…I mean, it's kind of cool you know?"

I scowled. "Not it isn't…"  
"What do you mean?"

"I hate being a star!" I snapped suddenly, making Renamon leap backwards slightly at her raised voice. "If I was normal Count Dorkula would leave me alone! I might have a normal life! With my family…"

Her ears drooped. "Your…family?"

I turned around and buried my face in my pillow. "I haven't heard from them since…I got stuck here. They abandoned me…"

Renamon sat there in silence for a bit before licking my cheek again and curling up around me.

I sighed as I felt her warm fur pressed up against my body and I drifted off into sleep…


	11. Everything Falls Apart

Chapter Ten

(Four years later)

Renamon groaned as she tossed in her sleep, her paws churning at the red blankets. "No…"

She whimpered slightly as the nightmares, the memories came back.

_Renamon snarled with frustration as she padded in the small room, her teeth bared in anger._

_Her eyes widened as she heard another almost animal-like wail of pain from the room upstairs._

_"LILY!" she bolted forwards, only to be barred from running as Gatomon leapt in the way. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Out of my way tabby!" Renamon spat, glaring at her. "Or I swear to Yggdrasil I'll tear you apart!"_

_"Aw, is someone worried about their precious partner?" Demidevimon snickered. "Pathetic…"_

_"Or we'll see who's pathetic-I'll eat you for lunch if you don't LET ME THROUGH!"_

_Gatomon yawned as if she was bored. "Don't worry…you'll see Lily soon enough after the master takes care of her…"_

_"That's what I'm afraid of! Now MOVE!"'_

_"Lightning Paw!"_

_Renamon snarled in pain as her muzzle was ripped open. "Ack!"_

_"Talk to me like that again…" Gatomon purred dangerously. "And I'll do worse. I could slit your throat and no one would care…"_

_Renamon growled in frustration, mostly because she knew Gatomon was right…_

_She sulked back to the corner, and cringed everytime she heard Lily scream-worse than ever before._

_"I really thought we could do it this time…" Renamon thought miserably. "If only we hadn't…"_

_Renamon whimpered a little bit in her sleep as the worst was yet to come…_

_Renamon leapt to her paws as she heard footsteps in the hall. "L-Lily?"_

_Lily was standing in the doorway, Myotismon behind her._

_Renamon could smell the blood dripping from Lily's back…but that wasn't what scared her the most._

_Lily's eyes were blank—as if they had been wiped of all feeling. And when she looked at Renamon she seemed to look right past her-as if she didn't recognize her._

_"Lily?…"_

_Lily just blinked before looking back at Myotismon._

_He just smirked and stroked her hair gently. "Go to sleep. You're worn out, my precious one…" he murmured softly._

_Renamon expected Lily to swat his hand away and retort with something rude,_

_But instead she just muttered-"Yes sir."_

_What?_

_"Lily?"_

_"Come on…" Lily muttered to her before leading the way back up to their room, limping slightly._

_Renamon whimpered slightly before following her._

_She glanced back to see Gatomon shoot Myotismon an incredulous look and for him to smirk cruelly in response._

_She shook her head before bounding after Lily._

_"Lils…" Renamon said frantically as they pushed the bedroom door open. "Are you okay?"_

_"Fine…"_

_"You don't sound fine!"_

_"I said I'm FINE!" Lily snapped, whirling around to glare at her._

_"Lily…"_

_Lily scowled at her before plopping down on the bed. "Just leave me alone okay?…"_

_"All right…all right…" Renamon sat down next to her. "So…what's our next move?"_

_Lily knit her eyebrows together. "Next move?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, obviously we need a new plan if we're ever gonna get out of here…"_

_Lily looked away, "We're never gonna get out of here…"_

_"Don't talk like that!"_

_"I will if I want to!" Lily's voice was full of more anger than Renamon had ever heard it._

_"I'm tired okay! I'm tired of being hunted down and dragged back here! I'm tired of being punished! And I'm TIRED of wasting my time on dreams that I know will never happen!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

_Lily just snorted as she turned around so she was facing the other way. "You've been here four years…grow up already!"_

_Renamon stared at her in shock. "Holy Yggdrasil…what has he done to you?…"…_

"Gah!" Renamon sat bolt upright in bed panting. A small whimper escaped her throat.

She wished she didn't have to keep reliving those awful memories…over and over again…

I raised an eyebrow as I limped into the room. "What's with you?"

"N-nothing…"

She looked as I sat on the bed and winced. "Hard training?"

"You know it." I muttered, wincing as I rubbed at my sore shoulder, which had gotten the greatest whack earlier.

"You sure you're okay?"

I flashed her a smile. "Don't worry. It takes a lot more than that to bother me—you know that."

Renamon smiled slightly. "True…"

"What were you having a nightmare about anyway?"

"Oh…nothing. Just…remembering."

I rolled my eyes. "Renamon…not again."

"Hey-I can't help it. I miss the way thing used to be, you know?"

I just looked away. "Do me a favor-can you take a look at my leg? I don't think it's broken but…"

She sniffed the swollen/bruised area, before placing a gentle paw on it, making me flinch.

"No…it's not broken, but I'd stay off it for the rest of the day." Her eyes narrowed. "And if you don't—I'll sit on you to make sure you do."

I laughed slightly. "Okay, okay. I get the picture."

"Lily?"

We both stiffened at the sound of Phantomon's airy voice.

"Don't answer him." Renamon growled, her fur prickling with anger.

"You think I want to?" I muttered.

"LILY?"

"We could just hide…"

"Then he'd chop down the door with that stupid scythe-and I kind of like the privacy of a door."

"LILY!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" I said in exasperation as I slid off the bed, and, wincing, made my way to the door.

"You took your time." He huffed as I opened it.

"I am SO sorry." I said sarcastically, gritting my teeth with anger and annoyance.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Lord Myotismon wants you. Now."

Oh YIPPEE.

"What for?"

Phantomon snorted. "Does it matter? He just told me he needs to speak with you."

"…Fine."

"Oh-and by the way…he told me this like 10 minutes ago."

"WHAT?"

"Phantomon when I get back I'm gonna KILL you!" I yelled angrily before bolting off down the hall with Renamon right on my heels.

Curse the stupid Casper-reject and his ridiculous sense of humor!

"We're—so dead!" Renamon panted as we ran up the flight of stairs. "And why in—Yggdrasil's holy name is the study on the top floor anyway?"

"How should I know?"

We both bent over, catching our breath as we reached the top.

I gritted my teeth before looking at Renamon. "Ready?"

"…No…"

"Me neither…" Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the oak doors.

"Come in."

Myotismon was sitting in his chair, his back to me.

I bowed, sinking to the floor on my knees. "You called master?"

He turned around, a smirk on his face. "There you are my pet. I was beginning to wonder," his eyes narrowed slightly. "What had happened to you."

"I apologize. I got…the wrong information."

Renamon bit back a growl as his gaze flickered indifferently over her and back to me. "Well no matter…I have a new mission for you."

I blinked. "Huh? Really?"

Myotismon hadn't let me out of the castle in weeks…

Myotismon seemed slightly amused by my surprise. "Yes pet. Really."

"What is-I mean, what do you wish of me my lord?"

"I need some…annoyances gotten rid of for me."

I flinched ever so slightly. That kind of mission huh?…Oh joy…

"Have you ever heard of the Digidestined?" he inquired.

"Umm…kind of…"

He growled as he looked out the window slightly. "They have interfered with my plans one too many times…I need you to take care of them."

I bowed again. "Yes master. When do you want me to leave?"

Myotismon smirked. "Now."

"Yes sir." I turned to walk from the room, Renamon following me.

"And Lily?"

I turned my head slightly. "Yes?"

His smile was twisted and cruel. "Kill them slowly and painfully…"…

"So what's the plan?" Renamon asked as we stood outside the castle.

I didn't answer for a minute. I was too busy breathing deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of fresh air…

The wind ruffled my hair, the breeze cool and sharp against my cheeks…

For a minute, the old longing just to run and never look back returned-my stomach lurched slightly.

…No. After what happened last time? I was never gonna go through that again…

"Lily?"

I looked back at Renamon.

"I SAID, what's the plan?"

I frowned uneasily. Planning's not really my thing…in fact, I really stink at it.

My eyes flickered back to the castle and saw Demidevimon coming out of the front door.

A slow grin appeared on my face. "Oy! Bowling butt!"  
He fluttered over, a sulky look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Lead us to where the Digidestined are." I ordered, a smirk growing on my lips. "I have an idea…"…

Tai yawned as he leaned against one of the boulders in the grassy field, the heat beating down on his face and the sunlight glinting on his goggles.

"Oy—Tai!"

"Huh?"

He looked up to see Matt standing there, his blue eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked, fighting back a yawn.

"While you're sitting on your butt, the rest of us are starting to set up camp! Come on!"

"Sorry…" Tai mumbled as he followed after him. "My eyes won't stay open…didn't get enough sleep last night."  
"Me neither…" Matt muttered in agreement. He looked off into the distance and sighed.

"You still thinking about Sora, aren't you?"

"Don't you?" Matt demanded. "It's been two weeks and there's still no sign of her. It's almost like she doesn't WANT us to find her!"

"Come on Matt. I've known her for a long time-longer than you have. You gotta give her some space."

"I know…" he muttered, kicking at a rock.

"I think we should still be worried." Agumon piped up. "I mean—what if something happened?"  
Tai bit his lip and his eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. We won't give up until we find her."

"Ew, gross! Those were my brand new shoes!" They heard a girlish voice yelp.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Come on. We better get back to camp before Mimi has a breakdown."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Agumon frowned suddenly and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed down to slits.

"What is it?"

"Virus…"

Eyes widening, Tai replied-"What? Where?"

Just then a feminine scream split through the forest, shrill and terrified.

"What was that?"

Running as fast as he could, Tai replied-"I don't know! But come on! Someone's in trouble!"

Matt turned around to see Tai running in the opposite direction. "Tai-what?"

"What is he DOING?" Joe complained.

"Tai!" TK yelled. "Come back!"

Tai ran through the thick bushes, swatting tree branches out of the way.

The screams continued, sounding even more panicky.

The pair finally shoved their way through one last bush and froze.

Tai's eyes widened in shock as he saw a young GIRL laying in the swampy water, her body and midnight-blue hair covered in mud, her eyes wide with fright as she looked in front of her.

What looked kind of like the Grim Reaper floated above her, black cloak waving in the wind and golden scythe poised, waiting to strike.

Her eyes turned to look at him, and he stood frozen for a minute as he looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

"HELP ME!" she begged.

The Digimon above her just cackled before raising his scythe. "It's the end of the road for you…I'm afraid!"

That snapped Tai out of it. "Hey!" he yelled angrily, taking a step forward. "Leave her alone!"

The Digimon looked at him and sneered. "You think a child can stop me?"

Agumon growled as Tai's eyes narrowed. "Teach this creep a lesson, Agumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

The huge dinosaur Digimon roared, his razor-sharp teeth bared menacingly. "Nova Blast!"

Phantomon growled as the attack blasted right towards him, barely swerving to avoid it.

"You little!"

Tai was too focused on his Digimon to notice the look the girl gave Phantomon-or how she jerked her head meaningfully.

Phantomon smirked and retreated backwards slightly. "We will finish this battle at another time! This isn't over!"

"Hey—get back here!" Tai yelled angrily as he retreated into the shadows and disappeared.

"Tai," Greymon lowered his head towards his partner before turning to look at the girl again.

She was struggling to get to her feet, a dazed and frightened look on her face, before slipping and almost falling into the mud again.

"Hey," Tai ran forward and helped her up, "you okay?"

"Yeah…" she looked up at him. "Thanks…" she breathed. "I owe you one."

He felt his face start to go red. "D-don't mention it!"

"Renamon!" she exclaimed suddenly, before turning away and scrambling towards a heap of yellow fur.

Tai blinked. "What's a Renamon?"

The yellow lump sat up, to show a feminine foxy Digimon, who groaned before rubbing her head. "Lily?…"

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, bending down next to her.

Tai got a look at the Digimon's razor-sharp claws. "Whoah…"

"She's a Rookie." Agumon muttered. "But a really powerful one-don't piss her off, or else!"

"Are YOU okay?" Renamon demanded as she got to her feet. "That creep knocked me out so fast I…"

Tai cleared his throat. "Uh…not to be rude, but I thought that…I didn't know there were any other humans here. Er-what's your name?"

The girl batted her eyelashes at him. "Lily. What's yours?" she asked sweetly.

Blushing red, he replied, "Uh…T-Tai."

Lily chuckled slightly. "Aw, you're so cute with your face red like that."

"Eh heh…"

"Yeah-I didn't think there were any other humans around here either." She lowered her head. "It's just been me and Renamon…for so long."

Tai winced, especially when he looked at the pain in her eyes. "Well, you can come…with us! It's not safe for a Digidestined to be out here on their own."

Lily's face lit up. "Really-wait?" She looked surprised. "You guys are the Digidestined?"

"You heard of us?" Tai said in surprise of his own.

"Well-yeah! I heard you guys beat Devimon a few months ago…" She circled him slightly and smiled flirtatiously. "You must be very…strong."

"Uh…it w-was Angemon who killed him not me…" Tai admitted, his face now fully crimson with embarrassment. "But—I helped too! A lot!"

He grinned. "They…couldn't have done it without me!"

Greymon snorted. "Mr. Humble…"

"Shut up, Greymon." Tai muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Lily smiled. "Cool. So-you'll really let me travel with you guys?"

"Well I have to ask the others first…but I can't see how they'd say no!"

He turned around to lead the way. "This way!"

His and Greymon's backs were turned as Renamon and Lily exchanged smirks…

"Tai!" I spotted a small boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes run towards us. "Where the heck where you?"

"We were worried sick!" another girl replied, brown hair and wearing a pink dress and hat.

Pink…ugh…

"Calm down you guys." Tai replied. "I was only gone for a few minutes…"

"Unlike last time-when you went missing for weeks." Another boy who looked just like the first glared at him.

"Knock it off Matt." Tai snapped. "It wasn't my fault! I've told you millions of times!"

He abandoned them before huh? Some leader…

"Wait-whose she?" A green plant Digimon next to the girl asked. A Palmon…

"Huh?"

"Who are you/" the younger boy asked as a small Patamon perched on his head.

"She smells funny TK…"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, taking an indignant step forward before remembering-I was under cover.

"They've had a rough time." Agumon spoke up. "Don't be so mean Patamon."

His ears drooped. "Sorry…."

"It's-okay." I said through clenched teeth, nudging Renamon in the ribs.

The boy called Matt narrowed his eyes slightly. "How did another human get here?" he asked with a touch of suspicion.

Looks like one of them isn't COMPLETELY stupid…

"I fell here a few weeks ago…" I lied, rubbing my head slightly. "I don't…I don't know what happened."

"You can stay with us!" TK said cheerfully. "It'll be cool having another kid in the group!"

"Thanks!" I smiled sweetly at them.

Matt looked wary. "I don't know…"

"Please!" Mimi squealed, completely catching me off guard and hugging me. "It'll be so much fun having another girl in the group-espically since we don't know where Sora is! We can stay up late and do our nails and talk about cute boys!"

I managed a weak grin. "Great…" Get OFF me you psycho woman!

"But-"Matt, I'm the leader. She's staying." Tai said firmly.

Matt lowered his head stiffly. "Fine."…

I rolled my eyes as everyone sat around the campfire, trying to ignore the fact that Tai was sitting right next to me.

I'd been introduced to the other two members-a hypochondriac named Joe and a nerd named Izzy.

Morons! All of them! Honestly! And if I had to hear Mimi's cheerful high-pitched voice one more time I was gonna smack her upside the head.

Why the heck was Myotismon bothering with these twerps?

On the other hand…my gaze flickered back over to Tai.

He'd been able to make his Digimon evolve…I didn't think anyone but me could do that.

And if they could ALL do it….

Maybe they were worth the trouble of dealing with after all.

Apaprently, there was one missing member from group-another girl called Sora.

They had no idea where she was…

"Hopefully dead…"

That would make my job easier. I didn't like these killing missions…

I glared at the ground so they wouldn't notice the look on my face. But if they kept IRRITATING me, it would be a lot more pleasant.

"Huh?"

The fluttering of wings made us all look up.

"Eep!" Mimi shrieked, falling backwards as something flew right over her head.

"B-bat!" Joe yelped, his eyes wide as it flew off into the sky.

"Gross!" Mimi continued. "Ugly, nasty!"

The bat's eyes fixed on mine, and I nodded slightly. The signal…

"Uh, Tai?" I got to my feet, ignoring the others. "I'll be…right back!"

"Where are you going?" he called as Renamon and I ran off into the forest.  
"Little girl's room! Be right back!"

"But…"

"I'll be fine!"


	12. New Beginnings

Chapter 11

Renamon and I followed the bat into a thicket of bushes, far from where the Digi-lame were.

"Well?" Gatomon demanded as soon as she saw me. "How'd it go?"

I grinned.

"Good…" she purred as Demidevimon snickered.

"Well done indeed…"

We all bowed as Myotismon stepped out of the shadows. "Very nice acting job pet. I was impressed."

I flashed him a grin. "Thanks."

"Do any of those fools suspect you?"

I shrugged. "One of them does…I think. But he answers to his leader, and the leader's too stupid to see a thing."

Demidevimon snickered. "Those idiots!"

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. "By the way-I thought you told me there were seven kids! Not six!"

"There are!" Demidevimon insisted. He smirked. "I already took care of the other girl…"

Renamon just stared at him blankly. "Uh huh."

"I did!"

"Liar." Gatomon scoffed.

"I DID!"

"Demidevimon…" Myotismon threatened.

"Honestly, master!" Demidevimon fluttered slightly in the air. "The one girl with the Crest of Love-it'll never glow! I made sure of that!"

A slow smile spread across Myotismon's face. "Are you certain?"

"Uh huh!"

I shrugged. "I find it hard to believe you didn't screw up again-but hey…that just makes my job easier."

"We should have the whole thing done in a matter of days." Renamon sneered, going along with me.

Myotismon smirked again. "Kill the leader first. Without him they will fall into confusion and panic…which will make them so much easier to pick off."

"Yes my lord." I replied.

He chuckled before disappearing back into the shadows. "That's my girl…"'…

I crept back into the campsite area and froze. They were all gone!

What the?

"Oh…Crap!" I yelped, my eyes wide with horror.

Renamon flicked my leg with her tail. "Calm down. Take a look up."

My eyes darted back to the skies and saw storm clouds blocking the moon and the stars.

Legend has it the clouds block the sky when the stars are angry…Were they mad at me?

I snorted. Since when did I care about a bunch of people who'd abandoned me?

"They must have taken shelter over there." Renamon replied, gesturing to a cave on the outskirts of the field as the rain started pouring down.

I sighed in relief as I saw what looked like the light from a fire glinting inside it. "You're right! Come on!"…

"Lily!" Tai exclaimed as I walked in. "Hey—you found us! I was worried you'd get lost…"

I smiled. "I almost did…don't worry about it."

Renamon shook herself like a dog, making everyone yelp slightly.

I glared at her. "Renamon…"

"Eh heh…sorry…"

"Hey, it's not a big deal." Tai replied, wiping the water off his goggles.

"You tired?" TK asked, patting a sleeping bag on the ground in part of the circle. "We found you an extra one."

"Thanks."  
I curled inside it, raising an eyebrow at the empty one next to me between me and Mimi.

"That's…Sora's." Mimi said, answering my question. "She should…she should be back soon."

Matt sighed. He seemed to give it a sad look before turning away.

I waited until darkness filled the cave and the light from the fire started to die out.

Then, I silently slid out of my sleeping bag, and crept towards Tai.

He was sleeping soundly, his bangs dangling over his eyes, snoring lightly.

I curled my lip in contempt. "Teach you brats to get in my bosses' way…"

I wrapped my hands around his throat and started to apply pressure….

Until his eyes flew open.

OH HOLY CRAP!

"Lily?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing?'

"Uh…" I stammered, my face going red and backing away. "I was just…checking your temperature!"

"Huh?"

"Y-yeah! You uh…you looked…feverish!"

It was such a dumb excuse, I was sure he'd see through it.

But he just shrugged…and smiled at me. "Okay. Er, thanks!"

I stared at him in disbelief as he yawned and went back to sleep.

Are you KIDDING me? Honestly, who would be that guillible?….

Well, my chance was blown for tonight anyway….

I sulkily made my way back to the sleeping bag, my thoughts confused and slightly irritated.

The last thing I thought of before I drifted off was that I hadn't noticed how bright Tai's eyes were….big and brown…

I huffed and punched my pillow before sleep finally came….

"Hey Lils-wake up!"  
"Huh?"

Someone shook my shoulder gently. "Come on! Get up!"

I snarled and leapt to my feet, my eyes blazing and ready for a fight,.

Tai backed away. "Whoah! Sorry!"

"Don't DO that!" I snapped at him.

He held his hands up. "So-rry. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we're having breakfast."

I grumbled before following him out of the cave.

The smell of frying bacon and eggs reached my nose, and my stomach rumbled.

"Ohh…" Renamon drooled. "That smells…like heaven."

"Yeah!" Gomamon, a small-seal like Digimon laughed. "Bet you'd never guessed Joe can cook!"

Joe glared and waved a spatula at him. "Oh hush. Or you won't get anything. Anyway, how do you like your eggs Lily?"

"Um…" I shrugged. "I don't…I don't really care. Anything's fine."

"You should try Joe's scrambled eggs!" Mimi laughed. "They're gourmet!"

He blushed. "T-thanks Mimi…"

Aw, how cute… "Sure." I replied with a slight smile. "Sounds good."

Joe scooped a spoonful of it onto my plate, and I sniffed it cautiously before taking a bite.

My eyes widened. "Holy crud…this stuff is amazing!"

"Told you!" TK laughed.

Renamon sat up on her hind legs and begged. "Can I have some? PLEASE?"

"You can have some of mine, Renamon." Agumon said, nudging his plate towards her.

I shot her a stern look. "He said SOME, not all."

"Yes ma'am…" Renamon replied sarcastically before wolfing it down.

I was too busy wolfing down eggs to notice Tai sit next to me. "Hey-Lily?"

"Hmm?" I asked, some egg crumbs covering my face.

I brushed them off with a slight blush. "Sorry…I haven't eaten in a bit. You must think I'm a pig…"

Why the heck did I care what he thought?

He just smiled admiringly. "Don't worry about it. You must be pretty strong taking care of yourself all this time…I know I'd be lost without the others."

"That's cause you're a wuss!"

"Yeah well…" I muttered, looking away. "Whatever."

"You okay?" Tai asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I growled slightly at him.

Those eyes were really starting to get on my nerves…so distracting!

"Shouldn't we be more worried about other things besides breakfast?" Matt demanded.

"Like what?" Mimi said. "Sora will come to us when she's ready-we told you that!"

"It's not just that! Something weird's going on! For all we know, there could be an evil Digimon stalking us right now!"

"_Or there could be something evil in the middle of your camp…"_ I thought, fighting back a smirk.

"Look Matt," the computer geek, Izzy replied barely taking his eyes away from his…laptop, I think it was called?

"We can't hunt down every single Digimon that wants to kill us right now-we would just waste energy searching because there's nowhere to look."

"I still think-huh?"

He and Tai reached for their small devices on their belts at the same time, which were beeping and flashing a red dot on the screen.

"What is it?" TK asked in confusion.

Izzy's eyes widened as he looked at his own. "Sora's signal!"

"WHAT?"

I growled in frustration. _Dang it…_

"Then she must be somewhere nearby!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt looked ready to run off and start looking right now. "What are we standing around here for then?"

"You're right!" Tai agreed. "The longer we wait, the more chance we might lose her again!"

"But…" Mimi's eyes were nervous as she looked at the thick trees on either side of us. "We don't know what's in there!"

"She's right." I agreed, playing along. The longer I could keep them separated…

"It's probably way too dangerous."

"We don't have a choice." Tai replied. "Matt and TK go together, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi go together, and…" he hesitated as he looked at me. "You can…come with me if you want Lils?"

I sighed. "Fine…"

Great…why did everything have to get more complicated?

On the other hand…if it was just me and their leader…there wouldn't be anyone around to hear him scream…


	13. Complicated

Chapter 12

"Ugh!"

Renamon swatted a branch out of her way. "Stupid branch…"  
"Very nice." I said dryly as I walked past her. "Take your anger out on the foliage…"

"It hit me first!"

"It's a TREE Renamon!"

"A nasty tree!"

"Oy vey…" I rolled my eyes.

Tai laughed. "Don't worry. Agumon's exactly like that sometimes…"

Agumon growled. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Kind of—yeah!"

"Hmf!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed, a giggle escaping me.

Tai's eyes flickered over to me. "Hey…you have a really nice laugh you know?"

"Whatever.' I muttered, blushing as I walked ahead of him. "Shouldn't we be looking for your friend?"

"Uh…yeah! Yeah!"

Boys…

Tai sighed as he walked next to me, looking up at the sky. "Man…I hope Sora's okay."

"You seem to care an awful lot about her." I said nonchalantly.

"Well-yeah. We grew up together. She's been like my sister all my life…"

"Hmm…" I replied. _Please, the last thing I'm interested in is a narrative about your life!_

"How long has she been missing?" I inquired.

"Two weeks…the others separated after…I got separated from them…"

Tai sighed again. "I managed to finally find them…took me ages…but we still can't find Sora!"

"Two whole weeks? And you have no clue whatsoever where she is?"

"Well…" Tai hesitated. "I thought…I thought I heard her voice at some point. And the others…THINK they…might have seen her…"

"So…she's basically just avoiding you?"

Tai scuffed the ground with his shoe. "It feels like it…"

I rolled my eyes before leaping in front of him. "And you're still looking for her?"

"Huh?"

"Look-why in the name of Drasil are you searching for someone who doesn't even wanna be around any of you in the first place?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes before walking off. "You're just wasting your time…"

Tai growled slightly before stepping to the side and getting in front of me, blocking my path.

I hissed. "Move!"

"Look, I don't know where you're from, but we're family here! We DON'T give up on each other!"  
My eyes widened slightly before I looked to the side without answering..

We both stood there in silence for a bit.

Tai finally huffed and continued walking. "If you think this is such a waste of your time, you can just go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both whirled around and stormed away from each other.  
Renamon whimpered before running after me. "Lily!"

"I cannot TAKE him!" I snarled. "He's SO annoying! The goody-goodie type…ugh!"

"Lils, we have to-we…"she lowered her voice. "we have a mission, remember?"

I growled before pushing bushes out of my way and continuing walking.

"What do you want us to do? Tell him we failed because YOU had a hissy-fit and stormed off?"

"I did NOT have a hissy-fit!"

"Sure looks like it."

I sighed before leaning against one of the trees. "Why did he have to pick me to do this anyway? I hate humans…"

"Lily-huh?"

Renamon's ears perked up as she stared into the forest, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"What is it?"

"Nothing good…"

A low growl echoed throughout the forest, and my eyes widened as I picked up the scent of Digimon.

Hungry Virus.…

"Renamon, I think maybe we should go and-"Flame Tower!"

I screamed as the attack caught me off guard and struck me hard in the stomach.

What looked like an overysized lizard leapt out of the forest, black flames trickling its body and its teeth bared hungrily.  
DarkFlareRizamon. Great…

He grinned. "Fresh meat…"

Renamon growled and stood in front of me protectively. "Stay away from her!"

"Oh, I don't think so…" He crouched down on all fours before pouncing, teeth and claws bared.

Renamon rolled onto her stomach and kicked outward with both paws, sending him flying back into the bushes.

DarkFlareRizamon snarled before lunging at her again, the two of them biting and clawing one another.

Renamon grunted in pain as the evil Digimon slammed her head into the rocks as hard as he could.

"Renamon!"

She struggled back to her feet. "He's strong…Diamond Storm!"

DarkFlareRizamon simply smirked as the diamonds dissolved in mid-air from the heat on his body.

"What the?"

"Nice try." He sneered. "Now it's my turn!'

Renamon screamed as the flames blasted her sky-high and she collapsed with a thud.

"Renamon! You have to digivolve!"

I growled as my eyes started to go gold and I felt the energy rush through my body.

DarkFlareRizamon aimed a punch at my face, and I had to duck quickly to avoid it.

"Hmm…" he cackled. "I wonder how star tastes!"

"Sorry to disappoint you…" I snarled. "But you're not gonna find out!"

I raised my left hand and blasted a ball of water right into his face at full-force.

"You little!" he snarled in rage.

I smirked, but my eyes widened in shock and in pain as he whacked his flaming tail straight across my back.

"ARGHHH!"…

Agumon looked up suddenly. "Did you hear that Tai?"

"Hear what?" Tai asked in confusion. He looked down at his Digivice and his eyes widened.

"Hey—I've got Sora's signal!"

"You're kidding!"

Tai stared at the red flashing light on the Digivice. "Come on, let's-"ARGHHH!"

His eyes widened in shock and fear as he heard a feminine scream of pain and terror.

"Lily?"

"They're in trouble!" Agumon exclaimed. "We've got to go and help them!"

Tai hesitated as he looked at his Digivice again. "But…"

"Tai, Sora's not in danger right now! Lily is!"

Tai hesitated before he heard another fearful scream. His eyes narrowed. "You're right…hang on Lils! I'm coming!"…

I growled as I dropped to my knees, my back in searing, burning agony.

DarkFlareRizamon cackled. "Well, that was certainly easier than I expected…"

"Just…try me." I panted.

"Sorry." He sneered. "This is too boring for me…"

I clenched my teeth as the flames around him started to glow hotter and brighter.

"Fla-"Nova Blast!"

DarkFlareRizamon screamed as the fireball blasted him in the trees.

"Huh? Tai?"

"Lily!" Tai bolted through the bushes as Greymon snarled furiously.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You…came back for me?"

"Of course I did!"

He came to help me…after I totally mocked him. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

"Get that creep Greymon!" Tai yelled angrily.

Greymon roared as he charged, his nose-horn pointed right at his enemy's chest.

DarkFlareRizamon sneered before leaping to the side as Greymon crashed into the bushes. "Oops-too slow!"

Tai growled and clenched his fists.

My eyes narrowed. He saved me…maybe I should…repay the favor? Just this once?

Besides, I rationalized, I really wanted revenge on this creep…

"Renamon! Digivolve!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

Tai's eyes widened as he looked at the nine-tailed vixen in front of him, her razor sharp-claws and blue eyes shining menacingly. "Whoah…"

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon snarled, fire balls appearing on each of her tails before she threw them at him.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared.

"Get down!" Tai ordered, shoving me to the dirt as the fire passed right over our heads and right at DarkFlareRizamon.

He screamed in agony as the attacks combined before hitting him square in the chest and he went flying.

Kyubimon streaked towards him. "Dragon Wheel!" She rolled into a ball and fire formed like a dragon's head before striking him.

DarkFlareRizamon let out one last scream before he burst into data dust…

"You okay?" Tai asked worriedly, still holding me slightly.

I couldn't help a slight blush of embarrassment. "I…I'm fine. Now let me up!"

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly before getting up off me. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…" I muttered again, not looking at him.

There was silence for a minute.

Finally, I turned my head to look at him. "Thanks…I owe you one."

"You're welcome." He replied softly.

Kyubimon snorted and scratched her flank. "Can we get out of here? There might be other creeps wandering about…"

"Right." I nodded and Tai and I both made for the outskirts of the forest.

Tai sighed as he looked down at his Digivice again.

The screen was dark and blank.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I lost her signal…" Tai sighed, the look of depression on his face going deeper.

He went to help me instead of finding his friend? His REAL friend? The one who's NOT plotting to kill him?

"You should have been looking for her…" I growled. "Not coming to help me."

"Hey-you were in trouble!"

"I could have handled it!"

Tai smirked slightly as he looked at me. "Oh really? Didn't look like it…"

I glared at him. "Watch it."

"Look," Tai touched my shoulder slightly, "It's not a big deal. Sora can handle herself-if she was in ACTUAL danger right then I would have been able to tell."  
Kyubimon growled slightly at me to loose the attitude.

"Fine…" I looked away. "Thanks…again."

"Don't mention it."

Oh believe me, I'm not planning to. It would probably be best to pretend this had never happened but…

Tai flashed me another semi-crooked grin. "Shall we head back to camp?"

That was gonna be hard…

"Yeah…"


	14. In Trouble

Chapter Thirteen

"Hey you guys!" Tai called as he bounded ahead of me.

I followed slowly behind, lost in my own thoughts.

"Did you find anything?" Izzy asked hopefully, as all of the others crowded around us.

"Just trouble." Tai responded grimly. "We were attacked by a…"

"DarkFlareRizamon." Renamon replied. "Powerful Champion…"

Tai blinked. "Right…anyway, we had to fight that thing off so we couldn't look for Sora."

"But we did get her signal!" Agumon said eagerly.

"You did?" Joe exclaimed. "Where?"

"I…lost it. It disappeared after we fought the creep off."

The others looked down, depressed.

"At least you guys are okay…" TK finally said brightly.

"Uh huh." Mimi agreed. "Thank goodness! It'd would be too awful to lose you again Tai!"

The next second, they were all crowding around him, asking questions and hugging him.

I slipped away a bit as subtlety as I could.

All this affection was too weird for me.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Tai said, looking at his friend. "I really tried buddy…"

Matt sighed and lowered his head. "I know…"

"At least we're closer!" Izzy commented. "We actually picked up her signal this time!"

"So if we stay around here, she might come back!" Mimi exclaimed happily.

So…they were going to stay in this same, barely-protected place from now on?

That was interesting information, to say the least.

I winced at the thought however. I couldn't shake off the feeling that it seemed wrong to betray the person I owed my life to.

_"You're loyal to Myotismon! No one else!"_

"I know…" I muttered to myself, lowering my head.

"Huh?" Tai looked over at me. "What'd you say?"

"Uh…nothing!" I started. Dang it, I couldn't loose my cool! Not now of all times!

He smiled as the others started to head off. "Well come on-we're roasting marshmallows?"

Okay, just don't look at him, just get the job do-Did he just say marshmallows?

I hesitated before a slow smile crept over my face. "Count me in!"…

Renamon drooled as she swallowed yet another marshmallow. "Yummy…"

"Hey, come on Renamon!" Gabumon laughed slightly. "Save some for us!"

"These are REALLY good…" I said happily, my cheeks white with the powder.

Tai grinned mischievously as he held up the bag. "Want more? MAYBE I'll give you some…"

My eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh really?"

He smirked as he held it up above my reach. "Or maybe I'll just eat them all myself!"

"I don't think so." Joe replied dryly, wrenching it from his hands. "You don't need to completely rot your teeth."

"Hey! My teeth are perfect!"

"We know." Matt chuckled. "After all the time at school you spent admiring your face in the mirror…"

"I never did!"

"Oh yeah? Well what abo-"I was trying to get a piece of spinach out before class pictures!"

I laughed, along with all the others.

Then my eyes flickered up to the sky to see the night start to fall.

Uh oh…

"Hey, uh guys?" I said, quickly getting to my feet and gesturing to Renamon. 'We'll be…right back."

Renamon shot me a-"Do we really have to?" look.

"But we still have marshmallows to eat!" TK protested, holding up the bag.

I licked my lips. "Uh…save some for me! I'll be right back I promise!"

Renamon groaned as she got to her paws and followed me.

"Well now that Renamon's gone…" Patamon said with a slight smile.

"More marshmallows for me!" Agumon said happily, grabbing the bag then flinching as Tai shot him a look….

I panted as I burst back into the small thicket. "Sorry!"

"You were almost late." Gatomon snapped at me.

"Key word—almost!" I retorted as I bent over, catching my breath.

"So did you find out anything?" Demidevimon asked eagerly as he fluttered in midair.

"We report to Lord Myotismon." Renamon growled. "Not to YOU."

"So report." Myotismon hissed demandingly as he stepped from the shadows, his voice sending prickles down my spine.

I cringed. This was gonna hard….

"Well?" he repeated. "Any success?"

Oh boy… "Uh…no. Not…n-not master…"

His eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I…"

"Are you telling me in a 24 –hour period you didn't do ANYTHING?" Myotismon's voice had turned into a very deadly tone.

Demidevimon snickered at my discomfort as my cheeks flushed slightly.

"I-I tried! But I couldn't get any of them on their own!"

Renamon shot me a sideways look at that, which thankfully none of the others noticed.

"I'd have thought someone with your skill would be able to handle it…" Myotismon replied, his lips in a sneer. "Too much of a challenge pet? Perhaps you need more training…"

"No!" I leapt to my feet, fear making my skin grow cold. "I-it wasn't my fault! Look, I'd have gotten rid of the leader already if I hadn't gotten attacked by some stupid Digimo-…"

Aw, man…I wasn't planning to tell him that!

"WHAT?" Myotismon whirled around to face me again, his face twisted with anger.

Yggdrasil, me and my big mouth!

"What happened?" he snarled, taking a step forward.

"Nothing! It was just a stupid Digimon who was hungry-that's all!"

When his look of anger didn't fade I pleaded, "Look, the thing's dead all right! Ta-I mean, we killed it…"

Myotismon growled as he stalked in front of me, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I SHOULD pull you out-I cannot afford to for you to be-"Master please! I just…I wasn't being careful. I will be!"

Myotismon clenched his teeth. "Fine…"

There was silence for a minute. "I have to…arrange a few things." Myotismon finally said, looking to his right slightly. "I'll be back in two weeks. You'd BETTER have results for me by then."  
"Yes sir…"

He smirked. "Good girl…" he murmured, stroking my cheek softly. "Be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would I?" he cooed softly in my ear.

Uh huh. Your concern is SOOO touching.

I shuddered slightly at the scent of blood on his breath. "I will…"

Myotismon disappeared into the shadows, with the others following him.

I stared after them for a bit, not noticing as someone walked up behind me.

"Lily?"

"Huh?" I turned around before a smile crept on my face. "Wizardmon! I didn't know you were here too!"

He hugged me. "I had to wait until Myotismon left to keep him from getting irritated…are you all right?"

I sighed. "So…you heard about that too?"

"About you almost getting eaten? Yeah-I heard about that."

"Don't be getting overprotective on me." I scolded. "I told you-I'm fine!"

Wizardmon sighed. "Lily…"

"He can't help it, Lils. You're suicidal!" Renamon joked, a half-laugh escaping her.

We both glared at her, making her flinch and take a step back. "Eh heh…eh heh…never mind."

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

I sighed. "I…got jumped by a DarkFlareRizamon." I hesitated again, before finally deciding to tell the truth. "Tai…Tai saved me."

Wizardmon raised an eyebrow. "The boy? Really?"

I nodded.

"This…complicates things, doesn't it?" he murmured, looking up at the stars.

"You're telling me." I muttered.

Wizardmon put his hands on my shoulders. "I have faith in you. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do…"

"You seem to have more faith in me than I do." I admitted.

He chuckled before walking back into the forest….


	15. Deeper Water

Chapter 14

I groaned as I sat up in my sleeping bag the next morning.

Sniffing the air, I made a face. Man, I needed a bath…or at least a shower…REALLY badly…

Then again…none of the other kids could probably speak!

"Hey, Princess Beauty." Tai teased as he yawned and opened his eyes and saw me.

I snorted. "Don't lie. I'm definitely no beauty…"

"Hey—you look better than the rest of us!"

"No kidding." Mimi shot me a slightly jealous look as she touched my hair. "What do you do to get it so shiny? It's gorgeous!"

I sweatdropped. "Uh…"

"Hey, you guys!" Joe poked his head inside the cave entrance.  
"What is it?"

"Guess what Gomamon found!"

Renamon groaned as she rolled over onto her back. "Unless it's food, I don't really care…"

"Even better!" Gomamon said happily, poking his head in between Joe's legs. "There's a lake not to far from here!"'

"Really?" Mimi squealed. "A real lake? I can finally take a bath!"

Huh. The universe does work in strange ways.

"That's great." Matt said happily. "I can finally sleep without having to smell TK's stench all night."

"Hey, I don't need a bath!"

"O-oh, yes you do!"

"Well, I'm game." I said with a slight smile. "Anyone got a…swimsuit I can borrow?"

"One of Mimi's bikinis?"

"Uh-NO."

Mimi laughed and fished through her bag. "It's okay. I have plenty of others."

She pulled out a pale blue one-piece.

"Mimi, how many swimsuits do you HAVE?" Izzy scoffed.

"One for each day of the week!"

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her before I retreated to the back of the cave with her for privacy.

I slid quickly into it, before running off back to the front. And I froze.

Whoah…

Tai was in a regular guy's swim trunks, and I couldn't help but stare at his torso.

Somehow I never thought he'd be that…muscular…

Renamon raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh…" I felt my face flush red.

"Hey, you look great!" Tai said, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at me.

I couldn't help but notice his own blush that shot across his face.

"Aw, you two are too cute." Matt taunted playfully, nudging Tai in the ribs.

He blushed redder. "Shut up, Matt. I would never…"

"Yeah." I agreed. "Not in a million years…"

Matt rolled his eyes before running off towards the lake. "Whatever!"

"Jerk." Tai muttered, glaring at his retreating back.

"Totally." I said in agreement.

"He may be a jerk," Agumon said, "but he's beating us to the fun! Come on!"

"Coming!" I looked back over my shoulder. "Renamon, let's move it!"

She whimpered as she crouched outside the cave entrance. "Lils…you know how I feel about water!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her. "Well, today's the day you get over that silly phobia!"

Renamon howled and clawed at the ground as I grabbed her by the tail and started to drag her off.

"Wait! L-Lily! NOO!"…

"It's beautiful…" Mimi gasped as she reached the end of the trees. A huge, crystal-blue lake stretched out in front of them, the sun's light glinting softly on it.

Matt bent down and cupped water in his hands. His eyes widened as he sipped it. "Wow! I've never tasted water this…well, good before!"

"You probably never will." Izzy responded. "I guess this is what lakes would look like if it weren't for all the pollution."

"Hey!" Tai laughed. "Are we just gonna sit around or are we gonna swim?"

He grinned before he took a running leap and cannon balled into the water.

The rest of us all shrieked as a wave of water crashed over us and soaked us to the skin.

"TAIII!"

"Dude!" Matt yelled as he ducked. "Watch it!"

"Oh, relax. You can't get any wetter."

"He had to say that…" Tentomon groaned as Agumon cried, "Wait for me Tai!" and jumped in after him.

"No, Agumon wait pl-ACK!"

I groaned as I sneezed water before scowling. "YOU two…"

Tai snickered as he swam away from the edge. "You want me? Come and get me!"

I hesitated. I didn't really know how to swim…the most I could do was doggy-paddle…

"Come on! Are you chicken?"

Oh that does it…

"You are SO dead boy!" I spat before lunging in the water after them.

Mimi looked at the others, her hair dripping. "Should we?…"

"Why should they have all the fun?" TK laughed. "You coming Patamon?"

"You bet! You're not leaving me out of this!"

For the next few hours, we laughed as we splashed and dunked each other.

The water wasn't too deep, so I was fine.

"Hey, Renamon?" I panted as I swam back over to the shore. "You coming?"

"N-no thanks…I think I'll just stay here…"

I shrugged before swimm-er, should I say-thrashing-back to the others.

"Hey, Lily!" Joe scolded as I splashed him right in the face. "Enough already!"

"Sorry…"

Tai frowned as he swam over gracefully. "Lily…do you know how to swim?"

"Uh…" I looked down. "No. Not really."

"How come?"

"…I…never really got a chance to learn."

"Then you should." Tai decided as he swam over to me.

I backed away uneasily. "N-no thanks! I'm good!"

"But Lily…" TK spoke up. "What happens if you fall off a boat? I did that once last summer…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "TK, you only fell because you were being an idiot and sitting on the rail!"

"…Eh heh…"

"Tai, I really don't think this is necessary-"Relax." He said soothingly, putting a wet hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Fine…"

"Now, just lie on your back…"

"Excuse me?"

"Just trust me, all right?"

"…" I winced as I slowly turned over and lay on my back. I started to panic as I felt myself start to sink.

"I-I!"

"Lily, relax!" Tai yelped as I kicked water in his face. "If you panic you WILL sink!"

I took a deep breath, trying to force myself to calm down.

"Okay, think happy thoughts…chocolate…Renamon…Wizardmon…chocolate…"

"See!" Tai exclaimed with a smile. "You're doing it!"

Huh?

I turned my head slightly and my eyes widened as I realized that I WAS floating!

"See?" Tai repeated again as he smiled down at me. "Told you you could do it!"

For a minute, I just stared up at him. I didn't know anyone could smile that bright before…

Wait a second-what am I THINKING?

"Thanks…" I muttered as I sat back upright in the water again.

"You okay?" Tai asked in concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Listen, I do really appreciate you helping me bu-"You act like I'm done! We still need to actually teach you to swim!"

Oh boy… "Tai, I really don't think…fine…"…

I sighed as we sat around the campfire, a warm towel draped over me as the fire warmed my face.

"What am I getting myself into?"

I could have killed any of those kids at any point today!

I could have told Matt I thought I'd seen Sora and lured him away…I could have told Mimi I saw one of her hairbrushes at the back of the cave…heck, I could have drowned Tai-…but I couldn't.

I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not just yet anyway…_ "Yggdrasil, I'm getting weak…"_

I only had two weeks! Two weeks until Myotismon got back and if I didn't have anything…

I touched my back lightly. And winced. I didn't want to think about that…

TK yawned sleepily as he leaned against a log, rubbing at his eyes.

"You tired kiddo?" Matt asked gently, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"A little…" TK looked up at the sky. "If we were home right now…Mommy would be tucking me in and kissing me good night." His voice shook slightly.

I rolled my eyes slightly and looked away. Big deal kid…it's not like I ever had someone caring for me that way-EVER.

Or…maybe I did once. Did I? I could barely remember anything before Myotismon.

Guess that's what comes from being hit on the head one too many times.

Renamon swears by Omnimon that's also the reason I'm completely 100% insane.

"I know…" Matt murmured, looking away. His eyes were full of pain.

"I wonder if they know we're gone…" Joe muttered.

"Time passes quicker in the Digital World." Izzy explained. He looked at Tai. "When you were sent back for that one day, no one there thought it was a big deal right?"

Tai shook his head. "I just saw my sister. She thought I had just gotten to camp…" his eyes softened. "Seeing her was enough for me."

"You have a little sister Tai?" I asked curiously.

This was the first time I'd ever heard him mention it…

He nodded. "Yeah. Kari. She's only six years old…"

Only six. When I was six I…I was still living with my family. Oh, Yggdrasil why was I thinking like this? I hadn't thought of them in years…

It was being around the Digidestined that was doing this to me.

But I couldn't help it. I couldn't…pull myself away just yet.

"So, what's the hu-I mean, what's Japan like?" I asked, catching myself before I could give away my secret.

Mimi blinked. "You're not from there?"

"Uh…no. I'm from-some place else…"

"America maybe?" Joe asked curiously.

I have no idea what that is but…"Uh…yeah! Yep!"

"Awesome!" Mimi squealed. "I'd love to live there! What part are you from?"

"Uh…" Oh this was gonna be good. "The…south?"

For some odd reason, they seemed to accept this really lame lie. How gullible were these kids?

"Cool." Tai replied as he lay on his back. "Well, Japan-Odiaba, where we're from, is a lot different. It's this huge city with huge apartment buildings all over…"

"What's an apartment building?" Agumon asked, sounding the word out slowly.

I was grateful that HE was the one who asked it.

"Well it's…" Tai frowned as he tried to find the words. "Basically a whole bunch of houses…that are put together on top of each other."

"How do you put houses on top of each other?" Patamon asked in confusion as he cocked his head.

"It's a little different than that." TK laughed. "Basically, every family has their own room inside a big building."

"Like a castle?" Palmon asked curiously.

"Not half!" Mimi giggled. "Man, I'd love to live in a castle…"

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Huh?"

"Uh…nothing! I just…wouldn't want to live in a castle….personally."

"I don't blame you." Tai said with a slight smile. "For me I'd rather be wandering the streets…checking out all the alleys…playing soccer in the school's field…"

"Soccer?"

He snorted. "Don't tell me you've never heard of soccer!"

"Oh…" Matt groaned, burying his face in his hands. "PLEASE don't get him started!"

"Uh…of course I do!" I lied. "I just…haven't seen it in a while. Or got the chance to really play"

Tai grinned slyly. Oh boy….

"Then we'll have to show you!"

"But—I stink at soccer!" Joe protested, looking nervous. "I always get hit in the face with the ball…"

"Come on Joe! It'll be fun! We need to relax once in a while anyway!"

"I wanna play!" TK exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"Me too!" Patamon agreed.

Matt sighed before smiling slightly. "Why not?"

"I'll play! As long as I get to be the cheerleader!"

"Mimi…"

I chuckled before looking off to my right and freezing. I could see a white pelt and blue eyes from the bushes…glaring at me. Uh oh…

"Tai, I'll be right back…"

He nodded absentmindedly before going back to trying to convince a stubborn Joe and Izzy why a game of soccer would be so very good for them…

"Gatomon!" I hissed as I walked through the bushes. "What are you DOING here?"

"Checking up on you." She replied, her eyes narrowing.

"You have no right! Myotismon said I had two weeks so BACK OFF!"

"Yeah-two weeks to get the mission done, not have a vacation!"

I flinched ever so slightly. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Having fun?"

"Oh, yes it looks like the little girl's having a WONDERFUL time." She said in a mocking, patronizing tone.

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. "You got two seconds-either get out of my face or I swear I'll KICK you all the way back to the castle!"

Gatomon flinched ever so slightly. "You wouldn't dare…Myotismon would tan your hide."

"It'd be worth it!" I spat back at her.

We both glared at each other in silence for a moment.

"…Fine." She grumbled as she stalked off. "Just quit goofing off and get the job done!"

"I WILL!" I hissed angrily before whirling around and stalking off.


	16. Accident Kiss

Chapter Fifteen

Back in the cave, everyone was having a great night sleep-except for me.

"No…" I tossed wildly in my sleeping bag. "Please…let me go…just leave me alone…"

My whole body shivered as my nightmare got more and more vivid.

"Crimson Lightning!"

_I screamed as I was blasted backwards and into the wall._

"_This is your penalty for failing me!" Myotismon hissed, his eyes narrowing. _

"_Please-no! ARGH!"_

_He smirked as he watched me collapse to the ground in agony. "Pity….your foolishness will make more than you suffer this time."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_Lily!"_

_I turned around to see Renamon race towards me-and I knew. "RENAMON GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Grisly Wing!"_

"_NOOO!" I screamed as I watched the bats swarm around my best friend…"Leave her alone!"_

"_LILY HELP ME!"_

"_Renamon!" I lunged forward, but Myotismon grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back so hard I howled. "LET GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

He chuckled. "I know. But whose fault is this really?"

"_I-"You know it's true…" he whispered softly in my ear._

"_No…" I moaned again._

"_It's all your fault…"_

_I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. "All my fault…Renamon…Renamon!"_

"Gack!" I gasped as I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag, shaking all over.

I scanned the cave frantically until I saw Renamon's sleeping form. Oh thank Yggdrasil…it was just a nightmare.

Okay, that's it. I have to end this-today! I don't care how nice these Digidestined kids are.

Or…how they'd taken me in so easily…without question. Made me feel welcome…

"_It doesn't matter." _ I told myself, closing my eyes. _"Once they found out my secret they'd hate me anyway…I'm just saving myself a lot more pain this way."_

Besides—Renamon's my best friend! I can't afford to give Myotismon a reason to hurt her. Or kill her…

So I fell back asleep, knowing what I was gonna have to do tomorrow. And hating myself for it….

The next morning, I sighed before taking Tai by the shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"No…I want hot dogs…" he murmured.

I sweatdropped. "Tai, wake up! I have to talk to you!"

"Huh?…" With a groan, he slowly sat up. "L-Lily? What…time is it?"

"That's not important right now-come on!"

He glanced out the cave entrance and his eyes widened. "The sun's barely up!"

"So?"

"Lils…can't we do this when it's later?"

"No!" I snapped, immediately regretting the desperation in my voice. If he figured out something was wrong.

Tai's eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged and sighed. "All right, all right, I'm coming…"…

"Lils…." Renamon murmured to me as Tai and Agumon followed us up the hill we were walking. "You sure you REALLY want to do this?"

"When has it ever been about what I want?" I muttered in response.

"True but…why do we have to do this before sunrise? I'm exhausted…"  
I ignored her, just as Tai called up wearily, "Lils! Slow down, will you?"

Turning around, I waited until he and Agumon caught up with us.

"Lily-will you just tell us what this is about?" Agumon panted.

I bit my lip before forcing my face into a smile. "I thought…Renamon and I could give you guys some training tips."

"Training tips?"

Tai's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "I don't think we really need TRAINING tips, thanks anyway."

I put my hands on my hips. "Really? I've been on my own for years-I think I know more than you do."

He scowled sulkily.

"She's got a point, Tai." Agumon replied, looking up at him.

"Fine…"

I smirked. "Course I do-anyway, think you're up to the challenge?"

He grinned. "You're on…"…

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

The two Digimon faced each other in the middle of the field, facing each other with low growls.

"You ready guys?" Tai called, flashing me a grin. "Ladies first."

I fought back a sigh then forced a smile." Alright then! Kyubimon?"

"Do it Kyubimon…let's just get this over with!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

The fire formed around her as she rolled into a ball and charged towards Greymon.

"Nova Blast!" he spat the attack right at her.

The two attacks collided, and both Digimon skidded backwards.

Tai grinned at me. "Hey-Kyubimon's even tougher than I thought she was!"

I smiled shakily. "Thanks. Greymon's pretty tough too…"

Kyubimon looked at me and whimpered slightly before looking back at Greymon.

"_We don't have a choice Kyubimon…"_

She growled before her spreading her tail again. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

The attack flew over Greymon's head and struck the ledge behind us.

There was a animal-like squeal of rage and fury.

"What the?…"

I gulped as I heard something storm towards us. "Uh oh…"

There was a furious roar as a Monochromon appeared, teeth bared in anger.

"Oh boy…"

"Volcanic Strike!" he roared, aiming several fireballs at us at once.

Greymon snorted as he swatted the attack away with his tail. "Is that the best you can do? Nova Blast!"

The Monochromon squealed in terror as he was blasted backwards into the field on his back.

"Awesome Greymon!" Tai shouted, grinning.

I winced as my face went pale. "Tai…I don't think you should have done that!"

"What do you mean?"

More angry roars echoed, and the Monochromon got back to his feet as others surrounded him, all of them glaring at us.

I gulped. "T-that's what I meant…"

The leader snorted angrily, and pawed at the ground, his horn pointed right at us.

"Oh…crap…" Kyubimon said, taking a slow step back.

Tai looked at me. "Run?"

"Run." I agreed.

"AHHHHH!" We both screamed as we turned on our heels and bolted, our Digimon right behind us.

I could hear the roars of the Monochromon and the ground shaking wildly beneath us.

"Lils-got-any-ideas?" Tai panted as we ran.

"Other than not die? Nope!"

"Quick!" Kyubimon shrieked as she streaked around the corner. "In here!"

She ducked into a small cave in the side of the hill, the rest of us following her as fast as we could.

Thankfully it was a large cave, so we were just barely able to squeeze in-even WITH Greymon.

The Monochromon were too angry to notice, and charged right past us still snarling.

I looked at Tai-he looked at me-before we all burst out in hysteric laughter of relief.

"That was…" Tai managed to choke out. "Too close!"

"Tell me about it." I agreed with a shaky laugh.

"We could all sit here squashed," Kyubimon said dryly as she started to wriggle, "or we could get out!"

"Ouch!"

"Watch it!"

"Hey—you stepped on my tail!"

I yelped slightly as Kyubimon shoved up against me and I bumped into Tai.

And his lips brushed up against mine…

We both stared, frozen for a second. "Uh…" Tai's face was bright red. "S-sorry…"

"I-it's okay…" I managed to stammer, blushing bright red as well.

We both stared at each other another few seconds before scrambling out of the cave.

Tai grinned at me. "Ready to head back to camp?"

"H-huh?" I jumped slightly from my ominous brooding-_why the heck must everything in my life be so complicated?_

"I said, are you ready to head back to camp?"

"…Yeah. Sure."

"How much harder can things get?"


	17. Tricky Game

Ch 16. (sorry this took so long-I've had it ready for a week but the site's had issues, as you might now. I'm so glad it's finally fixed!)

"You did WHAT?" Renamon yelped as we sat alone in the cave.

"Renamon, would you keep your voice DOWN?"

"Lily, what were you THINKING?"

"Look-it was an accident! All right?"

"You kissed him? The guy we're supposed to-"Shhh!" I hissed, clasping a hand over her mouth. "People might be LISTENING, Renamon."

She growled in frustration.

"It was a stupid accident all right-…" I repeated slowly. "NOTHING more."

She relaxed slightly, her fur starting to lay back down. "All right…I mean, it's not like you have feelings for the guy right?…RIGHT?"

I looked away and a slight blush appeared on my face.

"Holy CRAP you do!"

"No!" I snapped. "I mean…maybe a little…" I shook my head. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna act on it."

Renamon snorted. "Yeah. I've got a lot of faith in teenagers and their hormones."

"Renamon!"

Sighing, she said, "Lily…I'm just worried for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the cave. "Don't worry-there won't be anything for Myotismon to punish me for."

"That's not the only pain I was talking about…" Renamon muttered as she watched me leave….

I sighed as I leaned against the cave wall. _"What am I gonna do?…"_

I felt so out of my league-like I was drowning, like there was no way out…

"Hey, Lils!" Tai laughed as he walked over to me.

For a minute I just stared at him, into his wide, bright smile and playful look on his face…

No-no! Snap out of it! Snap out of it now!

"Hi." I replied curtly, walking past him.

He blinked. "Uh…did I do something wrong?"

"No." I replied, looking right past him as if he weren't there.

"H-huh?"

"Hey, Lils!" Matt stepped out of the bushes. "Where you going?"

"Um…"

"Hey—don't leave yet!" He tossed a white-and black ball at Tai and grinned. "Let's see if superstar's can put his money where his mouth is."

Tai smirked. "You're on!"

"Do we REALLY have to do this?" Mimi whined.

For once, I was in agreement with her.

"Tai, I don't think-"Come on! It'll be fun!"

I sighed, knowing I was outnumbered. Plus, I couldn't resist the innocent look Tai was giving me. "Fine…"…

"Tai, pass it here!" TK panted as he ran across the field, running as fast as he could, the soccer ball in front of him.

"Sorry, little brother." Matt snickered as he cut in front of him and easily kicked it away.

"HEY!"

Matt laughed as he kicked the ball back down the opposite way, but his smugness quickly ended.

Tai swooped past him and stole the ball so easily I barely saw it coming from where I was sitting on the sidelines.

"Shoot, Tai!" Izzy yelled.

Tai looked completely at ease as he raced the other way, before kicking the ball into the bushes on the other side.

"GOAL!"

"Nice shot Tai!"

Tai grinned as he punched the air. "What did you expect? I'm the master!"

"Oy vey…" Mimi and Joe muttered in unison.

"Lils-don't you want to play?"

I flinched slightly as Tai walked over to me. "Tai…I don't even really know how to play!"

"Come on—it's easy!" He laughed as he pulled me to my feet. "You can be on my team!"

"Wai-ACK!" I yelped as he tugged me on the field.

"You'll be on my team!"

Great…there goes my plan for trying to stay away from Tai…

"Pass it!" Joe panted to Mimi as the ball rolled in front of her.

She, however, was too busy sitting on the grass painting her nails and humming to herself.

"MIMI!"

"What?" She responded innocently.

Tai laughed as he kicked the ball away. "Thanks Mimi!"

"You're welcome!"

"Lils-here!"  
My eyes widened as the ball shot towards me. "Um…"

"Come on! Kick it!" Tai called encouragingly as Matt and Joe shot towards me.

I hesitated only for a second before imitating what Tai had done, and kicking the ball as hard as I could.

"Nice one!"

I growled as the other three shot towards it, Joe having yanked Mimi off her feet.

My competitive side took over. There was no way I was losing to ANYONE…

Surging forward after the ball, I blocked the others from getting to it as I kept driving it to the bushes.

"Lils-pass it here!" Tai called.

I scowled slightly, but then I realized the other team had cornered me.

I didn't have a choice…

"Tai! Here!"  
I kicked it straight towards him, and with graceful ease he sent it flying into the bushes.

"YES!"

"We WON!" Tai laughed, giving TK and Izzy a high-five. Then he hugged me. "Great shot Lils!"

I was hoping my face wasn't bright red. "You're crushing my ribs." I forced out a laugh. "Come on-get off!"

"Oh." He retreated back a step, blushing slightly. "Sorry…but, we still won!"

"Show off…" Matt muttered. "We're never gonna hear the end of this one either!"

My gaze flickered over to Renamon, and our eyes met.

She gave me a nervous glance. I shuffled my feet slightly. I was playing a dangerous game here…but I kind of liked it….

Besides, it wasn't like I could get away from Tai, I justified myself. Not if Myotismon wants this job done.

So I might as well have a little fun. At least until I get caught…

I smiled back at Tai. "You were awesome-I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

He shrugged, blushing. "Eh, I've been playing soccer ever since I was a kid. You should see Sora!"

A weird feeling pricked my stomach. "Oh really…"

"But, uh…" Tai smiled innocently, even though he blushed redder. "I can…give you some private lessons, if you like."  
I let a slight smile creep on my face. "I'd like that…"

Renamon flicked her tail uneasily as she watched her girl and this Digidestined. _"Lily…I hope you know what you're getting into…"_


	18. Under the Starlight

Chapter Seventeen

"Hey-look at that!"

"Where?" I asked, straining my eyes to look at the night sky, the moon's light shining down on Tai and me as we sat on the hill bank.

"Look!" He pointed at a cluster of stars, which looked oddly like a familiar seal Digimon…"It's Gomamon!"

I snickered. "You're right-hey, look over there!"

Tai looked up and almost burst out laughing as Agumon's face peered down at him. "Kay, now that's just special."

I chuckled in response before looking back up, feeling the cold grass soak through my shirt and cool my skin. "Ahh…I've never done this before."

Tai blinked as he looked over at me. "Really? I did this all the time with my sister when we were younger…"

He stared back up at the sky. "Mom and Dad used to take us out to the country to visit my grandparents. I remember how surprised I was at how…pure and clean everything was. Back in the city…in Odiaba everything's busy and loud and…" He sighed.

We were both silent for a bit.

"You really miss them…don't you? Your family I mean…"

Tai cocked his head. "Of course. Don't you?"

I snorted as I looked away. "Not especially…."

"How come?"

I bit back a snappy retort about how it was none of his business before sighing. "They don't really pay attention to me…" I glared up at the stars. "They ignore me."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I muttered, shifting slightly so I wasn't looking at him. "Look, I'd really rather not talk about this okay?"

Tai winced slightly before falling silent. I glared up at the sky again. _"You're not gonna help me with this problem too, are you?"_

"I'm glad I came here though…"

"Huh?" I turned my head slightly to look back at Tai.

"Yeah. This place may be…weird at times, but…" He stared up at the sky again and a small smile crept onto his face. "I've got the guys…I've got Agumon, who's probably the best friend I ever had…"

Exactly how I felt about Renamon…

"And…I just know…that I'm supposed to be here. That WE'RE supposed to be here." He clenched his fists slightly and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna let some creeps hurt any innocent Digimon…"

Whoah. For a minute, I just stared at Tai. I'd never known anyone who wanted to protect others so badly-especially people he's never met?

Weird…but…I kind of liked it. Correction-I really liked it.

"Uh…" he blushed slightly. "That was…overdramatic, wasn't it?"

"No." I replied, looking right into his eyes. "It was…nice."

"Nice?"

"Uh…." I fumbled in my head, searching for the right word. "Cool. Really cool."

Tai pushed himself up with his hands onto his knees. "Also…" he said slowly as I sat up as well.

"What?"

"I…I'm really happy…I came here and…and got to meet you."

My cheeks flushed slightly as I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward, as did I. For a minute, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss this guy…this guy I'd only known for about a week and a few days…

A week and a few days…

A week and-OH YGGDRASIL'S HOLY FLAMING SWORD! I've got less than a week left before Myotismon gets back!

I pulled back, my face a mixture of panic and horror.

Thankfully, Tai's eyes were closed as he sat there waiting. "Uhh…did I do something wrong?"

"N-no…" I stammered, backing away slightly. "No…"

"Lily?"

"Tai…I'm sorry." I bit my lip as I looked down, not wanting to look into his confused eyes. "But…I can't."

Tai looked away. "Okay…I understand."

"Tai, I-"We'd better get back to camp."

He got to his feet with a sigh and headed back without looking at me.

I groaned and facepalmed. "Great going Lily…REALLY smooth…"…

"So what happened?"

I sighed as I pressed my back against a tree. "Renamon…"

"No—come on! I'm actually curious!"

"It was a nightmare…" I muttered, my eyes flickering back up the leaves above me, the sun hot against my skin.

Renamon shot me a sympathetic look. "What did the boy do? Try to eat your face on the first date or something like that?"

"No! Tai didn't do anything…he was…sweet…funny…"

"A dream come true."

I glared at her. "Quit the sarcasm will you?"

She chuckled. "Oh, I love it when your face gets all red like that…" Rolling onto her back she asked, "So—what was the problem?"

I sighed. "Me…"

"What the heck in Yggdrasil's name do you mean by that?"

"Renamon, I only have four more days before Myotismon gets back!" I exclaimed in frustration, as I leapt to my feet.

She stopped in mid-roll and her eyes widened. "Are you…SERIOUS?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Oh CRAP…"

I groaned as I slid back down to the ground. "What am I gonna do?…"

Renamon scratched her flank with one paw. "Well, the way I see it, you have two choices. One-…just do the job like Myotismon told you to…"

I flinched. When I first got here it'd seemed easy…but now the thought of hurting any of the Digidestined made me feel sick to my stomach…

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"…You could…maybe…tell them the truth?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Tell TAI what's going on? Tell ANY of them what's going on?"

"Yup."

"Are you INSANE?"

"Yup." She responded again, flashing me a toothy grin before narrowing her eyes. "I mean it Lily. Even though they probably won't know what to do either-if you want to have a relationship with Tai-even though I think you're way above him…"

"Gee…thanks."

"Anyway, if you wanna be with him…the guy may be a moron, but…he deserves for you to be honest with him."

I sighed. "I know…but Renamon, it's more complicated than that."  
"I know. But it's the only way. Well…technically it's not…"

"I am NOT gonna hurt them! Any of them!"

My voice was louder than I meant it to be, and Renamon had to clasp a paw over my mouth.

"Keep it DOWN! If any of the others overhear Myotismon will yank you away so fast your head will spin!"

"Sorry…"

Renamon's blue eyes were wary as she let go of me. "There's more than that at stake you know…"

"What do you mean?"

"If Myotismon finds out you…don't want to hurt the Digidestined, he won't just punish us…"

My blood ran cold as I realized what she meant.

If Myotismon didn't want me in charge of this mission anymore he'd put someone else in charge…

Someone else who wouldn't mind killing each and everyone of the Digidestined…


	19. Rejection

Chapter 18

"Hey Tai—have you seen Lily?"

Tai sighed as he looked up at Matt. "No-why?" he muttered a bit grumpily.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Just asking. Yeesh, what's your problem?"  
"Nothing!" Tai snapped, getting to his feet and glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Then why are you acting like such a JERK?"

"You take that back!"

The two of them glared at each other, clearly ready to start yet another fight.

"Matt!" TK panted as he ran up to them. "Come on—you said you'd go fishing in the lake with me!"

"TK…"

"You promised!"

Matt sighed before dropping his fists slightly. "Fine…but just because you're the leader Tai doesn't give you the right to act like a creep!" He snapped over his shoulder as he followed TK.

Tai clenched his teeth, fighting the desire to pounce on Matt. _"Who the HECK does he think he is?"_

From a ledge above them, I sighed as I looked down. _"Great…all I'm doing is causing more problems for them…"_

Guess that's all I'm good for…

Renamon's words flickered back into my head. _"If you want to have a relationship with him-a real one-you're going to have to tell him the truth…"_

GREAT advice Renamon. Yggdrasil, that would be a lovely conversation.

"Hey, Tai, guess what? I'm really a spy working for an evil vampire who wants to kill you all! Isn't that GREAT?"

Yeah…somehow I don't think so.

A part of me was fighting the desire just to run away from this mess…run away and not look back.

I groaned before silently walking back into the shadows, my frustration and anger still boiling inside…

Demidevimon's eyes narrowed as he watched Lily from the branches of a nearby tree.

"Come on…" he muttered, shifting from one clawed foot to another. "What is your PROBLEM runt?"

She'd had plenty of chances to kill the kids and she hadn't!

On top of that…Lily had been acting really weird around the leader. He couldn't place it just yet…

He watched Lily look down the ridge again and a slight blush appear on her face as she looked at the scruffy-haired leader.

No way…

A sick grin appeared on his face. If this was what he thought it was…then Lily would definitely NOT be Myotismon's favorite anymore.

"Sweet!"…

I was sitting on the beach…the waves crashing up against my ankles…

"_What the?…" I wondered aloud as my eyes darted from side to side._

_There wasn't anyone around at all…just me…The silence was deafening, and a bit creepy._

"_W-where am I?"_

_The darkness seemed to press on me from all sides, squeezing, twisting…burning…_

_I choked slightly and dropped to my knees as horrible images started to fill my mind. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_You can't escape from what's inside you…" a voice seemed to hiss in my mind._

"_Soul of darkness…"  
"Owned by darkness…"_

"_STOP IT!" I buried my face in my hands and felt tears start to trickle down._

"_Lily…Lily!…"_

"_H-huh?" _

_I looked up to see Tai standing over me, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders,_

"_Tai?…"_

_He held me close to him. "Omnimon Lils…I was so worried about you…"_

_All the darkness seemed to fade as I melded into his embrace. "Tai…I…"_

_The next thing I knew was his lips pressed up against mine…_

I gasped as my eyes flickered open, and found myself lying on the grassy ledge.

A dream…that's all it had been.

I ran a finger over my lips longingly…it had seemed so real.

Especially the feeling of darkness…and loneliness I'd been feeling in that…place, whatever it was.

I shivered as I slowly got to my feet. I'd had nightmares before…tons of them, but never anything like that.

But in that dream, I'd felt like nothing could hurt me, as long as I was with Tai,

"But I could hurt HIM."

And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I didn't want to have to betray Tai-but there would be no other way in the end.

"Make it less painful for the both of us…" I muttered before stiffening. "Huh?"

My gaze flickered back to the trees behind me, and I sniffed the air warily.

I could have sworn I heard something behind me…

But there was nothing.

"Great…now I'm going psychotic." I yawned before stretching and walking off….

"Guys!" Izzy panted as he ran up to the front of the cave.

"Hey, where's the fire Izzy?" Tai teased, hopping down from one of a nearby trees branches.

I watched silently from a few feet away.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense!" Agumon agreed, looking up at Izzy curiously. "What is it?"

He panted a little bit before replying-"Gennai's back!"

"What?"

"Whose Gennai?" Renamon asked curiously, stretching as she walked over to them.

I followed reluctantly, keeping my head down.

"Gennai is a friend of ours." Joe explained. "He's helped us out a lot with this whole mess…"

"I think he might be the only one smarter than Izzy!" Mimi chirped.

Izzy scowled slightly before smiling. "Well…since it's Gennai you're talking about, that's probably true."

"Did he say when he wants to meet us?" Tai asked curiously.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Said an amused older voice.

All of us whirled around to see what looked like a…hologram standing in a mirage of light.

What the?…

As I peered closer, I was amazed at how old this guy was. He had wrinkled pale skin, a small tuft of hair tied back in a ponytail, and ancient looking robes.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hmm? Whose this?"

"This is Lily!" TK said cheerfully. "She's a Digidestined too!"

Gennai and I stared at each other. "Really?…"

I flinched ever so slightly as he stared me down. Somehow, I felt like he could sense I was a liar.

Then he turned away from me. "I have good news-and bad news."

"Why does there always have to be BAD news?" Joe moaned.

"The bad news is," Gennai continued, ignoring him, "is that there's another evil Digimon around."

"WHAT?"

I stiffened. Oh boy…

"Another one?" Mimi whined. "But we just got done beating Etemon!"

"This one is far worse. He's an Ultimate like Etemon but a lot crueler and more power hungry."

Uh oh…

"Who is this creep?" Tai demanded.

"That's not important right now."

"GENNAI!"

"You mean you just tell us another evil creep's after us and NOTHING more?" Matt said in exasperation.

"Yup."

I fought back a chuckle. I liked this guy…

"Great…" TK muttered as he plopped down on the ground. "Hope he's not like Devimon…"

"Don't worry TK!" Patamon comforted him. "I'll protect you!"

"The good news…"

"What?"

Gennai smiled. "You will stand a better chance if you win support of Digimon around here. Fortunately, there is an easy way to achieve this."  
"Which is?"

"The harvest festival is tonight. It is the time of year when the Digimon give thanks for a bountiful year."

"If there's an evil Digimon wandering around should we really be partying?" Joe asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding?" Mimi squealed. "I haven't been to a party in forever!"

"It will give you a chance to mingle and bond with the locals." Gennai continued. "Besides, you won't be at full strength if you're stressed."

"Sounds good to me!" Tai laughed.

I was staring off into the distance, thinking. I didn't even notice when Tai walked over to me,

"Lily?"

"H-huh?"

He smiled and extended a hand. "Will you be my date to the dance?…"

My eyes widened as I stared at him. After I'd scorned him the other night he was still asking ME? "Tai…I…I really don't know…"

"Come on…" he pleaded. "PLEASE?"

For a minute, I really REALLY wanted to say yes, The thought of dancing with Tai made my heart stop…

Me and him…so close to each other…dancing to a slow romantic-No!

"Tai…I can't…" I looked away. It was too cruel for me to lead him on like this.

His hand drooped slightly. "But…"

"I'll go to the festival. But not WITH anyone." I said quietly but firmly.

Tai sighed as he backed away. "Fine…I understand…"

I sighed sadly as I watched him walk away, "I wish I could…but I can't…"


	20. Forget the Pain

Chapter 19

"Are we THERE yet?"

"NO, TK." Matt sighed as we made our way down the dark forest path.

The thick trees on either side blocked the starlight from getting in, and I shivered as a cold breeze blew through the branches.

"It's creepy in here." Mimi whimpered, looking from side to side.

"No kidding." Joe agreed nervously.

Even Tai looked uneasy. "Izzy…are you sure this is the right way?"

"This is the route Gennai programmed into my computer." He responded, looking at its screen once more.

"Well, I think your laptop might be malfunctioning," Tentomon said as he flew ahead, "because we appear to be lost!"

"Huh?" Renamon flicked her ears. "You guys hear that?"

Sure enough…I could hear the faint sound of music being played in the distance.

"FINALLY!" Mimi exclaimed in relief as she took off running ahead.

"Mimi, slow down!"

"Wait up!"

"How in Yggdrasil's name does she run so fast in those ridiculous boots?" I muttered as I ran after the others.

We burst through the thicket of bushes…and were almost blinded.

We were standing in the middle of a large clearing, with different colored lanterns hung in the trees, music being played by Geckomon and Otamamon on a nearby stage as dozens of different Digimon danced or ate at the…

"BUFFET TABLE!" Renamon and Agumon shrieked in unison before making a run at the delicious food stacked there.

Espicially the turkey, which smelled so good it even made ME drool…

"They have a one track mind, don't they?" Tai said dryly.

"No kidding." I chuckled.

"Excuse me—who are you?"

A small Floramon looked up at us curiously.

"Uh…"

"I'm Tai." Tai said, breaking the awkward silence. "This is Matt, TK, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Lily."

He sweatdropped as he looked over to see ALL of the Digimon now crowding at the buffet table.

"And…those bottomless pits are our partners…"

Her eyes widened. "Partners?...Holy Yggdrasil you guys are the Digidestined?"

"Uh…yes?"

Floramon's face split into a grin. "Wow! This is such an honor! You guys!" she called, scrambling back over to the other Digimon.

"Uh…" Matt's eyes were wary as he watched them talk excitedly. "Is this a good or bad thing?"

"We'll find out soon…" Tai muttered, his whole body tense.

My eyes widened as an older looking Digimon walked over to us. "Wizardmon?…"

He looked so much like Wizardmon for a minute I thought…but then I could see obvious differences, and I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid.

He wore a red outfit, a tall red hat with goggles on it, flame patterned pants, red boots, and carried a staff with a red orb on it.

A FlaWizardmon…but his face was so much like Wizardmon's it was unbelievable…

He smiled at us. "So…you are the Digidestined…"

"Yeah?…"

There was silence for a minute before FlaWizardmon spread his arms and beamed. "Welcome. We have waited…so long for you to come…"

"Really?" TK said, his eyes wide.

"Indeed. With you here, maybe we can finally live in peace…"

"We'll do whatever we can." Tai said, looking at the others. "Right guys?"

"Right!"

I had to smile. Tai was so confident…so strong. Who couldn't admire his leadership skills? Or how clearly he cared about his team?

FlaWizardmon smiled again. "Thank you…feel free to enjoy yourselves here. You are more than welcome."

And with that, he turned and reentered the crowd.

Mimi grinned at us. "You heard him! Let's have some fun!"

"Awesome!" TK laughed as he ran into the crowd with Patamon right behind him.

"TK—wait up!" Matt called desperately as he ran after them.

I leaned against a nearby oak tree silently as I watched the others join in.

My gaze focused on Tai as I watched him laugh and joke around with the Digimon surronding him.

How the heck could he be so comfortable around a bunch of Digimon he'd never met before? At all?

I'd never seen Tai be anything but confident, no matter what. Except…except when he was talking to me.

"Hey."  
I turned around to see Renamon standing next to me, gnawing on a chicken leg.

"You gonna join in?" she asked through a mouthful of flesh.

I shook my head silently.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna raid the snack bar again!"

I chuckled. "Go ahead. See if you can find something that will actually fill your stomach." I teased.

"Hey!"

"But somehow I doubt it…"

"HEY!"

I gave her a playful shove, and she huffed before turning around and heading back to the snack table.

"Hey Lils."

Oh, Yggdrasil what did he want?

I turned around to see Tai standing there shyly.

"What is it now?" I asked in exasperation, hiding the blush on my face.

He flinched slightly but stayed determined as he stretched out a hand.

In the background, I could hear the music playing a fast and upbeat tune.

"I…wanted to ask you…will you dance with me? Just this one?"

"Tai, I told you-"Please?" he pleaded. "Only for fun, I promise."

I sighed, sensing that no amount of snappishness was going to get him to back off.

Which meant there was only one solution.

"…Fine…" I muttered, making sure my voice sounded annoyed as possible.

Tai just grinned and tugged at my left hand, pulling me into the center of the group.

The music grew faster, and with it-my panic. "Tai, I don't know how to dance!"

He just shrugged and grinned. "Neither do I! But what the heck-this is a party!"

I nodded uneasily before counting the beats as we danced, desperate not to look like a total fool.

One and two and one and two…I counted in my head.

"Lily, you look like you're gonna have a heart attack!" Tai teased. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

Should've known that meant trouble…

"TAI!"

"What?" he replied innocently as he playfully dipped me.

"At least I got you to loosen up a little!" he added before grinning again. "Just try and keep up with me, kay?"

My eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

He smirked. "Maybe…"

Yup, he's so on now. As the music sped up, the only thing in my mind at the moment was how I was gonna outshine "oh-so-cocky" one.

Neither of us noticed that everyone was starting to stare at us; the only thing I was thinking about was the music.

Step, step back, twirl, step forward, dip, spin!

"Wow…" Mimi muttered to Matt as the rest of the Digidestined stared dumbstruck. "They're really good!"

"Phenomenal!" Izzy agreed.

Matt just shook his head in disbelief. "Who knew soccer-head could be such a twinkle-toes?"

"Think you can keep going?" I taunted Tai playfully in an undertone as I noticed him start to pant slightly.

"You doubt me?" he retorted as we pulled away from each other slightly and back again.

I could almost feel Tai's heart beat, as we stood millimeters away from each other, strong and steady.

One last spin…and then Tai finally dipped me low again.

The corners of my lip twitched as I looked up at him, oblivious to the applause and wolf-whistles. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Tai teased as he pulled me back up. "Admit it—I was amazing!"

"Uh huh. I don't think so."

"Way to go!"

"That was amazing!"

"Do it again! Do it again!"

My face turned red as Tai's ears went pink. "Uh…"  
"Come on!" Matt teased. "Don't be shy!"

Tai glared at him. "Big mouth…"

"Come on." I muttered quietly. "Let's just get out of here…"

Just then the music started to change…began more soft…and slow…

My eyes widened as Tai looked at me and smiled shyly.

O-ohhh no. Absolutely not. No no no no no!

"Uh…Lily?" Tai smiled at me nervously as his ears turned even pinker. "Can I…can I have this dance?"

I should walk away now. I should just turn around and…"Sure."

WHAT THE HECK?

Renamon's eyes widened with shock as she watched Lily take Tai's hand and the two of them dance slowly to the music, their eyes locked on each other's faces.

"No…" she muttered, pinning her ears back. "Lils, what are you thinking?…"

Agumon cocked his head at her. "What's wrong Renamon?"  
She just twitched her tail and bit her lip in response.

I reached up and laid a hand on Tai's cheek. He was so warm…and I sighed happily as I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me.

For once, I wasn't thinking about the consequences.

I was just thinking about being here with Tai…feeling his gaze on me even when I wasn't looking at him.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

Tai looked away before looking back shyly. "You know…I really like you."

"Oh really?" I said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Uhh…"

"You know what?" I ran my fingers slightly down his arm. A charge of electricity seemed to fill me. "I like you too…"

"Really?"

"Really." I looked at him again and smiled.

"No, I mean I really, really," he cut off as I nudged him slightly.

"Just…kiss me you stupid moron." I whispered softly.

Tai's eyes widened but he smiled before he leaned forward and our lips locked together.

And for that moment just being with him was enough. For once, I didn't worry about a single thing…


	21. Rebel Heart

Chapter Twenty (In honor of the fact it's no spring break I'm putting up 3 chapters! Thanks for all the reviews-they mean a lot)

The morning sun shone down on the field the next clearing, lighting up the abandoned party scene.

All of the Digimon had disappeared, save the partners, who were crowded around the circle of Digidestined and snoring.

"Chocolate…" Patamon murmured.

"Hot dogs…" Agumon sighed.

Renamon flicked her tail in her sleep and moaned. "Fried chicken…I want…"

The only person not asleep was me. I was laying separate from the others, staring up at the sky in thought.

"What was I THINKING?"

Of all the stupid mistakes…was it a mistake? My lips curled in a slight smile as I remembered the feeling of Tai's lips on mine.

It had been even better than my dream.

But this was not good. This was really REALLY not good.

I bit my lip and looked up at the sky, fear flooding me. It was early enough in the morning that you could barely see the moon through the morning haze.

A crescent moon-and I was able to read the phases well enough to know that I had run out of time.

Myotismon was coming back—tonight!

"I am SO dead." I muttered, snapping a twig with both hands.

No—forget dead. He was gonna kill me, bury me, unbury me, bring me back to life, and kill me again!

Now that hurting Tai or the others wasn't an option…

And it DEFINENTLY wasn't an option. I didn't know what Tai and I were exactly, but, I knew I liked it.

One thing I've learned over the years though? Telling Myotismon no? Never ends well.

I was just going to have to find some excuse—a REALLY really good excuse.

Or maybe I should just forget romantic love, run away, and become a hermit.

Tai groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked, adjusting to the bright sunlight. "Lily?…"

"Morning." I reminded absent-mindedly, my mind still on other things.

Like certain vampires who are gonna kill me…

My fingers flickered slightly, as frustration filled me. What the heck am I supposed to do?…

He blinked before slowly sitting up. "What are you…doing?"

"Huh?" I felt confused before I looked down at my hands—and I had to stop myself from yelping slightly.

Trickles of fire played across the front of my fingers, sparking upwards. "Umm…" I stammered before clasping my hands on top of each other. "Nothing!"

Oh please, PLEASE buy it!

Tai's eyes narrowed, and I could see slight suspicion in his eyes. Dang it, what had he seen exactly?

"Uh…" I laughed uneasily before leaping to my feet. "I'll be…right back!"

"Where are you going?"

My back to him, I licked my lips uneasily. "To uh…get more firewood!"

"Lily-"  
But I was already gone.

Tai sighed and turned back to face the others, who were all stirring slightly.

Joe groaned as he slid his glasses on. "What…where are all the others?"

"Looks like we got left with clean-up duty." Gomamon said, knocking away an empty soda can.

Matt just sighed and shook his head. "From the Digital World's protectors…"

"To janitors." Tai agreed before looking back over his shoulder….

I kicked at a rock as I wandered throughout the forest. "Ow!"

Hopping on one foot, I cursed profoundly. Now I had a broken foot-on top of everything else!

Sometimes, I could've sworn Yggdrasil really had it in for me. Or just had a really cruel sense of humor.

I glared down at my hands. The perks of being a star…

Even though I was getting better control of my abilities, that didn't mean they didn't go out of whack occasionally.

Sometimes the consequences could be quite hilarious.

Like, for example, the time I…turned everything and everyone in the castle pink.

Neon pink to be exact. Long story-but trust me, it went sour after a few minutes.

Especially since it didn't go back to normal for a whole two weeks…

But other times—it was just embarrassing. Or in this case, dangerous.

Tai would never hurt me. I knew that.

But…I couldn't keep the fear that…Face facts. He would see me as a freak.

I couldn't take the look of fear and apprehension that Tai would surely look at me with…if he found out.

If he found out…

And that was the one thing I would never allow.

I'd finally found someone who accepted me and cared for me.

I wasn't about to let my powers ruin everything for me again….

"Huh?"

I stiffened as the wind changed direction, bringing a different scent to me.

My face turned pale and I felt fear run through my body. "Oh no…"

"There you are my pet."

Uh oh…

I whirled around to see Myotismon and the others standing behind me.

No…

"What are you doing here?" I managed to squeak out. "I thought you weren't coming back till tonight!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Look up, moron."

I glanced up at the sky to see the night sky above me, the darkness closing in.

Oh. Time really flies when you've been musing in angst I guess…

"Umm…."

"Having a wonderful time?" he said, his voice mocking/sweet.

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean…" Help me, someone please…

Myotismon's sapphire eyes narrowed down to slits as he took a step forward, making me cringe away.

"I trust the Digidestined ARE dead."

"Er…"

"Aren't they?" he whispered dangerously. "Surely, you would not be so foolish as to risk SO much of my wrath?"

His fingertips twitched slightly, and I felt my shoulders shake, expecting to feel Crimson Lightning crash down on my back….any second. "I-I…"

"So…" Myotismon hissed, as he looked into my terrified eyes. "I can smell your fear and guilt pet."

I could hear Gatomon and Demidevimon snickering cruelly in the background.

"Master, I tried! I really did!"

That part was true. I HAD tried. I just…couldn't help myself.

"Obviously not enough…" he sneered.

I fought back a slight growl at him. My fear was greater than my pride…

"You know what this means, my pet…" the smile on his face now was one of pure enjoyment at seeing me squirm.

Demidevimon positively howled with laughter.

In the background, I could see Wizardmon watching from behind a tree, fear and worry in his eyes.

_"Help me!"_ I begged him with my eyes.

But we both knew he couldn't…

"Please master…"

Myotismon just smirked as the red whip appeared in his hand.

Bile rose in my throat as I felt my stomach churn with fear.

"Crimson Lightning!"

I screamed in pain as whip seared through my flesh, slamming me into the ground.

I could hear Myotismon's chuckle at my pain over my pounding head, and I gritted my teeth, renewing my vow not to let him hear me scream.

Or cry. Never cry.

I just felt the tears burn, as I forced them back, the pain in my back feeling like fire trickling down my spine…

"Lily?" Tai called, as he searched through the forest. "Lils?"

No answer.

He sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. She'd disappeared all day today…without any explanation at all!

"Did I do something wrong?…"

Maybe he'd been too forward. Maybe he'd been too pushy.

_"But she said she likes me back!"_ Or maybe…she'd just been saying that.

What if she just had been taking pity on him?…

He sighed as he kicked at an empty beer bottle in frustration. Having all this mess to clean up wasn't improving his mood…

Myotismon just smirked cruelly as I lay weakly on the ground, the blood turning the grass a sickly shade of red.

His nostrils flared slightly at the scent, and I saw a look of slight greed…and hunger appear on his face.

I cringed backwards as much as my body would allow. He WOULDN'T…would he?

No…creep's probably just trying to scare the crap out of me again.

My teeth gritted as another spasm of pain shot across my back, and I couldn't resist shooting him a glare through slitted eyes.

Myotismon snarled angrily before I felt the whip lash across my shoulders.

"Don't EVER look at me like that!"

I growled in disgust before turning my head away, feeling the old fury rise up in me.

The desire to rebel…to shout, to scream at him to leave me alone…had never been this strong before.

"Master?"

He turned around impatiently to look at Phantomon, who was hovering behind him. "What?"

Phantomon smirked slightly. "If I may, I had a…suggestion to this little…" He looked at me. "Problem."

Oh this cannot be good…

Myotismon raised an eyebrow. "Proceed…"

"The Digidestined are staying in the clearing, from what we've discovered…"

He shot me a look as if to say, "No thanks to you."

I rolled my eyes in response. Annoying Casper reject…

"And?"

"Your army is at it's strongest." Gatomon purred, looking up at Myotismon adoringly. "We could wipe them out—easily."

No…

"All we need is for them to be lured out of the forest and into the valley." The evil spook continued. "They'd be surrounded by the mountains with no hope of escape."

"No!" I wanted to cry out desperately, but all I could do was let out a whimper deep in my throat.

Myotismon smiled cruelly. "Brilliant…"

Phantomon beamed-he always loved it when Myotismon complimented him. For certain…special reasons.

"Now…all we need is someone to lure them in…"

I froze as everyone's gaze fixed on me.

"Yes…" Myotismon murmured slightly to himself as he stepped forward. "You will do more than an adequate job, won't you my pet?"

I could hear the thinly-veiled threat in his voice. Still I shakily took a step back. "No…"

He whirled around to glare at me. "WHAT?"

I just glared back at him, folding my arms defiantly. "No! I have followed plenty of your orders—but I will not be a part of this any longer!"

"Oh really?"

His voice had lowered dangerously, and Demidevimon and Gatomon were shooting me looks of disbelief.

The next thing I knew was the burning, agonizing pain as the whip wrapped around me before tossing me in the air.

"GACK!" I snarled as I slammed into the ground at full-force. I could hear my ribs snap…

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…"

I groaned slightly and pressed a hand to my stomach. Blood was seeping from the wound, turning my shirt a bright red.

Myotismon grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up slightly, like a disobedient kitten he was hoisting up by the scruff.

"Get…off…" I muttered weakly, struggling in vain.

His grip tightened slightly, and I coughed as it got even harder to breathe.  
He touched the open wounds on my back lightly, with just his fingertips. Still, it was enough to make me shudder.

"You think you're in agony now my pet?" Myotismon murmured softly to me. "I can do so much worse…and you know it."

I gritted my teeth.

"Think about your precious partner. You wouldn't want anything to…happen to her would you?"

"Leave Renamon OUT of this!"

He smirked. "Well then?…"

There was no other way. "Fine….I'll do it."


	22. Comfort and Conflict

Chapter Twenty-One

Tai paced back in forth in front of the cave's entrance. Biting his lip, he looked up at the dark sky again.

"Lily…"

She should have been back by now. This was beyond her giving him the brush off. Something was obviously wrong.

"Tai?" Agumon asked curiously as Tai pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"I'll be right back Agumon…"

"Going out to look for Lily?"

Tai nodded, and looked back at him again. "If the others ask, I'm not going for okay?"

"I should go with you!"

"No—I need you to look out for the others." He responded sternly. "All right?"

Agumon sighed. "Fine…just come back soon, all right?"

Tai flashed a grin at him. "I will. Don't worry!"

"I'll worry all right…" Agumon muttered as he watched him leave, before turning back around with a sigh.

"Lily?" Tai called, almost stumbling over a stone in the dark.

He growled in embarrassment and kicked at it in embarrassment. Which didn't really help things.

"Ow…" he cursed, as he hopped around one on foot—before tripping over a log.

For once he was almost glad Lily wasn't there.

It would be one less chance for her to see him look like a fool.

"Huh?"

As he lay on his stomach, he could see a small opening in a thicket of bushes.

And what looked like blood was on the other side…something—or someone groaned.

"Lils?"

Tai leapt to his feet and shoved his way through, wincing as the thorns stabbed at him.

"Lily-…" he stopped dead as he saw what lay on his feet.

"What the…" his voice cracked in disbelief and horror.

Lily was lying on her side, her eyes closed, as blood poured down from what looked like horrible wounds on her back, raw areas where flesh had been torn away.

"LILY!"

Tai bent down frantically, shaking her gently. "Lily…come on! Get up! Come on!"  
She just lay there limp in his arms…

He bit his lip, fear in his eyes as he pressed a finger to her neck.

"Please no…"

Oh thank Yggdrasil…he could feel a pulse.

Tai breathed a sigh of relief before shaking her gently again. "Lils…Lily, can you hear me?"

She groaned slightly. "Ugh…"

"Lils?…"

"…Tai?"

Her eyelids fluttered open, and Tai watched as her bright brown eyes slowly went back into focus.

"You had me scared there…" he teased, his voice shaking slightly, despite his best efforts.

"When?…" she struggled to sit up, wincing as she did so. "When did you get here?…"

"A few seconds ago. Why?"

Was that relief or regret in her eyes?

"What happened?" he asked her gently, supporting her as she winced again.

"I…"

Lily looked away, and –to Tai's shock—her shoulder's shook slightly.

"Lils?"

She made a noise that sounded like a muffled sob, like she wanted so badly to hold it back.

"Hey…" Tai was starting to feel very uneasy. "It's—it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Oh holy blessed Yggdrasil-Tai-NOTHING'S gonna be okay ever again!"

Tai felt shocked as Lily turned her head slightly and he could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Never again…it's all so dark…"

"Lils…" Tai pulled her close to him, pressing up against her. "It'll be alright. I promise. You hear me? I **promise**."

"How the heck can you promise something like that?" she demanded, her voice harsh and ragged.

"I will…trust me. Don't you trust me?"

She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly.

"Trust me…"

Lily hesitated before leaning into Tai's chest. He held her close and let her cry…

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. My back still ached like heck, and I could barely twist without it throbbing.

I turned my head slightly to see Tai leaning against the tree, his back pressed to it as he held me in his arms.

We'd fallen asleep that way, both of us exhausted—me more so than him.

Glancing down at a puddle of rain water in front of us, I winced as I looked at my reflection.

Yggdrasil, I was a mess. With red eyes and hair all bushy…

Had I been crying all night? It felt like it…

"Ahh…" I winced as I touched the wounds on my back again. Evil spineless Dracula reject…

"I can do so much worse…and you know it."  
Yeah, I know it Dorkula. You saying it doesn't make a dang difference…

I sighed before running a hand through my hair again, before looking back at Tai.

He looked so happy and content, his arms around my shoulders still, the warmth wiping away the chill of the morning.

"I can't do this…" I whispered. "I just…I just can't."  
My fists clenched and I tightened my jaw. "I WON'T do it."

"Lily?"

"Huh?"

I turned around to see…"Wizardmon?…"

Wizardmon was standing there, his arms crossed as he looked at me.

For some reason he looked…unimpressed.

"So this is what you've been up to." He said curtly as he looked at Tai. "I should've known it was a boy…"

I felt my face flush slightly. "Have you been spying on me or something?"

"Yes." He responded. "I've been worried about you."

"Why? I'm not a baby anymore you know!"

I didn't know why I was getting so defensive—I never get snappy with Wizardmon.

"You are acting like one!" Wizardmon snapped back. His gaze flickered back to Tai and he tightened his jaw. "You're in over your head with this—you should know better-"I know what I'm doing!"

He shook his head. "Lily, I didn't approve of you getting involved with the Digidestined in the first place. And I especially don't approve you being involved with a 14 year old boy!"

"You expect me to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to me? You're insane!"

"I do NOT approve." His voice rose as well before lowering it, like he always did when he was really upset. "I do not want to see you get yourself betrayed again…"

"Tai's not like that!"

"How can you know that for sure?" Wizardmon retorted. "You've only known him what? Barely a month!"

My fists clenched slightly in anger. "I know enough that he cares about me!"

"How can you possibly know that?" he shook his head before grabbing my hand. "You're coming home with me-NOW."

I yanked my hand away. "No!"

His eyes flashed angrily. "Young lady you either get your butt in motion or so help me I will hex you all the way to File Island!"

I folded my arms stubbornly. "No."

"Lily…either you listen to me or I'll have to-"Do what?" I mocked. "Tell Myotismon on me?"

Silence.

I took a step back. "Holy Yggdrasil…you CAN'T be serious!"  
"It would almost be better." He growled. "That boy will end up destroying you!"

"Wizardmon, I…" My throat clogged slightly before I managed to force out. "I…I love him."

Wizardmon whirled around. "You what? Lily, you can't just decide that after only a month!"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh yeah? What about you and Gatomon? She won't give you the time of day but **you **still care about her!"

He flinched and took a step back like I'd slapped him.

I turned away, anger still in my voice. "Do whatever you want. But leave me alone."

"Lily…" Wizardmon scowled before retreating back into the bushes. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when he takes all you have and leaves you with nothing!"

"Don't worry—I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"**FINE!"**

I glared at him as he disappeared before walking back over to Tai and leaning next to him, still fuming.

_"Who the heck does he think he is? He's not even actually my Dad!"_


	23. Jealousy

Chapter Twenty-Two

Tai yawned as his eyes flickered open. "Lily?"

"Huh? Oh—yeah?"

He smiled as he stretched forward. "Good to see you back to normal. Are you…"

His fingers hovered slightly over the wounds on my back, but this time, that gesture made me relax—it felt comforting, not threatening.

"You…feeling better?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks for…you know…"

"So…what happened?" Tai asked, his eyes concerned.

I stiffened. "Uh…nothing."

He snorted. "Lily, you were half unconscious when I found you! That's not **nothing**."

"Er…"

"Lils, your back looked like someone took a knife to it! What happened?"

Oh boy…

"I…I got…pounced on by…" I struggled to come up with a name, but it wasn't easy with Tai focused so intently on me.

"I…I can't remember. It was dark—I couldn't see what it was."

Tai sucked in air through his teeth. "Why the heck were you out here on your own anyway?"

I bristled slightly. "I'm not a baby Tai-and you're not responsible for me! I take care of myself, all right?" I added hotly.

"Lily, I'm not calling you a baby!" He insisted, stepping forward. "I just-"What, Tai? What are you trying to say?"

I didn't want to be snappy with him, but if I didn't make him drop this topic soon…

"I…" He looked rather small as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I just don't wanna lose you, that's all…"

I sighed. Why does he have to be so cute?… "I promise…I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But…" I put a hand on his shoulder. "I…am really grateful for what you did. Truly."

Tai blushed as he looked up at the rising sun. "D-don't mention it. Come on—let's head back to camp. The others must be freaking out."

My eyes widened as I remembered something. "Renamon…"

"Huh?"

"Tai, I haven't; seen her since last night! She's probably freaking out!"

"Lils, I'm sure she's fine…"

"No, Tai, you don't get it. When Renamon panics…"

"Where the CRAP is she?" Renamon half-screamed as she paced around the campsite, digging her claws into the dirt.

"Tai went out to look for her." Agumon offered timidly. "They should be back soon…"

"Oh yeah—big comfort!"

"Renamon…"

She snarled again before raking her claws against a tree. "That's it-I'm going to go look for them!"

"But Renamon!"

"Nothing you can say will make me stop!"

"But Renamon!"

"WHAT?"

Agumon pointed ahead of them. "They're here…"

"Finally." Matt sighed in relief, shaking his head as Tai and Lily approached from the bushes.

"WHERE the HECK have you been?" Renamon yelled the minute she saw me, her eyes blazing.

I flinched. "Hi…Renamon."

She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me wildly. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been! Do you?"

"I get it!" I yelped, as I felt my teeth shake. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"SORRY doesn't cut it! I thought Myotismon-"RENAMON!"

"Who's Myotismon?" TK asked curiously.

"Uh…" I shot Renamon a murderous glare, as she whimpered and tucked her tail beneath her legs.

"Just…someone I know. Let's leave it at that, okay?"

Tai looked skeptical and opened his mouth to say something-before Izzy cut him off with a strangled gasp.

"Izzy? What is it?"

Izzy was staring at his laptop screen in disbelief. "S-Sora!"

"What?"

"You found her?" Matt gasped as he ran over to Izzy, with Tai close behind.

He just pointed at a flashing dot, separate from the other Digidestined's signals. "Look!"

"Oh thank Yggdrasil!" Mimi gasped.

I bit my lip and looked at them.

Great…they found their friend. But seeing the look of excitement and joy on Tai's face kind of made my tummy feel funny…

I felt my teeth clench. Let's just see who this girl thinks she is, finally coming back after abandoning them for weeks…

"GACK!" Demidevimon yelped as he was slammed down the stone steps and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Imbecile!" Myotismon snarled as he swept forward, his blue eyes blazing.

He whimpered. "Please, Master Myotismon, forgive my mistakes, I beg you!"

"Courage…" he snarled in response, stalking back and forth on the ledge above Demidevimon. "Hope…Friendship…those brat's Crests are starting to glow! One by one!"

"Everybody makes mistakes!" Demidevimon pleaded. "Remember disco? Besides sir," he added hurriedly as Myotismon glared at him again, "n-not all the children's Crests have begun to glow yet!"

He turned and gestured to a glowing image behind him-of a young girl with short red hair and a pink bird-like Digimon.

The girl was staring down at her knees, a blank look on her face as her partner looked on worriedly.

Demidevimon grinned before turning back to his boss. " Remember the other Digidestined I told you about? That girl has the Crest of Love! And it's STILL not glowing, thanks to me!" He snickered. "Anyway, according to my schedule she should be meeting up with those other brats soon. And then…when they're all together…that's when I'll get them!"

Myotismon just shot him a sneer. "When YOU'LL get them? Please—I'm in no mood for comedy."

"But sir!"

He shut up immediately as Myotismon took a menacing step forward. "Get rid of that one girl. She's defenseless if her partner can't digivolve and even one death will…weaken the rest considerably."

"But!"

"Pet can deal with the others." He continued, smiling cruelly. His eyes narrowed. "And if you fail me again, my bats will have a new chew toy!"

Demidevimon scowled with frustration before fluttering away. "Yes sir…"

Myotismon smirked as he turned to walk away. Demidevimon was a fool and a worthless idiot…it was good he had Lily to count on.

There was just that…attitude to fix. He smirked as he opened his hand slightly, feeling the whip start to form.

He'd deal with that when she got back…if she didn't do exactly what he said…

TK frowned as we walked through the forest. "Hey—you guys?"

"Yeah TK?"

He sighed as he looked at the ground. "If Sora's so close by…why is she hiding from us?"

"Maybe she's ashamed." I replied coldly, looking straight ahead.

Renamon's ears perked at my strange tone.

Matt sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe she doesn't want to…or even worse, maybe she can't! That's why we have to find her!"

Great…

Tai sighed in frustration. "It's like we're playing tag with her or something…"

"Come on!" Izzy looked at his Digivice again before running. "The signal leads this way!"

"Right!"

I scowled as we ran after them. Renamon fought back a snicker. "Lily, your face is an ugly shade of green!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" I hissed as we followed them. "Why should I care if Tai's finally found his friend…who happens to be a girl…I've never met…"

She snickered. "You're totally jealous!"

"I AM NOT!"…

"So-ra!" I heard Tai call from ahead of us. "Where are you?"

"Ugh…" Joe's whine echoed. "It's getting dark. Why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet, the next couple of weeks! My feet and every other part of me hurts…"

Mimi groaned. "I can't go another step…"

"Wait a sec…" Matt stared at his Digivice in confusion. "I'm getting another reading."

"Really? Of what?"

I turned around at the sound of wings streaking through the air…and my face went white. "Guys! Get down-NOW!"


	24. Envy

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Wha-Oof!"

I slammed Tai into the ground just as something with the speed of a small missile slammed right next to us, leaving a smoking crater.

His eyes widened. "Oh holy…"

Patamon whimpered as he clasped paws over his wing-like ears. "That buzzing! What's that buzzing?"

Renamon snarled in agony, circling as if trying to get rid of the horrible high-pitched whine that was now filling my ears as well. "Make it stop!"

"What IS that sound?" Mimi wailed as it got more intense, dropping to her knees.

Just then, a bee-like Digimon burst out of the trees behind and swooped at us, its stinger pointed right at Izzy.

"MOVE!" Tai ordered, shoving me off him slightly and pushing Izzy to one side.

"Flymon!" Agumon yelped.

Flymon hissed angrily again. "Brown Stingers!"

"Look out guys!" Matt yelped, his eyes wide with fear as he grabbed TK and dodged to the left, barely avoiding another row of bombs.

"Izzy, is NOW the time to be on your laptop?" I yelped, giving him a glare as he bent over it.

"One sec! Maybe this Digimon Analyzer Gennai gave me can help…" He pressed a few more buttons. "Got it! He's name's Flymon, a virus insect-type. I think we know his attack already, and it's not friendly!"  
Tai grabbed me by the arm and yanked me away just in time. "Move it Lils!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Diamond Storm!"

If bees could grin, I would say he was smirking as he easily dodged all of their attacks and dove back for another try.

"MOMMY!" Mimi shrieked, half-leaping into Joe's arms as another exploded right by her feet, making him blush scarlet.

Oh brother…

Matt snarled in frustration as he watched his Digimon go flying. "It's not working—they need more help!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon spat, slashing her vines at him in an attempt to grab his wings and bring him down.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon hollered.

I blinked as a stream of angry fishes lunged at Flymon. "…Okay…"

No good. Flymon easily dodged it. "Brown Stinger!"

"GACK!"

Suddenly there was a loud screech, like an angry hawk. "Meteor Wing!"

"What the?" I yelped as fireballs flew from the sky, striking Flymon head on.

He screamed before his data was slowly destroyed…

I whirled to the right to see what looked like a orange phoenix streak across the sky.

"Birdramon!" TK gasped.

Birdramon?…

"If Birdramon's here, then Sora must be too!" Tai exclaimed. He turned slightly to see a flash of red hair run off ahead. "H-huh? Sora! Wait!"

"Tai, wait for me!" I exclaimed, right behind him.

"Wait up Tai!"

"We're coming with you!"…

Sora panted as she kept running through the forest. The image of Tai and Matt's shocked faces still in her head. "No…I can't talk to them yet! I'm not ready!"

Something leaped down from the trees and landed in front of her—with a gasp she took a step back.

"Relax." I said stiffly, blowing my bangs out of my face. "And don't even try to outrun me again-or I'll pin you to the ground."

She glared and clenched her fists. "Who the heck are you?"

Tai panted as he skidded to a stop. His eyes widened. "It really is you…" He slowly smiled. "Sora!"

She spun around and tried to make a bolt for it-but froze when she saw Matt standing there.

"Sora…" he said softly. "Why are you running away?"

She looked down at the ground, not willing to meet his gaze.

"So that's the missing Digidestined…" Renamon muttered softly to me.

I snorted. "Yeah. Midget, ain't she?"

"Lily…"

"Sora…" TK said timidly. "Does this mean you don't like us anymore?"

"No, TK! That's not it at all…"

"Then what's wrong?"

A pink bird-like Digimon fluttered down to land next to her. "Why don't you just tell them Sora?"

She hesitated before taking a deep breath…and sighing. "…Kay. It happened the night Biyomon and I left camp to look for Tai. I…saw this strange looking Digimon, and he was talking to something in a giant bubble."

A giant what now?

"He looked like a bowling ball with wings," Oh boy… "and he was telling the…thing about our Crests."

"Could you hear what they were saying exactly?" Tai asked. "What about our Crests?"

He closed a hand over his own protectively.

"He was saying that…each Crest has it's own special meaning…Tai, yours is the Crest of Courage."

He looked down at it. "Crest of Courage huh? That…actually makes sense…I remember when it started to glow…"

"And Matt's is the Crest of Friendship…"

He looked skeptical. "Friendship huh?"

"And mine?" TK asked excitedly.

"Yours is special, TK. It's called the Crest of Hope."

He beamed. "All right! I hope we get to go home soon!"

"Izzy's Crest is the Crest of Knowledge…Joe's is the Crest of Reliability, Mimi is Sincerity…" She took a deep breath. "And…mine…mine is the Crest of Love."

Tai beamed. "Wow! The Crest of Love! That's perfect for you Sora!"

I bit back a snarl and clenched my teeth so hard it HURT.

She didn't seem that happy either. "It is NOT Tai!" She screamed, her eyes blazing. "It's not like me at all! Don't you DARE say that!"

"B-but Sora!" He stammered. "It is like you! You're always caring about everyone else!"

"No way! I could care less about what happens to any of you! The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me! So back off!"

Tai's eyes widened and he slowly backed away till he was standing next to me again. I touched his arm before gently taking his hand and glaring at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened, as if she realized what she'd said. "Tai…I…I'm sorry."

"What's the matter? I've never seen you like this before!"

"It's just that…" She pulled her Crest out of her pocket and held it as her lips trembled. "My Crest won't glow!" She burst out.

"Huh?"

I could sense she was nearly holding back tears, and I felt a twinge of guilt. "Nice going Demidevimon. Real nice."

"It's because…" Sora let out a slight sob. "I don't have any love!"

"Huh?" Poor TK was completely confused. "You love us, don't you Sora?"

She looked away as Tai sighed. "I don't get it. Why did girls have to be so emotional about love?" he added in an undertone.

I fought the desire to roll my eyes and whack him. But secretly? I was…in a mean way, kind of glad he was exasperated with her.

"Leave her alone Tai." Matt snapped.

"I was just joking around!"

Sora clenched her teeth and lowered her head. "That Digimon thought I was pretty funny too…"

"By any chance is your name Demidevimon?"

"It is! And you're one of those kids-the Digidestined! So…I guess you heard about the Crests!"

"Uh…yeah?'

"OH, you're that kid Sora! The Crest of Love…heh heh…"

"And what's so funny about that?"

"You think you're so hot…but you'll never get your Crest to glow! Ever!"

"So that's it?" Tai said in surprise. "I thought it was something serious-like they'd stopped making chocolate!"

Oh…the HORROR!

Sora just sighed and lowered her head. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Hey, come on Sor…" Tai said gently, stepping forward and hugging her gently. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose…"

"Thanks Tai…"

"Come on-let's make camp nearby! You'll feel better after some s'mores!"

My fists clenched in anger as I watched the rest of them walk on ahead. Hello? Standing right here? Who the HECK does this girl think she is just waltzing in and stealing my guy?…

Demidevimon grinned as he watched from the bushes. "Atta girl Lily…"

"Good…" Gatomon purred as she spied on the camp with him. "She got them into the valley…" she snickered. "Nowhere for them to run now."

Phantomon smiled sickly and his scythe shone in the light….


	25. Ambush

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Come on, Sora!" Tai pleaded again. "You can't listen to Demidevimon—he's a liar!"

Sora was still staring at the ground, not moving. "But…he's right. I don't know how to love…my mom never cared for me. Ever. All she cared about was her flower shop…"

"_Oh cry me a river_…" I thought silently in contempt. You wanna know what growing up without love is? You have NO idea. And why, for the love of Yggdrasil, is TAI ACTUALLY TAKING THIS CRAP SERIOUSLY?

"Because of her and her making me look in the stupid flower shop, I let all my friends down. That's all she cares about-she doesn't understand me…that's why Demidevimon's right. I don't know what love is…"

With a snarl, she pulled a hand back in an attempt to toss her Crest away…

"Sora, stop it!" Tai shouted, grabbing her by the hand.

"Let go!"

"No! Even if you said was true, you still shouldn't listen to Demidevimon! He's just a creep trying to hurt you!"

Sora's eyes filled with tears before she started crying softly.

"Wait, wait!" He said helplessly. "Don't cry Sora! Matt, help me out! I never know what to do when she's blubbering!"

"Just leave her be Tai…" Matt said softly as Sora kept crying.

Renamon looked over at me and raised an eyebrow at the look on my face.

"Whoah…she's really pissed…"

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

She looked down as TK hugged her around the middle. "I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?"

"You stopped me and Tai from eating those mushrooms Demidevimon gave us—by warning Agumon! Thanks to you, I found my brother."

Sora swallowed. "I…"

"So please don't go away again." He smiled up at her. "I like you. When you're here, I don't miss my mom as much!"

"We've all been really missing you Sora!" Tai added. "I don't know what I'd do without you-Lily?"

I stared at Tai, my face a mixture of fury and pain before whirling around and storming off.

"Lily w-wait! What did I do?"

"Nice going moron…" Mimi said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you just told another girl you didn't know what you'd do without her? In FRONT of your girlfriend?"

Tai's face paled. "Oh crap…I didn't mean it like! LILY WAIT!" He bolted to his feet and ran after her.

"Should we go after them?" Joe asked nervously.

Matt shook his head. "They need to figure this out on their own. And Sora needs to get some rest."

She slowly raised her head and smiled up at Matt. "Thanks Matt…"

I stormed through the forest, ignoring Tai's cries behind me. "What was I THINKING? I should've known he didn't really like me!"

"Lily, wait!"

I slapped a tree branch aside as hard as I could, and he yelped as it hit in the face.

"…I may have deserved that, but Lily, if you just let me-"Go AWAY." I growled, my back still to him, anger filling me.

"Lily, I swear it's not like that! Look, just listen to me!"

"I heard what you had to say!"

"Lily, please I-"NO!" I snarled, whirling around to face him. "I don't wanna hear it! You like HER-fine! But don't come crawling to me, asking for forgiveness you MISERABLE PLAYER!"

Tai slowly took a step back and his eyes narrowed. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We both stormed off in opposite directions, me hiding my face so he couldn't see the tears running down my cheeks…

"How'd it go?" Joe asked as Tai stormed out of the woods.

He kicked at a rock.

"That bad?"

"Yes, that bad! She was…being completely insane!" He added angrily. "She wouldn't listen to me at all!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Can't say I blame her…" she muttered under her breath.

He scowled at her. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

She got to her feet. "Look Tai—when you like a girl, you don't tell another girl you "can't get along without her"! I'd have thought even YOU got that…"

"But I didn't! I mean…not like that…"  
"And how is Lily supposed to know that? She's never met Sora before—and you're acting all happy and excited and offering her s'mores and-"I was worried about her!" Tai exclaimed. "She's been really depressed and I wanna make sure she's okay! That's all!"

"Lily doesn't know that Tai. She's got no way of knowing that!"

Izzy blinked. "Wow…Mimi, I'd never thought you make so much sense!"

"Thank you I-HEY!"

Tai looked down at the ground. "Man, I really messed up…" He sighed. "…I'll go and…try and talk to her again."

He glanced back at Sora and bit his lip. She and Biyomon were still sitting at the edge of camp, not really paying attention to anyone.

"Don't worry." Izzy said, his lips quirking in a slight smile. "I think Matt's got that handled…"

Tai watched as his friend made his way over to Sora and said something softly.

She looked at him and smiled shakily.

Tai breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. "Kay, I'll go find Lil-GACK!"

"Shadow Scythe!"

"What the HECK?" Gomamon yelped, backing away from the huge slash in the ground, which was still steaming with energy.

Tai stared in disbelief at the face of the same Digimon who had been tormenting Lily all those weeks ago, smirking cruelly at him.

"Well, well…" Phantomon chuckled airily. "We meet again…Digidestined."

Renamon's eyes widened with shock. "Oh no…" she muttered softly under her breath.

I sat miserably on a rocky ledge overlooking the forest.

The sunset shone on my face, illuminating the tearstains on my cheeks. "I'm such an idiot…"

Such a fool…such a moron…

Now what do I do?

I can't-I WON'T-go back to the castle. No-I can never go back to Myotismon again, I knew that.

But I also can't stay with someone who doesn't really care for me…

I sighed and wearily ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I should just flee Server..

Change my name, cut my hair, dye it blonde…and become a hermit!

Eh, why not? Nothing else to do with my life…

Hellllllpppppp!"

"Huh?" My ears perked up as I heard the sound of a familiar scream. "Joe?…"

Then another one, this one in pain.

"TAI?"

"Shadow Scythe!"

All the blood drained right from my face. Oh, Yggdrasil, oh holy Yggdrasil!

I leapt to my feet and starting running as fast as I could back the way I came. "TAI NO!"


	26. Mine

Chapter Twenty-Five

Tai clenched his fists and glared at Phantomon. "What are YOU doing here?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers down the scythe. "Oh…I figured I'd just…finish the job I started."

"T-Tai?" TK stammered, hiding behind Matt. "What is he talking about?"

He clenched his fists. "The creep's the one who threatened Lily in the first place…"

"We never got a chance to get him back for that…" Agumon growled as he took a step forward.

Phantomon smiled cruelly. "Oh…brave words from such weakling Digimon…"

"Oh yeah? Get him Agumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Phantomon smiled cruelly. "Ah…perhaps this will prove more of a challenge…"

Renamon growled, baring her teeth at him. "Get out of here, Casper reject…"

He looked taken aback for a bit, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh really?…You dare try and defy me?"

She stepped next to Greymon and Garurumon. "You bet your butt…"

He clenched his teeth but then smirked again. "So that's how it is…Shadow Scythe!"

"Gack!" Greymon roared in pain as the attack caught him off guard and slashed across his side.

"GREYMON!" Tai yelled, his eyes widening.

"Crap…" Matt muttered, taking a step back. "That's one strong Ultimate…"

Tai clenched his teeth and reached for his Crest. "Oh yeah? Then we'll just have to get stronger! Digivo-ACK!"

"TAI!" Sora's eyes widened with horror as Phantomon lifted Tai up by the neck, half-choking him.

"So you're the one responsible for this…betrayal." Phantomon murmured, lifting his scythe so it was pressed lightly against Tai's neck, as he glared at Renamon again.

Her eyes widened with horror. "Put him down-NOW!"

He smirked as Tai choked, his face starting to turn blue. "I look forward to seeing the look on Lily's face when she sees you dead…"

"No…"

"TAI!"…

I panted as I swatted branches out of my way, fear flooding through me, as I felt my heart almost leap out of my chest.

"No…please…NO!"

How could I have forgotten? How could I have not remembered they were in danger? If anything's happened to Tai…

"Tai, NO!" I heard Sora shout.  
"Put him down!"

With one jump, I managed to leap over the thicket in front of me, down into the valley. "TAI!"

Phantomon smirked as he turned around to face me, still holding a gasping Tai by the throat. "I'm sorry-is this yours?"

I clenched my fists, anger filling me. "Put him down…NOW!"

"Garurumon, help him!" Matt shouted.

The wolf-Digimon howled as he pounced, teeth and claws bared. "Howling Blaster!"

With a cackle, Phantomon easily swooped out of the way. "Oh, too slow."

"Lils…" Tai gasped, struggling to pry Phantomon's fingers off him. "G-get the others out of here…"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon spat, crossing her arms before releasing a stream of razor sharp stones.

"Gack!" Phantomon snarled as the diamonds sliced across his face, leaving deep scarring gashes.

"Phantomon…" I snarled, my eyes blazing. "I am NOT kidding! Let him down or I swear to Yggdrasil I'll-"You'll do what?" his tone was soft and menacing as he looked at me. "You little traitor…"

"NOW RENAMON!"

He whirled around to see Renamon pounce as she shined. "Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

"…Oh dear-ACK!"

Kyubimon roared as she slashed at him, teeth and claws bared.

Tai yelped as he fell head-first to the ground. "ACK! …Ugh…"

"Tai!" I bolted towards him as he struggled to sit back up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He grinned his lopsided grin at me. "Guess I owe you one now…"

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him back. "Just returning the favor…"

Kyubimon spat as she spread her tail, the fireballs forming. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Nice shot!" Joe yelled, grinning.

Tai stood up with me, his eyes blazing along with me. "No one takes advantage of me…now guys!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

All three attacks combined into one, before slamming into Phantomon as one giant fireball.

"GACK!"

The force slammed Phantomon into the ground, and he skidded wildly backwards leaving a giant smoking gash in the ground. "…Ugh…"

He glared up at me as I walked over, his eyes narrowed down to slits. "You filthy little traitor…" he hissed. "When the master finds out…"

I flinched slightly and took a step back.

He smirked. "Oh…scared now aren't you?"

"Like heck!" I bluffed, tossing my head arrogantly. "Please, I'm not s-scared of him at all…"

Phantomon chuckled slightly as he rose up in the sky. "Yes…I wouldn't want to be you, runt."

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw.

"Leave her alone!" Tai said angrily as he ran up, standing protectively in front of me and glaring furiously at him.

He snickered. "Oh, I'm not the one she should be scared of…not by a long shot."

Kyubimon looked at me as he flew away, still laughing. The fear in her eyes was probably the same as mine.

"I am SO DOOMED…"

"Lils?" I turned around at the touch of a hand on my shoulder.

Tai took a deep breath, blushing. "I…I just wanted to say…er…thanks. For…saving me."

"Don't mention it…" I said, starting to smile back.

"Tai!"

Matt, Izzy and the others ran other to us. "Man, are you all right?"

I stiffened as Sora whacked Tai in the arm. "Don't you EVER do anything stupid like that again! You had me scared to death!"

"Sora, don't overreact! I was fine!"

"I'm serious Tai! You could have gotten killed! I don't want to lose any of you, all right? Especially someone I've known since I was 2!"

Tai sweatdropped. "All right, all right! I'm sorry! Come on, Sor. Don't be mad."

Sora sighed and smiled at him. "Moron…"

"I know!" He replied with a cocky grin.

I sighed before lowering my head and starting to walk away, looking at the ground.

Renamon whimpered slightly as she looked at my slumped shoulders. "Lily…"

Peering over Tai's shoulder, Sora's eyes widened as she watched me start to walk away. She slapped Tai on the arm, and gave him a meaningful look in my direction.

"Lily! Ah not again…wait!" He panted as he ran to catch up to me.

"What?" I muttered as he touched me on the shoulder. "Lily, please—listen to me this time all right?" he pleaded, his brown eyes earnest.

"What is there to say Tai?" I asked helplessly as I started to walk back into the forest.

"Lils…"

I slowly turned back around to see him standing there with his hand outstretched…just like he did right before the night we kissed for the first time, the same earnest, pleading expression on his face.

"…All right." I sighed, leaning against a tree trunk. "Talk."

"Lily, I…Sora is-"Just a friend?" I said scornfully. "Sure didn't seem like that."

"We've known each other since we were babies but…that makes her more like," He scratched the back of his head, as he searched for the words, "a big sister. That's all."

"Tai, you said you didn't know what you'd do without her!"

Tai winced. "That came out wrong—I didn't mean how that sounded. What I meant to say is I…Sora watches out for me—for all of us. But that's what she does for all her friends, it's nothing personal I SWEAR."

"So…you're telling me you don't like her at all?"

Tai sighed. "Maybe I did…before we came here…but, I don't know. Ever since we got to the Digital World any attraction just…I don't know. Faded?"

"…" I still didn't look at him, my arms folded. Sure, he said he didn't like her anymore. But what if he was just saying that? And I was just gonna end up getting hurt again?

"Besides…" He added. "Sora…I'm pretty sure she likes Matt, not me."

Huh?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Matt standing next to Sora, as she bent her head, the same blank look on her face.

Matt murmured something to her, and she blushed—but still looked away.

Ohh….I wanted to smack myself. How could I not tell?

"Lily, I like YOU." Tai insisted, touching my arm as his eyes locked onto my face. "I love your laugh…your smile…the sarcastic way you always talk when you're irritated…"

My eyes widened slightly. "You said love…that time."

"H-huh?" His face went crimson with a blush. "I…I guess I did…I…I…" He swallowed hard. "I lo…I lov…I love you…"

A slow smile crept over my face as I felt warmth spread from my chest to my toes. My throat felt dry. "…You serious?"

In response, he leant forward and kissed me on the lips, pulling me close to him.

I'll take that as a yes…


	27. Ratted Out

Chapter Twenty-Six

Phantomon muttered dark curses under his breath as he drifted back to the castle. The cold, icy wind was cutting into the deep claw marks across his back and chest, making them sting even more.

"I'll kill that filthy fox…" He snarled softly under his breath. The great doors of the castle loomed in front of him, dark and menacing.

He pressed one of his ghostly hands against the door, and it lit up at his touch before slowly opening.

"Well?" Gatomon, that annoying tabby demanded, as she sat in the doorway flicking her ears back and forth. "Did you and Lily get rid of them?"

"No!" Phantomon snapped as he floated inside, glaring down at her in challenge to pick a fight.

She trotted behind me, disgust in her eyes. "Are you kidding me? How hard can it be to kill a bunch of whiny kids? When Lord Myotismon finds out ab-"I COULD have killed them. If Lily and her stupid Digimon didn't get in my way!"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?…"

"I had the leader in my grasp…" he growled. "And she attacked me!"

Gatomon hissed angrily, flicking her tail back and forth. "That little brat…" She hesitated. "…What will the master say? Why would she betray us anyway?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? Little ungrateful twerp…"

"Grr…" The two of them turned around to see one of the Bakemon floating there.

"What is it?" She snapped irritably.

"Lord Myotismon requests your presence…now."…

Myotismon smirked as he held up a goblet of what looked like thick red liquid-admiring the light shining on it, glinting eerily.

"Ah…I love the smell of blood in the morning…" He murmured, raising it to his lips.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Master?"

He rolled his eyes in contempt. "Come in."

Demidevimon walked in, grinning wildly. "Hey…boss…."

Oh, this outta be good. "What is it?" he asked in annoyance, glaring at him.

He just smirked. "Oh, nothing. I thought you might just want to learn something interesting about the twer-I mean, your pet."

Myotismon snorted as he stood up, walking over to the window. "I heard about her…interfering with our plan. Trust me, when she gets back…" He curled his lip slightly, as anger filled him again.

Demidevimon snickered. "Oh, it gets worse than that master. You know why she betrayed you?"

"She is rebellious and a fool." He snapped in retort.

"Or she's in L.O.V.E." The annoying little brat said gleefully, skipping from one clawed foot to another.

"**WHAT**?" Myotismon whirled around, his eyes widening slightly. "What are you talking about?"

In response, Demidevimon pulled out what looked like a small tape recorder. Lily's voice poured out, full of agony and desperation. "Wizardmon, I love him!"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed down to slits of fury. The glass he was holding started to form cracks in its side…

Demidevimon grinned triumphantly. "She's in BIG trouble, isn't she?"

The goblet shattered. "Oh…yes…"

I sighed happily, lying on the damp grass, as the moon's light shone down on me.

"Finally…things are going great."

I have a family…people who really accept me…I have someone who loves me.

Tai's face flickered before me, grinning cockily, and I couldn't help a smile creep onto my face again.

Someone who loves me…who thinks I'm special. Who likes me for me…never, in all my life, did I think that would happen.

I sighed happily again. "Ah…there's no way anything could go wrong now…"

Just then a cold breeze flickered through the trees, shaking the branches, creating a creepy whispering sound that sent shivers down my spine.

My shoulders stiffened, as I felt somebody's eyes watching me. "H-hello?"

No answer. "T-Tai? Renamon?"

"Hello there my pet…"

OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!

I spun around, my heart almost leaping out of my chest as I fought back absolute panic.

Myotismon was standing there, leaning against one of the tree trunks behind me, a slight smile on his face.

Oh boy…

"M-master…" I stammered, brushing my hair out of my face and lowering my head slightly as I backed away. "A-about the whole thing with Phantomon—I can explain!"

I have no idea how, but…

He just smiled lazily. "Honestly pet…you act like the only reason I ever come near you is to hurt you…"

Uh…because that's 99% true?

"Relax, my sweet." He said, sounding amused as he gently brushed some of my bangs out of my eyes. "I just had one…quick question for you."

"Um…what is it?"

Myotismon just shrugged. "I just wanted to know why you haven't killed the Digidestined yet. Is something wrong?"

And it gets even more complicated. "Er…not yet master. I-I'll get it done, I promise. They're…a lot stronger than we thought."

"Oh really?" Myotismon had the same smile on his face, but I flinced as his eyes went hard. "Because I heard something different…"

He pulled what looked like a small tape recorder out of his pocket and pressed a button.

The blood ran from my face as I heard my own voice calling out desperately, echoing, "I love him!"

Oh no…oh no…OH YGGDRASIL'S HOLY BLESSED FLAMING SWORD!

"So it's true…" He said softly as he looked at my terrified face. "You've gone soft…"

"I…"

"LILY!" Renamon bolted through the bushes and stood in front of me, growling protectively.

"R-Renamon? How did you…know?"

"When you're gone for more than ten minutes—I just assume something really bad's happened." She snapped back in retort.

She has a good point…but how the CRAP did he find out?

A loud snicker could be heard above my head, and I looked up to see Demidevimon land on Myotismon's shoulder. "Hey, angel face."

That smirk on his face told me all I needed to know. "YOU!" I snarled angrily. "YOU LITTLE!"

"At least Demidevimon's isn't betraying me when my back is turned…" Myotismon hissed softly.

I turned my head away slightly, fear filling through me. And anger.

"Lily…" Renamon said warningly, seeing me tense and my eyes narrow.

"Well, pet?…" He asked dangerously.

I whirled around with a snarl. "Go to the Dark Area for all I care! I don't care WHAT you think—I'm not gonna be a part of this!"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed down to slits. "You really don't want to be on my bad side…"

"I'm past caring!"

"Oh really? You know I could kill that little dog of yours…"

I stiffened as Renamon growled. "Leave Renamon OUT of this!"

Myotismon just chuckled, his smile pure cruel. "Who said I was talking about that waste of data…?"

"Then what?…" Everything went cold. "No. Not Tai. Please no, he's got NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"He turned you against me!"

"You did that YOURSELF!"

Myotismon hissed angrily, curling his lips back to show his fangs. "Continue, and you'll find yourself lying in a pool of your own blood."

I growled back at him, my fists clenched in anger. "If you hurt ANY of the Digidestined, so Yggdrasil help me-"You really think you can stop me from doing whatever I want?…Crimson Lightning!"

I yelped as the whip wrapped around my left ankle and tossed me in the air—I landed with a hard smack, right onto my back.

He smirked. "I'm sorry-you were saying?"

I growled as I leapt back to my feet, wincing slightly. But I kept glaring at him, challenging him to just try that again.

Renamon snarled and bared her teeth warningly as she stood in front of me, her claws unsheathed.

"If you hurt any of them," my voice went low with fury, "I don't care how long it takes me, I WILL make you pay for it…"

Myotismon made a scoffing noise. "Please. You're took weak to even lay a finger on me…"

"For now…think you can guarantee that when I'm older?" I replied coolly, half-enjoying the flicker of surprise—and, could it be? Slight fear in his eyes.  
Myotismon's mouth curled in a sadistic, deadly smile. "Hmm? Maybe I should rethink keeping you alive then…" He said softly, his voice like cold ice.

Renamon let out a strangled gasp.

I growled as I felt the anger pour through me again—and small trickles of flame could be seen on my fingertips again. "You—can—TRY!"

"Lily, **NO**!" Renamon yelped, her eyes wide with horror as I lunged at him, an orb of fire forming in my right hand.

He just sneered before disappearing into the shadows.

I swore wildly as I skidded to a stop. "Get back here you COWARD!"

"Lily—WATCH OUT!"

"Hu-"Nightmare Claw!"

I screamed as the attack blasted me backwards, the agonizing pain seeming to rip through my chest as I felt my last little bit of strength die…

"LILY!" was the last thing I heard Renamon yowl before everything went black.


	28. Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Ahh…" I groaned as I stirred slightly. My head was still pounding with a searing pain, the kind that makes you not want to open your eyes.

"Renamon?…"

No response.

I could feel something cold and hard pinching against my wrists and my ankles, stinging like mad every time I tried to move.

"Wha…where am I?"

Then it all came rushing back to me, and my eyes snapped open. Myotismon…he knows! Oh, Yggdrasil—Tai! TAI!

I looked down to see my feet chained to a wall, as well as my hands bound above me.

Oh…CRAP. This is not good…

I struggled wildly to get free, before yelping as a sharp shock coursed through my body. "Ouch!"

What the?…

Myotismon's dark chuckle echoed throughout the passageway. "Like the zinc, my dear?"

Gritting my teeth, I snarled curses into the air in response.

"Watch your mouth." He replied dangerously as he appeared, his cape billowing behind him.

My eyes narrowed in hate.

"Unless you want me to gag you as well…"

I growled again, but kept the swearing to a minimum-for now, anyway.

"That's better…" Myotismon replied, sounding amused as he reached forward as if to stroke my cheek.

I snapped my teeth warningly. You just try that Dorkula, and you'll be missing a finger.

His eyes narrowed. "Aw, missing your boyfriend pet?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up…"

"Don't worry. You'll be with him soon…"

The tone of his voice sent a slight shiver down my spine. "What are you talking about?"

Myotismon smiled lazily down at me, but the look in his eyes made me want to wet my pants. "You think I was joking about killing you?…"

I cringed backwards, pressing my back against the icy cold stone wall.

He chuckled before turning away from me. "Ta-ta pet…I'll deal with you after I get rid of your little friends…"

"NO!" I strained forward, wincing again as I got shocked. "Please Myot-master! I'll do whatever you want I swear, just don't hurt them!"

"Too late for that…"

I growled as I struggled to wiggle free, before shrieking in pain again as a bolt of energy zapped across my back.

He smirked as the carriage drew up in the hallway behind us. "This is what happens to traitors my precious…"

No…no no no, I CAN'T let this happen!

Myotismon smiled cruelly as he stepped into the carriage. "You know, blood tastes so much better with the taste of victory…"

"No, please!" I could feel my throat start to clog up, but I fought the burning feeling down. "I swear I'll never try to run away again, I-I'll do whatever you ask just don't hurt…please…"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, but I shook my head and they disappeared as I shot him another desperate, pleading look.

Myotismon rolled his eyes slightly. "Gatomon, watch my little pet. She tries anything, slit her friend's throat."

What is he-RENAMON!

Renamon snarled angrily as the wall opened up and she appeared, chained on the side opposite me. "Let me go you miserable little!"

Gatomon smirked at me as she stood close to Renamon, unsheathing her claws slightly.

I snarled, anger, frustration, and terror filling me as Phantomon slapped the reins and the Devidramon took off, dragging the carriage behind them.

Matt…TK…Izzy…Mimi…Tai! Oh, Yggdrasil almighty, not Tai!…

Tai smiled happily as he drifted off into sleep, stretched out in his sleeping bag.

What a day…he had Lily back, he managed to tell her how he felt without passing out…yup, things were finally going right.

In the tree above the Digidestined, Demidevimon grinned evilly and cackled. "Finally! Sound asleep!"

He smirked as he pulled out a large needle and silently fluttered towards them. "Myotismon will be so proud of my work, maybe I'll get a promotion!"

He raised the dart and aimed it right at the sleeping girl in front of him…

Biyomon groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She gasped as she saw Demidevimon grinning wickedly before tossing the needle right at Sora's chest.

"Sora, look out!"

"Demi Dart!"

"Wha?"

Biyomon shoved Sora to the ground and winced as the needle punctured her skin right below the right wing. "Ahh…"

"Biyomon!" Sora, now fully awake, shook her Digimon wildly as Biyomon slumped to the ground. "No! Wake up! Please!"

"Sora?" Tai sat bolt upright. "What's wrong? What happened?"

TK gasped and pointed ahead of them. "Demidevimon!" he shouted angrily. "What are you doing here?"

The bat Digimon gulped slightly as the rest of the Digimon all growled at him menacingly, teeth bared, ready to attack.

This…wasn't how he'd planned it…

"Uh…I'm out of here!" He yelped before fluttering sway as fast as he could.

"Get BACK here, you coward!" Tai yelled angrily—before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"…Huh?"

An odd chill was in the air, as if it had suddenly just dropped to below freezing-and the sky was now covered with pitch black clouds.

"That can't be good." Matt muttered warily, his eyes following the clouds that seemed to be moving towards them.

Tai glanced at the sky and his eyes widened as a dark shadow moved flew towards them. "A…carriage?"

Sure enough, a black carriage with gold trim appeared, with Phantomon at the reins of two snarling Devidramon.

"M-Matt?" TK stammered. "What is that?…"

A black coffin dropped out of the back, the symbol of a gold bat glinting menacingly on the front.

It opened in mid-fall, and a tall man with blond hair and the most intense, twisted blue eyes Tai had ever seen landed softly on the ground, his black cape wrapped around him—his fangs glinting in the moonlight as he smirked.

"Digidestined…" he chuckled. "Your journey ends here…"

"That's it!" Sora gasped, holding Biyomon close to her. "That's the thing Demidevimon was talking to!"

"Meet Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon cackled as he floated next to him.

Tai blinked. "…Myotismon?"

"That's LORD Myotismon!"

Myotismon just chuckled. "These Digidestined are making me feel a little…batty! Grisly Wing!"

"Gatomon…" I growled menacingly as I struggled. "I SWEAR to Yggdrasil, if you don't let me go I'll skin you alive and nail you to the wall!"

She scoffed before licking a paw and wiping it over her head without answering.

"Don't you DARE ignore me!"

Renamon snarled and snapped her jaws at Gatomon, who just rolled her eyes in disgust. "You two are pathetic…"

"Yeah? Then fight me and we'll see how weak I am!" I bluffed, desperately hoping she'd buy it.

Gatomon just saw me a look of contempt. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Er…I don't think you want me to respond to that."

"At least I'm not the one making out with a worthless human."

I clenched my fists. "Tai is not worthless! And I never…actually made out with him…"

She just snickered.

Renamon and I looked at each other, and our eyes met as the same idea appeared.

"Hey, Gatomon…" I purred. "Myotismon must really trust you…to leave you alone to watch me…"

She flicked her tail. "Yeah?…"

"Gotta admit, maybe I haven't been as…respectful as I should have been to you."

She huffed. "Got that right…"

"You know, maybe we should…" I smiled sweetly as Renamon slowly slipped her tail through the keys on Gatomon's tail.

Just keep her occupied…

"So…maybe we can start over….?" I kept the fake smile plastered on my face.

Gatomon raised an eyebrow, not noticing as Renamon finally drew the key ring away from her… "Perhaps…if you give me the respect I DO deserve—like doing what I ask…when I ask…?"

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

She smirked. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well then"-"Lily!" Renamon called, tossing me the key ring with her tail. "Hands up!"

"Wha?" Gatomon yelped as the keys flew over her head and I easily caught them with my fingertips.

"Thank you!"

I smirked as I clicked the key into the cuffs, turned them slightly, before they popped open. "Yes!"

Gatomon seemed frozen in shock and horror. "W-wait, you can't-"Watch me!" I retorted before unlocking my feet and kicking her to the side.

"Oof! Lily!" I growled as I dropped to the ground and blasted a fireball at Renamon's chains, which shattered on impact.

She looked at me as she landed, her eyes wild. "We have to help them!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do-let's go!"

Gatomon snarled as she leapt at me, claws unsheathed. "I don't think so!"

"Diamond Storm!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the ground before looking at Renamon. "You ready?"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

I leapt onto Kyubimon's back, and we raced down the mountain side, her claws scattering the stones as she ran—the howls of the Bakemon behind me echoing.


	29. Traitor and Proud of it!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Tai's eyes widened in fear as the swarm of bats swooped towards them, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

"Gack!" He cringed, covering his face as one of them swooped down and slashed its talons across his cheek.

He touched a finger to his cheek and blood stained his glove red.

Hundreds more swarmed around them, screeching angrily as they bit all of the Digidestined anywhere they could.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Agumon growled menacingly. "Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon snarled, sending out a stream of blue fire.

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Matt growled, standing protectively over TK as the bats tried to get at the little boy. "They're still coming after us!"

Mimi screamed as another bat swooped straight towards her eyes. "AHHH!"

"Mimi!" Palmon growled as she spun around, her eyes flashing. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

The huge cactus-Digimon stood protectively in front of her partner. "Let me try and get my point across…Needle Spray!"  
Several of the bats screamed as the needles speared them and they fell from the sky.

"Way to go!" Gomamon called to his friend. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" he roared, firing his missiles which streaked right towards Myotismon.

He just smirked as the attack hit him right on and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Way to go!" Tai yelled triumphantly.

"That's my Digimon!" Joe shouted, grinning proudly.

Their smiles turned to looks of shock and horror as Myotismon simply chuckled, floating above the smoke.

"You can't defeat me that easily." He chuckled as the red whip formed in his hands. "Crimson Lightning!"

All of the Digimon screamed as the whip struck and sent them flying backwards…

"GO, Kyubimon!" I shouted as we streaked across the field, following Myotismon's scent. "We have to get back there!"

"I know! I'm going as fast as I can!" She sniffed the air frantically and growled in frustration. "Dang it…"

"Don't tell me you lost the scent!"

"It's a bit hard when he's in the air!"

I clenched my hands as I sat on her back. "I can't be too late…I can't lose him…"

A loud explosion reached my ears, almost making me wet my pants. "What the heck?"

Fire could be seen blazing on the horizon, and my face went pale. "Oh no…"

"Looks like we found them…" Kyubimon growled.

I leaned forward as she sprang back into a run. "Come on! We have to stop this!"…

Myotismon smirked as the screams of the Digimon filled the air. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, as he licked his lips hungrily.

"So easy…and so simple…."

"Tai, we gotta get out of here!" the runty, underfed blonde yelled, fear in his eyes.

Another boy with scruffy brown hair, and dirty goggles shook his head stubbornly. "No way! I'm not backing down!"

Tai, hmm? So this was the boy…he felt his lips curl in contempt. He was going to snap this boy's neck and leave him for his bats…a nice snack…

He smirked as he spread his cape out. "Nightmare-"I don't think so!"

"What the?" Demidevimon yelped as Kyubimon roared before crashing into Myotismon, snapping her jaws menacingly.

"TAI!" I shouted, running back towards them. "Are you okay?"

Tai's face slowly split into a grin as he hugged me. "Lily? Where did you get from? I was afraid you'd been hurt!"

"How did she get here?" Demidevimon yelped.

Kyubimon made another very valid snap at Myotismon's neck, and he furiously swatted her away.

"Ack!" she winced as she hit the ground before leaping back to her paws and snarling at him.

"How did you get out of there?" Myotismon snapped at me, his eyes blazing.

I smirked and folded my arms. "Next time, I wouldn't leave the cat in charge if I were you…"

He growled as the red whip appeared in his hand again. "Lily…so help me I swear I'll rip your back open."

I just glared at him without backing down. Not this time Dorkula.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Tai, go." I lowered my voice as I kept my gaze on Myotismon. "Please…just go while you still can."

"But-"Tai, NOW!"

He hesitated before looking back at the others. "She's right…" Matt said grimly, picking up an injured Gabumon in his arms. "Our Digimon are too injured to fight anymore!"

Tai looked desperately back at me—like it was killing him to do this. I just nodded my head ever so slightly.

He clenched his fists. "…Fine! Retreat! Everyone—retreat!"

"Boss, they're getting away!" Demidevimon yelped as the Digidestined scattered, making a run for it.

"Leave them." Myotismon snarled. "I'll deal with them later…"

We both glared at each other, my fists clenched so hard I could feel the nails cutting into my palm.

"You REALLY think this little…rebellion of yours is going to get you anywhere?" he asked, his voice soft but menacing.

"Got me this far, hasn't it?" I retorted coolly.

He twitched, and his breathing got harsher. "You got lucky, foolish girl."

"Luck or no luck…" I growled, my eyes narrowing. "I'm coming out of this as the winner…I'm not gonna let you hurt them."

Myotismon smirked. "I don't think you have a say in that, do you?"

"Kyubimon, sic him!"

Kyubimon snarled, crouching before lunging at him with her teeth bared.

He rolled his eyes before forming what looked like a shadow ball in one hand and blasting her into the chest with it.

"KYUBIMON!" I screamed as she went flying before hitting the ground, her chest soaked in blood.

I raced forward, before gasping in pain as the Crimson Lightning sliced across my midriff.

"Gack!"

"So…weak…" Myotismon said mockingly as I cringed with pain. "You will never be free girl."

I glared at him, as the blood from the battle stained the grass a violent red…

Tai spun around on his heels as another scream of pain echoed from behind.

"That was Kyubimon…" Agumon growled, wincing slightly from his bruises and slashes.

Tai clenched his teeth. "Lily…"

"Tai…" Sora said warningly as she held Biyomon close to her. "I know what you're thinking. Don't do it!"

"I can't just run away and let him kill her!"

"Tai…NO!"

"What the crap is he DOING?" Matt yelped as Tai bolted back towards the battle with Agumon right behind him.

"Lily! Hang on, I'm coming!"…

I growled as I felt my eyes turning gold and I raised my right hand, as a golden orb of light started to form.

I waited till Myotismon slashed Crimson Lightning at me again, before I leapt above him before slamming the attack into him from behind.

He swore wildly, gritting his teeth in anger and pain. "You little…" He snarled, his blue eyes fixed on me with hate.

"ACK!" I let out another scream as another of Myotismon's shadow balls slammed into my right leg.

This time, I had no choice. I was too badly beat up and the blood from my injuries wasn't showing any sign of stopping.

Still struggling to stay up, my legs shaking like mad, I finally collapsed to my knees with a low moan.

He smirked. "Aw, poor baby. What's the matter? Can't handle a challenge?"

My chest heaving in and out, I glanced down at my leg, which I couldn't move without another spasm of intense pain.

Crap…if I can't run then I can't get myself out of this mess…

"See? I told you." Myotismon said silkily. "All your betrayal has gotten you is more suffering…"

I growled defiantly at him.

"LILY!"

Oh…crap. Please don't let him be that stupid. PLEASE no!

Tai panted as he ran up to me. "Lily, are you-…" His eyes widened with horror as he saw me bleeding on the ground. "You're hurt!"

"Real Einstien this kid is…" Demidevimon snickered.

Tai glowered at them. "Agumon…"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared, spitting his fire attack out at Myotismon, who simply smirked before dodging it.

"Tai!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You gotta get out of here! Get out of here NOW!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"Tai, PLEASE," I begged, fear filling my voice, "for once just listen to me! GO!"

He just gritted his teeth and kept his eyes focused on Greymon, who roared in pain as Myotismon slammed him easily into the ground.

"You can do it! Turn him into charcoal!"

Oh, Yggdrasil, Myotismon's gonna skin Greymon and use him for leather boots!

"Tai, please! Listen to me! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"


	30. Die For You

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Kyubimon snarled and sprang forward as Greymon was blasted backwards-this time managing to sink her teeth into Myotismon's arm.

"Ack!" He snarled before throwing her back. "Mangy mutt…"

Kyubimon just growled and looked at Greymon. "Get your partner and get out of here."

"We're not leaving you!"

"Trust us! Lily and I can handle this!"

No, we can't—we really can't—but if it will get Tai out of here.

"Tai, PLEASE-"Don't ask again Lily!" He pulled me close to him. "I am NOT leaving you!"

Myotismon just smirked as he swatted Kyubimon aside again. "Aw…isn't that cute?"

Did I mention how much I **hate** him?

Tai glared at him, his brown eyes full of anger. "Leave Lily alone! She's got nothing to do with this!"

Uh oh.

Myotismon's eyes widened slightly before a slow grin appeared on his face and he chuckled. "Actually…she has everything to do with this."

Oh no. This can't end well…

Tai's eyes were confused as he looked at me. "What is he talking about?…"

"I…"

"Why pet, I'm surprised at you…" Myotismon purred. "You mean you didn't even tell the one you love the truth?…"

"Shut UP Myotismon!" I spat at him, not looking at Tai.

"Lily…?"

Myotismon smirked and folded his arms. "I see…so she didn't tell you she's been spying on you for me for the past couple of weeks? Or the fact she's been working for me for the past seven years…" He flashed me a lazy grin. "Right, pet?…"

I growled and clenched my fists, looking away with my jaw tightly clenched.

Tai's eyes widened. "Lily…he's lying, right. Right?"

I didn't answer.

"Yes…" Myotismon drawled out the word like it tasted good. "Lily's been most helpful, especially since she told me where you Digidestined worms were hiding…"

"Enough, Myotismon!" Kyubimon spat angrily. "She's had enough!"

I forced myself to turn around and look at Tai. His face was a mixture of pain, confusion, and betrayal. Absolute betrayal—the look of numb shock, disbelief, and horror.

I know that look, I'd worn it myself…

"So you were just using me?" He said, his voice harsh but shaky. "This whole time you were just pretending-"NO!"

I shook my head desperately. "Tai, that is not true! I wasn't…I couldn't…I…"

Tai turned away from me, not looking at me.

"Tai…I'm sorry…" I whispered, lowering my head. "I'm so so sorry…"

My eyes were only fixed on Tai, on his stiff back, his tense shoulders, and I felt a sob rise up in the back of my throat. "Yggdrasil Tai LOOK AT ME!"

"Lily!" Kyubimon roared suddenly, fear and panic in her voice. "Behind you!"

"Huh?"

"Shadow Scythe!"

My eyes widened with horror, as the scythe swung right at Tai's neck…

"MOVE!" I ordered, shoving him to one side—I let out a choked snarl of pain as I felt the blade rip through the muscle of my stomach and dropped to the ground with a groan.

"LILY!"

Myotismon whirled around and shot Phantomon a look of absolute fury that made the ghost-type Digimon cringe back.

"You IDIOT!" he hissed angrily. "I need her alive!"

He cringed again. "I was aiming for the boy!…not her!"

Tai dropped to his knees, panic filling him as he desperately turned Lily onto her back. "Lily…"

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. He felt his stomach churn slightly at the gaping gash on her stomach, the blood pouring from it black under the starlight.

"Lily, no, no! Wake up!"

He slapped her face gently and shook her. "Lils, don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake…" His voice clogged up.

Kyubimon froze in her tracks, one paw lifted as she half-stepped towards them. "No…"

Myotismon swore under his breath as Lily still didn't move, didn't react. "Give her to me!"

The boy just glared defiantly back at him, eyes narrowed with hate.

"You want her to live boy? Then GIVE HER TO ME!"

"No way in heck…" he snarled in response, as the overgrown lizard growled menacingly.

Myotismon growled again as he raised his right hand. "Fine…-"TAI!"

"Huh?"

"Boss!" Demidevimon yelped, his eyes widening. "The Digidestined brats are back!"

"What the—crap were you thinking?" Matt panted as they ran up to him.

"Forget that! Lily's hurt!"

Kyubimon leaped at Myotismon with her claws unsheathed, her teeth bared in a snarl, as her whole body started to shine.

Myotismon's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Crap!" Demidevimon shrieked.

Tai's eyes widened. "She's…digivolving!" He looked down at Lily and gasped.

Her whole body was shining with a bright light that illuminated the dark, bloodstained field.

"L-Lily?"

Mimi's eyes widened, along with everyone else'. "Whoah! How is she?"

I groaned as my eyes slowly flickered open. "…Tai?"

"Kyubimon digivolve to…Taomon!"

Tai's jaw dropped. "Whoah…"

"Totally cool!"

My eyes focused on her Ultimate form, and a slow smile spread across my face. "It really happened…"

Taomon was a tall Digimon, easily looking Myotismon right in the eyes, more humanoid than her other forms.

She looked kind of like some sort of priestess, with a headdress, a long sash covering her purple robes, and markings under her bright blue eyes.

But when she unsheathed her claws, they were wicked sharp, and shined menacingly in the sunlight.

"You have gone too far this time…" Taomon's voice was rich and echoed. "No one hurts my partner while I am alive…"

Myotismon snarled in contempt, drawing his lip back to show his fangs. "You insolent mongrel…you should know not to bark at your betters…Crimson Lightning!"

"Look out!" Greymon roared, but Taomon was too fast for him.

She easily flew above the attack and glared down at him. "Thousand Spells!" She snarled.

Symbols appeared all around her in a circle before flying themselves at Myotismon.

They must have been like arrows or something—because they sliced through his flesh, leaving deep cuts. "Argh!"

"Nice shot!" Matt yelled triumphantly.

"Now finish him off!" Sora added, her own eyes blazing as she held Biyomon close to her.

Taomon growled at him and raised a paw menacingly, her claws pointed right at his throat.

His eyes narrowed. "You're good child, I admit." He drew his cape around him. "But I am better…"  
"TAOMON WATCH OUT!"

"Nightmare Claw!"

She shrieked as the attack blasted right into her chest, and she tumbled down, out of the sky, degenerating as she fell.

"Taomon!" Greymon roared as Renamon smacked into the ground with a groan. "Ugh…let's not do that again, all right?…"

"Renamon…" I struggled weakly to get up, coughing slightly as Tai kept holding me. "No…"

Tai swore slightly. "Great…now what?"

"I've gotta…do something to help them…" Biyomon whimpered weakly.

"Huh?" Sora gaped.

"I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon…" She struggled in Sora's arms, but her partner held her back.

"It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition!"

Myotismon smirked as he walked towards Renamon—who groaned and stirred weakly in the grass.

"Please understand Sora, I have to go!"

"No Biyomon, you CAN'T!" She snapped in response. "You'll get hurt, I won't let you! My decision is final!"

"Sora, why can't you understand?" Her partner shouted back angrily in response.

Sora's eyes widened. "H-huh?"

Her digivice started to glow, and with a flap of her wings Biyomon sprang away from her. "Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

She swooped angrily at Myotismon before flapping her wings again. "Meteor Wing!"

Myotismon just smirked as he drew his cape around himself and the fire simply bounced off him—how, I have no idea. Unless it's fireproof…

"Crimson Lightning!"

Birdramon screeched as the attack whipped through her chest and she plummeted to the ground.

"NO!" Sora screamed as she bolted forwards. "Birdramon! Birdramon, no I love you!"

Tai's eyes widened as Sora's Crest started to glow. "It finally happened!"

"Grrr…"

"Huh?" Tai looked down to see me slowly raise my head—his jaw dropped as my eyes burned gold. "L-Lily?"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"


	31. Revelation

Chapter Thirty

"What?" Myotismon snarled, backing away. "Where is that light coming from?"

The light slowly faded away, to reveal a huge, humanoid eagle-like Digimon, wicked talons on her feet, scarlet feathers covering her lower half and lighter ones on her torso, along with a hood covered with markings.

"Whoah…"

Garudamon made a purring noise in her throat as she picked Sora up. "Sora, I can feel your love! It's making me strong!"

"My Crest…" Sora whispered, her eyes wide as she touched it. "It glows…"

"Garudamon is the Ultimate form of Biyomon." Tentomon informed us excitedly. "She commands the skies and protects the Earth! Her attack is a flaming bird, called Wing Blade!"

Myotismon snarled with frustration. "Ugh! Why does the Crest of Love glow just when I was about to claim victory!"

Demidevimon gulped as he pointed in the other direction. "Uh…boss?"

Tai's eyes widened as Lily, the light still shining around her, raised her right hand. A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, striking the evil Digimon in the shoulder.

"GACK!"

"How did she?"

I growled angrily at Myotismon. _'Enough…demon…"_ My voice sounded echoey and weird, and the words didn't even feel like it was me speaking.\

Myotismon glared at me as he clutched his injured shoulder. His chest heaved, and I could sense how tired he was getting. "You will regret this, pet. You may think you are free but you will always be bound to me…"

"_We will see won't we?"_

"Now!" Matt yelled to Sora. "Now's your chance!"

"Get him Garudamon!"

She growled before flapping her wings, and a giant flaming bird appeared before swooping at Myotismon.

He snarled in frustration and raised his hands. "Grisly Wing!"

The two attacks exploded together, pushing at each other, with neither giving way.

We had one chance at this. …

"Come on!" Tai yelled desperately, grabbing my hand as the others ran right behind us. "Let's get out of here!"

My knees trembled as we ran, and I started to collapse again as my stomach seared in pain. "Tai, I'm not gonna…just go…"

"No way! I'm NOT leaving you, so come on!"

I struggled to keep up as he dragged me forward before we finally reached Garudamon along with the others. Greymon picked Renamon up by the scruff before degenerating to Agumon as soon as he reached her.

All of us scrambled into Garudamon's massive hands, and with one flap of her wings she took off.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed with fury. "Next time you won't escape!"

His scream followed us, and, completely drained of energy, my eyes rolled as I collapsed onto my back.

"Lily…Lily!"…

"Lils…come on, wake up!"

"H-huh?" My eyelids slowly cracked open, as I felt the cool night wind brush against my face. "Where…where am I?"

"It's okay…" I heard Renamon's voice purr. "You're safe…"

When my eyes slowly opened, I realized I was lying on my back with my head in Tai's lap.

Oh…

"You okay?" Tai asked anxiously as I struggled to sit up.

"Y-yeah, I'm…fine. What happened?" Suddenly all the memories came rushing back. "Crap…Myotismon! Where is he?"

"Probably about a thousand miles behind us by now." Matt said. "Still screaming his head off…"

"Lily, it's fine." Sora added, looking at the expression of apprehension on my face. "We got away. There's no way he can catch us now…" she smiled up at her Digimon. "Thanks to Garudamon."

I tried to move slightly, and winced. "Ahh…."

"Easy there." Joe warned, as I looked down to see my stomach bandaged. "You lost a ton of blood. I tried to help but…" He blushed slightly as he held up a tiny first-aid kit. "It isn't easy when this crummy thing is all you have from home…"

"…Thank you." I touched it lightly, winced again, before looking back at the others.

The uneasy expressions on most of their faces as they looked at me, made me prefer the pain in my side.

_"I see…so she didn't tell you she's been spying for me for the past couple of weeks? Or working for me for seven years…"_

Dang it, bat-for-brains, I'm going to MURDER you…

Yggdrasil, what am I supposed to tell them? They'll never believe me…and I don't blame them.

"So…" Tai looked at me, slightly uneasy. "What…are you exactly?"

What did he mean by that? Did he mean was I friend or foe?…Or was he asking…oh CRAP!

"They saw." Renamon said grimly as she looked at me. "You lost it during the battle against Myotismon."

Oh….crap, what did I DO?

"Lily…h-how did you?…" Tai licked his lips as if he wanted to ask, but didn't know how.

"Summon lightning from the sky?" Gomamon asked dryly. "Would that be what you were getting around to asking Tai?…"

"Um…" I looked away. I was hoping so badly I'd never have to go through this.

"What are you?" Matt demanded suspiciously. "A human or some kind of weird Digimon?"

I twitched. "Neither, actually."

"Huh?"

"I…" The night wind blew at me, and I shivered slightly from the night wind. "I…it's a long story."  
Glancing up at the night sky, I sighed again. "Do you guys know what a star is?"

Tai's eyes widened slightly. "You're a star? Can I get your autograph?"

Honestly, this boy sometimes…

"Not THAT kind!" I snapped, jerking my finger up above. "THAT kind!"

"Huh?"

Izzy frowned. "That's impossible. Stars are nothing but giant balls of hot gas…" He faltered at the murderous growl I gave him.

"Izzy, I'm gonna throw you off this ride if you make a comment like that again…"

"Eh heh…sorry…"

"Look, I can't put into words…" I muttered, looking off into the distance. "I just know…I look like a human but have powers like a Digimon…"

"A lot of Digimon think the stars created this world…" Gabumon was looking at me with a mixture of awe and respect, that made me flinch slightly. I was the last person who deserved it…"And all other worlds as well."

"But that's…." Joe stammered.

"It's not that crazy if you think about it…" Izzy said slowly. "A lot of ancient civilizations have stars for their most important symbols…power, strength, loyalty…"

"And remember all of the carvings of stars on Centarumon's temple?" Mimi added. "Right above the picture of the Digivice…"

Garudamon's heavy wing beats filled the air as there was silence once again.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Tai asked finally, hurt creeping into his voice once more.

My hands clenched on my jeans. "Tai, whenever people find out…it never ends well…"

"What do you mean?"

I laughed harshly. "You want an example? Last person who figured out I was a star was Myotismon."

"Ohh…"

I looked away again. "I was seven years old…I tried to get away from day one but I just…I never could…"

"What the heck would that creep want with a little girl?" Sora demanded angrily.

"Power…" Renamon growled as I fell silent again. "A star is fully mature at age 100. At that point, they have the ability to use any move."

Tai's eyes widened. "ANY move? Whoah, that's…"

"That's crazy!" Matt protested, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but this all just sounds like some messed-up fairy tale! How do we know you're telling the truth!"

My eyes narrowed. "You want proof?" I yanked off my jacket, and my skin started shining against the dark sky.

"Ohh…"

"Wow!" Mimi squealed. "I'd kill for my skin to be that shiny!"

In case they weren't convinced yet still, I formed a small fireball in my right hand. "Still don't believe me?" I asked dryly as the firelight shone on my face.

"N-no…" Joe squeaked as he backed away. "We definitely believe you…"

"That's astonishing!" Izzy exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked the fire now trickling across my fingers.

"That's super cool!" TK added.

I sighed. "Believe me, it's not worth it. It's not worth what Myotismon puts you through…"

"What do you-…" Anger crept into his voice. "Did that monster HURT you?"

In answer, I yanked up the back of my shirt. "See what you think."

"Oh holy Yggdrasil…" Matt breathed as he looked at the deep, gaping scars etched all across my back from shoulder to hip, criss-crossing over each other.

TK's eyes were wide. "Seven…" he said in a small voice. "That's litterel than me…"

Tai was staring at my back, his face pale. "So that night…I found you…"

"I told him no." I said through clenched teeth. "I told him I wasn't going to have any part of hurting you guys…"

"You said that to an Ultimate?" Joe said in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"Joe!"

I chuckled slightly. "Of course I'm crazy. Don't you know all the best people are?"

That evoked a small laugh from the others.

"We should probably get some sleep." Sora spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted…"

"Me too…" Agumon yawned, rubbing his eyes.

My own eyelids felt like lead, but I fought to stay awake. "Guys…I'm sorry. I really am."

"What are you sorry for?" Tai murmured as he lay on his back. "You saved our lives…"

"But…"

But they were all already asleep.

I sighed before my own eyes closed. _"I hope this works out for good…"_


	32. Infiltrate

Chapter Thirty-One

(Two weeks later)

I yawned as I felt the warm sun play on my face, my back still pressed up against the oak tree I'd fallen asleep against.

The sound of people splashing in the river played through my ears, and the next thing I could hear was Joe calling, "Hey, Mimi! Check it out!"

I looked over my shoulder to see him holding a plastic bag full of water. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Er…what are you planning to do with that? Exactly?"

He shrugged. "I snagged a few of these from Digitamamon's restaurant. I figured they'd be perfect for instant bath!

Mimi smiled as she took one from him. "Thanks, Joe!"

He blushed slightly. "Eh heh…no problem…"

"Gee, now you'll be able to soak your head the next time you have an asthma attack!" Gomamon laughed, swimming circles around him.

"Right…that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

I bent down and splashed water in my face in an attempt to waken myself up-before yelping as someone splashed my back with ice cold water.

"Hey!"

Whirling around, I saw Tai standing there with an overly innocent look on his face.

So THAT'S the way he wants to play, is it?

Growling playfully, I smacked the water hard enough for it to spray Tai right in the eyes. "Ack!"

"That's what you get!"

His eyes narrowed. "Oh…it's on now…."

The next thing I knew, it was a full out war, girls against boys. Sora shrieked as Matt playfully dunked her before coming up laughing, before grinning and shoving him back into the deep water.

I grinned tauntingly as I ran across the shallow edge. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah?"

He ran to the side of me, and just as I was sure he was about to grab me he dove into the deeper water on my right with a yell of, "CANNONBALL!"

Oh no…

"Ack!" I yelped as the wave of water crashed over me, completely soaking me to the skin. "Tai!"

Tai just grinned as he poked his head above the water. "Gotcha!"

Meanwhile, on the opposite bank, Agumon was trying to drag Renamon in. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I TOLD you!" Renamon spat back, digging her claws into the ground desperately. "I don't—like—water!"

"Just try it!"

"No!"

Agumon gave Renamon another hard yank by the tail, and the two of them both yelped as they tumbled into the river.

"GACCKKK!"

I had to laugh at her disheveled appearance, even though I got a very dirty look for it…

"Gather round everyone!" I heard Izzy call.

"I hope it's lunch," Tai said ruefully, "because I'm starving!"

Izzy ran up, panting. "Gennai's back! He wants to speak to us!"

"Is this a scheduled visit?" Mimi asked innocently, wringing water out of her hair.

Joe looked hopeful. "Maybe he's found a way for us to go home…"

Go home? I couldn't help the feeling of unease in my stomach…no, no…they can't go home!

Maybe that's selfish but…they're all I have now.

They wouldn't just abandon me here…would they?

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Tai exclaimed as we all crowded around the shimmering hologram. "What's this all about?"

Gennai smiled. "Well…I have some good news, and some bad news."

"Save the goods news for last." Joe replied. "I hate being depressed…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "He's a basket case anyway. Tell us the good news first!"

Gennai chuckled. "Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up. I've been told another child will be joining your group…"  
"What?"

"Another child?" Sora asked in disbelief. "WHO tells you these things anyway?"

"Well, this is someone who you will want one your team. This someone…is a Digidesined."

"You're kidding!" Matt exclaimed.

Renamon snorted. "Like another runty human is gonna help?…OW!"

I smiled innocently before taking my foot off her tail. "So sorry Gennai. You were saying?"

"I just hope this other Digidestined has a Digimon who can help us!" Yokomon chirped.

"You and me both…" Sora muttered.

Against Myotismon? Yeah, good luck with that…

Gennai cleared his throat. "The important thing to remember is that all eight of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the worlds were not be in harmony. Everything will go wacko so we must find them as soon as possible!"

"How do we do that?" Tai demanded.

TK had a huge grin on his face. "I just hope they're my size so I have someone to play with!"

"I hope she's my size so we can swap clothes!"

Oh Mimi, why?…

"Tell us something about this kid," Tai prompted, clearly wanting to move on just as much as I did. "Like…what's his or her name?"

"It's…"  
We all poised, none of us barely breathing…

"…I forgot…"

…**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

"GENNAI!" Tai yelled with frustration as everyone groaned.

"Calm down. I do know the location of the child—it's Japan."

I blinked. "Ja-what now?"

"Where is Japan?" Gabumon asked in confusion, cocking his head to one side.

"Japan is a big island in the Far East." Agumon replied.

Renamon flicked her tail. "How the HECK do you know that?"

"Agumon and Tai were transported there temporarily when our two worlds converged." Izzy explained.

Whoah. How come I never heard about this? "I didn't get to stay there very long…" Tai explained to the confused look on my face. "Less than a day before…well, the Digital World called me back."

"If they ever converge again, maybe we'll get to go home." Joe said hopefully.

Yeah…great…

"However, that was the good news."

"Can't wait to hear the bad." Tai muttered through clenched teeth.

"Myotismon has heard of the eighth child as well, and will be going to Japan soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak."

Wait-WHAT?

"Hold on a sec!" I protested, stepping forward. "How in Yggdrasil's name can he? You'd need a por-"Which he has."

"…Excuse me?"

Gennai smiled mysteriously. "That castle hasn't always belonged to Myotismon…the first owners created a portal that would take them back and forth between the worlds."

Dang, there's been a portal there? This whole time? At any point during those crappy years I could've just-"Which is probably exactly the reason he never told you." Renamon said dryly, noticing the look on my face.  
"If he and his forces get there first…" Gennai warned. "Both of the worlds are doomed!"

"Then we gotta get in there-now!" Tai exclaimed.

I grabbed the back of his shirt as he stormed forward. "Whoah, there. What do you think you're doing?"

"We have to stop him!"

"Lily's right, dude." Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. "What'd you think? We just storm in there? Somehow I don't think Myotismon will be all that friendly." He added sarcastically.

"But the longer we wait, the more time he has!"

I shook my head. "Tai, you can't just storm in there. The place is laden with booby-traps; you'd be killed first step in."

Agumon looked up at me. "Then how DO we get in?"

Gritting my teeth, I lowered my head. "You need someone who can figure out where everything is…before you step into a death trap…I…We'll go ahead and scout it out."

Renamon half-choked. "Excuse me? Did you just say we?"

"Yup."  
She backed away. "O-hhh no. No way in heck! You are not dragging me into this!"

"Lily, is that really such a good idea?" Sora asked worriedly. "What happens if Myotismon sees you?"

"She's right." Tai agreed fiercely. "It's too much a risk! No one's going in there alone!"

"Tai, I know what I'm doing more than you guys do. I lived there for seven years, remember?"

"Do you?" He glanced down at my still bandaged side. "You're still injured anyway!"

"I'm FINE!" I retorted, my own temper starting to rise. "I can take care of myself, remember?"

"But-"Look!" I cut him off, my eyes narrowing. "You guys go in there without a clue to what Dorkula's planning in there, you'll be sitting ducks! He wants to KILL you guys, not me."

Tai clenched his teeth and looked away.

"She has a point Tai…" Matt sighed. "She has the best chance of spying on them without getting caught."

"Tai…" I stepped forward and touched his arm. "I'm not gonna risk you guys getting hurt if I can stop it…all right?"

He turned his head slightly. "So you want me to just let you put yourself in danger?…"

"Come on Tai, if I say I can handle it then I can. Trust me."

Tai sighed again. "All right. Just try not to get yourself killed, kay?"

I grinned. "Course not. You ready Renamon?"

"Er…no…?"

"We'll still need someone to get us in while you scout ahead." Izzy said thoughtfully.

Agumon turned and looked at Palmon—and the two of them grinned. "We might be able to make that work…"


	33. Spying

Chapter Thirty-Two

Demidevimon groaned as he stood out on the courtyard, looking at the new recruits. "Gah…the noodle-brainer team!"

The group, mostly consisting of Numemon and Vegiemon, all grumbled to each other, while others laughed and made crude jokes.

"Don't worry!"

Demidevimon turned around to see what looked like a miniature boxer storm down the steps, with a hairy black beard, sunglasses, and a tattoo on his right arm. "These dweebs will be unbeatable when I get through with them!"

"Nanimon is an invader Digimon. I'd tell him what I really think of his sunglasses, but his Power Punch would flatten me!"

He grinned. "All right, big guy, we know you can talk the talk but now it's time for you to show your stuff!"

"Just watch…" Nanimon growled in response, glaring at the weakling Rookies over his sunglasses.

"I don't wanna." Demidevimon replied, before fluttering back into the castle.

Nanimon frowned as he spotted two Digimon lurking on the outskirts. "Huh? Can I help you?"

"We're a couple of renegades looking for a fight." Said the one on the right. She looked like an Palmon, but with brown curly hair draping down to her shoulders.

"We may look silly," added her companion, an Agumon like-creature with tannish hair and a red bandana, "but deep down inside we're fighting machines!"

Nanimon raised an eyebrow. "That so? Who are you?"

"I'm…PunkAgumon!"

"I'm…ReggaePalmon!"

Nanimon snorted. "What a couple of weirdos…you're perfect, I'll take you!"

"Yay!" the two of them cheered as Agumon shot Palmon a sideways grin.

Up above them on one of the castle turrets, I smiled down. Thank Yggdrasil Nanimon's even dumber than Demidevimon…

"Come on. Let's get going." I muttered to Renamon out of the corner of my mouth.

She swished her tail nervously. "Why are we doing this again? It's suicide!"  
I sighed. To be honest, I hadn't been completely straight to with the others. I wasn't here just to clear the path…I needed to check up on Wizardmon.

As dumb as it might sound, I was worried about him. I hadn't had a fight with him in…well, ever, actually. At least never a fight like that.

And plus, Myotismon knew Wizardmon and I were close. My fists clenched slightly. If he punished Wizardmon for me betraying him, I'd stab him with a crucifix…

"Lily?"

"H-huh? Oh…relax, Renamon. We'll be fine." I hesitated, hoping she'd fall for this part. "You keep an eye on these guys. I'll be right back, I promise."

"WHAT?"

Yup. Thought that'd be her reaction. "Are you insane?" she hissed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Shh!" I hissed, clasping a hand over her mouth. "I'll be fine!"

"No way in heck, if Myotismon catches you and you don't have a Digimon to-"What ARE they doing?" I asked in fake surprise, looking back down at the scene below.

"Huh?" The instant she turned her back, I was off, disappearing into the shadows before she could grab me again.

I could hear her cursing from a mile away.

The instant I knew I'd given her the slip, I breathed a sigh of relief before ducking behind a corner.

She was right—this would be dangerous, and if this trick I had in mind didn't work I was gonna have to get out of here FAST.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to concentrate…closing out everything except the sound of my soft breathing and my own heartbeat.

Shadows…mist…wind…anything invisible, PLEASE!

After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my chest. Only, there was nothing to look at.

YES! I am a genius!

An unseen grin crept onto my face. It had worked… still,I waited until I was sure no one was around before creeping down the hall.

Supposedly, the charm kept me from being seen or smelled. But it didn't keep people from hearing me…

As I turned another corner, I cautiously put a foot out onto the next hallway and touched it lightly.

Nothing.

Good, no booby traps. Checking over my shoulder once again, I gripped hold of a loose stone and carved a quick check mark on the corner wall.

That meant—this way is safe. An X was used to mark a dangerous passage.

"Huh?"

I froze at the sound of footsteps, not daring to breathe as the sound got closer and closer.

Crap…

Demidevimon rounded the corner, grumbling under his breath. "Stupid Numemon…boss can't find out…"

I breathed a sigh of relief, turned around to continue…then hesitated.

If Demidevimon was meeting with Myotismon, then the others would be too. And that included Wizardmon.

Wizardmon…

All right, call me an idiot. Call me a fool. But I convinced myself that I would be fine, I'd be able to figure out if Dorkula's planning anything, and be back before the Digidestined could get that far in, then lead them the rest of the way to safety.

I hope.

So with that, I turned around and silently followed Demidevimon back down the hallway…

"My theory…" Izzy continued as the others all sat in a circle outside the castle. "Is Myotismon sent Demidevimon to distract us while he finished preparing the gate. Truly an ingenious plan on his part."

Gennai chuckled. "A good theory indeed Izzy…"

Only Tai wasn't paying attention. He looked back at the castle and bit his lip.

"Tai? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing. Agumon and Palmon have been gone a long time—not that I'm worried, but they'd better be looking for the location of the gate. And YOU'D better be safe too, Lils!"

"I'm WILTING." Palmon moaned as she struggled to pull of another push up. "I want—to get out of here!"

"Now hop like Bunnymon!" Nanimon spat, swiping his club at them.

"C-come on!" one of the Numemon whimpered, as he struggled to keep hopping. "Hop it~ Come on!"

"Get the jelly out of your legs!" Nanimon barked. "I want you guys to be tough! The battle's gonna be big, so get with it you worthless warts! You gotta try like you never tried before!"

"He's right!" another Numemon wailed. "We never tried before!"

"So why should we start now?"

He scowled. "Listen up! Anybody that mouths off will go without dinner! You DO understand me, right?"

"No way!" the first Numemon screeched to a halt, tripping up all the others and making them fall on top of him. "But food's the only reason we joined this dorky army in the first place!"…

Palmon groaned as she slumped against the wall. "I'd like to soak in a hot tub for about two months…"

"I've got blisters on my blisters!" Agumon whimpered.

"I think we've got to stop this guy!" the two of them turned to see what looked like a giant yellow Numemon—a Sukamon. "And I know how to do it…" he added in a sing-song voice.

Agumon cocked his head. "Yeah? How?"

"I was a soldier with him before. He likes to drink soda, but the bubbles go straight to his head and make him as dipsy as a Doodlemon."

"He gets real coocky, and he'll do anything you want!" added a small pink mouse that peeked its head out from behind Sukamon.

"Even let us escape?" Palmon asked eagerly.

"I must be exhausted…" Agumon murmured.

"What?"

"I thought I saw a little pink thing pop up and talk to us…"

"His head will full with bubbles!" added Sukamon.

"Yeah! He's sure to exploude!"

Palmon hesitated before a slow grin formed on her face. "It's worth a try…"

"But if he explouds," Agumon protested, "won't he make us clean it up?"

"You're nuts!"

"Forget about the mess!" exclaimed a Numemon to his right. "We can all escape!"

"One of us should go get the soda. He won't miss one of us!"

Numemon snorted angrily. "After that slob wouldn't let us have dinner, I'll open the bottles and pour the soda down his throat myself!"

Nanimon sighed happily as the Vegiemon massaged his muscles, oblivious to the Numemon crawling up the castle wall.

"All right! Next up contact sports! How about wrestling?"

"Yay…"


	34. Maze

Chapter Thirty-Three

Demidevimon kept grumbling to himself as he raised a clawed talon to knock on the solid oak door.

I hesitated slightly, withdrawing. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…

"Come in." Myotismon's voice, cold and echoing, made me jump about ten feet and almost knock off a small bust behind me.

I swore wildly before diving to grab it before it could smash against the ground.

Thankfully, Demimoron was too oblivious to notice anything,

"Myotismon!" he said excitedly as he walked into the room. I gritted my teeth before slipping silently in after him. "I have good news to report! The soldiers are assembled and we're ready to move out!"

Myotismon's back was to us as he was sitting in his desk chair. I didn't have to see his face to picture the look of contempt. "Are they worthy of me?"

Demidevimon sweatdropped. "Y-yes my master!"

Considering my opinion of YOU, Dorkula…I'd have to say I agree.

A soft girlish laugh echoed in the room. Oh great…. "They're a bunch of helpless sea slugs if you want MY opinion."

Demidevimon whirled around with a snarl as Gatomon walked into the room, a mocking smirk on her face.

And behind her in walked…my heart leapt into my throat. "Wizardmon!"

He sighed as he entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was slightly messier than usual, as if he hadn't slept right in weeks.

"Is that because of me?" A pang of guilt seemed to worm its way into my chest. "What have I done to him?…"

"Just where did you manage to find that bunch of goofballs anyway?" Gatomon snapped at him.

Demidevimon snarled. "You think you could do better?"

"With my paws tied!"

Here we go again…

"Gatomon-"Gatomon, don't waste your time on him!" Myotismon snapped at her, cutting off Wizardmon. "Have you done what I've asked of you?"

"Yes…" she purred, bowing. "Per your instructions I searched everywhere and found the most ferocious Digimon I could find. You'll be very pleased…"

And the award for biggest kiss-up is…

Myotismon smirked. "I knew I could trust YOU, Gatomon. I look forward to meeting them…"

Wizardmon's gaze flickered away from them and came to rest where I was standing. His eyes widened with horror.

Wha?…I glanced down at my hands. Wait a sec-I glanced down at my HANDS!

Which means…OH HOLY BLESSED YGGDRASIL!

I frantically looked around for a place to hide—no where! Thank goodness Wizardmon was the only one who was facing me.

But if I didn't get out of here soon, it wouldn't be long before Myotismon smelled me…

He crossed over to me and stood in front as I crouched helplessly, giving me a furious look as I looked up pleadingly.

Eh heh…yeah, I'm an idiot I know…

"Oy! Wizardmon!" Demidevimon called. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh…nothing?…"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wizardmon?"

"Yes my lord?" Wizardmon responded innocently, but I could see the sweat on the back of his neck.

Suddenly a familiar prickling feeling appeared in my nose. Oh no…please not now…

I fought the feeling desperately, because when I sneeze-"ACHOO!"

It's…a lot worse than that…

"Gack!" Wizardmon yelped as the blast of energy sent him flying through the opposite wall.

I gasped. "Wizardmon! I am so SORRY, I didn't mean!….oh no…."

Myotismon's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before the old slow, deadly smile appeared on his face. "Lily?…"

Yup. Time to go.

I whirled around on my heels and bolted for the door, before yelping with pain as the whip snagged me by the ankle and threw me on my back.

Myotismon sneered down at me. "You are too easy my pet…but I have to admit, you made it easier by walking right back into my arms…"

I snarled at him. "Touch me, and I'll burn your eyes out…"

"Lily…" Wizardmon warned desperately, his green eyes full of fear.

I could see Gatomon and Demidevimon out of the corner of my eye, slowly positioning themselves to cut off me from the door.

Crap…

He smirked and folded his arms arrogantly. "Try. I dare you…"

I snarled again. I knew he was baiting me, but my anger was starting to take control. "I just might you SPINELESS COWAR-"Lily NO!"

Wizardmon shouted as I lunged at Myotismon, the flames trickling around my wrist.

He just rolled his eyes lazily and grabbed me by the arm in a grip like steel.

"Ahh…" I gasped slightly in pain, half-dropping to my knees as he twisted my arm slightly.

"I don't think so pet…" he said softly in my ear, tucking my hair back behind my ear while giving my arm another twist.

I let out a strangled choked-yell as I felt my shoulder start to pop. "Get…off of me…"

Myotismon just smirked again as he looked down in my eyes. "You're still afraid of me…that's good…very…good…"

"You're pathetic…" I managed to snarl back. "And if you hurt Renamon, I swear you'll regret it."

He scoffed. "What can you do? Throw a small fireball? Please."

Oh THAT'S it!

I smiled sweetly. "Oh, but I can do this!" before pulling back my free hand and slamming my fist into his face.

"GACK!" he covered his face with his hands and snarled as the blood poured down.

Yup. Definitely time to go.  
"MOVE it, kitty cat!" I spat at Gatomon, who was staring dumbstruck and caught off guard as I leapt over her and slammed my shoulder into the door and bolted into the hall.

"GET HER!" Myotismon screamed furiously, though his yell sounded slightly muffled. Probably because I broke his nose with that punch…

I bolted out the door, ignoring the howls from the Bakemon behind me.

Myotismon let out another twisted snarl of anger before turning back to Gatomon and Demidevimon. "Drag her back here…" he hissed at them. A cruel smirk formed on his lips again as he glanced back at the opposite wall, where a large bookshelf stood. "I have more important things to deal with right now…"

"I'm worried…" Tai murmured as they stood outside the castle walls.

"Just be patient." Matt said in exasperation. "They'll be here soon…"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Look!" Mimi gasped as Palmon's vines draped over the side. "Thank Yggdrasil!"

"Sorry we're late!" Palmon called down, peering over the edge next to Agumon. "We had a big bruiser on our side!"

"Where's Lily?" Tai asked in concern as Renamon leaped down over the side next to them.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wha?…I thought she was already back out here with you!"

His face slowly went pale. "I thought she was with you!"

Gennai scowled. "You must find her…and the Gate, quickly, before Myotismon can misuse either!"

"We better move it!"

I panted as I ran down the hall-before someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey, let me go-ACK!" I yelped as they dragged me into the corner. I swung slightly, ready to punch someone else in the face.

"Lily, calm down!" Wizardmon yelped as he ducked. "It's just me!"

"…Wizardmon?…"

"Yes!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as I slowly untensed. "Don't DO that, will you? You scared the crap out of me!"

Wizardmon's jaw was set tight. "What the heck was Renamon thinking letting you wander in here alone? You're lucky you didn't get caught!"

I bristled slightly. "Don't blame Renamon! I gave her the slip—it's not her fault!"

"Honestly Lily, how reckless can you get?"

I set my jaw. "I'm NOT afraid of that blood-sucking, evil little-"Lily, you can deny all you want but you are still scared of him!"

Anger filled me. I wanted to retort but…Wizardmon was right. I was still scared…dang it, in a real fight I wouldn't stand two seconds against him.

"Listen to me." He said pleadingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can still get out of this. If you stick with the Digidestined, Myotismon might actually kill yo-"I am NOT going in there and begging him for mercy!" I snarled, my eyes flashing.

"Why must you let your pride control everything?"

"It's more than that! I care about the Digidestined, and I will not betray them! Ever!"

"But-"NO!" My voice lowered, tight with emotion. "I want him DEAD, Wizardmon." As I said, I realized how much I meant it.

"Lily…" he sighed. "I just…don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that. But I have Tai and the others looking after me—"Oh, that's real comforting…"

"It should be actually!" I snapped back. "They have my back…I've never had that before."

"But Lily-"You have to TRUST me Wizardmon. You have to trust I know what I'm doing…"

"…"

I sighed again before bolting back out of the corner, leaving Wizardmon behind…


	35. The Gate

Chapter Thirty-Four

"I've got a really funny feeling about this guys…" Patamon said uneasily as he fluttered next to TK.

TK looked up at him, glancing uneasily at the shadows on the wall. "You think so?"

"Something just doesn't seem right!"

Matt's eyes widened as they spotted a torch hanging from the ceiling…beneath them. "W-what the?"…

"Joe, it's pointless!" Sora exclaimed as he wrestled desperately with a giant steel lock.

Joe groaned as he looked at his chapped hands. "I've tried everything and it's still locked…"

"Maybe if we could find the key we could get in!" Mimi said hopefully.  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Yeah…and if we had a cannon we could blast ourselves in?"

"Maybe there's another way in!" Yokomon piped up.

"Let's check!"

"Joe…" Gomamon said in annoyance. "Let's go!"

He sighed and lowered his head. "Why do I never get a chance to be the hero?"…

"Something's weird…" Tai muttered as he and Agumon walked down one of the bridges linking the hallways together.

"What is it Tai?"

Tai glanced down and frowned as he, once again, spotted the same marking Lily had carved in on the side of the wall. "We've passed this way before!"

"Is that you Tai?"

"Huh? Izzy?" He glanced down over the side to see Izzy and Tentomon beneath him. "Yeah, I'm up here! Have you found anything unusual down there Izzy?"  
"Well, you could say that Tai…" Tentomon replied. "But the truth is, WE'RE way up here and YOU'RE way down there!"

"I think you guys must need glasses!" Agumon exclaimed. "We're way above you!"

"B-but there's no way!" Izzy said in confusion as he looked down at Tai. "That's scientifically impossible!"…

I panted as I ran down the hallway—before letting out a terrified yelp as the ground seemed to shift beneath my feet. "What the?"

My eyes widened as I saw a torch hanging upside down from the ceiling beneath my feet…and the paved stone floor high above.

Crap…"He hexed it…" Dang it, I'm gonna KILL him!

Probably in an attempt to make sure the Digidestined couldn't find the portal…and I couldn't find my way out of here.

Did he know I was gonna try this all along?

The sound of low growling filled my ears, and I backed into a nearby corner. Huge shadows played on the wall as they marched past me to…somewhere?

"Gatomon's new recruits…" I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach. I really REALLY loathe that cat…

On the other hand, maybe they can lead me to the Gate…which is probably where Myotismon will be.

I glanced over my shoulder and said a silent prayer that the Digidestined would be able to find the portal…before slipping after them.

"We have all the exits sealed off with our best guards…" Gatomon purred as she looked up at her master. "There's no way she's getting out of here."

Myotismon smirked. Soon he'd have his pet back, and when he did get ahold of her? He'd make sure she was in zinc chains for the rest of her life…"Grr…."

"What is it?" he asked in a bored voice as one of the Bakemon floated in.

"We've prepared the room and its ready for your inspection."

"Good." He turned to face Gatomon and Demidevimon. "I am ready to proceed. Go now and tell our forces no sacrifice is too great in this moment of glory!"

"Right!"

He smirked as the two of them dissapread through the door and he glanced down at the cards he held in one hand—they had strange designs and odd words printed on the back…but they were far more valuable then they seemed.

Myotismon strode over to the bookshelf—pushing some out of the way revealed a silver lock. He twirled the lock a few times, and the shelf slowly slid to one side.

A dark doorway opened up in front of him, and he smirked again as he walked down the stone steps, his cape billowing behind him…

"My theorey…" Izzy said glumly as the reunited group sat together, slumped against the wall. "is that Myotismon's created these optical illusions to deter us from finding the gate…"

"Well I'd say he's succeeded!" Tai said in frustration. "We're more lost than we were before!"

Renamon growled under her breath, her tail swishing. "Any luck contacting Lily?…"

Izzy sighed. "No…I can't pick up her signal. She must be staying out of people's range—which given the circumstances might be wise."

"You don't think Myotismon got her do you?" TK asked worriedly.

Renamon shook her head. "Nah. Trust me—we'd know. Lily'd be screaming her head off…"

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." Tai replied dryly.

Gomamon suddenly stiffened, his ears twitching from side to side. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Someone's coming…"

"You sure?"

"You doubt me?"

"Grr…"

"Get down!" Matt hissed, pressing TK and Sora down to the ground, as everyone else crouched low, hoping to go unnoticed.

After several minutes, Tai slowly peeked over the edge. His eyes narrowed as huge shadows passed by them on the wall.

"I'm itching to fight…"

"Why? Cause you got fleas?"

"Well they obviously know where they're going…" Matt said in a low voice as he joined Tai.

He nodded. "They'll lead us to the Gate!"…

I slowly crept back towards Myotismon's study, sniffing the air warily as I did so…

If the entrance to the Gate was anywhere, it would be here. The door creaked open and I hastily stepped back—before realizing the room was empty, like I'd sensed.

Thank Yggdrasil…

I softly walked back inside and closed the door behind me, sniffing for Myotismon's scentl; blood and cheap cologne….the bookshelf?

I cocked my head slightly in confusion before shifting a few of the heavier volumes out of my way. A lock…now how am I supposed to?…

With a sudden start, I realized he hadn't reset it. So all I had to do was pull on it slightly and the bookshelf swung to the side.

A huge staircase loomed downwards…with a slight gulp I gritted my teeth before walking silently downstairs…

"PLEASE be there, Tai!"

"I will now be embarking on a journey to another world…" Myotismon said, narrowing his eyes as he stared down at the army in front of him.

Several of them shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, while Demidevimon and a few others looked up adoringly.

"There are forces here which must be neutralized before our victory here can be complete." He continued, a smirk starting to form on his face. "But never fear, I shall return in triumph!"

Their cheers echoed throughout the basement, and he smirked again before turning to face what looked like a stone pedastal—with strange carvings on its front and side.

In front of them stood a pair of giant, stone doors, with symbols around its sides, looming ominously overhead. And it was these doors Myotismon wanted so badly, to open…

"It's time to stand back and watch me work my magic!" Myotismon shouted triumphantly, before tossing down several cards down in a specific order.

They, along with the pedastal's top, started to glow an eerie blue that lit up the vampire's face, making the shadows on it stand out more. "Open the gate to my destiny!"

Would it work?…It HAD to work—he couldn't let all this planning be for nothing.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. And then…slowly…the gates started to creep open…

Myotismon's face split into a triumphant grin as the light from the Gate poured through. Yes….

Gatomon growled as she turned around to face the army of Digimon behind them. "Company move!"

The shadows flickered on the wall, as the footsteps of the huge Digimon shook the ground, as they marched through the Gate…

He chuckled slightly before turning around and starting to walk towards his carriage…

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Hmm?"

Myotismon turned around and narrowed his eyes with contempt as the Digi-brats raced down the steps, the scruffy-haired stupid looking leader charging ahead of them…

"Not as long as we can help it!" He spat.

He chuckled. "Ah, you're finally here…but it is too late. Look well upon this historic moment!"

"Oh, cut the crap, Dorkula!"

Myotismon's eyes widened at the sound of that feminine voice, and Tai grinned as he skidded to a stop. "Lily!"

I smirked as I hopped down from the ledge above and landed in front of the Digidestined, before folding my arms and grinning cheekily at him. "Didn't even have to use a invisibility charm this time…your senses must be going old mon."

"You watch your mouth, little brat!"

My eyes narrowed. "You MAKE me…if you can…"

"Aren't we the confident one?…" Myotismon asked softly, his voice lowering dangerously.

The familiar prickle of fear went down my spine, but I shrugged it off and kept glaring at him.

"LILY!" Renamon charged forward. "Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon snarled before pouncing at him, her claws bared and slashing wildly.

Myotismon just rolled his eyes before swatting her away easily, slamming her back down onto her back.

"Demidevimon, will you please take care of this annoying gang of hoodlums?" he asked in a bored voice as he climbed into the carriage. "I have better things to do…"

"Of course sir!" he replied eagerly, bounding forward. "Anything you want sir!"

Myotismon smirked before looking back over to me. "I'll deal with YOU when I get back my lily flower…" he hissed dangerously.

I raised my jaw stubbornly, my eyes narrowing to slits…

Demidevimon glared as he fluttered in front of us. "None of you twerps is getting past me!"

"Just try it you little twerp!" Tai spat angrily, as I snickered mockingly.

"I brought reinforcements!" Demidevimon replied proudly, standing slightly aside. "Show em Nanimon!"

"Right…" Nanimon grunted, as he and pathetic crew of Numemon and Sukamon crowded in front, blocking the way. "I'm not letting any of guys through!"

I snorted. "You've got to be kidding me…get em Kyubimon!"

"Farewell Digidoomed…"

My head jerked to the left, and my eyes widened as I saw Myotismon's carriage disappear through the gate.

"NO!" I bolted forwards. "Get your undead butt back here!"

"We don't want to fight you guys…" Agumon said grimly. "But the future is at stake!"

"You'll have to forgive us!"

Tai clenched his Digivice. "DIGIVOLVE you guys!"


	36. When Door Closes

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

The two huge Digimon snarled down at the small group—Nanimon and the others all gulped as they slowly backed away.

"You guys still sure you wanna fight?" Kyubimon asked menacingly as she stood by Greymon.

"M-Make for the hills!"

"Run for it!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Uh…" Nanimon backed away, his eyes wide with unease as we all glared at him. "Eh heh…you're big!…Anyone want a wrestling coach?"

"Hey!" Demidevimon yelped. "You can't quit!"

Nanimon whirled around to glare at him. "Think again twerp, when it comes to having my butt kicked I draw the line!"

"We're coming through!" Tai shouted as Greymon roared angrily and charged forwards.

"Don't let me stand in your way!" He replied as he bolted after the others.

I smirked as I cracked my knuckles. "You're MINE, bowling ball…"

"I'm outnumbered! Good help is so hard to find…"  
"Just admit you picked the wrong side and give it a rest already!" TK scoffed.

Demidevimon glared at him, his eyes shining slightly. "If you're trying to frighten me it won't work!" He shrieked.

"You haven't dealt with me yet!" hissed a female voice.

My eyes widened and I face-palmed with a groan. "Yggdrasil…HER!"

"Lily?" Tai asked in confusion. "What are you-.." But he was cut off as a white flash of fur streaked towards us.

It slammed hard punches into both Greymon and Ikakumon, slamming them both down into the ground.

Gatomon giggled as she dropped back to hind paws. "That was TOO easy!"  
TK blinked. "…A cat?"

"What's that little runt doing here?" Joe muttered. "Go on! Scat!"

I sweatdropped. "Uh…Joe?…You might not wanna do that…"

It was too late. Gatomon's eyes had already narrowed to sapphire slits. "Still underestimating my strength…? Lightning Paw!"

She slashed her claws across Kabuterimon's face, leaving deep, nasty-looking gashes.

"Gack!"

"What the CRAP?" Matt exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes widening as he tried to take in what had just happened.

"Guys, meet Gatomon…" I said with a sigh. "She's one of Myotismon's kiss-butt lieutenants…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

She growled at me before her eyes flickered back to Garurumon, who charged forward with a snarl.

Smirking, she easily leapt out of his way, dodging every one of his attacks.

"Try this, you little twerp!" Togemon hollered, drawing back a punch before swinging out of the way.

No luck. With a snicker, Gatomon easily leapt out of the way and Togemon punched Garurumon right in the head, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"Hey!" TK prostested. "That's playing dirty!"

"Of course…" she purred. "What do you expect? I'm no prissy angel like…" her gaze flickered to me. "certain others…"

O-hhh that DOES it. "Kyubimon…."

Kyubimon snarled before charging forward. Gatomon leapt to the side like she did the others—but Kyubimon was quicker and sank her teeth into her back.

"ARGH!"

She shook her the way a dog would a chew toy before tossing her to the side, still snarling under her breath.

"GUYS!" We all whirled to see Izzy's eyes widen with horror. "The-The Gate! It's closing!"

"WHAT?"

Sure enough, the two giant stone gates were slowly creaking shut again…

"GO!" Tai shouted desperately, bolting forwards with the other close behind.

Gatomon snarled, her eyes narrowing down to furious slits as she slowly got to her feet. "I…don't…think so…" she hissed. The ring around her tail suddenly started to shine a brilliant shade of gold.

Eerie roars echoed on all sides of us, and the dragon statues slowly morphed into something more…real…

Stone became leathery, reptilian skin, and the next thing we knew we were surrounded by  
angry snarling Devidramon.

"Devidramon…' Gatomon said smugly. "The Guardian of the Gate. If you want a real surprise, look into his eyes! You'll be hypnotized…"

Did I mention how much I LOATHE that cat?

Matt growled under his breath as he looked from side to side. "There's too many of them!"

"But if we don't go now…" Joe glanced desperately back at the Gate.

Greymon snarled as he tackled one of the Devidramon, who angrily slashed razor-sharp talons at him. However, Greymon managed to dodge.

"Nova Blast!" He roared, spitting out a giant fireball that struck the Devidramon right in the face.

Another one swooped down at him, and he whirled around to face it head on with a snarl.

"NO WAIT!" Kyubimon yelped. "Don't!"

The snarls of the Devidramon filled my ears as they circled around the Digimon, cutting them off from their partners, their eyes glowing an eerie shade of red…

"What the?"

"Guys…" I kept my head down, not daring to look into their faces. "Whatever you do…don't look…"

"Ahh…" I glanced quickly to my right before facepalming. Kyubimon's head was slumped downwards—oblivious to what was going on. She looked half-asleep. And it didn't take a genius, by the sound of the other Digimon, to know they were in the same kind of trouble.

"What the?…"

"YEAH!" Demidevimon cackled as the Devidramon swooped at our Digimon, one of them grabbing Garurumon by the scruff and shaking him like a kitten.

"NO!" Matt bolted forward. "Let him go! NOW!"

Patamon glared at Demidevimon, swooping in front of his way just as the talking-bowling ball dove for the gate.

"Move it runt!" He snarled.

Patamon's blue eyes narrowed. "Boom Bubble!" he spat angrily, sending Demidevimon spiraling out of control.

"This way!" Tai shouted, grabbing me by the hand and yanking me towards the Gate; just as a Devidramon swooped at us with a snarl, drooling hungrily.

Greymon's eyes snapped open at the sound of Tai's scream, and he charged forward with an angry roar. "Hey lizard breath! Over here!"

He tackled the virus, the two of them wrestling desperately as they tried to sink their teeth into each other's necks.

"TAI!" Izzy shouted. "We gotta go!"

Tai just stood there, frozen, his eyes fixed on his Digimon, his fists clenched and shaking slightly.

"Go…through it!" Greymon groaned with the effort of forcing the dragon back.

Tai's Crest burst into an orange light that surrounded Greymon…

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Whoah…" I breathed as Greymon's height increased, his face became covered with a steel helmet, and purple wings sprouted from his back along with a robotic claw. "…Not bad…'

"You're the MON!" Tai shouted, clutching his glowing Crest. "Teach em a lesson!"

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared, the metal shield on his chest opening to release two large rockets that spiraled towards the Devidramon.

Their screams echoed loudly inside the basement….

"He did it!" Matt exclaimed. "It's a clear shot now!"

Tai grinned before narrowing his eyes. "NOW! Let's go!"

"All right!" Demidevimon screeched as Patamon sank his teeth into his leg. "Just—get off of me! Get off get off get off!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes before slashing her claws at Patamon, sending him flying.

"Ack!"

She giggled before turning around to face us with a smirk. "Sorry! You're too late! I'll miss you in Japan!"

"Gatomon, don't even THINK about it!" I shouted, bolting forwards with Tai.

But it was too late.

Inches before we reached the door…the sliver left of an opening finally closed.

"Bye-bye!" I heard her obnoxious singsong voice call as the doors slammed shut….

"NO!" Tai screamed, pounding his fist against the closed door, angrily, desperately. "Open up! It can't be! No…NO!"


	37. Sanctuary?

Chapter Thirty-Six

The snarls of the Devidramon still echoed from outside, loud and angry.

I could understand some of the curse words they were using as I shivered underneath the cold dark sky next to Tai and trust me?

They were not complimentary towards Digidestined…or stars….

"Myotismon has sealed the Gate shut." Gennai said heavily as we all crowded around his hologram, the only light around us. "You can't possibly follow him now…"

"Listen pops," Matt said angrily, "you gotta get us through that Gate! The Eighth child is doomed if we don't!"

"And that's not all!" Sora agreed. "If that rotten creep goes on a rampage in the real world, hundreds of people are gonna get hurt!"

"Or worse…" I muttered under my breath, clenching my fists slightly.

Tai sighed as he looked at Gennai. "There has to be some other way of getting that Gate open!"

"Well of course there is!"

"No kidding?" Tai exclaimed as I glared at Gennai.

"You tell us this…NOW?" I demanded, my voice rough from the cold and exhaustion.

"How?" Sora asked, shooting me a warning look. "Be polite…"

Fine…

"Any door can be opened…with the right keys…"

"Thank you, Mr. Fortune Cookie." I muttered.

"Follow me to my house, and I will explain everything."

Koromon blinked. "Where's that?"

He just smiled as his image started to fade slightly. "Look above you…"

"What kind of directions are those?" Mimi exclaimed incredulously.

"Very good ones…" he replied, as his voice started to fade away. "If you just listen…"

"Huh?"

I glanced up at the sky…but I didn't have a clue what the nutzo geezer expected me to be looking for.

"Keep looking—you'll find it."  
Matt's eyes flickered back and forth till he gazed past Patamon who was fluttering right in front of us. "There!" He exclaimed. "A search light!"

Sure enough, a small orb of light glew right above the light, it's image reflected on the lake's surface.

"I ran out of maps…" Gennai's voice ended. "Follow…the light…you can't miss…it…"

"Excellent!" Tai exclaimed. "Let's jet!"

"But what are we supposed to do?" Joe demanded, refusing to budge. "Swim?"

"No!" Mimi shrieked, clutching her hands to her head. "My hat! Not my beautiful hat!"

Yggdrasil…she cares more about her hat than Myotismon does his hair!

Matt just sweatdropped as the orb slowly descended into the deep water. "You don't think…it's not UNDER the lake, do you?"

Izzy let out a low breath. "So THAT's why I never found it…"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What do you mean?…"

"I've been looking for Gennai for months…I started right after Tai disappeared." Izzy exclaimed. "I was…hoping he could help."

"Gack!" Viximon yelped as Gomamon let out a squeal with joy before leaping into the river and splashing her. "Watch it you overgrown otter!"

Gomamon just grinned as he poked his head out. "Come on in! The water's great!"

I hesitated before gently dipping my toes in the water. It felt so good…warm…like a hot bath.

"H-huh?"

I backed away, shock in my eyes as the water bubbled before slowly pulling apart…as if it were splitting in half.

"Lily?" Tai yelped. "H-how did you-"This is NOT me!"

"Look!"

I looked back to see a rocky path form between the crests of waves…with stairs going down it.

"They must lead to Gennai's house…" Matt said slowly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai demanded before charging ahead. "Let's go!"

Honestly…that boy…"Tai!" I yelped before following him, clutching Viximon in my arms. "Wait up!"

Joe shuddered as the rush of water roared above us. "I was kind of hoping he'd send us a boat…guess not…"

I glanced to my left and then my right. The curtains of water on either side shimmered with purple light, as fish of all colors and shapes swam next to us.

"If anyone wants sushi…" Mimi said hopefully. "Now's our chance!"

Viximon drooled. "Yum…sushi…"

I bonked her on the head. "Don't even think about it."

Sora peered through the steam rising up ahead of us. "Um…is that it?"

A dark shadow loomed up ahead of us, before slowly forming into what looked like…a small Japanese house, softly colored with a brown roof, clear peach colored walls. The front side was decorated with a beautiful small lake, a fountain playing softly in the middle of it.

Joe blinked. "Seriously—HOW?"

I shrugged. "Magic. Who knows?"

A soft chuckle echoed. "Glad you like it children…"

We all whirled around to see Gennai smiling, standing there with his hands behind his back.

"GENNAI!"

"You kids definently don't need a doorbell…" he sighed, wincing slightly at the shouts.

My eyes widened as I didn't notice the regular light shining around him…he smelled like a mixture of data and human stink… "Whoah…are you the?"

Izzy's jaw dropped. "Are you the real Gennai?"

"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?"

Mimi twitched. "The old geezer has a sense of sarcasm…"

"No kidding." Joe muttered.

'I just blinked before nudging Tai. "Who's Santa Claus?"

Tai forced back a snicker before shaking his head. "Sorry Gennai…we've just never seen the real you before!…So…" he raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door. "Why are you always hiding anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was hiding?…"

"Well you could've come in person! Why do you always use those holographs anyway?"

"It's just a show to impress you kids…every artist needs some style, right?"

I was starting to wonder if Gennai was clinically senile, as Joe asked warily, "What kind of person are you…really?"

He just chuckled.

"A human or some kind of Digimon?"

"That is not important."

Mimi rose her voice to a scream. "HOW COME YOU CALL US THE DIGIDESTINED?"

"Ouch!" I hissed, clasping my hands over my ears. "You do that again and I'll gag you—UNDERSTAND?"  
"Sorry…"

Gennai winced too. "Easy! I'm old, not deaf!" He took a deep breath. "Anyway…you kids were chosen to help protect the Digital World…and your own."

Matt frowned. "But why were we chosen? Why us?"

He just smiled as he looked at me. "Oh…it's a long story. But never mind that! You kids must be tired and hungry…in order to get ready to travel to your own world and save the eighth child…"  
I hesitated as the others all followed him through the screen doors. Something about this felt…wrong…I shook my head. I was probably being too paranoid—but in case something went bad I'd better stick around these morons and make sure they didn't get themselves killed.

"Food!" Mimi squealed happily as she spotted Gennai's dinner table, the scent drifting upwards towards us…

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, is food the only th-holy crud, is that steamed halibut?

Joe blinked with confusion as we all drooled hungrily. "But…those are salt-water fish. How?…"

"Quite right!" Gennai chuckled. "So I feed them pretzels…popcorn…"

"…" Matt looked over at us. "You think he's messing with us?"

"I have NO idea…"

Gennai cleared his throat before yanking down a screen, which displayed a black screen that to me…"Now with a look at the weather-State…" The screen zoomed on a small island to the right, enlarging it. "County…City…" He pointed at a small flashing red dot at the top of the island. "Anyone recognize this place?"

Tai's eyes widened. "Is that…our home town?"

He nodded. "And see this flashing red dot?…That;s Myotismon's location."

"WHAT?"

I almost spewed the water I was drinking. "He's WHERE?"

Matt's face was ash white—the others shaking. Mimi looked close to tears. "He's…only a mile from where we live."

"I'm afraid so…" Gennai said softly.

Tai clenched his teeth. "I bet he's going downtown…this is not good…"…

"Find anything?" one of the construction workers down, frowning slightly as the ladder of the truck was lowered.

He shook his head, completely mystified. "I don't know…cable's fine."

"So what's causing all this interference?"

Neither of them noticed the dark shadow playing down from above them…

Myotismon chuckled cruelly as he stood on top of the roof, his army crowded around him, their eyes shining a malevolent red.


	38. Another One Opens!

Chapter Thirty-Seven'

Tai clenched his fists underneath the table. "Gennai…you gotta tell us how to open that Gate!"

Gennai just shook his head. "Keep your goggles on, my young friend." He held out a handful of very similar looking cards…

"Check em out!" Matt gasped.

I flipped one of them over. On the back showed an image of Agumon. "What…are these?"

"Look at that!" TK gasped as he looked at one card of Leomon.

"The detail is incredible…" Izzy marveled, looking over his shoulder.

"Eh?" Gomamamon shrugged. "I'm cuter in person…"

Viximon rolled her eyes. "You're such a ha-wait; where am I?"

I snorted slightly before turning back to Gennai. "So what do you expect us to do with these? Play go fish?"

Tai frowned. "So…how do they open the Gate again?"

"Think about it." Gennai smiled slightly. "There are nine holes on the Pedastal-"And nine cards!" Izzy exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Exactly! However…take a closer look and tell me what the problem is."

Uh oh…

Izzy's eyes widened. "You've given us one too many cards!"

"Mm-hmm. One of those cards is a fake…"

I twitched. "And you're doing this to us…just for fun?"

"Not quite…" He sighed. "It was designed to fool anyone…else who tried to get through the Gate. Appraently, Myotismon is smarter than I gave him credit."

We all sat there and looked down at the table for a minute…

"We'll try them all!" Tai said brightly. "Until we get the right combination!"

"NOOOOO!"

Tai yelped as Gennai grabbed him by the neck, half-throttling him.

"No you will NOT you silly boy!" He snarled, tightening his grip. "That's the absolute LAST thing you should do! If you put the wrong cards in the wrong holes it would be a disaster! You could end up stuck in another world with no way to get out!"

"Gennai, he can't BREATHE!" I yelped as Tai's face started to go blue.

"Let him go before his trachea collapses!"

TK blinked. "Joe?…What's a trachea?"

He sighed. "Never mind…"

Gennai cleared his throat after finally releasing Tai, who collapsed onto his chair gasping for air. "Let me explain. The wrong cards might send you to a world, where, for example, Digimon and human switched skin!"

Oh he just HAD to say that…

"NO!" Mimi wailed at the top of her lungs. "I LIKE my skin! No no no no!"

"Don't worry!" Gennai said hastily over her crying. "No one is gonna take your skin! As long as you learn how to use the cards correctly…"

Joe shoved his glasses further up his nose. "But…we don't have any idea what to do!"

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his. Tommorrow I'll teach you the proper use of the cards…"

"But-"No buts. All of you, get some rest."…

Tai yawned as he turned over onto his back.

Oddly enough, Gennai's floor was strangely comfortrable…better than some beds he'd been in.

He lifted his head slightly and took a quick head count.

One…two…three…"…Lily?"

Her spot was empty, with only Renamon laying there on her stomach snoring.

"Crap…" he muttered under his breath before throwing the blankets off and leaping to his feet.

"Lils!" he hissed softly as he pulled his T-shirt back on. "Where are you?"

He shivered as a cold breeze drifted through the slightly open door…with a sigh, he tip-toed outside, wincing slightly as his toes touched cold stone.

There she was, sitting on the patio, her eyes strangely misty as she looked out over the shadowy garden.

"Lils?"

I spun around with a low growl…before relaxing as Tai walked over to me. "Oh…hey."

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Tai asked, plopping beside me.

"Couldn't sleep…" I muttered. "I kept having the same nightmare…over and over again."

Tai frowned as he looked into my face. "You've been acting kind of weird ever since we left the castle…is something wrong?"

"No…I mean…yes…I…"

"Lils?"

I blew a tuft of hair out of my face, as I sighed with frustration. How was I gonna explain this?…

"Look, I love rebelling against Myotismon and all…but…I don't know…it feels weird fighting-"Fighting people you've known your life?"

"Just because I've known them for so long doesn't mean I care about them!" I retorted. "I shouldn't be weirded out!"

"Lils, just cause you hate someone…" He hesitated as he looked away. "If you're used to something, its hard to let it go…."

"Like…" I raised an eyebrow. "You had to let go of what you were used to when you first came here…?"

"Exactly!" Tai flashed a grin at me. "Trust me—you're not the only one!"

I laughed slightly before sighing again. "I just…I can handle the others hating me but I hope Wizardmon…." My voice caught. "Or…I HOPED he'd understand."

Tai blinked. "Wizardmon? Who's he?"

I glanced up at the sky again. "…He's kind of like our protector. Me and Renamon's…he covers for us when we're in trouble, he takes care of me when I'm hurt…"

"Nice friend."

Shaking my head I replied, "He's more than a friend. He…he's kind of like my Dad…"

"And…what? You guys had a fight or something?"

"…He thinks I'm making a mistake." I said heavily. "He thinks I'm just gonna end up being hurt…"

"What?" Tai's voice was full of indignation. "I would never—how could anyone think I'd hurt you?"

My fists clenched. "I guess he still sees me as a child…but I'm not! And I really…I never thought…" My voice shuddered again. "…The look he gave me…like I'd betrayed HIM, and Yggdrasil, that was the LAST thing I wanted to do!"

"Lily…" Tai wrapped his arms aroud me and pulled me closer to him—I leaned my head into his chest. "I'm sorry…I really am…"

"Thanks…"

His voice tightened. "I promise—the only way that creep is gonna hurt you again is over my dead body…"

"Don't say that. You might jinx yourself…"

He winked. "We'll see. Now come on—I'm f reezing out here!" before shivering dramtically.

I laughed before following him back inside…

"Wow Joe…" Sora said in disgust as we all crowded around the breakfast table. "Why don't you eat the bones as well?'

Joe blushed slightly, half-a fish hanging out of his mouth. "Hey! I was hungry…"

The sliding door behind us creaked open. "Good morning all!" Gennai said cheerfully as he walked in, toting Izzy's laptop under one arm.

"Hi!"

Gennai smiled before holding out the laptop to Izzy. "I completed the modifications for your computer. When you insert someone's Digivice into this adapter, the analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen. Oh-I also installed a new screensaver. You know—the swimming fishes? I really like that one…"

Izzy just chuckled before taking back the laptop. "Great minds do think alike!"

He chuckled before clearing his throat. "Actually…I have a request for all of you. Do not EVER forget—that you are the Digidestined."

Joe groaned as he doubled over. "Well I'll never forget…this stomachache!"

I rolled my eyes before slapping him upside the head. "That's what you get for eating what? A dozen fish! Bones and all!"

Sora sighed. "Be serious you two…"

I blinked. "Serious? I know not what this word you speak of means…"

"Lily!"

Gennai smiled slightly before sighing. "I have done all I can do…once you reenter Myotismon's castle, I can no longer help you. Good luck…"

"Man…" Joe muttered as we stood on the rocky mountain path, gazing up at the castle. "Is it just me or is this place even creepier than last time?"

"It's just you." I responded flatly, pulling my jacket closer around me as I too looked up.

"He's not in there…and with any luck, maybe I'll never actually have to face him again…or Wizardmon…"

The snarls of the Devidramon bounced off the mountain's sides, and Renamon's eyes narrowed. "They have our scent…"

Izzy bit his lip. "Great. So how do we get past them?…"

"Leave that to me!" Tentomon flew forward. "I'll take them out while you guys sneak in!"

"Go for it!" Tai hissed.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

Renamon's eyes widened as she looked at the giant, red, beetle like Digimon, whose long horn shone ominously in the moonlight. "That is the biggest cockroach-"RENAMON!"

Sure enough, the loud noise and light was enough to send the Devidramon swooping out of the castle doors, screeching angrily as they shot towards MegaKabuterimon.

"Now's our chance!" Izzy exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon roared, an electrical force of energy forming at the tip of horn before he launched it at the closet Devidramon.

The resulting explosion seemed to shake the ground, and Mimi stumbled as we leapt across broken steps into the enterance…

"Keep moving!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

"So much for a quiet enterance…" Izzy panted, as the screeches and roars followed us down the hall…

"HORN BUSTER!"

I screamed as the ground this time literally DID move underneath my feet; I could feel myself tumbling through the air for a moment. "TAI!"

Tai groaned as his head was slammed down onto the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, still aching—and gasped as he spotted a torch burning…the right side up!

"W-what the?"

"Help!" squealed a high-pitched voice before a little pink blob came tumbling out of the sky towards us.

"Motimon!" Izzy gasped, leaping forward to catch him in his arms.

He winced, his body full of cuts and scrapes before slowly opening his eyes. "What…what happened Izzy?"

Izzy just smiled as he looked around him. "It's all right…you fixed the warp in the programming! Everything's back in place!"

Sure enough, everything was back to normal…for this place anyway.

"Come on!" Tai shouted, leaping to his feet. "We gotta get to the Gate!"…


	39. Another World

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The cavern at the bottom of the castle was completely still and silent—the Gate doors looming ominously over us, as if daring us to just try and open them.

Tai sighed as he pulled out the cards from his back hip pocket. "Come on guys—there has to be a pattern here!"

We all stared at them for a few minutes, moving them around, picking them up and staring at them.

"…I got nothing." I finally said.

"Let's see…" Tai mused as he placed a couple down in a row. "Good one…bad one…funky one?"

"Somehow I seriously SERIOUSLY doubt that's how it goes."

"Not helping Lils!"

Joe hesitated before fidgeting with them as well. "Maybe In-Training, Rookie, or Champion?"

Matt sighed with frustration. "But for all we know, it could just be small one, medium one, or big one! How can we be sure? And we still have no clue which one is the fake!"

"Maybe it's where they live…?" Sora suggested. "Like water or land!"

"Or maybe it's type…" I wondered. "Vaccine…virus…data?"

"Maybe the key is in their names! Like, Agumon starts with A! Then…oh, it really doesn't make ANY sense!"

Trust Mimi…

"Izzy?" I asked curiously, craning my neck to look behind me. "What are you…doing?'

"Myotismon used a spell to open the Gate…" He looked up at me. "Would you know anything about that?"

I shook my head. "I don't need spells. My magic is all natural…" I added, with slight scorn in my voice.

Izzy traced one of the carvings on the side. "I know some of these characters…" he murmured. "Sagitarrius and Leo are signs of the Zodiac…but there's no monkey that I know of…"

Renamon growled slightly, her ears flicking back and forth.

"Matt…" TK said nervously, clutching to his brother's sleeve. "W-what's that sound?"

He shook his head. "I don't…know…"  
The sound echoed again—a groan-like noise that sounded as if the castle itself was moaning in pain…

"Maybe someone should go take a look…" Mimi's eyes were nervous as she looked from side to side.

"I'll go do it!" Patamon squeaked before he leapt off TK's shoulder and flapped down the hallway.

Tai touched my shoulder as my eyes followed him. "Worry about it later. We need to figure out the Cards!"

"What's the point…" Joe sighed. "We'll never open the Gate…"

"Mr. Positivity…" I muttered as Sora snapped, "Don't even say that!"

"But it's the truth! Even if we put the cards in the holes so they look right—we'll never know for sure till it's too late."

Matt glared at him. "Got any other ideas? We HAVE to try Joe!"

The ground shook again, louder and stronger this time. Tai's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Something tells me…we don't have much time!"

...

Patamon zoomed down the hallway as fast as he could go—the rumbling sound growing louder and louder.

Finally, what sounded like a miniature explosion echoed, and Patamon barely managed to skid to a stop as stone ceiling cracked…then fell down to the ground with an earth-shattering shudder.

He coughed, trying to clear the dust from his throat…when his image finally cleared rubble and boulders blocked the hallway completely.

And by the look of the shuddering walls…the ceiling wouldn't be the last thing to collapse…

He whirled back around. "Guys! GUYS!"

...

"Huh?" Gabumon blinked as the younger Digimon zoomed back in. "Patamon? What's wrong?"

He panted. "T-the walls! And the ceiling! They're collapsing! We can't get back out!"

"…WHAT?"

"So we're trapped down here…" Matt said grimly. "Unless we can get the Gate open…"

"We just have to do it." Izzy insisted. "One of us has to choose nine cards, put them in the holes, and that'll be that!"

"You Tai."

"Wha?" Tai spun around to face Joe. "Me?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. It's your call."

He visibly flinched. "W-why is all up to me?…"

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that," Joe explained, "I just think we all really believe in you…Tai…"

"…Me?"

"Joe's right. In times like these, decisions need to be made by the one in charge." Matt insisted, his eyes flashing.

"Are you guys CRAZY?" he yelped. "Who the heck made me leader?"

"Don't you remember what happened when you left us? We all fell apart!"

He hesitated, looking away. "I…"

"And after all that," Matt demanded, "weren't you the one who brought us all back together again?"

"I…I guess but…"

"Oh, knock it off!" I said in exasperation, giving him a scolding shove. "You are the leader Tai-that IS your job, it's always been your job, so suck it up and do it!"

He hesitated before sighing. "All right…I'll try…"

"We've been through a lot of weird stuff today already." Joe continued. "But…if we hadn't stuck together, we'd have never beaten Seadramon!"

"Or smashed Tyrannomon."

"Or escaped Toy Town." Mimi added with a shudder.

I stepped forward, putting a hand on his chest. "If it wouldn't be for you…" My voice softened. "I'd still be…with them."

Tai's eyes widened before he slowly smiled. "You're right…we can do this." He turned back to the Gate, not looking at us for a moment. "So what ever decision I make you'll accept it?"

"Yes!"

"Well…I decided I want Izzy to do this."

Izzy's eyes widened as he stepped forward, pointing a finger at his chest. "Wha? You want me?"

"Good idea." I agreed, sighing slightly in relief. Thank Yggdrasil Tai has his smart moments…

"If that's what Tai thinks, then I accept it!"

"He's right." Matt agreed, "Don't worry Izzy. Tai believes in you and so do we!"

"But…" he shifted his feet uneasily. "What if I'm wrong?"

"No one will blame you." Mimi told him gently.

Tai nodded. "We all know you're the right one for the job Izzy-so go for it!"

He hesitated again before sighing and walking back over to the pedastal, tracing a finger over the rough stone. "I still have no idea how to make this work…"

"Maybe you could use your computer to figure it out!" Motimon piped up, looking at him.

Izzy snorted. "If only I could use the Internet and book us a flight out of here…well…maybe I could…" he kept muttering to himself as he opened the lid and pressed several keys. Sudeenly his eyes widened. "Wait a sec…"

His "aa hah!" face lit up. I was beginning to realize just how much I LOVED that face…

"Izzy?"

"Anyone here met up with Geckomon or Digitamamon?" he asked suddenly, surprising us all.

"Er…I have." Joe said, raising a hand timidly.

"Gimme your Digivice." Izzy inserted it into the slot on the computer and slowly grinned at the images that flickered before him. "Prodigious!"

I blinked. "Pro-what?"

"You figured it out?" Tai asked excitedly.

"I think I might have…' Izzy pointed at the screen, which was flashing images of several different Digimon. "The first three-the lion, the archer, and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. In addition, there is one of each classification. Data, virus, and vaccine. The stars at the top represent how powerful each Digimon is-In-Training, Rookie, Champion. So now we can put all the cards in the right squares!"

"You did it Izzy!" Sora exclaimed. "We knew you could!"

"Totally!" Tai laughed. "So let's just-"Hold on." He interrupted, gesturing at the cards again. "There are two more cards here-and we have no way of knowing which one is the fake."

"At least we got this far…' Joe said with a slight smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Joe, I think that may be the most positive thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hey!"

Sora nudged Tai. "He'll pick the right one."

"And if I can't-everyone gets an ice cream and I'm buying!"

Like that'll-wait, did he just say ICE CREAM?

Suddenly, a low, angry growl echoed throughout the basement.

Oh this cannot mean anything good.

Koromon looked around warily. "What was…" His red eyes widened as he looked up at the ceiling. "LOOK OUT!"

"Wha?…"

My eyes bolted to the ceiling and I gasped as a huge, hairy spider shot down at us, fangs dripping venom, all of her red eyes wild. "MOVE IT!" I roared, slamming Tai to the side.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Mimi shrieked.

"Dokugumon…" Renamon muttered, pinning her ears back. "We're in big trouble…"

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed!" Dokugumon shrieked, glaring at us. "Destroy!"

"AHHHHHH!" Mimi cringed behind Joe as what looked like smaller spiders spilled out from the web and scrambled towards us.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Garurumon snarled as the fire appeared in his mouth. "Howling Blaster!" he roared, incinerating several of the disgusting creatures.

I looked at Renamon. "Help him out!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Sora WATCH OUT!" Matt shouted as one of the Dokugumon lunged at her, fangs bared and ready to sink into her neck.

She gasped just as Yokomon sprang forward. "Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Spiral Twister!" she hollered, green flames forming a spiral before blasting the Dokugumon away.

"Just in time!" Sora exclaimed with relief.

Another rumble shook the castle, and I cringed as I looked up at the ceiling, which was starting to form long cracks. "Guys—we HAVE to go!"

"I can't decide!" Tai said frantically, looking between the Gomamon and Agumon cards in his hand. "If I choose wrong—we're toast!"

"We're toast anyway!" I exclaimed back as Kyubimon howled in agony, Dokugumon's fangs burying into her back. "Hurry up!  
Tai clenched his teeth in frustration. "I don't know what to do…"

"Poison Cobweb!" Dokugumon hissed, purple, acid-looking threads flying from her mouth that wrapped themselves around the other Digimon—like a twisted kind of neck.

Kyubimon's scream of pain made me winch and cover my ears. "Ahh…."

"GARURUMON!" Matt screamed, his eyes wide with horror as he watched his Digimon thrash wildly.

Sora gritted her teeth. "He has to digivolve again!"

Matt kept his eyes focused on his Digimon as his Crest burst into a bright blue light-I gasped as I felt a rush of energy…

Garurumon growled again as his whole body was covered with golden light. "Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon looked like a bipedal form of his Champion, with brown pants, a long scar over one eye, and brass spikes atop his knuckles.

"Wolf Claw!" He snarled, slashing his claws through the thread, releasing the other Digimon who collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Tai, you gotta make up your mind NOW!" Matt shouted, watching as his Digimon forced Dokugumon back. "We're out of time!"

He clenched his teeth before slapping the Gomamon card down. "You're the one…open the Gate!"

It glowed a bright blue as we all stared at the Gates, hoping, praying….

"It's opening!" Sora gasped.

Sure enough, the Gates were slowly creaking open…

"Yes!" Tai shouted triumphantly. "Come on you guys!"

"Leave him and come on!" Matt ordered WereGarurumon, who slashed his claws across Dokguumon one more time. "Wolf Claw!"

Her screams echoed in my ears as Tai grabbed my hand with our Digimon right behind…and we jumped.


	40. On the Road

Chapter Thirty-Nine

I screamed as I fell head over heels, everything spinning around me in a mad rush of color.

It felt as though my inside were being torn apart-I thrashed wildly, kicking outwards-my body seemed to be being squeezed from all sides.

Finally, everything went dark…a welcome relief….

"T-Tai?"

My eyes slowly flickered open, as I felt something cold and wet press through my back, soaking me to the skin.

"Huh?…" I reached out with one hand and grabbed what felt like a white, powdery substance.  
Snow?…

"Ugh…"  
At the sound of a familiar groan to the left of me, I shoved myself off my chest and looked frantically around. "Tai?"

There he lay, a long cut on his cheek, perfectly still…

"TAI!" I scrambled over to him, leaning over and pressing a hand on his chest. Come on, please, PLEASE…

He groaned before his eyes flickered open. "Lils?…"

I was so relieved I bent over and kissed him fiercely. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Blushing, Tai stammered, "N-no worries…"

"Oy…" Matt groaned as to the right of us, he also stirred. "Cut the love bird act for now…some of us are still too tired for it."

Gee thanks Matt…

Mimi gasped suddenly, her eyes filling with tears as she looked around her. "Are we really…we are! We're back!"

Back? I looked around, and my eyes widened. From what I could tell, we were sitting on the top of a snow-covered mountain. What looked like small wooden cabins surrounded us on each side…a snowflake fell from the sky and landed on the tip of my nose.

So this was the human world. Didn't look like much…

"It's the summer camp!" Joe gasped, scrambling to his feet. "Where we all met! You did it Tai-we're back home again!"

TK grinned. "We did it! We're finally home!"

Sora frowned suddenly, looking around. "Wait…where are the Digimon?"

"Viximon!" I gasped, my heart seeming to turn to lead. "Where—she can't just be gone!"

"I wonder if…" Izzy bit his lip, unease in his eyes. "What if we got the cards wrong after all?…"

Staring down at the knees, Sora whimpered slightly. "Then in this world…we could be without them…"

No, no NO!

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" said a cheerful voice.

We all whirled around to see the Digimon standing there smiling, a huge pile of food lying in front of them.

"Wake up!" Palmon teased. "Come on, sleepy heads!"

I sighed in relief and stretched out my arms as Viximon ran towards me. "Lily!"

"Thank Yggdrasil…you scared me…"

"We're up!" Tai retorted, scrambling to his feet. "Now where have you guys been?"

Gomamon smirked. "Oh…we thought we'd go find a little lunch while you guys were sleeping."

Joe just shook his head and grinned. "Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore! We can have cheeseburgers!"

"And pepperoni pizza!"

"And French fries!"

"And ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed excitedly. "And brocooli!"

Everyone blinked as they stared at her. "…Brocoli?"

Tai just shook his head. "Sor, you have some really weird habits…"

"Hey Tai?' Koromon asked curiously. "How did you know my card was the fake?"

He blushed. "I didn't. I kept the card cause…you're my friend!"

Koromon rolled his eyes. "So nice…"

He just blushed again as I nudged him in the ribs. "Er…never mind! W've got to get to Highton View Terrace and find that kid before Myotismon does!"

"I wonder how far ahead of us he is…" Sora asked aloud.

I sighed. "At least a day. Maybe-"Actually, no." Izzy cut me off.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Excuse me?"

"Not even a minute has passed since between the time Myotismon left the Digiworld and we did." He explained. "Time flows at a different place in the Digiworld…"  
"I'll say." Matt exclaimed. "We've been gone for months in the Digiworld and back here it's the same day we left!"  
"You sure?" I asked skeptically. It didn't make any sense to me…but if they were right.

"But that's impossible!" Joe argued, voicing my own doubts. "You mean all those adventures took less time than to, say, get a hair cut?"

Mimi shuddered. "Please, Joe, don't exaggerate! Imagine getting your hair cut in such a short amount of time!"

Tai turned around, his eyes narrowing as he stared down the stone steps that led to the rest of the cabins. "I'm going to go take a look at the camp. I wanna see for myself how much time has passed-one of you come with me, the rest stay behind!"

"I'm coming too!" I exclaimed, bolting behind him—then scowling at the noise of footsteps behind me.

Koromon yelped as he tripped and plummeted into Tai's arms, who barely managed to catch him. "ONE volunteer, not thirteen!"

"I thought I'd keep you company!" Mimi panted, as she stood on the step right above me.

"And we're gonna keep Mimi company." Joe added.

Izzy shrugged. "I guess…we're all kind of curious to see what's happened at camp since we've been away."

"But…" Tai hesitated. "How will we explain it if someone sees our Digimon?"

"Oh kids!"

"Huh?"

I whirled around to see a muscular man with black curly hair and glasses running towards us-I fought back a low growl of suspicion and clenched my fists.

"It's…" Sora's eyes were huge. "Our teacher!"

"We are back in the real world!" Mimi gasped.

"Mr. Fujiyama!" Tai exclaimed, skidding towards him and almost slamming into him.

"Watch out!" the older man bristeled, glaring at Tai. "What are all you kids doing playing around here when you haven't even packed up your gear yet!"

"W-well, sir, I can explain!" Tai stammered before Koromon broke in-"Well, I'm Tai's Digi-Ack!" he was cut off as Tai slapped a hand over his mouth and grinned sheepishly.

"Didn't you kids hear that we're closing up camp early because of the snow?" he demanded. "Everyone else is all ready to go home!"

"Sure of…course we heard!"

"Well then why-…" he broke off as he stared at me. "Who's this?…I don't remember seeing you on the bus before young lady."

Oh boy…I looked helplessly at the others, hoping for help.

"Well…" Tai looked just as desprate as I was. "Lily…is…."

"Her parents dropped her off themselves." Matt replied innocently. "She didn't have to take the bus."  
"But…" Mr. Fujiyama blinked. "Whose class are you in again Miss…?"

"Takenouchi," Sora jumped in. "Lily's my…cousin from Hiroshima. She's here with me over the summer, so I invited her."

Cousin? My eyes narrowed slightly before I shrugged. Guess I owed her for bailing me out…this time.

Thankfully, he seemed to buy it and smiled. "Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you Lily."

I smiled innocently and lowered my head respectively. "Thank you sir…"

"Well then…" Tai started to walk past him. "Let's get to the bus!"

"Hold on!" Mr. Fujiyama snapped, grabbing him by the arm and frowning down at Koromon. "Where did you get THAT little filthy toy?"

Tai clasped a hand over Koromon's mouth to keep him from snarling.

He shook his head as he stared at us. "You're all carrying them…where'd you find them?"

"Who's he calling a dirty little toy?" Motimon squeaked indignantly. "That's not-"Shh!" Izzy hissed. "You can't let anyone know you can talk!"

"Pretend to be stuffed animals." Matt growled to a struggling Tsunomon.

I gave Viximon a fierce glare. "That mouth of yours opens and I SWEAR…"

She scowled as her tail ducked between her legs.

"Er…" Tai stumbled. "Well…they're stuffed!"

"Yes Tai. I can see that."

Yggdrasil, can anyone lie worse than Tai?

"We found them here…"

"Yes!" Joe's laugh was forced and cracked-sounding. "You see, we were uh…hiking up an uncharted trail when we came across these stuffed toys someone had thrown away. It makes perfect sense!…if you ask me."

Apparently they can…

Mr. Fujiyama blinked behind his glasses. "Who in their right mind would hike up an uncharted trail just to throw away seven stuffed animals?"  
"Exactly our point!" Tai responded cheerfully. "And that's why we think littering is crazy! Right gang?"

"Right!"

Tai turned again to smile winningly at his teacher. "But being the good citizens that we are, we cleaned up the mess and now I'm taking the toys back home to give to my little sister Kari as a present! She wasn't able to come to camp-remember?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah…she caught a cold, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her an omelette!"

"When did you do that?"

"When I-…" Koromon began again before Tai clamped his mouth shut.

"W-when? Er…that's a good question…right before I left for camp!" he laughed nervously.

Fortunately, the teacher seemed to buy it, and smiled. "It's nice that you're thinking of your sister Tai, but don't overdo it. Those toys are filthy and belong in the garbage! Right kids?'

"Right!"

He laughed before turning back around and running down the steps. "Meet you at the bus!"

Koromon scowled in Tai's arms. "I'd like to get HIS gear together and throw HIM in the garbage!"

Tai laughed. "Well…you won't be littering at least!"…

...

"The human world is SO cluttered…" Gatomon said disdainfully, perched on the ledge of one of the apartment buildings. "All these creatures crammed on top of each other…"

Demidevimon bared his teeth. "The Eighth Digidestined lives nearby…what's next Lord Myotismon?"

The sound of heavy, agunished breathing responded.

Gatomon whirled around, concern in her bright blue eyes. "Master?…"

Myotismon gasped for breath, his head bent down, his teeth gritted as if he were in absolute pain. "Unfortunately until the sun goes down…I must remain hidden in the shadows."

He lifted his head weakly and tossed something at Gatomon-what looked like a golden necklace. "Begin the search…without me."

She leapt forward to grab it. "I won't let you down Lord Myotismon!"

"I need to be alone…" he growled, before yanking the door to their right open and disappearing through it.

"I'll come with you!" Demidevimon said excitedly, before yelping as the door literally slammed in his face…


	41. The Hunt Begins

Chapter Forty

"Remember…" Joe hissed as we made our way towards the buses. "No talking!"

Palmon just smiled. "Don't worry. We can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals…"

"Oh boy." Viximon muttered, rolling her eyes.

I peeked behind one of the bushes, and my eyes widened. "Whoah…"

A huge crowd of human children stood in front of us, laughing and talking excitedly. I'd never seen this many in my whole life-and it took a while for it to sink in…

"Look at all the kids!" Koromon squeaked out as Tai peered through the bushes next to me.

He scowled. "Didn't we just say not to talk?"

Koromon's ears dropped. "Sorry…but look at them all!"

Biyomon's eyes were huge. "We never knew there were more than you…"

Smiling, Sora shook her head. "This is nothing! When you put all the children in the city together, there must be thousands! And when you add all the children in the world it must be…millions!"

Her Digimon gaped. "You mean there are millions of Soras?"

She blinked before narrowing her eyes angrily. "There's only ONE of me!"

"She just means there are a ton of kids our age." TK explained. "But there are billions of different people!"

"Great…" I huffed. "So how exactly are we going to find the eighth child then?"

Tai winked at me. "Don't worry. I have a plan!"

Oh yippee….

Mimi gasped suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "Hey! It's Michelle!" she squealed before running over to a girl with long brown hair in ponytails, pushing Palmon out of the way.

"I've missed you so much!"

The girl-Michelle-blinked. "You missed me?…You saw me ten minutes ago!"

"What's going on?" asked another blond-haired girl.  
"TAMI!" Mimi shrieked, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

The girl sweatdropped. "What's with her?…"

"She's wigging out!"

"Too much caffeine…"

Palmon just sighed, shaking her head. "Oh Mimi…"

"She'll give us away!" Tai fumed. "I TOLD her no time has passed since we went to the Digital World!"

"Forget Mimi." Izzy responded. "We have to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrace!"

Tai thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "I got an idea…Mr. Fujiyama!"

His teacher turned his head. "Hmm?"

Tai ran up to him. "Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?" he panted.

"Have the bus drop you off somewhere?" he questioned before shaking his head. "No can do—the rules say I have to take you straight home."

"PLEASE, Mr. Fujiyama." Tai pleaded. "I'm begging you sir—just drop us off somewhere near Highton View Terrace!"

Mr. Fujiyama frowned. "Highton View Terrace? Why do you want to go there?"

"Well…we used to live there when we were younger. We were feeling nostalgic, so we thought we'd show Lily our old hideout!"

"Come on…" TK begged. "Please?"

"We'd appreciate it sir." Izzy added.

"But it's against the rules!"

"You know…" the bus driver said thoughtfully as he looked down at his clipboard. "I think we drive prettu close to Highton View Terrace…Let's see, first we take the highway to the parkway to the thruway…oh, that's the wrong way. Oh yeah. Right here at the roadway-Highton View Terrace is within walking distance."

Tai turned to grin at him. "Great! Then you can drop us off there!"

"Hold on! I haven't given the bus driver permission yet!"

"Please Mr. Fujiyama…" Matt whimpered, making the rest of us turn to look at him. "You'll break TK's heart if you don't let us go! It was the last place we lived together as a family…"

TK sniffled as he buried his face in Matt's jeans. "Brother…"

"TK…"

I fought back the desire to burst out laughing-the pitiful look on their faces was so ridiculous…

"Mr Fujiyama!" Joe stepped forward. "Please let us off at Highton View Terrace-as an upperclassman I'll take full responsibility for them!"

Mr, Fujiyama hesitated before sighing. "Well…I guess if a responsible kid like you is going Joe, it's all right…However, call your parents and tell them where you are."

"Deal!"  
Tai smiled up at him. "You're the greatest teacher ever!"

"Yeah, yeah…." He grumbled before running back to the other kids.

Tai waited until he disappeared from sight to whirl around and face us, a huge grin on his face. "It worked!" He raised an eyebrow at the two brothers still hugging each other. "How long are you two going to keep that up?"

Muffled snickers emerged before TK and Matt pulled away, both grinning widely. "Hey," Matt laughed, "if we hadn't come up with something sappy like that he would never have let us go!"

I chuckled. "Hey, I'm impressed you guys-ten out of ten!"

"You mean that sad story was just an act?" Joe yelped indignantly. "I was crying so much for you guys my glasses started to fog up!"

"Joe calm down before you have an asthma attack!"

Mimi giggled as she climbed onto what looked like to me to be a huge…metallic carriage. At least, it had wheels like a carriage—but it was much larger, and I could smell the scent of burning oil and hear whirring gears. "I missed all of you so much!" I heard her cry before she disappeared inside.

Under her breath, Palmon muttered, "I hope she's not gonna act this way with every kid that she meets…"

"Shhh!" Sora hissed in warning at her as she walked by on the way to the bus, still holding Yokomon close in her arms.

I hesitated uneasily at the bus steps—the loud noise was making my ears hurt…"Uh…Tai? Is this thing…safe?"

He raised an eyebrow as he stepped onto the first step. "Of course it is. Why wo-…oh, that's right." He blushed slightly with embarrassment. "You've…never been on a bus before."

"Uh…no."

Holding out his left hand, Tai replied, "Then today you do! Come on—it's fine, I promise."

I bit my lip before grabbing his hand and letting him pull me on…

"Excellent!" Izzy said satisifiedly as his laptop screen changed to show a number of documents. "My laptop's in perfect working conditon here in the real world."

"The Digivice is working too." Sora reported, looking at the small flashing screen.

"That's good." Tai said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was afraid they wouldn't work outside the Digital World…"

"What's that? Is that the latest toy all you kids are crazy about?"

My head whirled around to see Mr. Fujiyama peer down at her Digivice through his glasses.

A low growl formed in the back of my throat…

"N-no!" Joe said hastily. "Just one of the old ones we all hate!"

"Let me take a look at it."  
"Uh…" Tai said, stiffening. "It's…it's broken!"

"Maybe I can fix it." He responded cheerfully, pushing past Tai and stretching out a hand. "Here, give it to me. I'm pretty good with electronics!"

Sora hesitated before slowly dropping it in his outstretched hand. "Yes sir."

Mr. Fujiyama smiled. "Thank you Sora. Unlike SOME students, you really listen to your teachers."

"Are you SURE this is a good idea?" I muttered to Tai and Izzy, my eyes focused on the Digivice.

Izzy shook his head. "Relax. There's no harm in just letting him take a look at it."

Tai sighed as he sat down next to me. "For a second-I thought Mr. Fujiyama was an evil Digimon!"

"I think you've spent too much time in the Digiworld…"

"Think about it! If he were an evil Digimon everyime you failed a test he'd scream out his attack-HOMEWORK BLASTER!"

"Tai Kamiya!" Mr. Fujiyama barked. "Are you done chattering or do I have to come back there?"

"N-no sir!" he sweatdropped before whispering in my ear, "See? He's even scarier than Myotismon…"

I chuckled but then bit my lip. Speaking of Dorkula…I wonder what they're up to right now…

"It's this way guys!" one bay laughed as he peadled his bike across the road, his friends right behind them.

None of them noticed blue eyes peering out at them from the wastebasket…

Gatomon waited until they had passed before looking down at the Crest around her neck.

She scowled as it still remained dark, and lifeless, before climbing up and dropping to the ground.

The sound of the smack of wood echoed, as a ball flew high over the fence.

Happy screams from children echoed on the other side, and Gatomon pinned her ears back in annoyance.

"You can't turn over a rock here," she scoffed, "but I still haven't been able to find the eighth Digidestined!"

"Grr…"

She whirled around to see a large dog standing there, snarling angrily, drool dripping from its mouth as it looked hungrily at her.

Gatomon's eyes narrowed. "You want it? Come and get it…puppy."

The dog barked angrily before charging-snapping its teeth-Gatomon leapt to the fence above them before whipping him across the face with her tail.

He yelped before running away whimpering. She smirked and dropped again…before looking at the Crest in one paw and biting her lip….

Bats flickered across the room—the rest of the flock hanging down from the garage celing, their beedy red eyes fixed on the scene in front of them.

"What do you mean?…" Myotismon snarled from inside the coffin, Digimon crowding from other sides around it, "you couldn't find the child? You have failed me!"

"P-please master…" Gatomon whimpered as she pressed herself farther into the ground. "I swear he's not here!"

"Silence, Gatomon!"

The coffin's lid slid open, and Myotismon slowly rose, a sly smirk on his face. "Thankfully your incompetence isn't as disastrous as it seems…Demidevimon!"

Demidevimon fluttered forward, grinning evilly, several other necklaces just like Gatomon's in his talons.

"I have made several copies of the eigth child's Crest…" he explained, taking one and admiring it slightly. "The one that you have is a copy too…the original," he gestured to one wrapped around his right hand, "is with me…"

"So…I'm a copycat?" Gatomon enquired before shaking her head in confusion. "But wait…I thought Gennai and those other creeps made the Crests out of stardust…how could you?…"

Myotismon's grin widened slightly. "True, they don't have the same power as the original…but Lily's startdust works well enough to alert us when the eighth child is nearby…."

"Brilliant…" Gatomon breathed.

He smirked before standing up. "This time make no mistakes-you must find that child."

"Gotcha!"

Baring his fangs in a snarl, Myotismon added, "And when you DO find him, then he must die!"


	42. Heighton View Terrace

Chapter Forty-One

"Bye!"

"Thanks again Mr. Fujiyama!"

"Goodbye!"

Tai waved one more time cheerfully before the bus rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Boy, they were nice to drop us off." Koromon commented, looking up at Tai.

He smiled and nodded before looking back over at me.

I was leaning over the bridge we were standing on, my mouth open slightly as I stared at the huge buildings in front of me—clustered next to each other on every road, the sound of cars whizzing beneath us.

I'd never seen anything like this before…I had to plug my nose as the scents of gasoline-fried foods-and people-so many people, overfilled it.

"Look!" Mimi exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a large tower ahead-even taller than the others. "There's the Highton View Terrace tower!'

Izzy nodded as we all looked up its giant height. "The tallest aparment building in Japan!"

Joe made a face. "Terrific…" he muttered. "I'm afraid of heights!"

I kept staring at it. "Whoah…wonder how rich the people in THERE are?"

Stifling a snort, Tai folded his arms. "That place isn't so hot…"

"That's right!" Sora agreed. "The heat never worked-I used to live there."

Eyes widening, Biyomon asked in awe, "Wow Sora. You used to LIVE in that big castle?"

"Yup!"

I turned around to look at Tai and raised an eyebrow. "So…where did you use to live?"

"Huh? Oh…" he gestured with his hand. "About a block away from here…Sora and I went to Westside Elementary together."

Twitching slightly, I managed to keep my voice level. "Intresting…"

Matt's eyes widened. "Hey…I went to Westside."

Joe gaped. "You're kidding! You mean that story about you two living here was actually the truth?"

"Yeah, we really did live here before my parents broke up…"

TK nodded. "That was before—when I was just a little kid."  
I raised an eyebrow. "And what would you call yourself now?…TK?"

He stuck his tongue out playfully at me as Joe mused, "Strange coincidence…but…I used to live here too."

"I lived here too before we moved!" Mimi chimed in.

"Me too!" Izzy leapt down from the rail and walked over to us. "Just for a little while…it's a long story."

My eyes narrowed. "All of you lived here?…At the same time? How often does that happen?"

"Lily's right." Izzy agreed. "This can't just be a concidence…there's got to be some meaning to it!"

The sound of flapping wings made me whirl around…and I froze, the blood draining from my face.

A huge flock of bats flew above us, their red eyes fixed on us as they snarled, showing their fangs…

"Myotismon's army!" Tai yelped. "Run for it!"

We all pushed and shoved to get off the bridge before bolting down the steps and into the nearby alleyways, desperately hoping to find a place to hide…

Gatomon giggled as she bounded from building roof to building roof above us. "They can run…but they can't hide-from Mammothmon!"

"Huh?" I hesitated, stopping in my tracks as the sound of a loud, angry roar echoed throughout the area-the ground shaking slightly…

"What was?…"

"Lily!" Tai called from ahead of me. "Come on-we've got to get out of here!"

Nodding, I bolted after him, but the trickle of apprehension still ran down my spine…

...

A large trunk shot out of nowhere, seizing one of the motorbikes on the side of the road before tossing it high in the air, sending it flying.

"My new motorcycle!" a young teenage boy howled, his eyes wide with horror before he spun around with a glare on his face.

A huge elephant-like creature, covered in mangy brownish fur, long silver and gold tusks poking out from beneath a silver helmet.

"HEY!" he hollered angrily. "Respect other people's property-you walking shag carpet!"

The creature snarled before roaring and taking a menacing step towards him.

He whimpered before tossing his helmet at the creature, which simply bounced off, and turned and ran for his life.

Mammithmon roared before stomping ahead, past the boy who was now hiding behind a corner.

"W-whoever owns this elephant should know there's a leash law!"

"Oh look honey…" one woman on the sidewalk said dreamily. "A wild elephant on the rampage…"

"Must be filming a movie or something."

With another angry roar, the elephant-Digimon slammed his foot on top of the van in front of him, squashing it flat.

Thankfully it was currently empty-but the way he eyed the running humans meant he wouldn't miss next time…

Gatomon shook her head in disgust as she watched from above. "What's that big-eared freak trying to do? Destroy the Digidestined and everyone else too?" She scoffed. "We should have never brought this type of Digimon along…"  
The screams of people echoed across the city, angring him even more as he let out another roar.

"If that's a car…" one man stammered, his eyes wide as he sat behind the wheel, "it's got an awful lot of trunk space!"

Mammothmon's ears flicked back and he bared his teeth in a low growl.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" Another man exclaimed, frantically punching buttons on his cellphone…and getting nothing but static.

"H-huh? The phone's dead!"

"Mine too!"…

...

"Hey…" Tai asked excitedly as we stood in front of a small store on the corner. "Do you guys remember this place? I bought candy here!"

Mimi smiled. "It was my favourite store!"

"Mine too!"

Matt turned to his brother. "You probably are too young to remember…but when we lived here, Mom and Dad used to take us here all the time!"

TK grinned mischeviously. "Maybe some candy would help me to remember…"

I wouldn't say no to that…my stomach rumbled loudly, making me blush.

Tai smiled and looked over at me. "You hungry?"

"Um…well…"

"Yes!" Viximon piped up, poking her head out of my jacket. "STARVING!"

He laughed before running into the store. "Be right back!"

I blinked. "Er…what's he doing?"

"We'll find out…"

About five minutes later, Tai came running back out carrying a bag of something that smelled very sweet…and very familiar…

My mouth watered. "Is that…CHOCOLATE?"

He grinned and winked. "Eat up!"

I pounced on it, shoving the others slightly out of my way. "I go first!"

Matt stifled a laugh as I shoved a whole Kitkat in my mouth. "Dang Lils…you're like a machine!"

"Yes I am!"

Sora frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "You're awfully quiet Izzy…" He had his hands in his pockets and was looking away awkwardly. "Didn't you like living in Heighton View Terrace?"

"I don't…" He hesitated before clearing his throat. "I don't remember. We didn't live here very long-only about 6 months or so."

Tai frowned. "Wow. Why did your parents move away?"

"I don't know…"

"You're kidding!" Joe exclaimed. "Well if you don't know…maybe I should tell you why."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Joe?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Yeah!" Tai agreed. "How could you know why Izzy's parents moved away? Did you know them or something?'

He shook his head. "No, I didn't know Izzy back then. But I DID see what happened. His whole family packed up and moved because of a terroist bombing!"

I whirled around, my eyes widening as everyone gaped. "Say WHAT now?"

"Bombing?"

Tai's jaw dropped. "Did you say…terroist?"

"Maybe you guys don't remember it…but about four years ago the story was in all the papers. It was one of the worst terroist attacks of all time. They never found the group responsible, so a lot of families got scared thinking it could happen again and moved out. My parents figured it had just become too dangerous to live here anymore, so we moved to Odiaba."

"Now that you mention that…" Sora said slowly. "I do remember that. A lot of my friends moved away after that."

"My parents acted scared the whole time." Tai added.

Suddenly, a black and white car raced past us, sirens blaring. "What the?"

"What's going on NOW?" Mimi wailed. "Can't we ever get a break?"

I fought back a groan. _What did you do NOW?_

We didn't have long to wait to find out-an angry roar echoed down the street, and I almost fell on my butt as the ground started shaking again.

Tai had to grab my arm and steady me. Great…classy and dignified, that's me.

"That…is one big elephant…" Matt's voice was shaky, and my eyes widened as the huge creature stomped around the corner…and snarled.

"Uh guys…" I was hoping my voice wasn't sounding as scared as I felt. "I…think he knows who we are…"

"He's called Mammothmon." Izzy informed us, typing a few buttons on his laptop. "He's a fully digivolved Digimon, with the strength of a wooly mammoth…He shoots missles he calls Tusk Crusher and has a chilling attack called Freezing Breath!"

Another one of those flashing cars drove up. "Get out of here kids!" a man in a blue suit snapped. "This is a danger zone!" He punched a few buttons on his radio. "Headquarter, can anyone hear me? Come in! Come in!"

Mammothmon roared angrily again before charging at us, his tusks shining menacingly in the light.

Uh oh…

"Get out of here NOW!" the man spat again before the car whirled away.

Koromon and Tsunomon both snarled as Mammothmon charged towards us…

"That monster's fully digivolved!" Matt snapped at them. "There's no way you can fight it!"

"Just leave everything to me…" Biyomon said grimly as she streaked towards him.

Sora's eyes widened. "Biyomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"  
"Meteor Wing!" She shrieked, flapping her wings and sending giant fireballs streaking towards Mammothmon, who merely grunted and narrowed his eyes as they bounced off his pelt and completely scorced the area around them.

Sora's eyes widened. "Wait a sec…I…this…."

Mammothmon roared angrily before seizing a bus in front of him and hurling it at her-she barely managed to dodge it slamming into her chest.

Izzy stared in disbelief, his eyes huge. "No…no way…"

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon roared, launching two blasts of energy right at her-they collided into the side of the nearby building, and the combined scent of smoke and the sound of people screaming made me shudder.

Birdramon screamed as the blast of energy shot her backwards out of control.

"Birdramon!" Sora gasped, leaping forward just as TK yelped, "There were two!"

"Huh?"

"There were two monsters!"

Kay I think the kid's had a little too much sugar…

"What are you TALKING about TK?" Tai asked, sounding as confused as I felt.

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh man…now I remember…A long time ago, TK was convinced he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it. I just…assumed he'd imagined the whole thing."

"So when did all of this take place?" Izzy asked urgently.

"Right after the terroist bombing…"

My eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to think…the humans were wrong. That was no bombing."

The sounds of the fight grew more intense, and Tai's face grew pale as he watched the two of them struggle, getting even closer and closer to us.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon bellowed, blasting another way of energy at Birdramon; she screeched as the attack scorched her side before slamming into the road below, creating a huge smoldering crater.

"This is really strange…" Joe's eyes were wide. "Does anyone else feel like they remember the bombing?"

"Yeah."

"I do!"

"I feel like I was there…" Tai murumed. The trance like look in his eyes as he watched the battle worried me. "Tai?…"

"But…somehow I forgot…"

Izzy frowned. "That sounds like repressed memory to me."

"Tai?"

Mammothmon roared angrily as Bidramon's claws slashed across his face, stomping his foot before whirling around to face the direction of the bridge as she swooped behind him.

At the minute, Tai seemed to snap to his senses. "We need to get off this bridge!" He shouted, whirling around to face the exit. "NOW!"


	43. The Subway

Chapter Forty-Two

Mimi screamed and almost toppled head first across the railing as another one of Birdramon's fireballs struck the side of the bridge, shaking it wildly.

"MOVE!" I snapped, grabbing her by the back of the dress and yanking her back to her feet as we raced after the others.

She whimpered as we all ducked beneath the bridge. "It's happening! It's happening all over again!"

The bottom rumbled ominously above us, and I could hear an enraged squeal of pain from Mammothmon. The smell of burnt steel…and blood filled my nose and I almost gagged.

Sora's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder. "Everyone! Get down! NOW!"

I hit the ground, Viximon pinned beneath me, just as a flash of light and heat struck the side of the bridge facing us.

"This is just how it happened!" Joe yelped as he shakily got back to his feet. "Back then a giant fireball destroyed the bridge!"

Matt just shook his head. "Something is definently wrong…I remember the fire-breathing monster didn't fly!"

Tai nodded. "You're right…there were two monsters fighting but they were different than these two!"

I cringed as the bridge shook again, rubble starting to fall down on us. "Uh guys?…We could stand around reminiscing about the good old days…or we could get OUT OF HERE!"

"The bridge is gonna collapse!" TK gasped as we bolted for the archway to see Birdramon swoop at Mammothmon, her eyes blazing as she sank her talons into his trunk.

Mammothmon squealed angrily before swiping his trunk side to side-when that didn't work his eyes narrowed and he growled before ice-cold ice blasted from his trunk…right on Birdramon's torso.

She screamed in agony, her eyes widening as the attack blasted her backwards into the bridge…

Oh that's got to hurt.

"Birdramon!" Sora gasped, bolting towards her Digimon. She weakly lifted her head up from the rubble of the bridge-her face and chest covered with ice and deep, painful looking wounds. "Sora…"

Sora whimpered as her Crest started glowing…

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Mammothmon snarled under his breath as the light slowly started to fade and the Ultimate Digimon stood there, glaring at him. "Tusk Crusher!"

"LILY—WATCH OUT!" Tai shouted, shoving me to the side as the attack blasted right at us and collided into the bridge with a massive explosion of fire and smoke that sent chunks of it flying, some of them in flames themselves.

I groaned before slowly lifting my head up….Tai was holding me close, his arms wrapped protectively around me. Garudamon was crouched over us, shielding us from the blast.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Garudamon…" before looking at Tai. His eyes were wide with shock.

"The fire-breathing Digimon I saw…" he breathed before whirling around to face me. "Lils! It was Greymon!"

My eyes widened. "Greymon?"

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon roared again-but Garudamon just smirked as she flew above the attack and landed onto his back.

He squealed with rage before storming off at top speed, but she grabbed onto his ears and yanked backwards, forcing him to come to a screeching halt.

"That day…a Koromon came to my house and digivolved into Greymon. He was fighting with a bird-type Digimon…"

Garudamon sank her talons into his flank and soar upwards, dragging Mammothmon with her…before slamming him into the ground.

She spread her wings. "Wing Blade!" and the fire swooped downwards…burning Mammothmon to data after one last scream.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed, running forward to catch her little Digimon in her arms as she fell from the sky.

Yokomon yelped as she plummeted before being grabbed by Sora-"Oh!" she sighed with relief. "Thank you…"

"After the fight…" Tai continued as we stood in the middle of the wrecked road. "The two Digimon disappeared."

"And the police called the attack a terroist bombing!" Joe added, realization lighting up his eyes.

"Exactly! Somehow the Digimon were involved all along!"

I frowned. "But…how did the Digimon get here in the first place?"

Tai bit his lip. "I don't know…but that's how Kari knew about Koromon! She met him back there on that day!"

Viximon blinked before looking at Koromon. "You met her?…"

He shook his head. "It must have been a different Koromon. But…I do remember feeling something when I met Tai. Like we'd met before…"

The sound of sirens reached our ears, and we all froze. "Listen!" Joe whimpered. "It's the cops! They'll ask a ton of questions! They'll blame us for all this!"

"Everybody run!" Matt ordered, as we whirled around and bolted off into the park not far away…

"You know…" Izzy commented as we stood in the shade of an apartment building right on the edge of the park. "I always thought it was kind of weird out of all the kids at camp we were chosen to be the Digidestined. I knew it couldn't just be some concidence-we had to be connected through some common event. Today-I found out what it was."

Mimi blinked. "We all took French in school?"

Oh, Yggdrasil, someone shut her up….

Izzy rolled his eyes. "NO. Four years ago, we were all living at Highton View Terrace at the same time, and we all saw those two Digimon fight."

Eyes widening, Matt said, "Then the eighth child must have seen the fight as well…"

"What if Myotismon's already found the kid?" Joe protested. "I mean-he's been searching all day!"

"I don't think so." Motimon piped up. "Why would Mammothmon be making such a commotion unless they were still looking? The eighth child is still out there-or maybe he moved, like you guys!"

"But how will that help us?" I asked skeptically, leaning against a nearby tree. "I mean…there were hundreds of kids living in Highton View Terrace at the time! And there's no way of telling which ones moved or which ones still live there…"

"She has a point…" Sora agreed glumly.

Tai's eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Don't worry! We'll find him! Before Myotismon!"

...

Myotismon's eyes narrowed down to slits as he glared down at Demidevimon. "So you're telling me Garudamon has appeared in the real world?"

"Right!" the little bat Digimon nodded. "And the seven children have appeared in the real world as well master-WITH the star!"

His master's mouth opened slightly before he snarled in contempt. "I should've known…the little traitor would be with her precious friends." He stared off to his right, a slight smirk forming again. "The Digidestined might have actually done me a favor…leading her right to me."

Seeming to snap back out of his thoughts, Myotismon turned back around and snapped at Demidevimon-"Hasn't the eighth child been found yet?"

"Er…" He'd been afraid of that question. "N-not quite yet, my lord, but any minute now! Guaranteed! We've have spies every possible place the little brat could be hiding! We got it covered, no!…." Demidevimon gulped as Myotismon gave him an unimpressed look. "problem…"

"MEANWHILE," Myotismon snapped, "we're not the only ones looking for him, are we? You dolt! Don't you realize if Lily sees the eighth child she'll sense it? Hurry up!"

"Got it master!"

...

"Can we get a snack before searching?" Mimi asked hopefully as we stood outside which looked like a large concrete building. Stairs lead downwards, with crowds of people shoving past us to get through.

"Hey!" I yelped as one man pushed me rudely out of the way-Tai grabbed my shoulder to keep me from pouncing back on him.

"There's no time!" Tai told Mimi sternly. "We've got to get to Odiaba and find the eighth child! Before someone else does!"

"How can we be sure the eighth child is in Odiaba again?" I demanded, still miffed over what happened earlier.

"It's our best lead—we've got no other chance."

"How will we get there?" Mimi whined as she followed our lead downstairs. "Do you think there are any fast-food places along the way?"

I blinked as I looked at her. "…What's fast-food?"

"Would you knock it off?" Tai's voice was full of exasperation as he shoved open the door at the bottom of the stairs, wincing as a large woman's suitcase collided with his knee. "Anyway, we only have enough money for our subway tickets!"

…Subway?

"The subway?" Joe asked in alarm. "Oh man, my parents won't let me ride the subway by myself."

"You're NOT by yourself." Tai retorted. "You're with us! Now stick together everyone-it can get kind of confusing down here!"

"Are subways like regular trains? Do they have snack bars?"

"Just drop it!"ter

He wasn't kidding. Hundreds over people crowded the skinny hallways-one on side I could see what looked like flashing machines, and on the other at the bottom of a trench like thing…tracks?  
Joe sighed as he shoved his glasses up, looking at a bunch of squiggly lines on the wall. "I just hope Myotismon has as much trouble reading this map as I do."

Mimi huffed and folded her arms. "Okay, so NOW what do we do besides starve to death?"

"I'm just figuring it out." Izzy was busy typing on his laptop. "Okay. _That'll work. Now, the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the Number twelve train to Nakano and transfer to the Marunouchi line, then transfer to the Ginza line, and get off at Shinbashi."_

I blinked before nudging Tai. "Did you…understand any of that?"

He shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

It does?

"Now we just have to figure out the right fare." I watched as he walked over to one of the blinking machines and pressed a few buttons-my eyes widened as it stirred to whirr before spitting out what looked like an orange slip of paper.

"A ticket." Tai explained, holding it up. "You can't ride the train without one."

Viximon blinked. "What's a ticket?"

"What's a train?"

"Shh!" Joe hissed, pressing a finger to his lips and glaring down at Patamon. "Not another word out of you guys! We don't want anybody hearing you and then asking a bunch of questions we don't want to answer!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "While we're here, you guys have to pretend to be toys or stuffed animals or something."

"Here's an idea!" Yokomon chirped up. "I can be one of those dolls you told me about-the ones who squeez them and they go-ACK!"

"Be a doll that doesn't talk!" Sora snapped as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

I stepped over the line in front of the trench and peered in the opposite direction, where a hole of blackness glared back at me. I blinked. "So…what exactly is this-ACK!"

Something roared past me in a rush of air and a squeal of rage, and I almost tripped and fell flat on my face off the ledge-"W-whoah!"

"LILY!" Tai grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back just in time. "Don't do that!"

I blushed, knowing I'd lost even MORE of my dignity, before shrugging out of his grasp.

"What…was?"

"Attention, attention. Number 12 train now arriving at platform 7."

Koromon blinked, twisiting in Tai's arms to look around. "Where'd that voice come from?"

Tsunomon's eyes widened. "You heard it? Then it's not just in my head!"

Another roar echoed from the tunnel, and Koromon's eyes widened as two glowing lights appeared. "Something's coming!"

"It's one of Myotismon's goons!" Tsunomon spat…before the two of them dove right at the train.

Tai yelped. "HEY!"

"Watch out!" Matt shouted, his blue eyes widening with fear.

The In-Trainigs snarled at the train…before they gasped in unison and screamed as the train rushed past…right over them.  
"AHHHHHHH!"

I facepalmed, wincing as I waited for the squish. Ah well. Maybe we can get Tai a…smarter Digimon.

Tai was sweating slightly as he waited for the train to pass…he gritted his teeth. "No…"

"Ack!"

Two little balls of fur were blasted backwards into the boy's arms. Koromon whimpered as he looked up at a glowering Tai. "Eh heh…oops?…"

"Idiots." Viximon muttered as we climbed into the train. I snorted and ruffled the fur between her ears. "Look who's talking…"

"Hey!"

"I only speak the truth my friend. Only the truth."


	44. Travel Troubles

Chapter Fourty-Three

"We can't take you guys anywhere!" Tai snapped, punching Koromon on the head as we sat down.

"Sorry…"

The loud wailing of a baby echoed across the cab, and an exhausted looking lady stood in front of us, trying to soothe her son. "There now…hush…."

"Here." Sora stood up and nodded politely towards her. "Take my seat."

The woman blinked before smiling. "Really? Thank you! Wasn't that nice of the girl?" She cooed to the still sobbing baby. "We've been on our feet all day…"

I gritted my teeth and looked away. Yeah…Sora's perfect. But why can't she go be perfect someplace else?

The baby stopped crying suddenly as he spotted in Yokomon…he stared in awe for a few seconds…then grabbed her by the stem and started yanking.

Sora gasped as Yokomon fought back a yelp of pain.

"Uh…excuse me?" she asked nervously as the baby continued to yank harder and harder.

The women's eyes opened and she frowned. "Oh, what are you doing now?" she asked in exasperation, trying to undo the baby;s hand from Yokomon. "No…honey, that's the girl's toy! Sweetie, let go before you break it!"

I had to fight the desire to burst out laughing at the look on Sora's face. Oh the irony…"That's what you get from being a goodie-gooide!"

Behind me, Motimon winced. "Ouch. That's got to hurt…"

"Oh, come on honey! Please! Please!"

The baby ignored her and kept yanking harder and harder…Yokomon closed her eyes before screaming in pain.

"HEY! WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!"

I froze, my eyes widening, as did everyone else. Uh oh…

There was complete silence in the car. Everyone was staring at us, their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

The baby stared before slowly letting go, his eyes huge.

"I…" Sora cleared her throat. "Guess my toy didn't like you pulling on it." She finished weakly.

"You hear that!" one boy shouted, pointing. "That stuffed animal talked!"

Okay guys, get ready to run…

Sora's eyes darted from side to side before they lit up-sure sign of an idea. "Hah!" she laughed. "I guess all that practicing really did pay off!"

Kay, now she's lost it…

"Fooled em, didn't we?" she continued in a joking voice before clasping a hand over Yokomon's mouth. "Just play along…" I could hear Sora mutter quietly.

"Come on—the baby pulled your hair because he likes you?"

"Oh really?" she answered in an obviously fake voice.

"There's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off!"

"Oh! I'm very sorry I shouted…"

Thank Yggdrasil, the stunned silence turned to laughter. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"See that son?" one man said to the boy who had yelled earlier. "She's just pretending the doll can talk. It's called ventriloquism-she's pretty good too!"

"Wow! That's really good!"

"I actually thought it was the doll talking!"

"Thank Yggdrasi-…" Matt broke off as there was an angry shout of, "I WANT ONE!"

"…Huh?"

"Daddy, give me that toy! I want that toy! If I don't get it now…I'm going to start screaming at the top of my lungs!"

Sora flinched as one of the men walked over to her, holding Yokomon protectively. "Excuse me young lady—can I ask where you bought that toy? I need one right away!"

"Um…w-where I…bought it?"

I winced as Sora shifted from foot to foot. "Oh this can't end well…"

"It's not that hard a question, is it? Come on! Where'd you find it!"

Just then the announcer proclaimed-"This stop is Nerima. Please watch your step. Again-this stop is Nerima."

Sora's eyes widened. "…THE NERIMA DEPARTMENT STORE!"

He blinked. "What? Nerima? Thanks! Come on son!"

The entire group of people bolted out the doors, leaving us finally, finally alone…

The woman from earlier smiled one more time at Sora before leaving. "Thanks again!"

"Bye bye!" Yokomon called after them happily as the doors slid shut…

I groaned, closing my eyes. "Too much drama…"

"You're telling me…" Sora muttered, collapsing in the seat next to me. "That was a close one…"

"Pretty weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon." Tai murmured.

Joe yawned. "If we don't find the eighth child we could go into the…"

"Toy business?"

TK rubbed his eyes. "How much longer?"

Izzy's eyelids were drooping. "We get off at…Nakano…"

"Okay…Nakano…"

I groaned before leaning my head on Tai's shoulder…right into the comfortrable notch…

He yawned, pulled me close to him, and we both snuggled together, drifting off into sleep…

Viximon's ears perked up as the announcer spoke up again-"This stop is Nakano. Please watch your step. Again-this stop is Nakano."

Her eyes widened before she turned around to nibble on Lily's sleeve. "Hey-wake up!"

Lily just groaned, her eyes remaining firmly closed.

"Lily!"

"…"

"Hey, look!" Patamon chirped up as the doors slid open. "Here's our stop! H-"We're supposed to be quiet!" Palmon scolded him.

Viximon pinned her ears back as the doors slid shut and the subway continued on…

"This stop is Shinjuku." The announcer proclaimed as the train stopped with a bump that made my eyes fly open. "The end of the line. Again-this stop is Shinjuku. Please exit."

Wait…did she just say?…oh, this can't be good.

Tai yawned as he slowly stretched. "What's…going on?" His eyes flickered to the sign above the door, and he let out a strangled gasp as the name Shinjuku shone in bright gold letters.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"How did we miss our stop?" Mimi squealed indignantly as we piled out the front doors.

"All of you slept right through it!" Patamon piped up.

"Like logs!" Viximon agreed. I twitched as my hands tighetend around her-"You were…AWAKE?"

"Um…" She squeaked, slight fear in her eyes. "Lily…my ribs!"

"You told us not to make a sound!" Patamon yelped as he got his own glare from TK.

"Ugh…"  
Joe sighed before looking back at Izzy. "What now? Go back to our stop?"

Izzy shook his head. "No. It's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be okay."

What sounded like a little growl echoed as we walked back down the crowded hallways. "How much longer?…" Koromon whined. "I'm awful hungry Tai."

"Yeah—I'm starving!"

"Famished…"

"It can wait." Tai scolded. "I'm hungry too, you know!"

"I keep on visualizing cheeseburgers…" Mimi moaned weakly. Tai slowly stopped. "And I don't even eat cheeseburgers…"

"He's weakening." I thought smugly as his shoulder slumped. Now for the icing on the cake…

The minute he looked around I pouted prettily and batted my eyelashes. "Please, Tai?…"

Tai blushed before sighing. "…Okay…"

Mimi giggled and I smirked triumphantly.

Joe cringed as a burly man crashed into him. "Ouch! This place is a zoo!" His stomach rumbled. "And not a restaurant in sight…"

He turned his head. "Hey guys, first one to see someplace to eat give a shout ok….ay?"

He froze, his eyes widening with horror as he looked behind him. "Uh…Izzy?"

"Hmm?" Izzy looked up from his Digivice. "Yeah?"

"The other guys…"

"Yeah?"

"They're gone!"

"WHAT?"

The two boys both whirled around to see the massive crowd of people…and not a single sign of their friends.

"I can't believe this!" Joe fumed. "They ditched us!"

"Don't panic." Izzy pulled out his Digivice. "As long as we have this we can always find them."

But the screen remained blank and lifeless. "…Huh?"

Izzy stared in disbelief down at it. "What the…you don't think something happened to it when we entered the real world?"

Joe just groaned and closed his eyes. "All I know is this is one of those days when everything goes wrong…"

Izzy just sighed. "Come on…"

"Free sample!" a woman dressed in a skimpy cosplay outfit said in a sing-song voice, holding a choclate bar.

Gomamon's eyes lit up before he lunged forward and seized it in his teeth.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Joe winced. "Uh…bad dog!" he yelped before he and Izzy took off running.


	45. Hitching a Ride

Chapter Forty-Four

A dark figure dressed in an oversized black coat narrowed his eyes as he stood on the edge of the road, his huge metallic fingers clenching.

They were here somewhere…he was sure of it…Crowds of people pushed past them, but still—no reaction from the necklace around his neck.

With a huff he slowly turned around to walk back down the street…

Joe gasped as he skidded to a sudden stop, Izzy almost crashing into him. "LOOK!" he squealed indignantly, pointing to the top window of the restaurant building above them. "They're eating without us!"

The two of them bolted across the crossroads, past the strange figure heading past them in the opposite direction…

"I feel like a new woman!" Mimi squealed happily as she bit down on her cheeseburger.

I just smiled as the warm, savoury juices from my burger trickled into my mouth as I bit down. "Oh Yggdrasil…I haven't had anything like this in forever!"

TK giggled—Sora sighed in relief as she bit down on another fry. "I sure needed this…"

"Hey, Lils!" Tai slipped me a can of something that smelled oddly familiar…"Want some soda?"

My eyes lit up. "REALLY?" before grabbing the one for me and starting to gulp it down.

Viximon pinned her ears back as she looked up from her hotdog. "Lily! You know you're not supposed to-"Oh, skip it Vixmimon!"

My neck craned back as I tipped the bottle backwards and drank down every last sip. "Ahh…"

Tai laughed. "Nice! I've never seen anyone drain a Coke like that!"

Viximon just twitched as she glared at me. "I wish you'd never got hooked on that stuff…for once I agree with Dorkula. That crap is going to destroy your liver."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all-it's **alcohol** that destroys the liver, and second of all, skip it!"

Tsunomon grinned greedily as he sank his teeth into a nearby bun. "You people are lucky-you get to eat this every day!"

"A little louder why don't you?" Matt muttered through his chips. "There are still some people not staring!"

Mimi peeked behind our booth warily. "Actually, nobody noticed yet, but Matt's right you should…oh…"

Her back stiffened, and I frowned. "Mimi?…" before Joe and Izzy walked up. I flinched and looked down at my empty tray. Uh oh…

"Joe! Izzy!" TK exclaimed, oblivious. "It's about time!"

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?" Tai laughed. Apparently my boyfriend is as oblivious as the 10-year old…great. "Order something!"

Joe twitched. "HOW? When YOU'VE got all the money, huh?"

"Oops!" Mimi blinked innocently. "We went and spent it all!"

"You WHAT?"

"You see…" Sora laughed nervously as Joe glared at us furiously, his fists clenched and shaking. "We were all so hungry that…we ordered the super-duper combos…"

"Great…" Joe muttered through clenched teeth. "You spent it all…" before roaring in a voice so loud I almost fell of my chair-"**THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY WE HAD IN THE ****WORLD!**"

"Look at that!" Izzy exclaimed, looking down at his Digivice flashing as Joe stormed to the restrooms muttering, "Of all the greedy, selfish things, it's unbelievable! Supposed to be my friends, my friends!"

"NOW the Digivice is responding!"

"So?" Sora asked, sipping her soda and giving me a sideways warning look as I drooled. "NO, Lils. Bad girl. Mine."

"Yes ma'am…"  
"Well…" Izzy hesitated. "It wasn't working at all when I tried it underground."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I guess in the real world they only work at a close distance."

"That's great," Mimi huffed, shooting me a look, "so NOW what do we do?"

I twitched. "Watch it princess—I'm not the one who had two cheeseburgers!"

"No-just like three sodas, four fries, and a hamburger!"

"Grr…"

"Guess we start walking." TK said glumly. "They won't let us back on the train without any money…"

Matt sighed. "I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way."

Suddenly, Tai leaned forward, a cocky grin on his face. "Hah! I know a way that won't cost us a cent!"

Oh boy…

"Oh great. You're a genius." Matt replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Tai just smirked as I sighed. "This outta be good…"

"HELPPPPP!" Tai screamed, hopping up and down on the roadside, waving his arms about like an exotic bird about to take flight. "Police! My cat is stuck in a tree in Odiaba and I've got to get there to get her down! Hey!"

"The police?" Matt exclaimed in disbelief as we watched from the bushes. "THAT'S his brilliant idea?"

"If the police DO stop-they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace!"

"ACK!" Tai yelped as a car rushed past him at full-speed—he barely managed to dodge and landed hard on his butt. "HEY! I've got the right of way!"

"Looking good Tai." Matt said sarcastically.

I just shook my head and sighed. "I haven't seen anything like this since I set Demidevimon on fire…er, accidentally of course."

"Good grief." Joe muttered. "At THIS rate we could be hear all day!"

"And night!" Izzy agreed.

Tai whirled around to face us, his face flushed with humiliaton. "Then YOU try and get us a ride!"

"Eh?"

"How about you Matt? You think you're so smart!"

Matt's eyes narrowed as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the side of the road.

Tai huffed, crossing his arms in disgust as he walked back to us and we all stared at Matt from behind.

His shoulders were stiff, his fists clenched…TK and Patamon looked on excitedly.

"Well?" Tai spat as nothing happened.

Silence.

"WELL?"

Matt slowly lowered his head and walked back—and I had to stifle a snicker as I noticed his face had turned bright red.

"Not so easy, is it?"

He gritted his teeth. "WELL AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK IN A TREE!"

Tai just smirked as the rest of us roared with laughter…

Two hours later, the sky was growing dark, the streets were less busy as we'd missed the rush hour, and we STILL didn't have a ride!

"All right you guys—your turn! Get out there!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Joe groaned as he and Izzy marched to the curb.

"I'm not kidding—just do it!"

The two of them looked at each other, sighed again, before imitating Tai and hopping up and down wildly like they had poison ivy in their underwear.

"Yo! Taxi! Over here! Please!"

"Holy Yggdrasil…" I snorted with laughter. "And I thought Tai was bad…"

"Hey!"

I patted his shoulder. "I'm obliged to tell the truth Tai. After all…" I grinned mischeviously. "That's what the GOOD guys do, right?"

"Ugh…"

Just then a yellow car with black stripes pulled up, and a grizzled face poked out of the window and barked, "You pups need a ride?"

"Yeah!"

"You got any cash?"

"…No?"

The taxi sped off, leaving Joe and Izzy coughing up dirt and the rest of us howling with laugher.

Sora got to her feet with a grin. "It's our turn! Mimi?"

"Coming!"

"Lils?"

Shaking my head, I said quickly, "O-ohh no…."

"Come on—the rest of us did it!"

"Yipee for you—I'm not." I gave her a "and you can't make me" glare.

Sora sighed before following Mimi. "Fine…"

Sorry guys—but I already make enough of a fool of myself WITHOUT trying.


	46. Just Another Battle

Chapter Forty-Five

My eyes widened as a black van pulled up next to the two girls, and a blond muscular teenager poked his head out. "Sora?"

Her eyes widened. "Dwayne!" before turning around to face us with a grin. "It's my cousin guys!"

He just laughed. "You look like you could use a lift…"

Mimi grinned. "Oh yeah!" before turning her head and smirked at us. "SEE?"

"Girl power!" Sora laughed.

I just groaned as I got to my feet. Guess I'm never gonna hear the end of this one either…

TK just blinked. "Her cousin?"

"What are the odds of that happening?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"One in four point two million!"

"Whatever!" Motimon chirped up. "I'm just glad we have a ride!"

Koromon blinked as he looked up at Tai. "Excuse me but…what's a cousin?"

"Skip it."

Dwayne raised an eyebrow as we walked over to the car, his stare focused on me. "Whoah…whose the BABE?"

My eyes narrowed as Tai positively snarled. "The **babe **has a name. It's Lily."

He held his hands up innocently. "Sorry, gorgeous. Hop in, squirts!"….

"Now listen…" He barked as he reached forward and turned the radio as high up as it could possibly go. Mimi was sitting next to him while the rest of us were crammed in the back. "I'm only go say this once-got it?"

What she did to be so special, I have no idea. "Yeah…"

"Dig it. You're only here cause Sora is my cousin. The rest of you are like…her luggage."

"Yeah. We're like her luggage."

"And luggage doesn't make a sound, you got me? Or else it's liable to get itself thrown out of the car."

"Right…luggage doesn't make a sound."  
Dwayne smirked in the mirror before smiling at Mimi. "You want some gum? Sugarless?"

She smiled as she took it. "Thanks!"

"What about you Sora? Lils?"

I just shook my head stiffly. "No thanks." I was forcing myself to stay calm, but if he made another pass at me he was SERIOUSLY going to regret it.

Yokomon smiled hungrily as Sora popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

Scowling at the back of Dwayne's head, Tai muttered, "Sora, your cousin is a major loser…"

"I know…" she sighed. "But he's getting us a ride-so be nice!"

"I will! Just make sure he gets us to Odiaba!"

"Do you like it?" Mimi asked softly as Palmon chewed on her own gum-before they both cringed as Dwayne turned the radio up even more, making the whole car shake….

Beneath the bridge the van was currently passing, no one noticed a medium-sized river boat drifting across the waters.

"How did I ever get into this?" Demidevimon moaned as he perched on the helm. "knocking myself out looking for some pipsqueak kid-I've got half a mind just to chuck this whole lousy job!" He hesitated before sighing. "But…the master might not like that."

As the boat continued on its journey, Demidevimon was oblivious to a figure standing in the shadows of the riverbank, a cloak wrapped around them.

Its red eyes narrowed with contempt as it watched him, before looking around and walking away….

I cringed, clasping my hands over my ears as the loud metal rock music blared-Viximon whimpered in my lap.

"Uh…excuse me?" Mimi asked, cringing as well. No answer.

"ExCUSE me? Do you mind! Hello?"

Dwayne finally turned around to look at her. "What's up babe?"

"The music's kind of loud!"

"The tunes are kind of what?"

"LOUD!"

"The music? It's too loud?"

"Just a little!"

Dwayne blinked before shrugging and changing the channel. "Now for a news update. Officials have yet to find a clear explanation for the devastating explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments in the Nerima district earlier today."

"_Huh?"_

"Power in the area is still out and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident. While official sources have offered no further information, there are reports of several eyewitness accounts. However, these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these eyewitnesses agree that an elephant and something described as a giant firebird were seen in the vicinity."

My eyes widened, and I shared a sideways look with the others as Dwayne burst out laughing. "A giant WHAT? Firebird? You gotta love the crazies in this town!"

"When asked about the accounts, officials would give no comment. A similar incident took place at the Highton View Terrace apartments four years ago. It's unknown whether there is any connection between the two."

I bit my lip. Dang it…if the humans catch on…suddenly I was distracted by the sound of grunting…and a very nasty smell.

Huh? I turned my head to the right and groaned as I saw Koromon looking sheepish…oh crap…LITERALLY, this time!

Tai looked down at his Digimon and his eyes widened. "Oh no…stop the car!"

The van skidded to a stop alongside the edge of the bridge-I pinched my nose together as we piled out.

"I thought you said he was housebroken!" I muttered to Tai.

"So did I." Tai growled, glaring at Koromon, who cringed. "You couldn't wait?"

"Eh heh…"

For there, on the seat, was a pink blob of…poop.

Dwayne looked into the backseat and let out a bellow of rage. "WHICH ONE OF YOUR BRATS RUINED MY SEAT COVERS!"

There was silence for a minute, before Tai timidly raised his hand. "I'm sorry, I-"Right here!" Sora skidded in front of him. "I'm the one!"

Dwayne blinked. "Huh?"

For once, I was glad Sora always had to be the guardian angel…

"I'll clean it up-don't worry! I'll even detail it for you!" she laughed nervously, brushing her red hair behind her ears.

His eyes narrowed-I couldn't blame him. Her lie was easy to pick out. "Don't try to cover up for these losers!" he spat, looking wildly at us. "Which one of them was it? You! Mr. Peepers!"

Joe yelped as Dwayne grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "It was YOU—wasn't it?"

"I-I!"

"Knock it off!" I snapped, but before I could punch the creep Izzy stepped forward indignantly. "Hey, let him go! He didn't do any-"Back off!"

Dwayne spat at him before swatting him to one side-Izzy screamed as he stumbled off the guardrails and down to the river…

NO!

"IZZY!" Tai shouted just as I bolted forward trying to grab him-I missed his shirt by inches.

"AHHHHH!"

Motimon's eyes widened in horror. "I'm coming Izzy! Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

He swooped down and seized Izzy by the sneaker. "I've got you!"  
Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Tento!"

The bug-Digimon sank slightly in mid-flight. "You had to have that extra order of chilli fries didn't you…huh?"

The surface beneath them started boiling, before a giant white triangle-shaped head burst out of the water, teeth bared in a snarl.

"What is that?"

A giant-squid type Digimon waved its tentacles menacingly as it snarled again.

"Yipes!' Tentomon bolted backwards, still holding Izzy. "It's Gesomon!"

"Guess WHAT?"

"Gesomon! Take a part of everything that's nasty underwater, stick them all together, and that's him!"

Dwayne screamed before bolting back down the road. "Y-you kids are on your own!"

"Good riddance!" Gomamon scoffed as he dove back into the water. "You were a lousy driver anyway!"

A bright light surrounded him. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

Tentomon gulped, pulling Izzy away. "I think…we'll just…get out of the way!"

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon roared, swiping at Ikakumon,

He dodged it easily, the horn on his head starting to glow. "Harpoon Torpedo!"

We all watched tensily as blood from the two Digimon's wounds stained the water red, not even noticing the crowd around us.

"Holy cow! What's going on?"

"They must be advertising something!"

"Advertising something? Get out of here!"

"Maybe they're shooting a movie!"

"…I don't see any cameras…"

"Oh well. Maybe they're just rehearsing."

Ikakumon roared again before launching another missle right at Gesomon's head…the smoke from the explosion was the last thing the spectators saw.

"What?" the first man exclaimed, coughing. "They're gone! They…they disappeared!"…

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile…" Matt sighed as sat on the raft Ikakumon dragged from behind.

Don't ask me where we got the convient raft from—it's a LONG story.

Tai just shrugged. "Low profiles are for losers-at least we got away from lame Dwayne!"

"Thank Yggdrasil for that…" I muttered.  
Joe laughed as he patted Ikakumon on the head. "Nice work Ikakumon-you nailed him!"

I groaned. "No weak puns Joe-that's ALL I ask!"

"Sorry…"

Tai nudged me playfully. "Wouldn't you rather travel above ground than in that stuffy subway?"

"This is great!" Sora agreed.

Tai's face broke into a grin. "And best of all-it's free!"

Can't argue with that point…

Demidevimon smirked, perched one of the piers as he watched the Digidestined swim away. "Here's the good news-now that they're here, we can finally take care of them!"

To his right, the same figure from before stood in the shadows of the piers…her eyes focused on Lily. Lips forming into a smile, she murmured, "I finally found you…"

(Author's Note-Hey guys! Just so you know-I'm having a friend's character come in here. vitaliusdeos and I wrote our stories together-and her story, How Long Ago Was it When I Last Saw You, takes place a year before mine-with her character and Lily. I'm going to start showing more of Lily's past so it might be a good idea to check it out so you understand. vitaliusdeos is planning on rewriting it eventually-but it's still really awesome!)


	47. Memories

Chapter Forty-Six

"Defeated?" Myotismon snapped, his lips curling in digust as he glared at the bat-shaped screen in front of him. "You say those little punks beat Mammothmon and Gesomon?"

"Right!" Demidevimon snickered from the otherside, barely able to hold in his grin. "Gatomon really bungled it when she hooked up with those nincompoops-I guess she's no better than the rest of us!"

"Think that's FUNNY?"

"Of course not boss!" He yelped, backing away as Myotismon glowered at him.

"Then knock off the chatter and find the eighth Digidestined before I lose my patience!"

Demidevimon grinned as he saluted. "Ay-ay! Myotismon rules! You'll see!" He cackled as he took off into the twilight sky…

…

"Gee, Tai…" Koromon spoke up as the four of us wandered down the streets, surrounded by apartment buildings as we headed towards Tai's house. "I hope your little sister Kari's over her nasty cold."

I pulled my jacket closer around me and looked warily from side to side. I didn't like how we'd all split up…if Tai and I got jumped, we'd be in big trouble.

"Me too." Tai agreed. He frowned suddenly. "You know…it's really weird…"  
I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The last time we were here…Kari remembered Koromon—and what happened four years ago."

My feet froze as I stared at him in disbelief. "She was there—are you FREAKING kidding me?"

He blinked in confusion. "…What?"

Honestly, I'm dating an idiot. "Listen…closely…" I said slowly, pronouncing every syllable carefully. "If you guys are the Digidestined because you saw that battle four years ago…and KARI saw that battle four years ago…then…?"

Tai's eyes widened in horror. "Oh gosh…do you think Kari might be the eighth child?"

"Gee, I wonder…" I responded with a roll of my eyes….

…

"Here Miko…" a young girl with short brown hair cooed, as she held out a saucer of warm milk. "Come and get it…"

A tawnish brown/white cat slinked out from underneath the bed towards her owner.

The girl looked up as she heard the front door open. "Hello, Kari, we're back!" a woman's voice called.

"Is everything all right sweetie?"

Kari smiled innocently as she got to her feet and walked out of the bedroom. "Hi! Everything's just…fine."

Miko purred happily as she continued to slurp up milk-before freezing and cocking her head in confusion at something flashing persistently beneath the nightstand…

"What was wrong with Grandma?" Kari asked worriedly as she walked over to her parents.

Mr. Kamiya opened the fridge. "She took a bit of a fall, that's all."

No one noticed the cat sniffing at the small, flashing device, strange letters and symbols appearing on its screen.

"She sprained her ankle when she was out for a walk." He continued, sipping a glass of juice. "But it's not serious. She has to stay in the hospital for a day and she's hopping mad cause it cuts into her dancing lessons."

Kari laughed. "That's Grandma for you…"

"She was worried about your cold." Mrs. Kamiya continued, giving her husband a glare. "Said Daddy should remember your sweater next time."

He scowled.

Shaking her head, Kari responded, "I feel a lot better now…really!"

Mr. Kamiya put a hand on her head. "You look a lot better…" before smiling at her. "You're as cool as a cucumber!"

Miki purred as she carried off her shining prize…she wandered out onto the balcony to look down at the streets-before a bird streaking past her surprised her, and with a yelp, she dropped the strange thing.

Her eyes widened with horror as she watched it fall. Uh oh…

….

I hesitated as Tai shoved the front door of his apartment open. "W-wait a minute, Tai, maybe we should think about this!"

Tai shot me a look. "Come on Lils…we talked about this. Things will be fine—I promise!"

"But…" How exactly are they going to react to their teenage son's girlfriend rooming with them?

I know how most people would respond-"Get out of here!"

But before I could argue again, Tai had called, "I'm home!"

A woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail blinked in surprise. "Tai? What are you doing here?"

A tabby-cat bolted past us, almost tripping me over. I gave it a wild glare. I HATE cats…

"Camp was canceled cause of the snow." Tai responded sheepishly.

"Snow? Who would have thought it for this time of year?" She frowned before turning and…seeing me. "Um…who's your friend, Tai?"

Here we go…

"Uh…this is…" Tai hesitated. "Lily…my friend…my….girlfriend."

Ms. Kamiya frowned uneasily. "Er…what exactly?…"

"My parents…" I stepped forward, praying I could pull this off. "I…couldn't get ahold of them when camp canceled. They're…on vacation."

"Please Mom?" Tai shot her a desperate look as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "She's got nowhere else to go."

I did my best to look innocent and maltreated. Not that hard for me.

She sighed before smiling. "Oh…all right…Lily is it? You'll have to sleep on the couch I'm afraid."

"That's fine. No problem."

Ms. Kamiya turned to look back at Tai. "Now just give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them."

He blinked. "My…what?" before looking around him frantically. "Oh crap…where's my bag?"

She sighed. "You left it on the bus again…didn't you?"

"…Sorry."

…

Miko peered anxiously across the steps that led downstairs to the bushes beneath the apartment.

It had to be here somewhere…

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes widened as the strange yellow puffball the new girl had been holding leapt next to her.

She cocked her head in confusion…before the sound of beeping echoed again.

Viximon's eyes widened as she looked down at the ground below. Her mouth dropped open. "Is that…a Digivice?"

The two of them both gasped in unison as another cat appeared, sniffed at the flashing device, before seizing it in it's mouth and running off with it.

"HEY!" Viximon yelped indignantly, as Miko yowled furiously and scrambled after the thief.

That was HER Kari's toy-and there was no way she was going to let some upstart steal it!

Viximon hesitated, glancing back at the steps that led to the apartment. Should she get Lily?…No, no time. They might lose the trail for good.

"Wait for me!"

…

"A suspicious life form has been spotted at that bay." The screen on the box changed to show an image of Gesomon, as Tai and I both leaned forward on his bed. "There's speculation that it's some kind of monster…police are currently investigating."'

Tai groaned and collapsed onto his back. "Great-now we gotta worry about the cops too?"

I was too busy staring at the big magical box. "Tai…" I tugged his sleeve. "Uh…why are there people in there?"

"Where?"

"There!"

He looked for confused-I gestured again impatiently. "…The TV?"

"The what?"

Tai fought back a smile. "Lils…it's not real. It's just pictures…"

"…Pictures?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to ex-"Hi!"

A small girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes stood there. So, this is his sister…

"I'm Kari." She smiled. "Who are you?"

I blinked, taken aback by her friendliness. "Er…Lily?"

A slow grin appeared on her face, as she looked from me back to her brother. "Ohh…so you're my brother's new girlfriend…"

I twitched slightly. "NEW girlfriend?" as Tai choked. "N-nothing Lils!" shooting Kari a dirty look as he did so.

Kari just giggled before turning to look back at the screen with the battling monsters-before looking up at the ceiling. "I remember when Koromon got really huge and fought with a big bird monster."

"And he beat him…" Tai responded quietly.

She smiled. "That's something I'll NEVER forget!"

Tai and I exchanged a look, before Koromon piped up, "This might sound strange, but do you have something called a Digivice Kari?"

Kari frowned. "I…don't think so. What is it?"

"Like this." Tai pulled his own out of his pocket and held it in an outstretched hand.

Shaking her head, Kari responded, "Nope. Sorry."  
I frowned in confusion and frustration. "But…this was our best lead! I thought for sure…unless she's lying…but I don't think she is…"

"Time for bed kids!" Mrs. Kamiya poked her head in the room. "It's almost 11!"

"Aw, Mom…" Kari whined.

She just laughed and scooped her daughter up in her arms, kissing her on the cheek. "You need your sleep kiddo."

My eyes widened slightly, and I swallowed hard as a memory I'd been suppressing…came back.

_"We should make camp now…" a girl with long blue hair stared off into the sky before looking back at me, her red eyes gleaming in the night._

_I shivered, looking around the deep thicket. Strange noises echoed in my ears—and I nearly jumped as a bird-like creature flew up from the nearest bush, black in the moonlight._

_"I…I don't know. Can't we wait till we get the next center?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Lily, it's five miles away from here. No way in heck am I walking that at night…"_  
_"But-"Oh lighten up, buttercup!"_

_Twitching, I snapped, "I am NOT! I…this place is just…a little creepy…that's all. What if we get jumped by…?"_

_Her eyes softened the tiniest bit and she sighed as she unrolled the sleeping bags. "We'll be fine. I said I'll keep those creeps away from you and I will."_

_"…Okay…" I sighed before climbing into my bag._

"Lily? Lily?"

"H-huh?" Ms. Kamiya put a hand on my shoulder. "I said I'll show you where the couch is—okay?"

"Thank you…Dang it, why am I remembering THAT? Or her! After what happened…"


	48. Missing Partner

Chapter Forty-Seven

Miko yowled angrily again as the black cat ducked onto a nearby pier, the Digivice still in its mouth.

"H-hey!" Viximon panted. "Slow down! You've got longer legs than me!" She almost stumbled, but forced herself to regain balance and chase after them.

With a hiss, Miko leapt into a nearby truck and glared at the thief, who just narrowed his eyes coolly and leapt out the truck's window.

Miko blinked in confusion before sighing in relief as the Digivice lying there on the ground. Her relief was cut short as the truck's back doors were slammed shut. "MEOWW!"

Viximon yelped as she skidded to a stop, her eyes wide as the truck roared away. "Miko?"

No sign of them…she cursed as she looked uneasily around the huge, dark apartment buildings that seemed to glare down at her.

Viximon's tail went between her legs as she whimpered. She didn't even know how to find Lily…and with all those creeps on the prowl being on her own was NOT good.

"Gotcha!"

She let out a terrified yelp as a net slammed down around her before scooping her up-a man dressed in a khaki uniform and cap smiled triumphantly. "'Nother mutt off the street…"

He peered closer at her. "You are a strange looking puppy aren't you?…"

She growled indignantly. "Hey! Let me go!"

With a terrified yelp, the man let backwards. "Y-you can…WHAT THE?"

Uh oh…

…

The house was quiet and still—not a sound could be heard, except for Tai's snoring which echoed through his bedroom door.

Everyone was fast asleep…except for me. I groaned as I tossed on the couch, the same…awful nightmare returning.

_The same girl walked ahead of me, up a long rocky path without showing any sign of stopping._

_Snow was falling around us, and I shivered in my thin jacket. "Sira…can't we head back to the house? It's too cold…"_

_"I'm with her…" Renamon muttered as she walked next to me. Sira's eyes narrowed as she turned back to face us. "Do you want to get stronger or not?" she demanded testily._

_"Well…yeah, but…"_

_"Then DON'T argue with me." Sira said stiffly._

_I sighed as we continued to a flat plane…snowy boulders surrounded the edges. "So? What's the plan?"_

_She smiled as a familiar fox-like creature came to stand by her…he looked kind of like Renamon, but with a lighter white fur with blue ears and tail tips. "What you need is a little bit of practice…so I was thinking a battle with Renamon vs Sorcerymon."_

_Renamon twitched. "Me…and him? Please…"_

_Sorcerymon flicked his tail and growled. "Don't underestimste my strength…" his right paw covered with blue flames as he darted forwards._

_Renamon leapt into the air and crossed her arms. "Diamond Storm!"_

_Sorcerymon easily dodged the attack and slammed his paw into her chest-she yelped as she skidded backwards, before leaping back to her feet with a growl._

_"All right! It's on, wizard boy!"…_

_Fifteen minutes later, I was tired, cold, hungry, and really bored of seeing the two Digimon go at it. "Sira…I'm cold! Can we please call it quits?"_

_My gaze flickered bak over to my panting, exhausted Digimon. "Renamon's exhausted anyway…"_

_Sira just smiled slightly as she bent down to pick something up. "Sure…one sce…" I turned my back, not noticng her making a gesture to the woods._  
_I made a step back towards the path…before freezing as Myotismon's sneer rang out. "Hello my pet…"_

_Gasping, I backed away as the three of them walked out of the shadows…they all wore the same smug, self-pleased look…but Myotismon's face burned with a savage triumph I hadn't seen in…months._

_"What DO you want?" I snapped, half-hugging myself as I crossed my arms and stepped back, closer to Sira._

_I knew I was safe with her…_

_"You know what I want…" He responded softly, his eyes never leaving my face. "Sorry pet…but you won't be living in this world much longer…"_

_"Wha-ACK!" I yelped at the feeling of cold steel pinching my wrists-Gatomon smirked up at me. "Nice to see you again…"_

_Backing away, fear pinched my stomach. "S-Sira? Help!" as Renamon snarled angrily and crouched…_

_She just looked to one side…and backed away from me, as if she couldn't care less. "S-Sira, I-Ack!" I yelped as I tripped over a nearby root and fell flat on my back._

_"Come here pet…" Myotismon said softly, stepping forward. "Come to me…"_

_"NO!" I kicked outwards with my legs, slamming into Demidevimon and swiping out at Gatomon._

_Renamon snarled as she sprang at Myotismon, claws extended. "GET AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!"_

_He swatted her away easily, and she landed on top of a nearby boulder and groaned in pain._

_"RENAMON!" I screamed, terror in my voice…right before I got collared. I kicked and thrashed, still screaming my head off in panic. "HELP ME! SIRA-PLEASE-PLEASE!"_

_My throat burned as I looked at her turned back…the coldness of her uncaring…Myotismon smirked. "Save your screams. She's not going to come to your aid…in fact she was the one to help us with this plan to weaken that filthy fox of yours and make your capture all the more…easy…"_

_My blood ran absoluetely cold. "No..you…you're LYING!"_

_But it made sense…oh Yggdrasil it made sense…NO IT CAN'T BE! Renamon snarled as she weakly lifted her head up from the rocks and glared at Sira. "Worse than…Myotismon…" she rasped. "We TRUSTED you…"_

_The terror turned to absolute panic as the sound of a portal opening echoed behind me._

_"Well without further adu…" Myotismon smirked again as he started dragging me backwards. "We should go home my little pet…"_

_"NO!" I screamed. "DADDY! MICHAEL! JAMES! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

"GAHHH!" I let out a strangled gasp as I sat bolt upright in bed-my chest heaving in and out, my eyes wild as I looked around me. The room was silent…and still, just as it had been before.

With a groan, I collapsed backwards. That nightmare…I'd had it so many times months ago…and now the memories were coming back.

Sira's…betrayal a year ago had taught me how useless it was to make friends…how stupid it was to try and fight back against him.

My fists clenched underneath the blanket. She's the reason I had been…dear holy Yggdrasil, actually OBEDIENT to him for the past year…cause if you can't trust your best friend…if they care nothing for you, is there really any point?  
My gaze flickered back to Tai's door, and I sighed in relief. Thank Omnimon I'd found him…he'd snapped me out of this…mess I had been in, and I'd never be able to repay him.

I sighed again and bent forwards to scratch Viximon's ears at the foot of my bed where she usually slept…and then froze as my fingers touched air.

"What the…Vicimon?"

I yanked up the covers and looked underneath them. Nothing.

I looked under the couch. Nothing!

I looked in all the kitchen cupboards. NOTHING!

The closet. **NOTHING!**

Underneath the carpet rug-**NOTHING!**

Oh CRAP! "TAI!" I shook his shoulder wildly, struggling to keep my voice from rising in panic. "Tai—WAKE UP!"

He groaned as his eyes flickered open—past me and to the alarm clock. "Lils…it's 3:00 in the mor-"VIXIMON'S MISSING!"

"…Huh?"


	49. I Hate That Cat

Chapter Forty-Eight

"Would you HURRY up?" I hissed as he changed into his jeans behind the bathroom door.

"I'm trying Lils!"

"Well, what's the hold up?" I nudged the door slightly. "Did those jeans shrink yesterday or-"NO!" he yelped in a much higher-pitched voice than usual before slamming the door shut again. "Don't come in!"

"All right, all right sheesh! But you better hurry up or I'm leaving without you!"

"There is no way in HECK I'm letting you go out there alone!"

"If it means finding Viximon…" I spat. "You bet I will! I don't care WHAT you think about that!"

Tai sighed as he pushed the door back open-FINALLY fully dressed. "I'm coming…I'm coming."

I yanked on my jacket and bolted out the door with him right behind me-"Let's go!"

…

The night sky was covered with clouds-not a star could be seen on a night like tonight.

A dark figure stepped into the light from a lamppost, and could be recognized as the same figure from before…her cape fluttered slightly in the wind, showing what looked like a circle with crooked lines moving from the center.

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed up and down the street..as if she were waiting for something.

Or someone…

"My lady?"

"Hmm?" She looked to her right to see what looked like a tall man with long blonde hair dressed in a tux appear, as if he had popped out of the ground. "My lady it's been hours. Surely…"

"I'm not ready to call it quits for the night, if that's what you're suggesting." Her voice sounded like a low growl, deep and penetrating. "I HAVE to find her…"

He sighed. "Are you sure…you can even get her to listen to you?"

She rubbed her left gloved hand slightly. "I have to try. I can't have come all this way for nothing…huh?"

"My lady?"

Glancing down at what looked like a PDF, the girl's eyes narrowed with cold anger. "Come on. We've got trouble…"

…

"Viximon…Viximon!" My voice rang up and down the deserted alleyway.

Still no answering barks or yips…"She has to be around here somewhere…" Tai ran a hand through his hair in frustration as we finally reached the end of the passage and next to the highway again before cupping his hands over his mouth again. "VIXIMON!"

"Can you hear us?" Koromon called. "Answer us!"

My throat burned slightly and I ducked my head to the left. "Viximon…"

"Hey…are you okay?"

"I'm…fine." I shook my head angrily. "I'm gonna KILL her when I get my hands on her. Running off like this…"

"I'm sure these fine Lils…what's the worse that could happen?"

I glared at him, taking a step forward. "Do I REALLY need to spell it out for you?"

"Er…"

"ONE-She could get hit by a car-TWO-She could get eaten by some rabid dog-THREE-Some twerp with sticky, jammy hands might decide to make off with her-and FOUR-if Myotismon or his creeps find her first…they'll rip her apart!"

"Okay, okay!" Tai yelped, putting his hands up defensively. "I get it! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll…huh?"

My eyes widened as his Digivice started flashing. "…What is it? Is it her?" I made a grab for it. "Let me see!"

However, Tai held it out of my reach. "Lils…" he said sternly. "I mean it. Calm down."

With a huff, I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"That's funny…" Tai murmured, looking where the signal was leading-down the road and to the left, at an archway with a high metal fence on either side.

"What is it Tai?" Koromon asked curiously.

"…It's leading to the zoo…."

I blinked. "What's…a zoo?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well…it's a place where people keep animals in these…areas…for others to come and look at."

"What doe…" I twitched indignantly. "They keep innocent creatures in CAGES? That's…wrong!"

"Lils…" Tai shrugged helplessly. "It's not like that…the animals are probably better off here than in the wild where they're being hunted…"

"But-"Listen, we'll worry about THAT later. Let's just find Viximon!"

I sighed. He was right…"Come on then!"…

Viximon whimpered as she paced behind her glass cage. This place was strange…and every where she looked, there were animals in other cages, just staring at her coldly.

Her tail went in between her legs. Why had that weird human brought her here? And where was Lily?…

"So…what have we got here?"

She yelped as another human in a white-coat peered down at her, a woman right next to him. "Some kind of fox?…I've never seen anything like it."

"That's what the animal control officer said." The women responded excitedly, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses. "He brought her here so we could so some…studies."

Viximon whimpered again uneasily.

"Don't worry little one…" the woman said soothingly, stretching out a hand-Viximon backed away until she bumped into the back of the cage.

"Shy little thing, eh?"

"Apparently…" the scientist snorted. "You know, the guy who brought her in said she could TALK?"

"Talk? You kidding me?"

"Yeah. Gotta love the drunkards in this town, huh?"

Viximon growled as the two of them continued talking as they walked down the hallway. "I've got to get out of here…" She backed up a few paces and slammed her head against the front of the cage-"OW!…uh…"

Suddenly, a dark figure moved out of the corner of her eye. "Who's there?…"

Nothing.

She bared her teeth. "Come on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Still silence. Viximon growled again, slowly backing up…until a voice spoke from her left.

"Viximon!"

"AHHHH!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Would you knock it off? Thank Yggdrasil that glass is sound proof…"

"…L-Lily?"

"Duh. Who else would it be?" I turned my head as Viximon literally jumped up and down with joy-squealing-"Thank Yggdrasil it's you!"

"Oy, Tai! Find something heavy we can smash this with, all right?"

He blinked. "Okay…can't you just…I don't know, punch the glass or something?"

I stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"I mean…can't you use your super strength or so-"Super strength? Tai, you've been reading too many comics."

Tai huffed before looking around in his backpack. "Let's see…oh, I've got a flashlight!"

I grinned. "Sweet. Give it here."

He handed it over to me—I raised it before slamming it against the glass as hard as I could, which immediately shattered.

Instantly, alarms started blaring. "Security breach!…Security Breach!…"

"What's that noise?" Koromon yelped, his eyes wide with terror as his ears went straight up.

Tai touched my shoulder, his face turning pale as the sound of footsteps came pounding towards us. "We gotta get out of here!"

I nodded, motioned for Viximon to jump on my shoulder, before scrambling back up towards the window we'd sneaked in earlier…

We didn't stop running until we were in the middle of an alleyway-10 blocks away from the zoo.

"That was…" Tai panted. "Too close!"

I nodded, bending over to catch my breath. "Viximon…you so owe me!"  
"Sorry…"

Tai just sighed again as he looked up at the sky. "Come on-let's get out of here before Mom finds out we're gone and freaks."

I raised an eyebrow. "…You know how to get back from here?"

"…Not…exactly?…"

"That's what I was afraid of…come on, let's start walking…"

Tai nodded, but as we walked back, I could sense he was distracted by something. "Hey…Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"How come before…you said you could learn any ability…but I've only seen you use fire and lightning?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "It's…a lot more complicated than that."

We stopped underneath a lamp post, the pale light illuminating our faces. "How so?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I can only learn abilities in my element…each star has one element that they can do. Mine is light."

Tai blinked. "Light? But I've seen you use fire and lightning…"

"They're connected to light, Tai. That's why. And I could turn invisible because that's also connected to light—in a sense."

"So…other stuff like water? Or earth? Nothing like that?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Nada. Unless…."

"Unless?…" he probed, raising an eyebrow.

"…" This outta be fun…"Unless I lose complete control." I sighed. "Then I can use…other elements, but they're really weak because they're not natural. Only about the strength of a Rookie's attack."

"Like the time you were fighting against Myotismon?"

I nodded. "Kind of…" before staring off into the distance. "I was still somewhat…I wasn't completely gone that time though. It's really dangerous when I do though because…I…I don't know what I'm doing. At all."

Tai frowned. "What do you mean?…You don't know what you're doing?"

"Tai, when I'm like that…I could turn on someone I've known for years and not know it. It's like…going mad with blood lust. I could kill someone—or really hurt them, if I use my element when I'm like that."

"Lils, I'm sure that wouldn't-"It's happened before…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked away again.

"…What happened?'

"…I don't want to talk about it ok-Huh?"

His eyes narrowed at the look on my face. "What is it?" Just as a feminine voice purred out, "Well…welll…..what do we have here?"


	50. The Creepy Twerp

Chapter Forty-Nine

"GATOMON!" I spat, backing away as she stepped out of the shadows, grinning evilly as her coat shined in the light.

Koromon growled, as Viximon struggled in my arms. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Save it runt…" She licked a paw casually. "You're not even worth my time…"

"WHY I OUTTA-"Not now, girl…" Tai muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes narrowed down to furious slits as he stood in front of me. "What do YOU want?"

Gatomon scoffed. "I'd have thought that'd be obvious…even for a stupid human like you."

I snorted mockingly. "Myotismon's desperate enough to send you out?…Please-I can kick your butt and you and I both know it."

"Oh…really?" She crouched menacingly, her claws starting to unsheathe. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Gladly…" I stepped forward, my fists clenched, ready to drop-kick her back to the Digital World….before I got grabbed from behind.

'Hello there…." Phantomon smirked triumphantly as he held me by the neck-"Miss me?"

"Get…OFF!" I gasped, choking as I struggled and kicked. His grip just tightened. "Ohh…the master's going to be happy to see you…"

"Lily!"

Tai clenched his fists in anger, rage obvious. "Koromon-DIGIVOLVE! Help her!"

The bright light shone from his Digivice and engulfed the little In-Training. "Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Pepper Breath!" The fireball simply bounced off Phantomon, and he snickered. "That tickled."

"LET ME AT EM LET ME AT EM!"

Gatomon just rolled her eyes and swatted at Viximon, who yelped as she hit the nearby lamppost and collapsed, motionless…

NO!

"You coward! You'd attack an In-Training?"

"T-Tai…." I managed to choke out as I struggled to break free of Phantomon and get to Viximon, my eyes locked on my injured Digimon, "help her…please…"

With a smirk, Gatomon turned back to Phantomon. "Well, we got what the master wanted to…huh?"

She froze as she sniffed the air, her ears turning back and forth. I took a sniff at the air as well…and froze. No way…no way…it's not possible!

Tai's eyes flickered upwards and he gaped. "W-who are you?"

Craning my neck backwards, I was just able to make out a cloaked figure gracefully jump down from the patio above us…and walk over menacingly.

"Who are you?" Gatomon spat menacingly, crouching as she unsheathed her claws.

I was too busy staring…frozen at the figure…No way…it can't be…this doesn't even make any sense! It was like someone had pressed the pause button on all our lives-no one spoke, no one attacked…they all seemed waiting for someone to make the first move.

The figure raised her head; crimson red eyes narrowed down to slits before she moved her right hand upward.

"Ga-ahh…." I could feel Phantomon's muscles tighten, like he had frozen solid or something. His eyes were wide with fear, and close to him as I was pressed, I could almost feel his heart start to slow down…like it was being squeezed, or something like that.

The girl waved her hand again, and his right hand snapped open without her even touching him-I tumbled to the ground-Gatomon, who had a look of absolute terror on her face-was thrown into Phantomon, and the two of them crashed into the ground.

"How is she?…" Tai whispered. "Doing that?…"

She smirked, and Gatomon growled menacingly. "All right twerp…you're gonna get-Huh?"

The ground started making strange noise…I could feel coldness drift up from the ground through my legs…ice slowly crawled upwards from beneath the surface, circling around Gatomon and Phantomon…

My eyes widened. Holy crap….is she actually…HELPING ME?"

Whimpering, the two creeps whirled around. "R-run for it!" Gatomon screamed as the ice formed around her hind legs and up her chest, drifted up Phantomon's cape towards his torso…

Five seconds later, there were two ice sculptures standing in front of us, their faces full of pure terror.

"W-…what?" Tai's eyes were huge, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The girl turned to me and smiled-that smile sparked a familiar pain…and anger.

"What are you doing back here?" I spat, glaring at her, my fists clench so hard my nails dug into my palm. "After what happened last year…and what YOU did…you think you can just?"

She lowered her head slightly…before turning around and walking back into the shadows.

I glared after her a few more minutes before running over to Viximon. She was lying on her side with her eyes closed…

"Hey…" I shook her lightly. "You okay? Viximon?"

Viximon groaned as she slowly got back up. "What…happened?" Her eyes widened as she saw the two sculptures. "Whoah…what happened to them?"

I twitched. "It's…nothing, Viximon." She sniffed the air and, jaw dropping, "Do I smell what I THINK I smell? What is SHE doing here?"

"…I…don't know."

"Lily?"

I didn't turn around to look at Tai. I knew he was confused…and I know he was going to ask questions I didn't feel like answering just yet.

"Do you know…whoever that was?" Agumon piped up curiously.

…Did I? "I'm….not sure…" I'm not sure of anything anymore….

Tai opened his mouth to say something, but, seeing the look in my eyes, thought better of it and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of…huh?"

"What is it?"

He was staring down at his Digivice in disbelief, the light on the screen flashing. "The…the eighth child!"  
"WHAT?"

Tai glanced anxiously from side to side, then gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked back down at the quickly-disappearing signal. "If we don't move now…we're gonna lose him!"

"Then come on!" I grabbed Viximon and bolted a few steps ahead. "We'll get back home later-this matters more!"

"Right!"

None of us noticed the crow flying overhead…a flashing Digivice in its talons….

Back on the sidewalk's corner, the ice encasing Phantomon slowly started to form small cracks in it…

The cracks grew larger and larger…before there was a flash of metal and the whole thing explouded! Phantomon breathed raggedly, clutching his scythe which was still partly covered in ice. "Stupid…human…"

Next to him, Gatomon's sculpture shattered as well…she collapsed to the ground, shivering all over. Her fur was wet from the ice, and her tail and ear tips were still frozen.

"What…." She gasped for breath. "Is SHE doing here?"

"Must have been looking for her…" Phantomon muttered in response. "We knew she'd come back someday…"  
"But now? Of all times!" Gatomon cringed as another thought came to her. "…The master's not gonna like this…"

"Do we have to-"Yes, of COURSE we have to tell!" She cringed again. "Oh…he's gonna be pissed…"

…

"My lord…" one of the Bakemon bowed down uneasily. "My lord…Raremon has been…destroyed…"

"What?" Myotismon snarled, whirling around to glare at the little Champion, who quivered. "Another member of my army? Destroyed by these…kids?"

"They…" the Bakemon gulped. "They…are stronger than…the average…Digimon, sir."

"Stronger than me?…" the vampire's voice had gone a deadly quiet; other Digimon watching the scene cringed and slowly backed away. "Is that what you're trying to say?…"

"N-no sir!" The Bakemon's eyes were wide with terror. "I was just…I…that's not what!"

But Myotismon's eyes had already flickered back up to the ceiling, where red eyes watched hungrily. "Yes…" he murmured, a slow evil grin. "It has been a long time since you've eaten…hasn't it my precious ones?"

Like a massive dark cloud, the bats swooped around the unfortunate messenger…his screams echoed before finally being cut off.

Myotismon glared at the Digimon around him, who were all still shaking. "Well? What are you still standing around for?"

There was a mad rush of the exit-Digimon pushing and shoving each other, desperate to get out of his way.

Smirking, he seized a goblet that slowly formed from the dark mist around him…and sipped the red liquid.

No matter. Once Gatomon and Phantomon got back from their special…mission, he'd have his pet back. And the Digidestined would be doomed without the little traitor's help.

The image of Lily bleeding on the ground screaming for forgiveness…for mercy made him chuckle.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Myotismon said coolly, raising an eyebrow as Gatomon and Phantomon walked in. They were both shivering…Gatomon litearrly looked frozen. But only one thing concerned him at that moment, and that was the fact there was no star in chains with them.

"Welll?…"

Gatomon cringed before bowing. "I'm…afraid we were unable to retrieve her…my lord."

"Dissapointing…" His eyes narrowed. "May I ask WHY exactly the two of you are dripping wet?"

"Er…" The two of them exchanged sideways looks. Something was clearly up…

"She…had someone…protecting her…"

Myotismon rolled his eyes before taking another sip. "Her little boyfriend? Or some random Digimon wanting to play the hero?" He sneered.

"Er…" Gatomon took a deep breath. "Master…the…the creepy twerp's back."

The glass shattered as he tightened his grip and his eyes widened with horror. **"WHATTTT?"**

The whole room seemed to shake from the roar, and Gatomon and Phantomon both cringed backwards.

Myotismon clenched his teeth, his eyes wild. For a minute, he didn't speak at all. And then when he finally did, it was in a rasp. "Are you…certain?"

"Completely…" Gatomon shifted her paws. "I…recognized her scent…"

"The power she used on us…" Phantomon's voice shook slightly. "It was like she was controlling our bodies…neither of us could move…"

He froze-blue eyes widening slightly. "Wait…" before whirling around to face them again.

"Wait…this sensation…was it like your blood was frozen in your veins?" he questioned them urgently.

"Er…" The two looked at each other. "…Yes?"

"Flaming swords…." Myotismon cursed under his breath. "She's a blood bender…"

"She's a WHAT?"?

"One of the darker arts…" He stared off into the distance and frowned thoughtfully. "I'm surprised she's learned it…I would've thought she'd see herself as above such things."

"Um…" Gatomon shifted from paw to paw. "You're not suggesting…WE deal with her are you?" The terror in her voice clearly suggested she hoped not.

Myotismon waved a hand dismissively in her direction, still staring off into space. "Of course not…but keep an eye on her. You say she ran off right after attacking you?"

"Yes sir."

A slight smirk appeared. "Excellent…then that clearly shows she is still too weak to fight in a major battle…" Finally, his gaze flickered back over to them. "**I** will deal with them. You just concentrate on getting my pet back here…"

Phantomon nodded. "Yes sir." Gatomon, on the other hand hesitated.

"Master…if you don't mind me asking…what happens if Lily runs into her…and the creepy twerp tells her…the truth?"

She'd had to deal with the two of them at once before…she'd hoped never again.

Myotismon just raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think she'd actually believe her?" he asked scornfully.

"….I…guess not…but-"Gatomon, that is the least of my worries right now…" the smirk formed on his face again as he sipped blood. "Lily'll never trust her again…I've made sure of that."


	51. Sudden Anemia

Chapter Fifty

I groaned as the four of us stumbled back into the apartment. "So…exhausted…."

"No kidding…" There were bags under Tai's eyes and his hair was more disheveled than usual. "All that searching…" Tai glared down at his Digivice. "And it was a stupid goose-chase!"

"We were close though…" Koromon yawned. "What…time is it?"

Tai's eyes widened as he glanced at the microwave clock to the left of us, green numbers glowing strangely. "11:00…Yggdrasil, Lils, we better get to bed! If Mom finds out we snuck out, we're dead!"

He bolted down the hall back towards his bedroom as I collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Viximon yawned as she curled up on my stomach…but I stared up at the ceiling.

"Why is she back here? She can't possibly think I'd ever want anything to do with her again…"

"But she helped you. She saved you."

I snorted at the little protesting voice in my head. "Yeah, she saved me. She did that before too…didn't last long, did it?"

Turning onto my stomach, I punched my pillow angrily before sighing and letting my eyes droop shut…

….

Outside, the city clock chimed again, signaling that it was now midnight…along the road, a strange creaking sound could be heard…almost like the wooden wheels of a carriage turning, though absolutely nothing, not even a car was there. Fog lazily drifted above the ground, thick, cold…an eerie silvery color in the black night. "Ah…darkness. The perfect cloak for my evil. Ideal conditions for producing fear…human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it."

A young girl walked down the cold, dark streets that led out of the main part of the town and shuddered.

"I knew I should've left the party earlier…" she muttered, shivering slightly as another cold breeze brushed against her back, like icy fingertips.

She froze as the strange creaking sound reached her ears, jumping back as a large shadow approached her. "What is that? A carriage?"

She shrieked as a black bat flew towards her, ducking her head and throwing up her hands as if to protect her face…before absolutely freezing.

A black carriage drew up beside her…and her eyes widened with shock as the most…amazing…handsome…man stepped out, black cape billowing around him.

She looked right into those deep blue eyes…that sly smile…and absolutely melted. He chuckled softly and reached out a hand, caressing her face…

With a sigh, she leaned forward, pursing her lips slightly…cold lips met hers, and she felt his arms wrap around her.

Until she felt a stabbing, white-hot pain in the side of her neck…she screamed and tried to pull away, but he held her tightly. The sound of sucking filled her ears before she passed out…

….

"I HATE this fog!" Demidevimon shrieked, pacing back and forth on the pier, the substance in question circling around him, clinging to his wings.

"Master…where are you?" He muttered, his golden eyes flickering from side to side anxiously. "I'm getting mildew on my wings!"

A slow grin formed on his face as he spotted the black carriage pull up. "Finally! Yeesh, you couldn't take a cab like everyone else?" He muttered as he flew towards it.

Myotismon smirked as he wiped the blood off his cheek with one finger.

"At last!" Demidevimon chirped from behind the window. "I was starting to worry!"  
"Calm down…I went out to have a bite to eat and to get familiar with the city. It is always so difficult to get a good meal when one is away from home…"

"You're right! So what do we do next boss?"

"We are continuing the search for the eighth child." He responded coolly. "The details are of no concern to YOU."

"Well…as I always say…" Demidevimon laughed nervously. "W-whatever you say!"

The carriage somehow levitated into the air before landing gracefully on the deck of one of the boats.

The engine whirred softly, and slowly the boat made it's way down the river…

….

The sound of crashing and banging woke me up with a jolt. And loud cursing from Tai. "What the?…"

Viximon perked her ears up. "It sounds like a Mammothmon is loose in his room!"  
I chuckled before letting her hop into my arms. "I seriously doubt that…come on, let's go check it out."

Kari peeked out of the bathroom—the bedroom door next to her was firmly shut. "Hey, Kari. Do you know what your brother's doing in there?"

She shook her head. "No. He kicked me out earlier this morning. Said he had to go looking for something…"

Looking for something, huh? "You know, Mom was wondering where you two were last night."  
…Uh oh…

Kari smiled. "Don't worry. I covered for you guys by saying you went over to Izzy's house to give back his book Tai borrowed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tai borrowing one of Izzy's books? And they bought that?"

"Apparently." She giggled.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I smiled at her. "Thanks, we owe yo-"ARGGHHHH!"

The howl from Tai's room and resounding thunderous crash made us both jump. "What the?"

"Tai?" I shoved the door open to see a huge pile of books, trash, dirty underwear and socks lying on the floor…with no sign of my boyfriend in sight.

"Tai?"

"Right here…" A hand stuck out of the pile and waved weakly. I just sighed and crossed my arms. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for my old address book…" He responded, sticking his head up. "It'll have exactly what I need…"

Agumon poked his head up as well. "And I'm helping!"

Kari blinked. "What for?"

And now today's top story: The monsters that are plaguing the city. Still no official comment on where the creatures are from. We will keep you updated throughout the day. Meanwhile, in other news, health officials report young women all over the city are being hospitalized for anemia..."

_Mrs. Kamiya was busy washing dishses, her eyes focused on the news as Tai desperately scooted towards the door-Agumon pressed against his back to the wall._

_I rolled my eyes as I walked past them, Viximon in my arms. "Honestly…" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. "Couldn't you just degenrate him?"_

"_Agumon doesn't degenrate on cue!" He hissed back._

_The doorbell rang, and Tai froze as his mother walked past him, shoving Agumon back behind a corner in panic._

"Doctors are unsure as of yet whether or not the cases are connected, but they are voicing several concerns about how so many healthy young women could be struck down so suddenly."

_I raised an eyebrow before snorting. Anemia, huh? One guess who…_

"_Tai, it's your friend Izzy!"_

"_Coming!" Tai stepped forwards before whirling around, his eyes wide with fear as Agumon tripped and fell flat on his face in the middle of the hallway with an unhappy whimper._

"_Get back here lizard-breath…" I muttered, grabbing him by the scruff and yanking him backwards just before Mrs. Kamiya turned her head._

"Hey Mom?" Kari called innocently from her room. "Could you come here a minute? I can't find that book I was reading!"

She winked at us from behind the door, a small smile on her face as her mother walked over.

Clever and loyal…I like this kid already…Tai motioned for me to come on, and the three of us spilled out of the doorway before his mom could come back.

"Hey." Izzy smiled as he spotted us before his eyes widened. "Agumon you digivolved!"

"You bet!" Agumon grinned. "All I needed was a good meal…and a little life-threatning danger."

"That's grea-wait, what?"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Long story but-"Psst!" Tentomon waved at us, dressed in a lime green jacket. "What do you guys think of my disguise?"

I blinked. "That's supposed to be…a disguise?"

"Lily!"

He sulked. "I made it myself…"

"What, I'm just saying how could anyone not tell that he has wings?…Or claws?…Or he's a bright red co-"LILS!"

Agumon tugged on Tai's shirt. "I want one too!"

Tai hesitated. "You know…that might not be a bad idea. Got any ideas?"

Agumon smiled….


	52. Disguise

….

Chapter Fifty-One

"Yeah…" Tai muttered sarcastically as we stood on the street corner, looking down at Agumon who was now dressed in a dark blue hoodie. "REAL inconspicuous…"

I snorted. "Congratulations Tai. I think that's the biggest word you've ever used." I teased.

He nudged me playfully. "Hey. Don't hate!"

Izzy just rolled his eyes as we waited for the traffic light to finally turn to green, cars rushing past us. "So Tai? Did you find your address book?"

Tai froze in the process of tickling me, allowing me to slip away with a snicker. "Oh…ah, well, Sora was in my class…so I figured we'd just use hers."

"Uh huh. Couldn't find it, huh?"

…

"There you are!" Matt exclaimed in exasperation as we approached the others, who were all sitting underneath the shade of a few large oak trees croweded together, their branches touching the sky. "Yggdrasil, how slow are you guys?"

"Give it a rest Matt…" I responded ambivalently as I collapsed next to them. At least I was out of that hot sun…

Sora nudged him. "Be nice." Before turning to face Tai. "So-why did you call us all here?"

He grinned innocently. "There was nothing good on TV?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Hah hah. Very funny. Where are the others anyway?"

"Joe's missing…where's Mimi?…" Tentomon buzzed.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "She's probably out buying clothes…."

I raised my head slightly as the moans of a sissy exerting herself reached my ears…ah, speak of the devil…

Mimi moaned again as she shoved a bright blue stroller. "You're too heavy to push! Get out and walk!"

"Mimi, how's that supposed to work?" Palmon protested, her bonnet askew. "I'm supposed to be a little baby!"

"You just grew up—NOW GET OUT!"…

"Did you guys see it?" Sora asked in a hushed voice. "It was all over the news on the TV this morning!"

"More and more of Myotismon's Digibozos are popping up all over the city…"

Tai lay on his back, staring up at the sky. "And they're very real this time…"

I blinked. "Er…translation, please?"

"The last time…when Agumon and I came back here, there were Digimon all over the place. But only Kari and I could see them. Everybody else walked right by them, as if they weren't even there! Now even normal people see them, and they're on the news and everything. It's like they're really here this time!"

Izzy looked thoughtful. "Maybe…it's because they came through the Gate Myotismon used."

Matt just shook his head. "I don't like it. If they can be seen that means they're here physically…and if they're here physically…they can do a whole lot of damage…"

TK cringed. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Do I really need to remind you what those evil monsters are capabale of?"

"Myotismon and the others…" I stared off into space. "They kill…for fun. It's their idea of a sport…"

"Creepy…"

"Complete systems failure…"

Tai growled as he sat up. "Then what are we all sitting around here for? We better get out there and find the eighth kid before they do! Save the Digiworld and we'll save our own!"

TK nodded, a grin forming on his face. "Go Tai!"

Matt just sighed and sat backwards. "So? What's the plan?"

"Well…I have a theory…"

"STOPPPPPPPP!"

We all yelped and nearly fell over as Joe raced up to us, Gomamon barely hanging on to his bag. "Don't start Izzy's theories without me! I love Izzy's theories!"

"Okay, okay!" Tai said hastily, sweatdropping. "We won't start without you!"

"We already concluded that when the Digimon attacked four years ago, all of us where there, including the eighth child. It is also safe to assume that we were each given Digivices for a reason. Last night I picked up an unindetified Digvice reading-"You did?" Tai exclaimed, his eyes widening. "That must have been the same signal Lily and I saw!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What you two doing out so late at night?" she asked, half-teasing, half-serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, it was nothing like that…" I muttered, giving Viximon a look.

"When did you see this signal Tai?" Izzy asked urgently.

"It was right after Lily and I got attacked by Gatomon…this weird girl saved us. We would have probably been sliced to bits without her…"

"What weird girl?" Matt asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "I couldn't see her face….I think…" he looked over at me, and I stiffened. "She seemed to be more interested in protecting Lily than me though."

I clenched my teeth. Maybe she had saved me…but I knew better than to trust her…

"Could it be the…" Sora's eyes widened. "Could she have been the eighth child?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"What makes you so sure Lils?" Joe asked in confusion, looking over at me. "Do you know her or something?"

My hands clenched on my jeans. "Yeah…I know her…." I muttered bitterly.

"How-"I…really don't want to talk about it. Trust me though-she's no Digidestined. I know that for sure…"

There was silence for a moment before Izzy sighed. "In that case we're back to the original plan…we may have lost the signal but the eighth child is still in the vicinity. That's why the monsters are here too…"

With another shudder, Mimi held up her address book. "And…THESE are supposed to help us? I'm lost…"

"My conclusion is…." He continued, ignoring her, "is that the eighth child is somewhere in these address books. Somehow we have to make a lot of calls and patrol the city for monster attacks at the same time."

"Well, I guess I could do some calling…" Joe said timidly, raising a hand. "Long as my folks don't find out…but I really have to do some serious studying so I can't go searching with you guys…"

"…WHAT?"

"Joe, it's summer!" Tai exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm getting an early start…" he responded sheepishly, looking down at the ground. "This year I'm going to be really prepared…"

"Here then." Mimi responded cheerfully as she dropped her address book in his lap. "If you're not coming with us you might as well do my calling for me! Thanks!"

"But…"

"Joe, we're talking about the fate of the world here!" Matt snapped as he walked over. "If you're gonna chicken out, you might as well do my calling too! See ya!"

"Yes…" Izzy said, adding his book to the evergrowing stack. "It might make more sense to have one person concentrate on the calling then splitting up."

"He has a point there." Sora giggled, ignoring the look of growing panic on Joe's face. "Good luck!"

"W-wait a minute you guys!" Joe's eyes widened with horror as Tai walked over. "Oh man…Tai, not you too!"

He smiled. "I'm not that kind of guy Joe. Don't worry, it's my job and you've got enough on your plate."

Joe's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, man Tai…you're such a great friend!"

Tai laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, um….you know!"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Tai as he walked back over to us. "Your kindness truly warms my heart…"

"Oh shut up…"

….

The city on either sides of us rushed past as the train zoomed across the bridge.

I cringed as I could see smoke rising up from the rubble…buildins charred, bridges cracked, deep gaping craters in some places…

"Wow…" Tai grimaced. "Look at all that…all from just last night."

"And there's going to be a lot more if this keeps up."

TK sighed. "We gotta hurry up and find that eighth child!"

"We will!" Matt responded confidently. "We're not called the Digidestined for nothing!"

….

Down underneath the bridge, Demidevimon groaned as he steered the boat across the river's surface. "Master…are we almost there yet? Cause…all this water's making me queezy!" he cringed again as another shudder rocked the boat. "Those Digidestined brats are probably…miles away by now!"

….


	53. Gatomon Comes Calling

Chapter Fifty-Two

"Hey, look." One man peered down from the complex's windows, wiping away some of the mist. "That weird fog's coming in again…I've never seen anything like it."

His friend nodded. "And at the same time we're having the hottest weather on record!"

"And I heard someone saw snow falling earlier. The ozone layer must be messed up worse than we thought!"

….

The black carriage slowly crawled across the thick, grassy surface of the Odiaba park before finally coming to a stop. For a minute, it didn't move.

Then a strange black shadow seemed to creep out from underneath the wheels…until it circled around the whole carriage getting bigger and bigger.

The carriage sank into the ground beneath the surface….what looked like an underground archway loomed in front of them as it creaked to a stop again.

"Welcome oh Great One." Gatomon purred as Myotismon stepped out. "All is ready."

Myotismon smirked as he looked around the shadowy room-dark hallways curved outwards on either side, illuminated with torches, a crooked staircase on the left; the bats immediately swooped upwards to the ceiling and perched there, looking down with red eyes.

"Perfect Gatomon…did you make the special arrangements I asked you too?"

She grinned. "Of course my lord…" before leading him through the cold silver archway…a black throne stood in the middle of the main room, a bloodred carpet leading towards it.

Myotismon stroked the left armrest, which seemd to set off some kind of signal. Black rays of energy shot upwards from the ground next to the throne, criss crossing and joining together…

Until they seemed to form something that looked suspiciously like a…cage, pulsing with energy and crackling menacingly.

He smirked triumphantly before his eyes flickered over to Gatomon. "You're sure?…"

"Absolutelty. There's no way she could ever escape that."

Myotismon grinned crookedly, showing off his fangs. Seeing Lily helpless would be delicious…_"Enjoy your freedom now my pet…soon you'll be mine…"_

…

Gatomon growled as the sound of flapping wings reached her ears. "Hey Whiskers! Whatcha think you're doing?"

She rolled her eyes as Demidevimon flew out from below next to her. "I don't think. I know. I'm going to find the eighth child!"

"That's MY job, flea-bag!"

"Yeah right!"

Demidevimon's eyes narrowed. "Listen puss-in-boots…" he threatened. "Quit kissing up to the master. _I'm the master's cute little pet…"_ he mocked. "Gag me with a fur ball!"

Gatomon sniffed. "It's really hard to feel threatened by a bowling ball with feathers…"

"Blah blah blah!" He mocked. "Just keep out of my way! I'm finding that kid-not YOU!" He spat before taking off again. "Take a cat nap litter breath!"

Her eyes narrowed with disgust. "_That flappy winged joker couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat…"_

….

"Okay, so we'll split up so we can cover more of the city, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Let's go!"

Agumon drooled hungrily as he sniffed the air. The hotdogs cooking on the stand behind them were sizzling wonderfully, the scent drifting over to the Digidestined…

"So….hungry…"

Tai rolled his eyes before lightly thumping Agumon on the head. "Keep your mind on the misson, understand?" He looked over at Izzy just as a group of kids ran past them, laughing. "Anything?…"

Izzy sighed as he looked down at the blank screen. "No…"

…

TK pulled out his own Digivice as they reached the pier. Families were sitting relaxed in the sun as children swam and dared each over to dive off the edge. "Nope." He muttered. Patamon's ears drooped. "That would've just been too easy…"

Matt snorted. "Right…"

…

Joe sighed as, once again, he pressed the buttons and waited for the phone to start ringing. "Hi!" he said, trying to sound cheerful at the sound of another voice. "I know this is kind of strange…but I was in second grade with you?"

…

"Quit pushing!" Palmon shrieked, angrily shoving Biyomon as Sora shoved the carriage down the sidewalk.

"I'm not pushing you!" the bird-Digimon retorted angrily. "You're kicking me!"

"You guys are squishing me!" Viximon squeaked.

"You crossed the line onto my side, you big cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater! You're a liar!"

Viximon squealed again as the two Digimon lunged at each other, half-crushing her underneath their weight. "Lily! Help!"

"Knock it off!" Sora scolded, yanking Biyomon away from Palmon. "If you two keep it up you're gonna hurt someone!"

I bent down and picked Viximon up. "Here…you can ride on my shoulder…"

"About time." She muttered as she lifted herself be lifted up.

I twitched. "Or you can keep riding in the stuffy stroller with your big mouth. Your choice."

"Don't be too hard on her." Mimi said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know just how they feel…walking around in this heat's enough to make anybody cranky!"…

…

The sound of laughter echoed up from the beach as children built sand castles or swam as their parents lay on towels soaking up the hot sun.

Gatomon's eyes narrowed as she watched from behind the shade of a nearby bush on the beach's border. "What silly creatures…laugh it up, pea-brained dolts, when Myotismon is through, you won't be laughing!" she sneered as she turned and walked away….

…

"Miko!" Kari wailed in frustration as her cat darted into the park's trees. "Come back here!" She sighed as the cat, true to form, didn't respond. "Come on-where'd you go?…Huh?"

The bushes in front of her started to rustle, and her eyes widened as the strangest looking cat, white fur with a purple-striped tail and ears walked out.

She blinked and stared as the cat walked past her. "What a funny looking kitty…"

The cat turned and stared back at her…for a minute the two just stared at each other.

Finally, Kari spoke. "Hello…" she spoke softly so she wouldn't spook it. "Are you a friend of Agumon's?"

The cat's eyes widened; she took a step back as the hair on her spine stood straight up.

"Are you one of them?"

"Meoww….meowww…."

Gatomon slowly backed away, before bolting off. "Wait!" Kari's eyes widened. "Don't go!…"

She sighed before getting back up and walking back home…

…

"_So…"_ Gatomon hissed softly to herself as she watched the little girl dart across the crosswalks. "_This little girl knows about Agumon…could this little squirt…possibly the eighth child?"_

She darted after Kari, dodging the motorcycles and cars that zoomed past her.

Kari smiled as she opened the apartment door and looked behind her. "Hey—I know you're there."

Gatomon screeched as she ducked behind the corner, her fur standing on end. "You can come in if you want. Mom's not home."

She headed inside without looking back. After a few minutes of hesitation, Gatomon's eyes darted from side to side before following her.

"_Weather experts can't explain this unusual fog…" _ the newspaper reporter announced. _"In fact they have no explination for any of the bizarre weather conditions we've been having. Including the heat wave."…_

…

"I'm not meant for this kind of work…" I gritted my teeth as Mimi whined again. I swear, just one more time and I'm GONNA! "If I ever have a baby…I'm gonna hire somebody to push her around, that's for sure…"

"Good luck with that." Sora muttered, exchanging an annoyed look with me.

"Wait a sec…" Mimi's tone turned hopeful. "How about a break Okay?"

"AGAIN?"

Ignoring my frantic, "No way in heck" gestures, Sora sighed. "All right…but make it quick."…

Mimi sighed happily as we collapsed on a shady bench. "Oh…last night I got to sleep in my own bed with the AC turned all the way up. Watching my own TV…wasn't it great Palmon?"

Palmon nodded eagerly. "Dinner was something else too!"

"Ours was something else too…" Viximon muttered, making a face as I winced. Not that Mrs. Kamiya's cooking skills hadn't been…special…

"Sora's mom made us dinner and it was terrific!" Biyomon chirped. "Well…all except this mushy green stuff…what was that called again?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up, her eyes distracted from the map. "Uh…spinach…" She looked back down and sighed at all the xs marked there. _"Where are we supposed to look now?…"_


	54. SkullMeramon's Flames

Chapter Fify-Three

"Would you look at that?" Mimi said in exasperation as she watched Sora continue to mark. "She's not even tired!"

"Maybe because SOME people want to actually put some effort into helping the eighth child." I retorted coolly, trying hard not to get irritated.

She huffed and turned away, looking hurt. "You don't have to be such a jerk…"

"And you don't have to be so lazy!"

"Jerk."

"Brat!"

"You guys…" Sora sighed, looking like an exasperated mother as she glared at us. "How old are you two? 3?"

Mimi sulked again as she looked away. "I'm not lazy…am I Palmon?" she muttered.

"You're different. You like to take things easy!"

She sighed before her eyes lit up. "Hey…you guys, I know the perfect place to search for the eighth child! We want to look where lots of people are, right?"

Oh this outta be good…

"You thinking of any place in particular?"

Mimi grinned before whirling around and pointing. "Yup! Right there!"

My eyes followed her finger to see a giant red tower looming over us, its shadow casting over the city.

"Better to get the lay of the land, you know?…"

…

In front of Tokyo Tower, people were eagerly crowding through the enterance-tourists wanting to take pictures, children wanting to see the view, or others who just wanted to get out of the sun.

None of them noticed another gust of heat as a burly figure covered in an overcoat walked slowly behind, fists clenched, a low growl in his throat….

…

"Ahh…" Mimi sighed as she leaned against the window, the cool glass pressed against he cheek. "Doesn't that feel…better? Nice and cool." She smiled as the breeze from behind played gently with her hair. "I knew this place would have AC…"

Palmon nodded happily. "Feels great!"

Shaking her head ruefully, Sora sighed. "Should've guessed you had an alterior motive…"

"Doesn't she always?" I muttered back before stiffening as I sniffed the air. "Weird…"

"What is it?"

"…_Maybe I imagined it…"_ "Nothing, guys…forget it."

Mimi shrugged before turning to look back over the balcony. "Hey, Sora! Isn't that your house?"

She peered down and smiled slightly. "Yeah…it sure is weird being back in our own world."

The sound of the elevator door sliding open reached my ears, and I froze. There was no mistaking the stench of rotten meat and blood…virus…but what kind and where?

"Does it feel like it's getting…warmer?"

Viximon exchanged a look with me, growling slightly as she curled her lip revealing one tiny fang.

Mimi frowned. "Yeah, it does. Let's move closer to the blowers."

I kept looking around warily, my shoulders tensed and my eyes narrowed down to slits. Didn't smell like any virus I knew but…Myotismon had dozens of cronies on his side by now…

Palmon sighed happily as the cool air was pushed through the vents. "That's more like it."

"Wonderful." Biyomon agreed.

Just then the air conditoner stopped and fell dead. Just completely dead, and the air became stagnant and humid.

"What happened to the air?" Mimi squealed indignantly.

With a puzzled frown, Sora shrugged. "I don't know…maybe this heat wave got to be too much for it."

With an angry huff, Mimi whirled around, her glare fixing on a burly man wearing a puffy green coat."Uh! Look at that weirdo in the coat in this weather!" She sneered. "And such an ugly one too!"

"Mimi!" Sora hissed, nudging her in the side. "Be quiet! He'll hear you!"

"Oh? And what's he gonna do?"

The figure turned to face us-my eyes widened as he glared at us, red eyes blazing.

Oh no…

"GUYS! GET DOWN! **NOW!"**

There was an explosion of blue flames, and the next thing I saw was a tall, muscuclar Digimon, flaming metal chains wrapped around his body, a metal mask covering his face…a sinister grin…oh crap….

…

Agumon groaned as he nearly collapsed in the middle of the street. "Is it me…or did it just get hotter?…"

"I didn't notice."

Izzy looked to his left-his eyes widened as he took in Tokyo Tower. "Look at that!…Is it…bending?"

Tai stared at him like he'd just announced the arrival of aliens. "Are you crazy?" He took out his telescope and peered through it. "That's not poss…ible…"

He froze, his eyes widening with disbelief. The tower surely seemed to be bending on its side…"Wha-?" There was an angry screech…right before Birdramon crashed through the window, claws outstretched as a shadowy figure stood on the bridge, laughing manically. "We've got trouble!"

…

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon screeched, flapping her wings and sending dozens of fireballs at the Digimon-he just smirked as they bounced off him with no effect.

"What is that thing?" Mimi yelped, her eyes wide with horror as he tossed an even larger blue fireball at Birdramon.

"SkullMeramon…" I muttered, my eyes focusing on him. "An Ultimate…"

Viximon growled as Togemon was slammed backwards into the tower as she charged forward-making the whole tower shake. "If I could digivolve he'd be toast!"

"Well you can't." Sora responded firmly. "Just let us handle it…"

I fought back a growl in my throat. What am I-chopped liver? I'm just as strong as any Champion…and I am NOT going to play second fiddle to Sora, of all people.

"Viximon…" I sat her on the ground next to the other two. "Stay here. Watch her, all right you guys?"

"Lily?"

"Lily!" Viximon yelped as I stood up before racing onto the battle field. "What are you THINKING?"

"Oy! Coward! Over here!"

"LILY DON'T!"

SkullMeramon's eyes narrowed before he turned around to face me. I folded my arms and glared coldly back at him.

"So…you're the filthy traitor…"

"That would be me." I responded with a smirk, my eyes shining slightly gold. "Think you can handle me?"

He chuckled, his muscles bulging. "Oh, the twerp thinks a lot of herself, doesn't she?"  
"Lils, I'm serious-don't!"

My hands glowed slightly as a ball of light formed-"Take this weakling!"

SkullMeramon snarled in rage as the attack blasted him in the face-blinding him temporarily.

I smirked before he whirled around to glare at me, red eyes blazing. Dang it…I was hoping that would work better than that…

"Metal Fireball!" he roared, blue flames forming in the back of his throat. Yup. That is definenly not go-AHHHHHHHH!

I screamed before ducking-the fireball missed and struck the side of the tower, leaving a gaping, smoking hole in the side.

Sora scowled with frustration as she watched me get back to my feet and glare defiantly. "That's it…if she's going to be stubborn…Birdramon, help her!"

Birdramon swooped towards me, ready to grab me by the scroff and yank me to safety-SkullMeramon's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Stay out of this birdie…Metal Fireball!" She squawked in pain as she was struck in the chest, before tumbling out of the sky and plowing into the platform face-first.

He smirked as his fists started to flame again. "Weakling Champion…maybe I should just get rid of you first…"

No…I forced myself to my feet. There's no way I'm letting them get hurt for me…

A snarl erupted in my throat as the rush of energy reappeared…"Hey, loser!" He turned away from Birdramon to glare at me again.

"Your boss wants me? You're going to have to catch me first!" I leapt above his head, wincing as I slammed into the ladder to the right leading to the platform above. He bared his teeth. "Coward! You run away from me?"  
"Yup!" I winced slightly as I pulled myself upwards and kept climbing-before letting out a terrified yelp and almost falling as it started to shake wildly.

I whirled around, dangiling by my fingertips to see the creep slowly climbing after me…flames trickling along the edges.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to climb higher. "_That's it…follow me!"_


	55. Savior?

Chapter Fifty-Four

"LILLLYY!" Viximon's eyes widened as she saw her tamer desperately hanging on by her fingertips, SkullMeramon reaching forward to grab her.

"We've got to help her!" Mimi said frantically. "Togemon! Do something!"

"Needle Spray!" The barbs shot from Togemon like knives…before buring in SkullMeramon's flames that coursed around his body, disintegrating into nothing but ash.

With a grunt, I hoisted myself onto the platform, wincing as SkullMeramon leapt behind me making the whole thing shudder under my feet.

He grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles as he walked menacingly forward. "Nowhere to run now traitor…"

My eyes flickered behind me-a sure drop off the side with not rail to cling on to. Oh, this outta be fun…

I ducked a punch and then bolted towards my left, trying to find an opening where I could strike as I felt the energy rush towards my fingertips again…

"Lily!" Viximon bolted from behind Sora's legs and made a run towards the ladder. "Hang on-I'm coming!"

"Viximon wait! Come back!"

She paid no attention, struggling to pull herself up the bars with her little legs…

I growled as a ball of fire formed in my right hand. "Take this creep!" I spat as I blasted him in the chest with it…and watched as it did absolutely nothing.

He roared with mocking laughter. "Did you really think you could defeat me with my own element?"

I growled with frustration. Dang it…I may be in trouble…

"Here child…" The flames on his chains suddenly grew larger and roared menacingly. "Let me show you what REAL power is!"

My eyes widened, but before I could dodge he lashed the blazing chains around my midriff…I screamed in agony as the flames torched my back…

…

Tai's eyes widened with fear as the sound of Lily's scream echoed. "No…Izzy, we've got to HURRY!" he shouted, half-lunging forward on Kabuterimon's back, Agumon having to hold him back.

"I know! Hurry Kabuterimon! They need us!"

Tai clenched his teeth in rage, his fists shaking slightly. _"Myotismon I SWEAR…if you or your creeps have hurt her…"_

…

I groaned in agony, biting my lip to hold back another scream as the flames streaked across my body.

The barely healed wounds on my back were starting to reopen…the blood trickling down…

SkullMeramon sneered down at me. "You're weaker than they made you out to be…"

With a snarl, I struggled to break free-but everytime I moved the chains tightened, burning deeper and deeper into my skin.

"Lord Myotismon will reward me for returning his lost pet…after all, he didn't say how injured you had to be…" He smirked. "Just alive."

"Coward…"

Viximon panted as she struggled to climb up the next couple of bars. "Lily, no!" Her coat started to shine. "Viximon digivolve to…Renamon!"

Renamon leapt through the air, jumping so high it almost seemed as if she were hanging there for a few minutes…"Diamond Storm!"

She snarled, aiming her attack right at SkullMeramon's back…then her eyes widened with fear as the heat from his body simply disintegrated them… "Wha?…"

SkullMeramon smirked as he turned around and chuckled. "Has someone knew come to play?…"

"RENAMON GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Renamon snarled and backed away uneasily towards the side of the tower as he advanced closer to her…she knew she didn't have the strength to digivolve…

"RENNNAMMOONNNN!"

Just then, like some sort of missle, something zoomed past me, spinning wildly before it slammed into the back of SkullMeramon's head-the force slamming him to the ground-he screamed as his neck twisted at an unnatural angle…

What the?

I struggled to force myself to my feet. "Rena-huh?" Blue spheres of energy slammed upwards from below us, glowing eerily before they combined and shot right towards SkullMeramon.

The last thing I heard was a wail of agony from him….before he explouded into a million pieces of data.

Renamon's eyes were huge, probably exactly like mine. "What…was…that?"

"I…" A low growl sounded from behind us, and we both whirled around to see a strange looking creature step out of the shadows.

Like Renamon, he looked like a fox-but his fur was a bright sapphire blue, with what seemd like an extra pair of long sensors behind his perked ears-yellow fur covered his chest, and spikes were attatched to each wrist.

Renamon growled back as she stood protectively over me. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Lily…"

My eyes widened slightly as the voice echoed in my head. The only other time I'd ever heard that…"…Riolu?…"

"_Lucario now…"_

Renamon's eyes widened at my words, and she sniffed the air cautiously. "Rio-Lucario? The same one?"

"_Who else did you think it would be?…"_

"…" I just kept staring at him, numb with disbelief. So she really is here…but…why?…"Si…Sira…" My voice caught slightly. "…sent you here…?"

"She's worried about you…"

"Why would SHE be worried about-ahh…" Raw pain erupted against my body, and I almost collapsed with a violent shudder back onto my stomach.

Lucario blinked. _"You should…rest. Let yourself heal. Oh, and Lily?"_

"Y-yeah?"

"_Master says…take care of yourself. Don't be so reckless."_

"…I…" The sound of creaking suddenly reached my ears-a high-pitched scream from the crowd below.

"IT'S GONNA FALLL!"

WHAT? I whirled around-my eyes widened with fear as the tower slowly started to bend, ripping away from the burnt section at the side…CRAPPP!

"LILY GET OUT OF THERE!"

Too weak to move, I could only wince as the tower's upper half finally ripped away from its base…it swung downwards and closing my eyes, I waited for the crash…

"LILY!"

"GRAB IT KABUTERIMON! HURRY!"

Right before I was crushed flat, the sound of whirring wings and an angry roar echoed; the next thing I saw was clawed hands pushing the tower away from me, upright again.

The breath I'd been holding in finally escaped. Yggdrasil…that was too close…

"Lily!" Tai leapt down from Kabuterimon's back, with Agumon right behind his face ash-white. "Are you okay? Oh Yggdrasil…please say you're okay!" he gasped as he helped me up, pulling me close to him.

I let out a strangled gasp as he wrapped his arms around me. "OW! No hug! Whatever you do—just don't!"

"Wha?…" Tai glanced down-his eyes widened at the pool of blood around me and the deep open cuts on my back. "What happened?"

"That's what happens when she tries to take on an Ultimate by yourself…" Sora's voice, angry and panic stricken as she and Mimi ran up to us. "What were you thinking? We thought…" her voice shook.

"We thought for sure you were dead…" Mimi finished, her eyes full of tears. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I…" I looked away. "…Sorry…" before wincing again. "And I'll apologize better-I promise-when I stop hurting…"

Tai helped me to my feet gently, making sure not to touch my back. "Come on…let's get you home…"

"Yeah…" I glanced downwards again before sighing and letting him lead me away. From the platform below us, hidden in the shadows, Lucario growled.

"_That was too close…we cannot lose Lily to him now…_" before leaping upwards on top of another building…and disappearing.

….

"Yet another monster attack at Tokoyo Tower!" Kari's eyes were focused on the TV, not paying attention to Gatomon crouched behind a corner.

"_She's not so bad…for a human anyway…" _she thought narrowing her eyes. "_Better company than SOME Digimon…THAT's for sure…"_

"In other news, experts are still baffled by the heavy fog we've been having which shows no signs of lifting…"

"_Still…" _ Gatomon leapt up on the couch behind the girl and slowly unsheathed her claws. "_Orders are orders and __**I'm **__not going to be the one who lets the eighth child…get away."_

She pulled her paw back, ready to swipe and slit Kari's throat…until the girl turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi!"

Gatomon froze. "H-huh?"

Kari giggled and outstretched her arms. "Come here!" Gatomon yelped as she backed away-before losing her balance and falling to the ground in a humiliating heap.

With a huff, she leapt to all fours and sprang towards the door without looking back.

"Are you leaving already?" Kari's sad voice made her cringe. "But you'll come back…right?"

Gatomon scowled as she leapt off the balcony and into the grass below. _"Her sweetness makes me lose my edge…but I'll be back and I'll be ready!"_


	56. The Eighth Digivice

"Chapter Fifty-Five

Kari sighed again as she looked at the open door in front. "_Why'd she leave?…"_

"Ugh…Tai…" Her eyes widened as Tai and Lily limped into the room. "I'm fine…I swear…"

"No, you're not! You need to rest-NOW!"

Kari gasped and ran forward, grabbing me by the hand. "Lily! Are you okay?" She pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down gently. "What happened?"

"Yggdrasil Kari…" I murmured weakly. "You're worse than your brother…"

"Well, someone's got to take care of you. You need anything?" she asked worriedly.

"No…unless…could I have a soda please?"

"LILY!"

Ah, well. Can't blame a girl for trying…

"Lily…Lily…"

"W-wha?…" I groaned as I turned over in my sleep. "Five more minutes…please…" before yelping as I felt something cold and wet lick my cheek, nearly jumping out of my skin.

Viximon grinned triumphantly, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth. "Thought that would work."

I twitched before collapsing back onto my back. "You're so kind. Thank you."

"I do what I can…" she responded cheerfully before frowning. "…You okay?"

"I…." I ran a hand through my hair as I sat up, letting my feet dangle over the edge of the couch. "Nightmare…"

"About last year again?"

I nodded. "The same one. I just don't get it Viximon! Why is she back after all this time? She had a year-she picks NOW to be sorry?"  
"I agree it's weird but," she flicked her tail, "maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions about her."

With a snort, I asked, "Jump to conclusions? She handed me over to him! Remember? All that happened…the last year…was her fault."

"Then why is she helping us?"

"I….I don't know…"

"Look," Viximon scratched an ear with one paw, "It may be just me, but, when…you-know-what happened, I thought I saw Sira crying. Really hard."

"Crying?" Of all the things I could picture her doing, crying wasn't one of them.

"I'm not lying Lils." She said, seeing the look on my face. "I saw what I saw. She was in a lot of pain that day."

I hesitated before scowling and jumping off the couch. "Well all this pain didn't exactly mean she cared enough not to do it."

"Lily, I-"I've been tricked by Myotismon and the others too many times Viximon…I'm not letting it happen again."

Viximon sighed as she pinned her ears back. _"Why must you always be so stubborn Lily?…"…_

The phone rang and Tai leapt to answer it. "I'lll get it Mom!" he yelled from the kitchen, gesturing frantically at me to grab the bedroom phone.

"Yeah Joe? So, did you find the eighth Digidestined kid yet?"

Joe groaned with frustration on the other line. "No. I didn't have any luck. There aren't any other kids who moved from Heighton View Terrace!"

"But that can't be right! There must be someone!"

With a huff of indignation, Joe responded, "Well there wasn't any in MY address book. Check your own before you start yelling at me!"

I peeked around the corner and shot Tai a, "he's got a point there" look.

He sighed. "I know…where did I put that thing anyway?"

Oh Tai why?…

"You STILL haven't found it? Oh great-it's only the fate of the world we're talking about." He added sarcastically.

I raised both eyebrows. "Why Joe…I do believe you made a joke!"

Tai just shot me a glare, to which I responded with an innocent smile. "Yeah, I KNOW. I'll find it! I swear!"

He hung up the phone-the sound of crashing and rummaging soon filled the house. "Tai? What ARE you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my address book! HELP me instead of critizing Agumon!"

Kari just giggled as she looked up from her book and at her cat sitting next to her. "Miko, Tai's room is messier than your litter box."

Miko purred in agreement.

None of us noticed us the eyes watching from the building roof to the left…

"_If Kari really is the eighth child…"_ Gatomon mused as she peered through the telescope. _"Then I have to destroy her. But everytime I come near I get this strange sensation… I still don't see WHY I wasn't able to attack her when I got the chance…"_

She pulled the telescope away and scowled as the memory came back…

"_Hi!" _ _Kari smiled as she outstretched her arms towards Gatomon. "Come here!"_

_Startled, Gatomon backed away before falling off the edge of the couch in a lump,_

"_Are you going?…" Gatomon looked back at the girl. "But you'll come back right…" She raced out the door as fast as she could…_

Gatomon hissed angrily to herself. "What happened? I could have destroyed the Digidestined once and for all but something was pulling me back…huh?"

"Tai, you're such an idiot…" Her ears perked and her eyes widened at the sound of that voice. No way…

"Lils, I looked everywhere! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Um…the bathroom wouldn't be my suggestion to check…ever…"

Gatomon slowly smirked as she saw Lily walk into the living room, laughing as she pulled the scruffy-haired leader with her.

"_Puurfect…if all goes right…"_ Her gaze flickered to Kari and then back to Lily as a sick grin formed on her face. "_I'll be killing two birds with one stone…"_

Gatomon's claws unsheathed slightly. Once the star was in chains for the rest of her life maybe Myotismon would start to pay more attention to HER…Dark Area knew she deserved more power after all she'd been through.

Her gaze flickered to her right-and she winced as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the steel barrier. She hated how she looked-especially her eyes. They were hideous, disgusting things.

Ever since she'd been a Salamon, Myotismon had made it clear what he thought about them. _"Everytime you look at me with those eyes I'll have to hurt you."_

Gatomon's tail ducked in between her legs. He never had said what exactly was wrong with her eyes…just that they were a desecration, and they made her a freak.

A part of her, foolish though she knew it was, wondered what her life had been like before Myotismon. She couldn't remember. At all. In the slightest.

With a shake of her head, Gatomon mocked her own foolishness. Such thinking would only lead to meaningless rebellion…

"Thinking about the good old days?…"

Gatomon scowled indignantly at the sound of a rustle of a cloak. "Wizardmon how many times have I told you-no reading my mind without my permisson!"

Wizardmon lowered his head shamefacedly as he stood behind her. "I'm sorry Gatomon…please forgive me…"

"And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be searching for the eighth child?"

"Yes, I'll get right on it!" He said hurriedly before flying off.

Her eyes narrowed at the sound of another snicker from Lily. _"You may think you're on top of the world now, but trust me when the master gets ahold of you…you're mine, traitor."_

….

A small group of children walked by, laughing as they ate their cotton candy. Wizardmon sighed in disgust as he peered at the tag in his right hand. "Still…no reaction from the Crest."

He leapt to his feet and took off again…clenching his fists slightly. They were running out of time. If he didn't find the eighth child soon, Myotismon would. And that would spell doom for the Digidestined.

"And Lily…"

Wizardmon cringed even more at the image of Gatomon flashed before his eyes. "_Not just Lily. The eighth child is the only one who can-huh?"_

His eyes widened with shock as the Crest slowly started to shine a bright pink…

"It's reacting!" Wizardmon's eyes were huge with disbelief as he looked around. What the heck could be causing it? There weren't any kids around here.

His gaze flickered to the right, and he froze as something shone in unison with the crest inside the tangle of a nest' branches.

"The Digivice!" A yellow ball of light formed in his hands before he blasted it at the huge crow. "Thunder Ball!"

The crow screeched in terror before flapping his wings and taking off as fast as he could.

Wizardmon clutched the still glowing Digivice close to him, still breathing hard.

After all this time HE'D been the one to finally find it…

"Hey Wizardmon! Whatcha got there?"

"Uh…" Wizardmon froze as Demidevimon fluttered up, raising an inqusitive eyebrow. "Nothing?…"

"It's hard to believe you came all this way out here for nothing! Come on-what'd you find?"

"Well…all right, I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Come on-show me!"

Wizardmon shrugged in embarrassment before pulling out a green bottle. "It's this bottle of chili sauce. It goes great on tacos!"

Demidevimon scowled. "What are you doing eating on the job when there's work to be done? You should be looking for the eighth child!"

"Please don't tell Lord Myotismon; here," he held up the bottle, "why don't YOU get rid of this for me?"

With a cackle, Demidevimon grabbed the bottle and flew off. "Boy, you know what I hope? I hope the all-night drive through is open!"

Wizardmon smirked as he looked at the Digivice hidden in his right hand. "There's no WAY I'm showing this to Demidevimon. He'd take all the credit for himself! But wait…if the Digivice is here…then where is the eighth child?"


	57. Gatomon's Past

Chapter Fifty-Six (LOL, I'm uploading extra chapters today since I'll be gone for a while on vacation-Hope you enjoy!)

"_Both horses appear to be in stable condition." _ Tai and I sat close to each other on the couch, our eyes focused on the TV.

"And now back to our top story…More strange monsters have been sighted in and around the Tokyo area. In the same community, more and more young girls are being struck down by what the doctor's call, "Sudden Anemia." Investigators say these incidents might be related…"

"Gee, they think?" I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I switched the TV off. "Looks like Dorkula's having a good time."

Tai nodded, his eyes narrowed in disgust before the phone rang again. "I'll get it Mom! Hello?"

"Tai?" My ears perked up-Matt's voice was loud enough with fear and agony I didn't even need to get on the other phone.

"Matt?" Tai's eyes widened with worry. "What happened? I thought you were taking TK home!"

"I did-I mean-I was!…Did you see the report on TV?"

"So you mean…-"Right! It was Myotismon!" I cringed slightly as Matt continued, anger and fear in his voice.

"And man, was he ever on the warpath. He…" his voice faltered slightly before he continued, "even got rid of two of his own flunkies…Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon…"

My eyes widened with horror as Viximon gasped. "Those two? Why? They'd never hurt a fly-he KNOWS that!"

"They were trying to help us…I…I guess that's what set him off." He took another deep breath before continuing, "Tai, I don't know how much time we have left! We've GOT to find the eighth child!"

"Myotismon'll mangle him if he finds him first!" Tai said uneasily.

I just closed my eyes and groaned. "Trust me Tai…we're far past mangle by now…"

…

Gatomon hissed angrily as she heard the thump of someone landing behind her. "What is it NOW, Wizardmon? Go away-before I use you for my scratching post!"

Wizardmon winced. "Sorry to bother you again Gatomon, but…" He held out his hand-she gasped.

"The Digivice!" She exclaimed, hopping down from her perch. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in a crow;s nest in the Iraki woods."

"Then the eighth Digidestined must be somewhere nearby there!"

Hesitating, Wizardmon shook his head. "No…the eighth child…is…"

"Tell me!" Gatomon snapped. "Right now!"

Wizardmon took a deep breath. She was going to think he was crazy. And if she didn't believe him she'd hand him over to Myotismon as a traitor. "Well you see Gatomon…I wonder if…the location of the child isn't somewhere in your own heart…"

Gatomon just stared at him. "…What are you saying?…"

"I believe that long ago, you buried an important part of yourself. I think that somewhere in your heart lies the key to the identity of the eighth Digidestined child! Try to remember!"

She growled slightly before looking away.

"What's holding you back? Could it be that…you're afraid of what you might find? You can get your lost memories back Gatomon! You can remember your past without fear. End your long nightmare and try to remember!"

He had to dodge an angry swipe aimed right at his face. "Leave me alone! Who sent you? Myotismon?"

Wizardmon shook his head stubbornly. "Myotismon has nothing to do with this. I fight by your side, not his. And I tell you this now because I…because you are my…friend. Before I met you…I was alone. Constantly traveling, never trusting anyone. Then one day I was injured and weak…I fell from the sky and crashed; no one stopped to help or even to see if I was alive. Except…except you."

Wizardmon groaned as he lay on the cobbled streets…Gazimon and Gotsumon ran right past them, laughing, a few kicked at him as they ran by.

_He closed his eyes waiting for death…until he felt something cold being pressed against his lips._

"_Here…drink this." He opened his eyes a crack to see the most beautiful, white cat-like Digimon crouching down, gently offering him a bowl of water._

"_Looks like you passed out…" she murmured, her eyes concerned…for him…_

_Wizardmon groaned as he felt the warmth of a fire softly caressing his face. "H-huh?"_

"_Ah…you're awake."_

"_Wha?…" He struggled to his feet to see the same cat-a Gatomon-looking at him with mild interest. "Did you…did you…save me?"_

_She shrugged. "I didn't do that much. I couldn't leave you just lying there."_

"_Well…" He honestly didn't know how to respond. "Thank you. I guess I'll be going now."_

_Gatomon scoffed. "Don't be silly. You're not strong enough to go."_

_Wizardmon tensed. He'd been down this road too many times before. "Look, I don't have anything for you, all right? I'm sorry."_

_Staring at him, she slowly turned her head to look back at the fire. "…I don't want anything. But you must be very lonely to say that."  
"H-huh? What do you mean?"_

_Gatomon shrugged, still staring into the flames. "When you're alone for a long time, your heart becomes hard. Happens to everyone. Even me."…_

"I don't remember any of that!" Gatomon snapped at Wizardmon, her eyes narrowed down to suspicious slits.

Wizardmon shrugged. "Well, that's how it happened. I thought you saved me because you wanted something in return…I couldn't understand compassion back then. Lonliness had hardened my heart. But you taught me that all creatures have good inside them. That's when…when you told me your secret."

"My whole life…" Gatomon said softly. "I keep waiting and searching for her. But I never find her."  
Wizardmon blinked. "Who? Who are you searching for?"

_She just shook her head. "I can't remember. It was a long time ago. All I know is…I'm waiting for someone."…_

"M-me?" Gatomon stammered, taking a step back from Wizardmon. "That's…that's crazy!"

"It's what you told ME, Gatomon. I know it sounds weird but," he sighed before looking at her with pleading green eyes, "you just have to trust me."

She shook her head wildly. "N-no, I…this is insane! I don't remember any of this! I'm not…" A familiar pain was reapparing…like a hole opening up in her stomach-am empty pit. She hadn't felt that in…a long time.

"And…if I was…am…waiting for someone…who could it possibly be?"

The two Digimon were distracted as a nearby cat meowed, and Miko darted back onto the patio. "Miko!"

"Miko!" Gatomon's eyes widened as Kari opened the sliding door and stepped out. "Come on, get back inside. It's cold out."

The young girl's eyes flickered from side to side, as if she could sense they were being watched.

Wizardmon slowly smiled as he watched Gatomon stare at her. "I think our search is finally over."

Gatomon didn't even have time to protest as Wizardmon scooped her up and gently floated over to Kari.

Kari gasped and backed away, fear in her eyes as she watched Wizardmon land in front of her. "W-who are you?"

"Do not be afraid…" He said soothingly. "I am Wizardmon."

"H-how can you fly like that?"

"Well…"

Gatomon ignored this conversation before hopping the railing and landing right next to Kari's feet.

A slow smile spread across Kari's face. "Oh, it's you! You're Agumon's friend aren't you? How come you ran away the last time I saw you?"

She hesitated, looking to one side. This was a bad idea…she should just get out of here now. But that same draw…same urge…was pulling her close to this girl again.

The next thing she knew Wizardmon was gently but firmly placing the Digivice in her right paw and shoving her towards Kari.

Kari blinked. "What is that?" She stretched out a hand, not wanting to scare Gatomon. "Can I see?"

The instant her fingertips brushed against its surface, the Digivice shone with a brilliant light that lit up the area.

Kari stared, her eyes wide with amazement into Gatomon's own dumbstruck stare. "Wizardmon…is this the eighth child?"

"Yes." Wizardmon's gaze was triumphant as he gently took the Digivice.

"Then…who is her Digimon?"

"I think you know. You were searching for someone. Try to remember!"

Gatomon closed her eyes as the memories started coming back. She had been waiting…for so long, in the cold, the rain, the snow, for so many years.

She'd still kept waiting…and waiting. Until finally, when she digivolved into her Salamon form and decided to search for what she was waiting for. Months passed as she wandered…before finding her way into a dark forest on the edge of the Great Forest in Server.

That was where she'd met him…Myotismon…and she'd forgotten…everything she'd been waiting for. Searching for. Longing for.

"It's you…" Gatomon breathed as she looked up at Kari. "You're the one…"

Looking uneasy, Kari took a step back. "W-what are you guys talking about? What does any of this have to do with me?"

Inside the house, I froze…as a familiar scent reached my nose. My eyes narrowed angrily-_"No way!"_

"Come on Tai!"


	58. Grudge

…

Chapter Fifty-Seven

I slammed the sliding door open with a snarl on my face, Viximon right behind me. "GATOMON!"

Gatomon whirled around-her eyes widened with fear. "L-Lily! I can explain-I swear!"

"Save it! Get away from Kari-NOW!"

"Lils!" Tai raced after me; he clenched his fists in anger as he spotted Gatomon standing next to Kari. "You…we should've known Myotismon's cronies would try something! Get her Agumon!"

"Viximon-digi-"Wait!"

"H-huh?" My eyes widened as Wizardmon stretched out his arms protectively in front of them. "Lily, listen to me. You don't know what's going on…"

…He's with her. I should've known. "I never thought…" My teeth clenched. "I never thought YOU'D be the one to betray me Wizardmon."

"What? Lily!"

"Kari get away from them!" Tai seized her by the arm. "Those two are evil Digimon!"

She glared at him before yanking away. "No there not! Gatomon has been searching for me-the eighth Digidestined!"

Oh crap…Tai and I exchanged a look-fear passing between us. _"They know…"_

"Take them out." His voice was tight with desperation. "Take them out NOW Agumon…"

"NO!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spat angrily, sending the fireball right at Gatomon's chest.

"Wait-please!"

"Kari, LOOK OUT!" Gatomon yowled frantically, shoving Kari out of the way just in time as the girl stood protectively in front of her…and taking the full blast herself.

Viximon's eyes were huge. "Did you see that? She…"

"Protected Kari…" Tai breathed, an expression of absolute confusion on his face.

I was staring in disbelief as Wizardmon bent over the badly injured Gatomon who lay on the ground moaning weakly.

"Speak to me Gatomon…please…"

That cat…caring about somebody OTHER than herself? No way…it has to be a trick. Another dirty trick they're pulling to get at Kari.

But…I couldn't help but notice the look she gave Kari as she weakly pushed herself up…as if she'd finally found herself.

"Gatomon?" Kari's eyes filled with tears as she rushed forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to what I've been through."

"Did you see that?" Tai nudged me in the ribs. "Gatomon protected Kari!"

I grunted and looked away. Oh it's gonna take more than this for you to fool me tabby.

"Now that you remember…" Wizardmon helped Gatomon to her feet and looked earnestly into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Gatomon staggered upright. "I was waiting for my partner…for the human child I belonged to!"

She stepped forward. "That's you Kari! I've been waiting so long…"

Kari blinked. "You've been waiting for me?" before she was hugged tightly around the middle.

"I've been searching for ever and ever-for YOU!"

A slow smile spread across Kari's face. "You could have called!" she giggled before turning to us excitedly. "Guess what you guys? Gatomon's my Digimon!"

Tai snorted. "Don't be silly Kari! That makes no sense!"

"You think we're so stupid as to believe that?" I snarled angrily as I stepped forward, my hands curling into fists.

"Lily calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" I pointed angrily at Gatomon before whirling around to glare at Wizardmon again. "You come here with her-talking crap-and expect me to be calm?"

"Lily, I know it's hard to be-…" Gatomon stopped talking and cringed at the look of hate I gave her.

"Shut up…" I hissed through gritted teeth. "You helped Myotismon destroy my life-you helped him torture me for seven years! And now you think you can ask my forgiveness?"

"Elizabeth!" Wizardmon snapped-I froze at the sound of my real name as Tai raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word, "Elizabeth?"

"You are acting like a two-year old-now listen to me!"

"…" My eyes just narrowed as I glared at him before storming back into the house and slamming the door behind me.

Wizardmon groaned. "That…could've gone better…"

"You think?" Gatomon muttered bitterly, her ears drooping sadly.

"She has a good point." Tai retorted, his eyes narrowing down to slits. "Why are you a part of Myotismon's army if you're Kari's Digimon?'

"…It's a long story…"

"And who's this guy?" he added, looking Wizardmon up and down before recognition appeared on his face. "Wait…you're Wizardmon aren't you? Lily's told me about you."

Wizardmon's eyes narrowed. "I know plenty about you too…" Tai winced as he walked forward menacingly.

Even though the Champion was barely taller than him, he still felt intimidated. "I don't appreciate you messing with Lily's feelings…"

Tai bristled. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" before yelping as he stabbed his staff in his chest.

Wizardmon lowered his voice dangerously. "Meaning…if I catch you messing with her…or hurting her I will make you rue the day you were born. Understand?"

"Eh heh…yes sir…" he squeaked out weakly.

Growling again, Wizardmon finally sighed before slowly handing the digivice to Tai. "Here. You take it."  
Agumon blinked. "Why give it to Tai? It belongs to Kari!"

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon finds out she is the eighth child, then he'll destroy Gatomon and he won't stop until he finds Kari. It's safe with you."

Tai hesitated before taking it slowly. "All right…but you better not be double-crossing us." His gaze flickered back to the closed glass door. Small cracks had appeared in it after being slammed like that.

Wizardmon sighed. "…She's not going to hear me out. Stubborn girl…"

"Well…what's the next step?"

"Your sister needs her Crest. The REAL one."

Tai and Agumon blinked in unison. "The wha now?"  
Gatomon held up the necklace around her neck. "This is just a copy. Myotismon has the real one close with him." Her eyes narrowed. "We need to get it BACK."

"Leave everything to us." Wizardmon added as he picked Gatomon up and made their way back to the balcony's edge.

"Wait a minute!" Tai stepped forward as Kari let out a slight whimper. "Where's Myotismon's hideout? We'll come with you! I can get Lily to-"NO!" The two of them both whirled around.

"Listen kid," Gatomon spat angrily, "under NO circumstances are you and Lily to come with us…Espically not Lily! If Myotismon finds her, she doesn't have a chance."

"But…"

"No buts!" Wizardmon shot him a fierce glare. "Stay…here."

"…" Tai stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Fine…" He watched as Wizardmon leapt into the air, and he and Gatomon soared off.

"Bye bye Gatomon…" Kari called after her sadly.

Agumon looked at Tai. "Can we…trust them?" he asked worriedly.

"I…don't know." His gaze flickered back over to his left. "…I'm going to talk to Lily."

…

I stared out the window above the sink, my fists clenched and shaking slightly. "_How could he lead her here…and then expect me to forgive her?"_

Did the others honestly think I was going to trust one of Myotismon's servants again? I'd already learned how stupid it was to trust, it had taken me weeks to trust the Digidestined…I'm not going down that road again, I'm not going to be hurt by him again.

"Lils?"

"Tai?" Tai slowly walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm worried about you…I've never seen you so angry."

"Yeah well…" I snorted as I kept looking out the window. "No one knows how to piss me off like those creeps."

"Lils…" Tai shifted from foot to foot. "Do you…do you think maybe…I don't know, I kind of…believe them."

"What?" I whirled around. "Tai, you can't be serious! You know what they're like!"

"But Gatomon protected Kari! You saw how much she cares about her-it's obvious!"

"Here's the thing Tai-people LIE, all right." I spat back at him, feeling a burning sensation behind my eyes. "They act like they care about you. They act like they want to help. But when you need them the most they stab you in the BACK, all right?"

Tai's eyes widened as I spun back around, my shoulders shaking slightly. "Lily?…"

"Trust me…I know…"

"…What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "…You remember that girl we saw earlier?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Her name's Sira….and she was my best friend…" I stared off into the distance. "More like my sister actually. I met her when I was seven…she ended up in the castle with me. We planned to escape together…she got away, I didn't."

Tai's eyes widened with shock. "She LEFT you there?"

"Oh it gets worse…" I muttered bitterly. The old memories…the old pain…was coming back. "A…a year ago…I ran away again with Renamon trying to find her. When I did I…well, she wasn't thrilled about having to take care of a kid. But she did. I spent six months there-…" a sigh escaped my lips. "Best six months of my life…until…"

"What happened?"

"…Two months after I ran away, Myotismon…tracked me down."

"And you didn't get caught?"

"Sira protected me from him…beat the crap out of him whenever he got near us actually."

"Whoah-did you say beat the crap out of him?"

A slight chuckle escaped my lips. "You have no idea…" But my smile soon faded. "But…around winter she…she um….she handed me…over to him."

"WHAT?" Tai's eyes widened with horror. "Why would—anybody-do something like that?"

My shoulders were shaking, and I bit my lip to fight back a sob as I forced myself to continue. "L-later…after I got dragged back to the castle…I found out that she…was just toying with me the whole time. Myotismon had her messing with my emotions the whole time cause he thought it'd be DELICIOUS to have me think someone…actually cared about me."

"…Are you sure?…"

"Tai…later I…" a sob escaped my throat. "I saw them laughing about it…and then the two of them making out…"

Tai just stood there, frozen, horror and disgust on his face before he slowly reached towards me. "Holy Yggdrasil…Lily, I'm so sorry."

But I just shoved past him back into the living room. "NOW do you understand why I don't trust them?"

"Lily-w-wait! I'm sorry! Lils!"

…


	59. Thief in the Night

…

Chapter Fifty-Eight

"_I should've known he wouldn't understand…' _ I thought angrily as I marched onto the patio.

"Lils?" Renamon walked out from behind me and stood next to me, looking out over the ledge. "Lily…don't be mad at Tai. He does have a point you know…Gatomon's not the type to allow herself to beat up for a lie, right?"

Hesitating, I bit my lip slightly. "I know…but…-"Lils…I know you hate them. I know what they've done to you…" She turned her head slightly to look right into my eyes. "To us."

"Yeah an-"But what if we're wrong? You broke away from Myotismon-why can't Gatomon? Even if she is an annoying oversized fur ball."

I snorted. "You honestly think Gatomon's telling the truth? That she's Kari's partner, and that she cares about her, and wants to protect her."

Renamon shrugged. "I don't know what I believe…" she glanced upwards at the window leading to Kari's room.

Kari was leaning against the glass, looking outward with a forlon and worried expression.

"…But Kari believes it. And what if she's right? Do you really want her to have her partner killed?"

I sighed heavily. "…No."

"And here's another thought…" Renamon's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "I know you hate Gatomon. But here's a thought-Wizardmon is there as well. Do you know what Myotismon will do to him if he catches him there?"

The blood slowly drained from my face. "You're right…" before I whirled around and yanked the door open again. "Tai!"

Tai blinked "Lils? What is it?" He came out on the patio and then yelped slightly as he watched me start to climb down the fire escape. "What are you doing?"

I looked up at him. "I'm going after Wizardmon and Gatomon. You coming?"

"Are you serious? Wizardmon told us to stay here!"

Leaping down a few more stairs I retorted, "I'm not going to risk him getting hurt…if you wanna stay here, that's fine with me."

Tai hesitated before sighing and looking at Agumon. "I…" He couldn't let Lily go by herself. She could be caught by Myotismon-and that was one thing he'd never allow to happen. "All right, all right!"

I just smiled. "Thought so…"

…

Tai panted, bending over as we reached the dark grass of the empty Odiaba park.

"You sure…this is the place?"

Agumon shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't see anyone…at all!"

I sniffed the air and curled my lip in disgust at the scent of blood…"Got his mark. Myotismon's base all right."

"We don't want to have to get into a fight with him…we're not strong enough."

"Relax. He's out hunting. Must be-it's the middle of the night."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, there's that at least." His gaze flickered back around us at the blank landscape. "So…where is the base hidden? Is it invisble or something?"

I sweatdropped as Tai put both hands out, as if expecting to feel castle wall in any second. "Dude…you look like a moron."

Tai huffed indignantly and let his arms drop. "Well then what's YOUR brilliant idea?"

"I th-"Hey!" We both whirled around to see a Bakemon float towards us. Agumon growled and bared his teeth as Tai reached for his Digivice.

"Wait…" I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "We don't want to make a scene…"

"But Lils-"If they contact Myotismon we're dead." I muttered through clenched teeth before turning back to face the Bakemon with a wide smile. "Hey there!"

He glared at me. "What are YOU doing here, traitor?"

This may be harder than I thought… "Yeah…" I lowered my head in mock shame and kicked Renamon in the foot, urging her to look guilty. "I feel really bad about that…so I captured-…" I whirled around and pointed at Tai dramtically. "The Digidestined leader for Myotismon!"

Bakemon blinked. "You did?…"

Tai looked confused before he noticed the sly grin I shot him. Pretending to look scared, he whimpered, "Please don't give me to that monster. He'll kill us! You already tricked us-isn't that enough?"

"Pipe down…" Renamon hissed. "Human scum…"

A slow smile spread across the Bakemon's face. "You really did it…good to have you back on the team!"

"Good to be back…" I smiled sweetly and held out a hand. "Say…why don't you give me the key and you can get some shuteye? You looked pooped…"

He blinked. "Oh…all right. What a sweet girl you are." He chuckled before tossing the silver key back at me.

I smirked as the Bakemon flew away. "Yes I am…"

"That was brilliant Lils!" Tai said, flashing me a grin. "You should win an academy award or something!"

With a grin of my own, I held the key up triumphantly. "Thank you. Now let's see…" Bending down, I pressed my palm against the ground and murmured a few words under my tongue.

Tai and Agumon both yelped as the ground slowly started to open up…revealing a long flight of stairs that led into the deep abyss. "W-what?"

"He always did love the dramatic…" I muttered to Renamon, who chuckled slightly before narrowing her eyes. "Come on-let's get going!"…

"This place is beyond creepy…" Tai murmured as we walked down the dark hallway. "Are you sure it-"Shh!" I hissed, dragging him behind a nearby corner as the sound of footsteps reached us.

"Ugh…how much longer are we going to have to stay in this crappy world?" I heard the moan of a nearby Digimon as they walked by. "I'm sick of hunting down the Digidestined…"

"Pipe down-if the master hears you talking like that he'll delete you for sure."

"He won't be back till sunrise, so I'm far from worried…"

Not back till sunrise…Even though it's what I had thought, I still breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Tai murmured in my ear, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

In response, I pulled the key out of my pocket. "Now? We find that Crest." Before turning and sneaking back down the hall.

At the every end stood two large iron barred gates-with a soft "click" I inserted the key and struggled to push the heavy things open.

"Here-let me help." Tai shoved as well, cringing slightly as it creaked loudly. My eyes darted backwards-making sure no one had heard that…

"Come on!"

The room was empty-completely empty except for the dust that spread across the ground like a carpet, the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling-and the black coffin lying in the middle.

Tai gulped as we both stared down at it. "You don't think it's in there…do you?"

"Must be. Help me push!"

Agumon and Renamon pulled from one side as we pushed from the other-slowly the lid slid off-gently setting it on the ground I glanced back inside at the silk scarlet sheets…

Maybe…I put my hand underneath the small pillow-and slowly grinned as I pulled out a Crest with the symbol of Light on it.

Tai grinned. "Yes! We found it!"

I smiled triumphantly before the sound of footsteps reached my ears-and the sound of a very familiar voice…

My face paled. "Oh no…it can't be!"

"What? What is it? Myotismon?"

"Worse!"

"Worse?"

I shoved Tai downwards into the coffin-"Get in there!" before climbing in after him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Absolutely not!" I pressed my body down on top of him and pulled the lid back over. "Renamon-Agumon! Hide somewhere!" Oh, Yggdrasil, let this work! Let this work!

We both lay there…frozen…Tai moaned as he struggled underneath me. "Lils, your elbow is in my stomach!"

"Shh!"

"It smells like perfume in here! And death!"

"I said shut up!"

"Why is the door unlocked?" Gatomon's suspicious meow echoed.

"I don't know…" I cringed at the sound of Wizardmon's voice. "We just have to find the Crest."

The sound of the moving around, shuffling through stuff…"Maybe he keeps it in the coffin!"

…Oh boy. I grabbed the top of the coffin, holding it tight. I don't think so!

"Wizardmon? What's wrong?"

"The…" He struggled to pull it off. "The lid's stuck…"

"Well-get it off! Myotismon will be back soon!"

"I'm trying!"

I kept holding it tighter-until I felt my grip start to slip. Oh crap…as the lid slammed into the ground I kept my eyes tightly shut, as if that would keep them from seeing me.

"And WHAT," Wizardmon's voice was tight with anger, "is THIS, exactly?"

"Eh heh…surprise?"


	60. We're Dead

"

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"WHAT the HECK where you two thinking?" Wizardmon half-explouded, slicing his staff through the air as we scrambled out of the coffin shamefacedly.

I grinned weakly and scratched the back of my neck. "Well…um…you see…"

"LILY…"

"…Would an "I'm sorry" help?"

"You completely disobeyed us!" Gatomon hissed angrily, slashing her tail from side to side. "AGAIN. Honestly, could you be any more of an idiot!"

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. "I don't answer to you tabby so you'd better watch who you're calling stu-"Lily!" Renamon grabbed me by the back of the shirt. "Don't! You'll make things worse!"

"Lils, she's right, calm down!"

"YOU…" Tai flinched and took a step back as Wizardmon glared furiously at him. "I told you to take care of her!"

"I-I did! I mean-I came with her didn't I?"

"Oh, so you came WITH her right into the place where's she most in danger! Get her out of here-NOW!"

"I can speak for myself Wizardmon!" I snapped, looking up from where I glowered at Gatomon. "At least we got the Crest before you did!"

"If Myotismon…"

"Myotismon?" I scoffed, holding the Crest in my right hand before draping it over my neck. "I'm not scared of that cowardly weakling!"

Tai's eyes widened as he looked behind me. "Um…Lily…"

"Not now Tai-Wizardmon, I can take care of myself you know! And there's no way for that moron to find out we're here!"

"LILY!"

"WHAT Tai-"Cowardly weakling…eh pet?"

…Crap….I should've seen that one coming….

I let out a faint whimper before whirling around to see Myotismon standing a few feet behind me, smirking coldly. "My…what do we have here…?"  
Cringing, I backed away as Tai and Renamon both snarled angrily. "Keep away from her…"

"Touch her and I swear I'll rip you apart!"

"A traitor and her twerpy boyfriend…" Myotismon's eyes flickered past me to Gatomon and Wizardmon, and he bared his fangs slightly. "More than ONE traitor it appears."

"Lils…" Tai grabbed me by the hand. "We got to-"Get out of here? Sounds good!"

But before I could run I felt myself getting grabbed-he yanked me off the ground by the Crest's string wrapped around my neck.

"Gack…" I could feel my throat clogging up-"Let-go!" "So you are a thief too?" he tightened his grip-my vision swam before me.

"LILY! LET HER GO!"

Myotismon just sneered mockingly as he ripped the Crest off, letting me fall to the ground. "I'm surprised at you pet…did you honestly think I'd just leave the real one lying around?" My eyes widened as he held up another Crest-"_No way!" _ before he clenched his fist around it…and I heard the shattering of glass. "NO!"

Wizardmon growled before lunging at him. "YOU!" But Myotismon easily stepped to the side, rolling his eyes as Wizardmon fell flat on his face.

"Wizardmon!"

"I'm all right…" he murmured as Gatomon rushed to his side before glaring up menacingly at Myotismon.

He snarled down at her. "Those eyes…from the first time you looked at me with those eyes I knew you'd turn against me, so I had to teach you by punishing you!"

I watched as Gatomon cringed slightly…but she didn't back down, just narrowed her eyes more. She's tougher than I thought…

"I would have hurt you even more but you became a good servant…but I PROMISE you I will not go so easy on you this time!"

Wizardmon stepped in front of Gatomon protectively. "Lily…get out of here."

"But-"Just GO!"

I hesitated before whirling around and bolting with Tai right behind me-before screaming as a dark energy sphere hit the ground right in front of us and sent us flying backwards.

"GACK!" Tai snarled in pain as his head slammed into the wall and he groaned as he slumped downwards.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed, rushing forward.

Myotismon sneered. "That wasn't too difficu-ACK!" He let out a roar of pain as Wizardmon slammed a ball of light into his leg. "YOU LITTLE!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" I spat, leaping forward before I was slammed into the ground again.

Snarling at Wizardmon he spat, "You think YOUR betrayal will go unpunished Wizardmon?"

"How could I betray you…when I was never on your side to begin with?"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "You little fool…" before pulling his cape around him. "Grisly Wing!"

"RUN!" I screamed, shoving Tai forwards to the stairs-the two of us both bolted upwards as fast as we could.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon spat, slamming her attack in the bats that followed us-they screamed as the razor-sharp stones sliced them in half.

"Pepper Breath!"  
Tai's face was pale as the screams of Wizardmon and Gatomon echoed. "Lils…we gotta help them!"  
I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath as I forced myself to keep running. "Wizardmon said get out of here!"

"But…"

"Tai, he'll kill you for sure! Come on!"

Myotismon chuckled slightly at the sound of my panicked voice. _"You won't get away that easily my dear…"_

He narrowed his eyes as the bats swarmed around Gatomon and Wizardmon, ignoring their yowls and swipes before dragging them upwards, crashing a hole through the roof of the base.

My eyes widened as the surface explouded in front of us just as we reached the top-"Oh CRAP!"

Gatomon and Wizardmon both screamed as they were dragged upwards into the night sky-Myotismon chuckled as he lazily floated through the hole after them. He waved his right hand slightly-and the bats released their grip on the two…

"AHHHHH!"

"NO!" I bolted forwards as they sped towards the ground, slamming down with a crash that shook the earth. "Wizardmon!"

He groaned as he lay in the dust, struggling to get back to his feet. "Ugh…"

"Are you okay?" Gatomon asked frantically, crouching down in front of him. "Speak to me!"

Throwing his head back with laughter, Myotismon cackled. "Guess I won this little round, hmm?"

I growled as my eyes started to go gold. "Oy-coward!"'He turned his head slightly and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"You want to pick a fight with someone-think you can take on someone one-half your size?"

A cruel smirk appeared. "Oh pet…you know I never turn down a challenge…"

"Lily-LOOK OUT!" Tai yelled frantically as the red whip appeared in his right hand and he lashed it at me….

…

Kari sighed miserably as she looked out over the patio. "I hope they're all right…"

Dark clouds were looming over the horizon-thunder booming every few seconds…

"Come back Gatomon. I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you…but I'm sure Tai and Lily are taking good care of you."

…

"LILY WATCH OUT!"

"GACK!" I screamed as the shadow ball struck me in the stomach, slamming me onto my back as I skidded, blood dripping down.  
Myotismon smirked down at me. "What-you can't do any better than that? You're boring me…"

Oh-AM I NOW? With a snarl, I brought my legs up before kicking him as hard as I could in the one place you should never kick a guy.

Tai and Wizardmon both winced as Myotismon's eyes widened and he doubled over with a shriek of pain.

"Man…that's just playing dirty…."

"Who's laughing now?" I spat back at him with a sneer of contempt.

Myotismon snarled at me, still breathing hard. "You'll pay for that one…impudent brat!"

"Oh I'm SO sc-GACK!" I had to duck to avoid getting struck in the head with Crimson Lightning. Yup. Now I AM so scared.

Lightning boomed down all around us as it poured down rain, the dark clouds blocking out any hope of light.

"Well I hope you realize there's no safe place to hide in this lightning storm!"

Gatomon yowled before streaking towards Myotismon, unsheating her claws. "Lightning-!" She screamed as he smacked her away, and collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Gatomon!" Tai gasped before narrowing his eyes and clutching his Digivice. "Agumon…"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

The two of them both roared in unison and charged forwards-Kyubimon unsheathed her claws and sliced at Myotismon's neck.

He just smirked and held a hand up-her eyes widened as she froze in mid leap. "H-huh?" before screaming as she was thrown backwards into Greymon, the two of them crashing into the ground.

I clenched my teeth. _"We're losing…he's too strong!"_


	61. Capture

Chapter Sixty

Myotismon smirked as Kyubimon slammed into the ground. "Filthy vermin Digimon…" he sneered mockingly. "You're so naïve to think you could possibly beat me…so weak…"

Kyubimon snarled menacingly at him, baring her teeth. "You're the weak one…you're afraid to take on any Digimon stronger than you."

His smile grew even crueler as he wrapped his cape around himself. "Don't fret. This will only hurt for a second before it's over…Nightmare Claw!"

"NO!" I slammed into him from the side. "Get away from my Digimon!"

He snarled angrily before whirling around. "You dare? Crimson Lightning!"

I screamed as the whip wrapped around me like a snake-tightning its grip around me and squeezing, burning into my flesh…

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Lily!" Wizardmon's staff started to shine. "Magical Game!" he roared, blasting the attack right at Myotismon. Caught by surprise, he stumbled slightly, allowing me to break free.

"Lily!" Tai ran over and stood protectively next to me, glaring up at Myotismon as the rain smeared his glasses and made his scruffy hair stick to his head.

However, Myotismon was now focused on Wizardmon, glaring murderously. "I'll do away with you first!" he snarled.

My eyes widened with horror as Wizardmon took hit after hit, staggering backwards before he finally collapsed…his torso covered in blood…

"You don't touch him!" Gatomon spat, racing forward and crouching protectively over him. "You don't EVER touch him! I swear you'll regret it!"

He glared down at her. "There are those eyes again, and this time they are not only filled with rebellion"-His voice turned mocking. "But I can also see a glimmer of hope. The hope that one day your dreams will come true."

"That's right!" She growled, not breaking eye contact. "I believe in my dreams and that's how I've made it this far!"

I slowly crouched down lower into the grass, creeping along as I tried to find a weak spot to strike while he was distracted.

Greymon lowered his head and growled softly, a small fireball in his mouth forming bigger and bigger as Myotismon was distracted.

"And just what have you really achieved?" He sneered at Gatomon. "You believe in your worthless friends and you believe your dreams can come true. Dreams do not exist for the stupid!"

"If you believe in yourself then dreams are real!" Gatomon retorted, her eyes flashing. "And to make my dream come true I only have to do one thing-defeat you!"

"What?"

I couldn't blame the shock in his voice-it was a pretty special thing for a 12-inch kitty cat to say.

"My dream is to return to my true identity." She continued. "The one I had before I met you!"

Oh no…Tai and I exchanged a look of fear. She wouldn't blow it…she can't….

"What do you mean true identity?" Myotismon's eyes slowly widened. "Could it be that…are you the eighth Digimon?"

Crap…

Gatomon yowled before lunging at him-furiously he struck her back down to the ground-his hand glowing red but not quite forming Crimson Lightning.

Gatomon screamed as a large burn mark appeared on her side. "This changes everything!" Myotismon spat, his eyes blazing with a possessed rage.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon shouted, forcing himself to his feet and running towards her.

"But before I crush you…I'll give you the pleasure of watching me destroy your wizard friend!"

**NO! **"KYUBIMON PROTECT HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she sprang forward, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "Wizardmon GET OUT of here!"

But it was too late…."Grisly Wing!"

"WIZARDMON!" Gatomon screamed as the bats swarmed around him-Wizardmon thrashed wildly, blasting attack after attack at them as they kept charging forwards.

"Greymon help him!" Tai shouted, his eyes wide with fear.

"I can't! If I attack I could hit him instead of those flying rats!"

Wizardmon yelped slightly as the bats dragged him into the air…above the harbour, the black water swirling beneath him menacingly…

"MYOTISMON DON'T DO THIS!"

….before they dropped him…

"WIZARDMON!" Gatomon's scream echoed across the bay. "NO!"

I stood there…frozen…deaf to the sound of anything but Myotismon's laughter…watching as Wizardmon's hand, the last thing I could see, slowly sank below the waves.

No…Yggdrasil, it can't be! This can't be happening! It CAN'T be! "Wizardmon NO!" I bolted forwards before Myotismon teleported in front of me, smirking triumphantly. "And where do YOU think you're going my dear?"

I clenched my fists in rage-hate was flowing through my veins, a strange yet powerful energy…

Tai snarled furiously. "That's it…you've gone too far! Greymon get him!"  
"Nova Blast!"

Myotismon just smirked and held up a hand, dissipating the attack into nothingness.

Greymon snarled with frustration before charging forwards. Myotismon rolled his eyes. "When will you Digidestined ever learn?…Crimson Lightning!"

Greymon roared in agony as the whip crashed again and again down onto his back, slamming him into the ground.

"GREYMON!" Tai yelled desperately, clenching his fists as his eyes widened with horror.

Kyubimon crouched down low protectively over Gatomon, who was clutching at her injured side, blood still pouring out.

"Greymon digivolve!"

Tai's Crest burst into orange light as Greymon started to shine…

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Go get him…" Tai snarled as the light faded to reveal the Ultimate Digimon.

Myotismon yelped and nearly avoided a lethal swipe from MetalGreymon's steel claw. "Mega Claw!"

He snarled as he levitated backwards. "You little…." I raised a hand before swiping it through the air.

A lightning bolt struck Myotismon in the side, and he screamed as a huge black burn mark appeared, black blood trickling out…

"That was for Wizardmon!" I shouted angrily, my eyes narrowing down to slits.

"You tell him!"

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared-the missles flew from his chest right at Myotismon.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "Crimson Lightning!" he snarled, slashing the whip at the missles and slamming into the water.

"Get back!" Tai yelped, dragging me backwards as a huge wave roared up in front of us from the impact.

"You impudent fool…" Myotismon sneered at MetalGreymon, who groaned as he started to shrink. "Did you really think you could beat me with those pathetic little toys of yours? Hah!"

"A-Agumon!" Agumon groaned before slowly toppiling over onto his face…

Tai crouched beside him. "Nice try buddy…"

"If the Digidestined are coming to defend Gatomon," I snarled as Myotismon levitated above us, "then they really must think she IS the eighth Digimon!"

"Hey!" Gatomon spat. "What they think is no business of yours! Go blow smoke somewhere else!"

"You will pay for your impudence!"

Glaring at him, Tai snarled, "Just what do you mean?"  
Oh Tai…you had to ask…

"Gatomon!" Kyubimon leapt forwards, baring her teeth menacingly before lunging, trying to reach her as the bats swarmed-carrying her up to her ex-master.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed before the red rope wrapped around her neck-"Gah…" Kybumon made a gurgling sound in her throat, thrashing wildly as her eyes rolled backwards…he smirked before tossing her to the ground where she lay on the ground-…her eyes closed as a light surrounded her body before turning back to Viximon.

"VIXIMON!" I held her close to me, pressing her body to my chest as I felt her heart grow weaker and weaker..."Please…wake up…I can't lose you too…"

Gatomon yowled as she slashed at his face. "T-Tai! Lily! Help me!"

He cackled. "I hope you like fishing Gatomon-because you're going to be the perfect bait to lure out the eighth child! Now I don't need the Crest to find that cowardly weakly human!"

"That's not fair Myotismon!"

I growled, crouching before lunging upwards, flaring my hands up with light energy. "Get your hands-GACK!"

The bats swarmed around me as well, biting, scratching, dragging…Myotismon smirked triumphantly as I floated in the air next to him. "Too easy."

"TAI!" I screeched, swatting at them. "Help me!"

Tai's eyes widened with shock and horror. "NO! Myotismon get your hands off of her!"  
Viximon groaned, stirring slightly in the grass. "…Lily?"

"Agumon DO SOMETHING!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spat out his attack weakly-Myotismon just rolled his eyes and easily swatted it away with a flick of his hand.

Tai and Agumon both had to yelp as the fireball nearly struck them head-on.

I snarled as I swiped at the bats with light energy-several of them yelped and scattered backwards, a few of them I even managed to burst in half. "Get your claws off of me!"

"Nuh uh uh-none of that my pet…" I gasped as I felt cold steel pinch my wrists-and my energy drain from me…

"Come." Myotismon ordered, grabbing me by the scruff and smirking down at me. "I've got something very special in mind for you my dear…"

The sly grin on his face sent chills down my back. "T-Tai! Help me!"

"Lils!" Tai forced himself to his feet again and lunged forward-only to be grabbed behind by Agumon. "Get off of me! Let go!"

"Tai you'll be killed! You don't stand a chance!"

Myotismon smirked and half-bowed from the waist mockingly. "And with that I take my leave. Thank you for the help my boy. I wouldn't have gotten Lily here back without you."

"NO!"

"Do something!" Viximon yowled, forcing herself to her feet. "They're getting away!"

He just cackled as he flew off into the night, disappearing into the fog. "Say goodbye my precious…"

I let out one last desperate scream. "TAI! HELP US!"

"**LILYYY!"**


	62. When Sira Met Tai

Chapter Sixty-One

"LILYY!"

Tai's voice was horse from screaming as he stood on the edge of the bay-his eyes wild with panic. "Lily, answer me!"

Nothing. The silence and the dark thunderclouds over him seemed to mock his helplessness.

Agumon sighed, knowing it was pointless. "Tai…you can't help her right now. Let's head ba-!"

Tai shoved his partner away and gazed desperately out over the horizon. _"This can't be happening…they can't have just disappeared like this!"_

But they had…there was no other explination. "ARGH!" Enraged, he picked up a rock and threw it angrily. "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Tai…please calm down…."

"I CAN'T calm down Agumon! Who knows what the creep's doing to her?" Tai's hands shook slightly as he clenched his fists. _"I promised I'd protect her…_This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Huh?"

Viximon pressed her belly to the ground, her eyes full of misery. "It's not your fault…I'm Lily's partner. I'm supposed to keep her safe. I knew this was a huge risk and I convinced her to come even though she was reluctant."

"But…"

"Fuming at the sky isn't gonna help Tai." Agumon agreed, stepping forward. "We need to come up with a plan!"

Tai took another shaky breath. "You're right. Come on. Let's get out of here." As the others walked on ahead, he took another look at the sky.

His eyes narrowed with hate. _"Myotismon…next time I see you I'll kill you. I swear it."_

…

Down behind the Kamiya's apartment building, two figures stood-their features were barely illuminated by the moonlight, but you could see they were the same ones from before.

"Are you sure my lady?"

The girl glanced down at her Digivice again and smiled at the signal. "Positive GrandDracmon. We've found her."

He smiled slightly in what looked like triumph. "So? What's the plan?"

"We get her out of there and take her home. I'm not risking losing her again…"

…

"Ow…my head…"

The scent of blood and cold metal filled my nose…something hard was pinching my neck.

"W-what?" My eyes slowly opened-I was sitting in a cold metal chair-shackles on my arms and legs. Crap…

Myotismon's laugh echoed throughout the empty room. "You didn't REALLY think you could escape me for good, did you?"

I clenched my teeth and threw out every curse word I knew as he stepped through the wall-I even made up a couple.

"Such language…" Myotismon scolded, tipping my chin up so he could look at my face. "Did that monstrous whale teach you those, hmm?"

My eyes narrowed. "How did you know Sira was here now?"

He just chuckled and leaned lazily up against the wall. "I'm surprised at you pet. You should know I have spies everywhere…"

"_Call me crazy…"_ Viximon's voice played back in my head. _"But…the day you were…taken away…I thought I saw Sira crying. Like…she wanted to stop this but she couldn't…"_

Maybe…what if…"All right Dorkula…" I spat through clenched teeth, "tell me what happened last year with Sira! And for once in my life you had better tell me the truth! Got it?"

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "What I showed you was the truth. You saw the proof right in front of you, didn't you?"

I just glared back at him. I thought of how many times Sira had saved me…that time with Lucario back at the tower. She didn't have to do that…

"Why do I not believe you?" I said quietly, anger mixed with sarcasm, my fists clenching so hard the knuckles were turning white.

He shrugged. "Whether or not you believe me is irrelevant. You can't change the truth pet. No matter how much you wish to."

"Evil spineless…"

"Watch your mouth." Myotismon warned dangerously before placing a hand on my back without fully forming Crimson Lightning.

I closed my eyes and fought the desire to scream as the heat burned into me…"All right, all right! I get the picture! Let GO!"

He smirked before backing away slowly. I winced, drawing in a slow breath. "Ahh…"

"See how helpless you are?" Myotismon smirked again. "You can do nothing but watch me as I fufill my destiny and take over BOTH of these worthless worlds!"

"Oh Yggdrasil…not the monologue again…"

He smirked. "Your precious friends will be the first ones to die…" his grin turned sick and twisted. "Slowly. And. Painfully."

I snarled at him. "If you hurt ANY of them, I swear-"Oh, I'm just shaking in my boots." Myotismon responded mockingly. "I don't think you'll be getting in my way THIS time pet…"

"Your overconfidence has cost you before-remember?"

"Not this time…." He reached out a hand to my neck and I flinched backwards until I realized he wasn't petting my throat-but the collar wrapped around it.

"…What stupid device are you using on me now?" I muttered, glaring at him.

With a soft laugh, Myotismon kissed the top of my head, making me gag slightly. "You'll find out my pet. You'll find out…"

I don't like the sound of that…

…

Kari stared out over the patio's railings, her eyes focused on the dark skies where Gatomon and Wizardmon had disappeared.

It had been hours…they should have returned by now…and where was her brother and Lily?

"_I hope they're not being hurt…"_ she thought miserably, lowering her head. But they'd come back. They'd promised.

She stiffened at the sound of the front door opening. Her parents shouldn't be back yet…

"Kari?" Her brother's voice, full of urgency and fear.

"Tai?" Kari turned around to see her brother burst into the room followed by Agumon-she gasped at the long cut on his brow. "You're hurt! What happened?"

"It's a long sto-"Where's Lily?"

Tai winced like she'd slapped him. He drew in a deep breath. "Myotismon…he…he got…he got her."  
"What?"

"I can't talk about it right now Kari-!" he grabbed he by the arm. "We have to get you out of here! It's not safe!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"They're going to come looking for you now! We got to get you out of here!"

"What do you mean looking for me?"

Tai clenched his teeth as he tried to pull his sister towards the door. "Kari, I'm sorry. But I don't have time to explain. We've got to…" He froze as he stared out the patio door.

Two figures stood standing there…shielded by the shadows…glaring at him and his sister.

"A-Agumon?…"

Agumon growled as he took a step back. "Looks like they found us…come on-run!"

But before either of them could make a bolt for it, the girl lifted up her right hand-and Tai yelped as he felt his body completely freeze in place.

"W-what the heck?"

Kari whimpered as she cowered behind the couch slightly. "Who are they?"

The man next to the girl shoved the sliding door open-his gold eyes narrowed down to slits. "She's here my lady…I can smell her."

"Right." The girl stepped in, and Tai's eyes widened as he got a good look at her.

She had long blue hair pulled back in a ponytail hidden by her cloak-her hands were gloved and she was now currently glaring at him through bright red eyes.

"Where is she?" she demanded in a voice that was taught with anger.

"H-huh?"

"You HEARD me. Where is she? The girl that was staying here?"

The man-dressed in a black shirt with Arabian style pants that bagged slightly at the ankle, long golden hair and golden eyes, growled slightly as he walked over to the couch.

Kari cringed and tried to press herself against the side, but he completely ignore her. "She's been here my lady…I can smell her blood…"

"Blood?" The girl seized Tai by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "You had better tell me where she is or-"Riona?"

Viximon's eyes were huge as she stared up at the girl, the fur prickling slightly on her spine. "Is it…really you?"

'"Huh? Viximon?" The girl-Riona's-eyes widened. "What are you doing here? Where's Lily?"

The man growled slightly under his breath as he looked suspiciously at Agumon and Tai. "Did these two…?"

"No-it wasn't them! It was Myotismon! They had nothing to do with it!"

Riona's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists and sucked in a breath. "That lipstick wearing…come on GrandDracmon!" she snapped as she yanked the patio door open again and stepped out.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Riona snapped back at him before looking at GrandDracmon. The two of them nodded before they faded into the shadows.

"SIRA!" Viximon yowled. "Come back!"

Tai's eyes widened. "Sira?"


	63. Blackmail

Chapter Sixty-Two

"Due to the heavy fog, we will be arriving much later then expected." The announcer blared over the train's radio. "We thank you for your patience."

Mr. Tachikawa sighed as he pushed up his glasses and looked at his watch, ignoring the murmurs of complaint from the other passengers.

If he didn't make it home soon, his wife was going to worry. At least Mimi was safe at summer camp…

…

Fog drifted around the TV station, crawling around it then circling outwards in a slowly growing ring that was encompassing all of Tokyo.

Myotismon cackled as he waved a hand again lazily, even more fog slowly drifting from his fingertips. "It's almost done…"

The fog grew thicker and thicker, and as it grew so did Myotismon's grin. "Soon now, not in fire or ice but in fog…this world will be mine!"

He threw his head back and laughed-a spine chilling sound that echoed across the buildings and throughout the city..

…

"Yuck…" Palmon whimpered as she struggled to soak up dirt through her roots. "This soil's polluted!"

She grimaced. "Tastes like wrapping paper and old soda cans…"

Pulling out a clear bottle, Mimi smiled slightly. "I've got some bottled water. Here-try it!"

Palmon hesitated before nodding. "Okay! Pour it on my roots!"

The sound of footsteps reached Mimi's ears as she uncapped the bottle and started to drin it-she stiffened and her eyes narrowed warily.

"Yummy…this is delicious!"

The figure slowly started to emerge from the fog-Mimi reached for her Digivice until she recognized him. Her eyes widened. "Daddy!"

Mr. Tachikawa blinked and took his sunglasses off. "Mimi? What are you doing here sweetie?"

"Um…" Mimi desperately draped her jacket over Palmon's head before her father could see. "C-camp was canceled! So I came home and hung out here…waiting for you!"

Mr. Tachikawa smiled. "I see. You ready to go home then sweetie?"

"S-sure thing Dad…" Mimi held Palmon tight to keep the Digimon from crying out-or squirming too much-as they walked back down the lonely streets to their apartment at the end of the road.

"So Dad…why are you home so late?"

"It's this fog. It's doing all sorts of damage…"

Palmon groaned as she finally reached the safety of Mimi's room. "Ugh…it's stuffy in there!"

"Sorry…" Mimi blushed as she sat down next to the bed beneath her. "I suppose I could have said you were one of my stuffed animals. But I don't want people to think I have bad taste."

The flower on Palmon's head wilted. "I'm in bad taste…is that what you're saying?"

"Oh-Palmon! I didn't mean it like that! Really!"

…

"Come on Agumon-hurry up!"

Agumon panted as he leaned over, catching his breath as his partner waited impatiently on the path in front of them.

"We're gonna lose her!"

With a grunt, he managed to keep up with Tai, who had his gaze fixed on the Digivice.

The signal was quickly starting to disappear…

"_I don't understand!…" _ He thought, looking upwards. _"Lily told me Sira betrayed her! So why is she trying to find her?"_

"There they are!"  
At the edge of the road stood an abandoned manor-Tai skidded to a stop as suddenly another blast of water charged upwards with a fierce explosion, the icy water touching the sky.

"GET DOWN!"

Agumon shoved his partner into the ground as the wall nearest them was blasted forwards-the rubble flying right at them like missles pelting right towards their heads.

Tai covered his head desperately for protection…waiting for it to be over…the sound of cement and wood slamming into the ground all around him…water soaked him to the skin, blinding his vision and striking him so hard, it actually stung.

A scream of rage echoed throughout the air. "WHY?"

"Was that-…Sira?"

Pushing himself upward, Agumon commented, "She sounds…really pissed."

She certainly did. Tai cringed backwards as another blast of water shattered a few windows, scattering glass everywhere.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm before slowly walking over to the open door.

"Be careful Tai…"

Tai slowly shoved it open. "S-Sira?"

She was standing there with her back towards him-breathing hard and muttering curse words. Tai's eyes widened as red markings appeared along her arms…curving around up to her shoulder in a strange pattern.

"Whoah…" His eyes widened. "You're…one of them! Just like her!"

Sira snarled before whirling around and glaring at him. That time she'd heard…"What are you doing here?"

Agumon held his hands defensively. "Hey, we're just wondering what's going on. You stormed off so fast…"

GrandDracmon growled as he appeared behind Sira. "What my lady does is none of your concern. Now I suggest you move on."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Heck no. Lily's in trouble and if you know something-though I don't know why I'd trust you!"

Sira narrowed her own eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I know what you did to her!"'

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Glaring at her, Tai spat-"Lily told me what happened! How you handed her over to Myotismon! How you USED her!"

Sira froze. "…That's what Lily thinks?"

"That's what she saw!"

GrandDracmon growled before looking over at Sira. "…You know what he must have done my lady…"

Tai blinked. "What…what do you mean?…"

Sira's eyes were full of anger-she lowered her head and snarled, showing sharp teeth. "That…lying creep…manipulating…IDIOT!"

"H-huh?"

"I'll KILL him! I'll rip him apart! I'll slit his throat and-*BEEP BEEEP*!"

Tai and Agumon both backed away uneasily…fearing that she, in her anger, would turn on them as well.

"My lady!" GrandDracmon grabbed her by the arms. "My lady-please!"

Sira snarled again before whirling around to face the two. "And you-you're telling me Lily believed that crap!"

"Um…yes?"

"I do not believe this…" she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "I do NOT believe this."  
"W-what do you mean?"

Sira stared off into the distance before slowly turning back to face them. "You have no idea…" her voice rasped as she spoke. "How much losing her hurt…how hard it was…but I had no choice."

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

She closed her eyes and started talking again. "The night…two weeks before I had to give Lily up…Myotismon came to me…"

_Sira snarled as she stormed through the bushes. "What do you want, coward?"_

_Myotismon chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, Gatomon and Demidevimon right on his heels. "I see you found my message…"_

_She clenched her teeth. "There are NO negotians! Lily. Stays. HERE!"_

_He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that what you think? Allow me to show you…a little something…'_

_Sira's eyes widened as he pulled out what looked like a scruffy purple fox from behind his back-a red marking like a triangle on his forehead. _

"_Recognize this?" Myotismon asked mockingly, clearly enjoying her horror._

_She stared at him…his unmoving chest…his closed eyes…he looked like he was…but he couldn't be…_

_Taking a deep breath, Sira clenched her teeth again. "Let him go…"_

"_Oh, I will. But later my dear. You see, you have something that belongs to me…and I have something that belongs to you."_

"_You can't have her…no!"_

"_Oh really?" Myotismon curled his lip before smirking again. "Then your precious partner dies…and I'll make a nice new cape out of his fur!"_

"_NO!" Myotismon's hand froze right above Dorumon's neck. "At least…give me time to think about it!"_

"_Fine…a day, then tell me what you've decided."_

"_A day? You can't be serious…"_

"_A day." He repeated, his voice smug. "Unless…"_

_Sira didn't like the sound of that. "Unless WHAT?" She snapped, irritation in her voice._

_Myotismon smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. "I may be open to negotiaton…if you do something for me."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Oh…nothing much. Just say-"I love you master" and kiss me. With each ten seconds you get an extra day to choose…"_

"…_Are you KIDDING me?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_Sira sucked in her breath and gritted her teeth. "Fine…let's get this over with. You start."_

"_Nuh uh uh. I don't believe that was our deal…" Myotismon responded with a sly smirk. "Say it…and if you can't, then I believe you have to start all over…"_

_Dorumon…Lily…"I…" This is for them… "I…I love you…master…"_

_Myotismon smirked triumphantly as Sira leaned forward…she shuddered as his lips pressed up against hers…_


	64. City Under Seige

Chapter Sixty-Three

"OH HOLY YGGDRASIL THAT IS WRONG!"

"How do you think I felt?" Sira asked dryly as Tai gagged loudly, his face one of pure horror.

Agumon whimpered. "Ew…I did not need that on a full stomach…"

"The mental images-THE MENTAL IMAGES!"

Sira just sighed before letting GrandDracmon hug her tightly. "Thanks…I needed to be purified." She murmured to him.

He just blushed and looked away slightly. "Don't mention it."

"But…" Tai finally remerged himself from the corner. "I don't get it…I mean, obviously your partner was in danger. I can understand that. But couldn't you have just sneaked him away when Myotismon wasn't paying attention?"

Sira shook her head. "Couldn't risk it."

"Couldn't…huh?"

GrandDracmon and Sira exchanged a look. "When he was holding me captive…" GrandDracmon began before wincing. "I…wasn't just unconscious. I was in a coma-cursed."

"Cursed?'

"The instant-death spell."

Tai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"VERY dark curse." Sira's eyes darkened. "Imagine someone's holding your life like a thread. And anyone holding that thread can take a pair of scissors and slice it in half."

"So he threatened to kill your best friend?" Tai hesitated before looking away. "Yggdrasil…even I don't know what I'd do…"

"Exactly. And by threatening GrandDracmon…Myotismon was putting dozens of other lives at stake."

"H-huh?"

"It's complicated…" Sira sighed. "But…after I made the deal…I swore I'd get Lily back. Save her…bring her home…and get my revenge."

Frowning slightly, Tai asked, "What do you mean bring her home? She belongs here-with us!"

With a growl, Sira whirled around. "Excuse me?"

"She's my girlfriend. She's been staying with the team for weeks-"Oh PLEASE. Spare me your petty excuses. She's MY little sister!"

"By blood?" Tai spat back. "If not I don't think you have any more claim than we do! We're her family!"

"She HAS a family! My family! Do you have any idea how much I've missed her? How much my parents have missed her? How worried we've all been?"

Tai hesitated. "I…" before sighing. "All right. Do you have a plan?"

"I need to…cool down for a bit first." Sira muttered. Her eyes were still dark with anger, and Tai shuddered as he looked around the wrecked manor.

What was she anyway? A star-like Lily. But Lily's eyes grew gold when she was angry…

…

"Aw man…" Joe moaned as he looked at the slip of paper in his right hand. He had gone down to hide in the basement the moment this letter had arriven in the mail.

"I can't believe I got a C…and my Dad wanted me to call right away and tell him my grades…"

"A C?" Gomamon replied sarcastically. "Forget Myotismon-this is a real disaster!"

"You're right…clearly this grade is a result from all the stress of the monster attacks!'

"Well, if you can't get into medical school I'd try politics…"

…

"Are you kidding me?" Matt exclaimed in frustration as, once again, the TV screen turned to grey and white static.

Gabumon sweatdropped as Matt shook the remote wildly-even standing upside down. "Matt…I don't think that's going to work."

"Ugh…and just when it was about to get to the best part…"

…

…

Myotismon cackled as he waved his hand lazily about again, more fog drifting. "No one will escape…no one, not even the eighth child!"

He threw back his head and roared with laughter, as an insane twisted look came over his face…

…

Kari stared miserably out as she pulled the curtain back and stared through the window. "Tai…do you think Gatomon is okay?"

"Sure she is Kari…" Tai smiled as he leaned forward in bed. "I'm sure she and Lily are taking good care of each other until we can help them."

"And you think…Sira can help?"

"She said she would. I mean-she obviously cares about Lily."

Kari sighed again as Agumon spoke up. "Why don't you get some shut-eye? You can't fight Myotismon if you're worn out!"

"Okay…"

"You scared Kari?" Tai asked gently as she crawled into bed, her eyes wide.

"A little…"

"Don't worry." He clenched his fists. "I'll take care of everything."

…

"So-what's the plan?"

Tai folded his arms as he stared at Sira back in the middle of the abandoned manor.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at GrandDracmon. "You up for a little payback?"  
"Absolutely…"

She smiled before turning back to Tai. "GrandDracmon and I are going after Myotismon. We'll keep him busy."

"What? But what about me?"

"YOU find Lily-and get her out of there fast. I don't want her staying with him a minute longer."

"Why don't I go after Myotismon and you get Lily?" Tai protested. "I want payback on that creep…"

She shook her head. "Lily's in danger. Besides, you don't stand a chance against Myotismon."

"I'm not scared of him!"

"You should be. Tai-he's dangerous. He might be a coward but don't underestimate what he's capable of…"

Tai clenched his teeth before sighing. "…Fine…"

…

"We are expierencing technical difficulties. The train should be running soon-please accept our apologies." Said a harassed voice over the announcers.'

Joe winced as people shoved and crashed into him; he groaned as the ticket he'd just put in popped back out.

"Nothing's working…how are we supposed to get to Odiaba?" He sighed. "Things can't get any worse…"

Gomamon blinked inside Joe's bag. "It could be worse. We could be stuck ON the train."

"Great…"

…

Mr. Kamiya sighed in annoyance as he glanced at his watch, the bus station crammed with impatient passerby.

It read 8:30 at night. "Poor kids…they must be worried sick."

Suddenly a woman's terrified scream echoed. "WHAT IS THAT?"

He whirled around as more screams sounded, along with unearthly howls.

Strange pale creatures with blank eyes, razor sharp teeth raced through the bus station, swiping at people, grabbing them, smashing anything that got in their way.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Several of the people nearby frantically tried to shove their way to the exit, abandoning friends and coworkers alike-until the pillar in front of the door was sliced in half, sealing the only one way out. "Shadow Scythe!"

Mr. Kamiya gasped as what looked like the Grim Reaper floated above the other ghosts, a sly smirk on his face. "Myotismon requests your prescence…and he won't take no for an answer!"

…

Biyomon sighed as she sat on her partner's bed. "Do you REALLY have to go to soccer practice?" she asked as Sora rummaged in her closet.'

"Tai will be there-and I really need to talk to him about our plan of attack."

She sighed in relief as she finally pulled out her ball. "Finally! Mom?" She called as she headed towards the door.

Nothing. Just the sound of washing dishes. "Mom…I'm leaving now! Bye!"

Sora sighed as, once again, her mother didn't acknowleged her. She slowly opened the front door and ran out.

…


	65. Vampire's Fear

Chapter Sixty-Four

People whimpered and screamed as they were crowded inside the Convention Center-the Bakemon snarling at them from all sides keeping anyone from escaping.

A few looked up as a dark shadow flew across the sky followed by a smaller, rounder one.

"We'll start by separating the children from their parents…" Myotismon cackled as he smirked down at the terrified crowd. "Ah, how they'll scream and weep! Delicious…"

"You have a serious problem."

He rolled his eyes as the ropes yanked me upwards-by the wrist next to him. "But then again…the fact that you're wearing lipstick kind of already speaks for that." I added with a sarcastic grin.

"Silence!"

I snarled back at him. "Make me you-ACK!" I doubled over with a shriek of pain as the zinc around my wrists shocked me…and was I imagining it, or had the thing around my neck tightened slightly?

Myotismon smirked as Demidevimon snickered. "Comfy princess?" the flying bowling ball taunted.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna rip your wings off and feed you to Renamon…"

"Ignore her." Myotismon snapped at Demidevimon, who cringed slightly. "She's completely…." His stroked my back, running his fingers down my spine and making me shudder-"under my control…."

"I hate you…"

"I guess you're not as powerful here in the real world as you thought you'd be…"

My eyes widened at the sound of that voice, and I whirled around to see Gatomon dangling next to me, glaring murderously at Myotismon.

She looked okay….which surprised me. Actually, I'd have thought Myotismon would have tortured us hours ago…

As if he read my mind, Myotismon smirked cruelly. "Be patient my pet…I'll will deal with you and the traitor soon enough…"

Oh goodie…

…

"_Where is he?…" _ Kari thought frantically, trying to distract herself as she sat on the couch watching the news.

Ever since Tai had gone off to meet with the weird girl…Sira…she hadn't heard from him again.

Could Sira even be trusted? She sure seemed to care about Lily but…"_I don't think I could stand it if we don't getb Lily back…or Gatomon…"_

"Hi sweetie!"

"Huh?" Kari looked up to see her mother walk back into the apartment, holding a bag of groceries. Oh no…that could only mean one thing…

Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "I'm going to breakfast now, okay kiddo?"

Kari winced, trying to ignore her stomach's scream of protest. "Great…" She looked up as the doorbell rang loudly.

With a frown, Ms. Kamiya sat down her frying pan and slowly walked over. "Who could that be this early?…"

Kari sighed before walking back over to the phone. Maybe she could reach Tai on his cellphone.

Her fingers just barely brushed it-before his mother's terrified scream echoed.

"Mommy?"

"KARI!" Mrs. Kamiya screamed as Bakemon pulled her out the door, snarling as their bony hands seized her body.

Kari's eyes widened with fear as she backed away. "…Digimon…"

The lead Bakemon's eyes narrowed. "Get the girl and bring her with us!"

"KARI RUN!"

The little girl gasped before whirling around and bolting into the bedroom, slamming the door just as the Bakemon lunged forwards.

She could hear the scrambling of claws on the outside; she slammed her whole body weight in another desperate attempt to keep them out.

But Kari knew she was running out of time…

Taking a deep breath, Kari clenched her teeth before making a bolt for the open window. She managed to squeeze her body out and press herself against the wall, out of sight, just as they burst in.

"Where'd she go?"

"Little twerp can't have gotten far!"

Kari fought back a whimper as a Bakemon peered through the window, narrowing his eyes…before grunting in annoyance as they slunk back inside. "Nothing…come on, how's the boss gonna know we lost one twerp?"

"Yeah…you're right, let's beat it!"

Kari shuddered at another scream from her mother as she fought back tears. "_I have to find Tai and the others…I have too…'_

…

"The entire city area is covered in a heavy fog…" TK stared at the TV screen, eyes wide as he watched the helicopters circle around Odiaba, his home town.

"No one can get in or out. Experts are at a loss of what could possibly be causing such strange behavior-contact with the residents has also been impossible."

He stood up, clutching his empty cereal bowl in both hands. "I'm coming Matt…"

"TK!" his mother exclaimed from the table.

"Mom, I have to! They need me!"

Mrs. Takashi shook her head. "What on Earth do you mean by that? I'm sure everyone will be just fine without us-"Aw Mom…can't you tell? They're in trouble! Dad is there! And so is Matt-we can't just leave them!"

She hesitated and lowered her eyes. TK was right. Her son was there…she couldn't let Matt be hurt.

With a sigh, she admitted defeat. "All right…get your coat son…"  
TK grinned triumphantly. "Yeah!"

…

Tai sighed as he sat crouched outside the Convention Center-they stood slightly above the huge concrete building on a nearby hill, shielded by bushes.

"When I give the signal…" Sira muttered to him, gesturing to the windows they could see the inside of the convention center through, "get in there. Get Lily out of there before she does something stupid, all right?"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Good…" Sira got to her feet. "GrandDracmon stay here. I'm keeping you in reserve…" a slow dangerous smile crept onto her face. "As a surprise."

"But…my lady…"

"I'll be fine, I promise." She insisted before draping the cloak's hood over her head again and darting forwards-sneaking into the large crowd of hostages thst were still being herded inside.

Tai sighed with frustration as he snapped a nearby twig. _"It's just not right…Lily's my girlfriend, Myotismon's the one who took her from me! I should be the one getting revenge!"_

He looked up to see GrandDracmon's eyes focused on Sira's retreating back…

He wasn't paying any attention to him or Agumon. A small smile crept onto Tai's lips before he nudged Agumon in the ribs.

"Wha-" Tai made the "SHH!" gesture before slowly leading the way to the left towards an even thicker clump of bushes closer to the bottom of the hill.

"Tai-are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"We don't have a choice Agumon…" he looked back at GrandDracmon, who still hadn't noticed they'd given him the slip.

"Yes we do! We can do what Sira told us to do!"

"Agumon, I am NOT going to let Myotismon get away with this! You expect me to take this all lying down?"

"Well no but…shouldn't we save Lily first?"

Tai clenched his teeth. "The best way to help is to get rid of that THING. Now come on!"

Agumon groaned as Tai bolted forwards into the crowd-"TAI!"

…

Gatomon sighed from the other side of the room where she was chained to the wall. The sound of struggling and cursing made her roll her eyes. "Lily, stop. Don't waste your strength."

"Waste my strength?" I snapped back. "That's what you're worried about? How do you expect us to get out of here?"

"I don't know-escaping's your area of expertise, right?"

"Shut up…" I let out a strangled snarl as the handcuffs shocked me again-there were now black lines surronding them-burn marks of where I struggled.

"Lily, stop." Gatomon's voice was now alarmed. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Maybe she was right…I coughed slightly as the collar pinched my neck even more…was this all it did? Just half-strangle me? Nuh uh. I know Myotismon, and he was way too smug about this thing for it to just choke me…

…

Demidevimon's eyes widened as he stared down among the crowd and spotted a familiar figure- her red eyes darting from side to side as she looked around.

He fought back a gulp before flying frantically back over to his master. "Boss-boss!"

"WHAT, Demidevimon?" Myotismon snapped, looking annoyed as he turned to face his henchman.

"Boss-she's here!"

Myotismon's eyes widened slightly-he hesitated, and you could see the slight flicker of fear in his eyes before he smirked. "Ah…I was wondering when she'd turn up…"


	66. Courage's Wrath

Chapter Sixty-Five

Sira growled as she leapt onto the platform above the crowd-her eyes narrowed at Myotismon's back.

"I'm over here…you moron."

He whirled around, his lips curled in a snarl. "Creepy twerp…I should've known you'd show up eventually to get in my way."

"Kind of my job." Sira responded dryly before her eyes narrowed. "I said I'd get revenge for what happened and I WILL."

Myotismon smirked. "Revenge? For what? My dear Riona, last time I checked YOU were the one who gave poor pet up."

She clenched her fists. "You backstabbing blackmailing spineless creep…" The rage in her voice made him flinch backwards slightly.

"You showed Lily that video didn't you? You set it all up so you could manipulate her!"

He shrugged. "What can I say?…" His grin turned evil. "Breaking pet's heart was so…delicious. You should have heard how hard she cried…"

Sira snarled, enraged as her eyes slowly turned a brilliant gold color-the pupils started to grow smaller…

"U-uh boss?"

"You went too FAR!" Sira spat before blasting a stream of water at him-caught off guard Myotismon yelped as the attack slammed him into the opposite wall.

Sira snarled and narrowed her eyes challengingly as he struggled to get back to his feet.

He smirked. "Is that the best you can do?…Crimson Lightning!"

Rolling her eyes, Sira easily ducked it before blasting another stream from her other hand.

This time, he dodged it-but just barely. "It should be interesting to see how much stronger you've gotten…" Myotismon smirked. "Or weaker-after that one little incident."

Her eyes narrowed as well as she raised a hand menacingly again. "You want to find out?…"

"Crims-"SIRA!"

"Wha?" Sira's eyes widened with shock as Tai appeared, crouched low over MetalGreymon's back.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get Lily!"

Myotismon growled before sneering. "Depending on the MUTT for a rescue attempt? You really have gotten pathetic…"

With a snarl, Tai clenched his fists. "Where IS SHE? Tell me or I swear you'll regret it!"

"Tai-are you seriously ignoring me?"

Myotismon just shot Tai a sideways sneer-as if he couldn't be less worthy of his time.

Tai clenched his teeth. "MetalGreymon…rip him limb from limb!"

"Giga Blaster!"

With a roll of his eyes, Myotismon easily swatted the attack away into the wall-where it explouded, causing the people down to below to scream in terror as the rubble crashed down all around them.

"TAI!" Sira shouted. "Have you forgotten what's important? Lily's what matters!"

"I know that!" He snapped back. "And she'll be safe-once HE'S dead!"

Myotismon burst out with laughter. "Surely you can't be serious? You can't honestly think you can challenge me?" He sneered.

Tai's eyes narrowed. "For someone who thinks he's so strong…you talk about how powerful you are, how about you prove it!"

"TAI!"

Myotismon laughter tirned to a look of cold disgust. "You really think you can challenge me?…Fine then…"

Tai snarled as he and MetalGreymon charged upwards through the ceiling. "Come and get me coward!"

Sira just stared after him in disbelief…her hands shaking slightly as she watched Myotismon follow.

All around her, she could hear people screaming as they struggled to use this distraction to make a break for it.

"Come on Dad!" a girl with long brown hair pulled her father along by the hand. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Mimi, hurry up!" Another girl, this one with short red hair and bright hazel eyes ordered.

She was holding up a radio-and from what Sira could tell, the sound waves were confusing the Bakemon-making them fly in each and every direction, crashing into each other.

But Sira's eyes were only focused on one thing. The two figures that were now mere specks above her.

She gritted her teeth. "I am NEVER…letting you near Lily again."

…

"We did it!" Mimi shrieked as she bolted past Sora, along with several others towards the exit.

Sora simply smirked and turned the volume on the radio even more up. "Now everyone-like I said-keep it going!" she shouted.

"Bakemon lose your power! Bakemon lose your power!"

A smile formed on Mimi's face as she looked at all the Bakemon staggering around before collapsing. "We're winning!"

Her blood suddenly felt…cold. As though there were an odd chill in the air. Something was wrong.

The ground started to shake, a thunderous roar echoed across the sky, full of menace and anger.

Mimi whirled around and gasped-the screams echoed from the people near her. Looming over them, snarling and baring his teeth, was a giant black dinosaur-like Digimon-"BlackTyrannomon!" Palmon yelped, her eyes wide with fear.

BlackTyrannomon roared again and slammed his tail into the ground, scattering several of the crowd as they backed away in terror.

"Another monster?"

"Where do they keep coming from?"

The sound of a golf cart charging up snapped Mimi from her thoughts. Her eyes darted to the side to see someone driving it right at the monster's flank. Her mother's terrified yelp echoed. "Honey, what are you DOING?"

Sure enough-her father was bent over at the wheel, charging straight at BlackTyrannomon.

"Dad! COME BACK!"

"I got it all under control!" He yelled-before BlackTyrannomon slammed his tail into the golf cart and sent it flying.

"DADDY!"

Mimi shrieked before bolting towards her father-he groaned as he lay on his back in the middle of the asphalt, a long cut on his cheek.

"Ow…"

Palmon snarled. "That's going too far! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"You wanna dance with me, lizard breath?" Togemon snarled as she charged forwards, her fists clenched. "Bring it on!"

Mimi and her mother both knelt down at her father's side. "Sweetie…" her mother cradled her husband's head in her lap. "Are you all right?"

"Uh…I guess so…" Mr. Tachikawa blushed slightly. "Guess I looked pretty stupid huh?"

His wife smiled and hugged him. "Nuh uh. You were so brave!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."  
Mimi smiled slightly at her parents-before cringing as BlackTyrannomon slammed Togemon into the Convention Center's walls.

The entire building shook, and people screamed as rubble came crashing down on them everywhere they turned, hitting the ground creating large craters. "Uh…Mom? Dad? Maybe we should run for cover or-!"

Her eyes widened with horror as BlackTyrannomon threw Togemon to the ground…and breathed fire on her, huge orange flames torching her Digimon like a piece of dry wood. "NO!"

She screamed, leaping to her feet and running forwards. "Togemon! NO! Save yourself! Please!"

Togemon groaned as she slowly forced herself to her feet. "I've got it under control…no problem…"

Mimi closed her eyes as she watched her Digimon be thrown around like a rag doll-again and again.

"Is this how it ends?"

Myotismon would rule the world…her friends and her family would all suffer…she could hear wails from other people and in the distance- a scream from Sora.

She clenched her fists. _"My family…there has to be something I could do!"_

Just then, the necklace around her neck burst into green light. "H-huh?"

Togemon gasped as her eyes widened-and the energy rushed through her. "Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

Lillymon was a much smaller Digimon than the average-she looked like a cross between a flower and some kind of fairy creature, with pink wings, what looked like petals forming a skirt, and a tulip on her head.

"Who…" Mimi blinked in confusion. "W-who are you?"  
Lillymon laughed. "Don't be afraid Mimi! It's just little old me-or should I say us? I'm Palmon and Togemon too!"

"You…you evolved?"

"Yup!" Her eyes softened slightly. "It was your pure wish to save your family that did it. Thanks to you-you activated the Crest!"

"But…how?…"

BlackTyrannomon roared as he charged forwards again. Lillymon's eyes narrowed. "Later Mimi! I have a dinosaur to tame!"

The light formed in one of her flower bud. "Flower…Cannon!"

He shrieked as the attack caught him off guard and he slammed into the building on the opposite side.

The tower groaned under his weight, the supporting beams beneath it starting to give way-before it finally snapped and landed on top of him.

All the evil dinosaur could do was let out a whimper of pain as he struggled to free himself, with no luck.

Lillymon smirked before her eyes widened at the sound of another-more human scream. "Tai?"


	67. Tai's Mistake

Chapter Sixty-Six

Tai snarled as he and MetalGreymon burst through the roof of the convention center. "I am NOT gonna tell you twice-give Lily back!"

Myotismon just chuckled. "Did you really think things would be that easy boy? You just rush in here, save the girl, be the hero, and she's yours?'

Tai clenched his fists as MetalGreymon roared angrily. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt her you can think again! You're going to pay for kidnapping her!"

"Oh really?…" Myotismon's voice had gone deadly soft. "If you think you're so strong…then prove it."

"Gladly! Get him MetalGreymon!"

"Mega Claw!" He swiped his claw right at Myotismon-who smirked before immediately disappearing.

"W-what the?"

There was a rush of air behind him, and Tai barely had time to duck before a shadow ball blasted into the building in front, creating a huge smoking hole.

"HOLY!"

Myotismon's laugh echoed behind him, and he whirled around to see the Ultimate floating there, a sly smirk on his face. "What? Not up for the challenge?"

MetalGreymon snarled. "Giga Blaster!"

With a lazy wave of his hand, Myotismon sneered as the attack went way off course before crashing into the crowd of spectators.

"I don't know about you…" The bats flew behind Myotismon, glaring at Tai with red eyes. "But I'm getting bored with this game. Eat his worthless Digimon."

MetalGreymon roared in pain as the bats swarmed; streaking the claws across his flesh and biting, ripping.

Tai angrily swiped at the air, before letting out a yelp as he felt fangs sink into his body as well.

"TAI!" Mimi's eyes widened with horror as she watched from below. "You've got to get out of here! NOW!"

"No way! I'm not backing down to him!"

"Tai…" MetalGreymon's groan sounded weaker and in even more pain-the chittering from the bats got more and more frenzied.

Tai looked down at his eyes widened at the blood streaked across his Digimon's back-muscle and even bone could slightly be seen as the bats swarmed like piranhas.

"TAI!" A Digimon he didn't recognize-a flower like fairy-floated just above Mimi. "You've got to get out of here!"

Tai hesitated before glancing back at Myotismon-the smug look on the Virus face made him want to scream.

He was ready to lunge at him himself before, with another groan of pain, MetalGreymon flapped his wings and took off into the air. "I'm sorry Tai…but I can't let you die too!"

"W-what? No! Go back!"

"NO!"

Myotismon smirked as he watched the pathetic Digidestined retreat. "That was too easy…" His eyes flickered back over to Lillymon, who clenched her fists.

"My…you are a pretty one aren't you?"

Lillymon growled. "Can it creep!" The flower on her right hand started to glow. "Flower…Cannon!"

Myotismon rolled his eyes before easily blocking the attack. "Do you expect to beat me with geraniums?…" He crossed his arms as a dark shadow flew from his cape; looking like an evil face snarling. "Nightmare…Claw!"

Lillymon screamed as the attack struck, wrapping her in the shadows. Her eyes widened as her skin slowly turned a pale gray…before collapsing.

"LILLYMON!" Mimi's eyes widened with fear as the bats swooped towards her falling partnter. "No! They're gonna get her!"…

…

Sora gasped as she pressed her body up against the railing, cringing as the Bakemon swooped towards her.

Her radio lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, and Phantomon chuckled darkly as he raised his scythe again.

"Save your screams little one. Seize her! Take her away!"

She cringed as two of the Bakemon crawled forwards and grabbed her by the arms. But…something about their touch felt weird. Not cold and icy like a real Bakemon's.

And was that…feathers?

Phantomon blinked as the two Bakemon turned around to glare at him. "Wha?…"

The sheets flew upwards, and there was an angry cry of, "Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Oh…it's just a bird…a large bird I grant you…a large ANGRY BIRD!" Phantomon and the other Bakemon screamed in terror as Birdramon dove at them, her eyes blazing.

"Sora…" Ms. Takenouchi whispered, pressing her daughter close to her. Sora choked back a sob. "Oh Mom…I'm so…"

"There's no time honey! You've got to get out of here!"

Sora glanced slightly behind her-her eyes widened as the Bakemon charged forwards. "But what about you?"

"Get moving! I'll be fine!"

"NO!"

"Sora!" Mimi shrieked, and Sora whirled around to see her friend standing there, her eyes full of tears. "Get out! He's way too strong!"

Birdramon shrieked again as she streaked towards Lillymon-"Meteor Wing!" she spat, sending fireballs crashing down onto the bats.

Myotismon scowled as the bird Digimon scooped unconscious Lillymon up before speeding back the way she came.

"Go! Sora please!" Her mother stood protectively in front of her, snarling at the Bakemon. "Get away you-you things!"

Sora fought back a sob before leaping over the railing and landing on Birdramon's back. "I'll come back for you! I promise!"

The last thing she saw of her mother was her struggling against the Bakemon as they pulled her back inside with the rest of the crowd…

…

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Izzy barely registered his partner's voice as he powered up his laptop. "Izzy!"

"H-huh?" His eyes flickered to the top left of the screen and widened as he spotted the flashing signal which meant someone had sent him a message.

As soon as he clicked on it, Gennai's voice boomed out. "Greetings!"

"G-Gennai?"

"I sent you kids this message because if I'm right, you could really use the help right now."

"Absolutely." Tentomon muttered.

"The fog surrounded the city is not a natural phenomenon. Its Myotismon's doing."

"Well duh!"

"You're going to have to destroy the source of his power." A map of Odiaba appeared on the screen. "I believe it's coming from…around here."

"That's the TV station!"

"So it is. Oh-and by the way Izzy? The Bakemon patrolling the corriders should be bursting down your door in about…oh, 2 minutes."

"…WHAT?"

Sure enough, the screams from other apartments sounded-loud and terror stricken as children wailed and parents sobbed.

"Uh-Izzy?" Tentomon yelped.

"But don't worry my young friend. I added something special to your computer that will protect you. A shield-all you have to do is activate it."

"O-okay! But how can I do that?" His eyes flickered to a folder above him and in desperation clicked on it.

"Shield loading….12% complete."  
Just then, his bedroom door burst open-Izzy nearly wet his pants as he whirled around in his chair.

His parents both stood there, both looking absolutely panic stricken. "Izzy!" His mother raced towards him as his father brandished a golf club, looking wildly from side to side. "Come on! We have to get out of here before those things grab us!"

"Wait just a second…" Izzy kept staring at the computer screen. _"Come on…come on…"  
_"Just a second?" Mrs. Izumi grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to yank him away. "NO! You're going now!"

"But Mom-wait-please listen!"

"No, you listen!" She snapped back as she kept pulling on him. "It's not safe here! Now please put that computer down and come on!"

"Mom!"

"Koshiro Izumi I-"Honey…" Mrs. Izumi looked up as her husband put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let the boy work." He said gently. "The kids seem to know more about this than we do…"

She hesitated before slowly nodding. "All right…" before stepping backwards.

Mr. Izumi smiled down at his son. "Go for it."

Izzy grinned before typing more rapidly on the computer. 45%…68%…93%

The door started to creak dangerously…the sound of hammering increased on the other side.

"I-Izzy?"

"Almost there! _Come on…just five more seconds…"  
_"Zombie Claw!" bellowed a voice on the other side-the door flew open just as the meter reached 100% and a blinding light shot from the computer.


	68. Torture

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Both of his parents screamed as the Bakemon burst into the room-as the light faded away Izzy's eyes widened with fear. It hadn't worked…nothing had changed!

Until he noticed the blank stares the Bakemon were giving them. They were staring right at the Izumi family…and didn't seem to realize.

Even for Bakemon, this was extremely dim. Honestly, his Dad was holding up a golf club right in the lead Bakemon's face.

This didn't make any sense-unless…the shield HAD worked! Thank Yggdrasil!

"There's no one here." Another Bakemon grunted. "Let's keep moving."

Izzy didn't breath until they left the apartment-his parents must have felt the same way as they collapsed with a groan.

Too close…

"It worked!" Tentomon exclaimed excitedly. "The Digital Barrier is in pace!"

His parents whirled around with a terrifed scream at the sound of his voice.

"Er…" Tentomon sweatdropped. "Well, now that you know I can talk pleased to make your aquiantance!"

Mr. Izumi had to catch his wife as she fainted.

…

Mrs. Takashi winced as, once again, she was slammed into. She'd never seen the ferry dock loading area so crowded…

"Please folks…" a man dressed in a white and gold uniform stood on the platform, yelling into a bullhorn. "The fog's made it unsafe to travel! I understand you're upset but-!"

The crowd erupted into outraged yells. "You HAVE to get us to Odiaba!"

"My family's back there!"

He yelped as the crowd surged forward at once-TK fought back a whimper as he was shoved to the ground. When he got back up, there was no sight of his mother. "Mommy?"

"TK!" Her voice was faint, but panicky. "TK!"

"Mommy!" Patamon looked up from TK's arms. "Come on-let's get out of this crowd."

"But…"

"TK-you're gonna get hurt. Let's go-I'm sure we'll find her when we're out in the open!"

"…All right." TK turned around to immediately crash into someone else and send them flying on their back.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry…I-" Wait…only one person had that whine in his voice…"Joe?"

Joe blinked as he thumbled for his glasses. "TK? Is that you?"

"Yup! What are you doing here?"

Joe stood up just as Gomamon piped his head out of the duffle bag. "Same thing you are, I guess. Trying to get to Odiaba."

TK nodded. "All the boats are down…" He bit his lip as he looked out over the horizon.

The fog had gotten even thicker; creeping out over the ocean like a menacing hand stretching out.

"So…how are we gonna get there?" Patamon asked worriedly.

Joe smiled slyly, an expression TK rarely saw on his face. "Don't worry. We have a secret weapon." He grinned down at Gomamon. "Ready buddy?"

"You bet!" Gomamon exclaimed before hopping into the water. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

…

Tai panted as MetalGreymon landed on the ground behind the abandoned mansion. The cuts and slashes on his body still stung…

"Agumon buddy…" he asked weakly as his partner degernated. "Are you okay?"

"I…" MetalGreymon groaned before turning back into Agumon. "Think so…"

He clenched his teeth. "That lipstick wearing…I'll kill him, I SWEAR I-ACK!"

With a snarl, someone slammed him into the wall by the neck. "What have you done?"

Tai yelped as Sira glared furiously up at him. "Why are you always trying to strangle me?"

"Because you're an IDIOT!"

With a snarl of fury, she threw him to the ground-Tai scrambled away from her, his eyes wide with fear.

"What are you pissed about? It's Myotismon's fault!"

Sira snarled at him. "Oh, trust me. Right now I'm even more pissed at you than him!"

"What? Why?"

"WHY? You abandoned her! Moron! I can't believe you-do you care anything about Lily at all?"

Tai leapt to his feet and shoved Sira backwards slightly. "Don't ever tell me I don't care about Lily! I'm not the one who handed her over-ACK!" Tai covered a hand over his right eye as he was hit by a well-aimed punch.

"Don't…" She seethed. "Ever go there. EVER."

GrandDracmon scowled at Tai just as Viximon came running in. "Where's Lily? Did you get her?"

"No-because of this idiot!"

"Don't you think I wanted to get her out?" Tai shouted, his anger rising as much as Sira's. "I did what I did to help her!"

Sira just continued to glare. "You could have gotten her out…" she said, her voice lowering with anger. "I was there Tai. You had the chance-but you had to butt in and get your chance at revenge with him."

"I-!"

"She'd be fine now. She'd be SAFE. Instead you left her with that monster! Do you have any idea what he'll do to her?"

"I know! That's why I want to kill that creep!" Tai insisted, his voice shaking slightly. "So she'd be...be safe…"

Sira just stared at him. "You're a fool." She said quietly. "You can't match his power. Any idiot could tell that. And because you cared more about settling a grudge than helping the person you claim to love…makes me think I'm right. She means nothing to you."

Tai just watched as Sira stormed deeper into the manor. "GrandDracmon!"

"Yes my lady?"

"Find Lily and help her-NOW! I'll come with you and deal with Dorkula."

"I'll come too!" Tai said desperately, stepping forwards.

Sira didn't even look back at him over her shoulder. "No way in heck."

"But-"I gave you a chance. All you did was prove I can never trust you with her again…" Her voice caught slightly. "She's probably screaming your name right now…wondering why you haven't come to help her…"

Viximon glared at him before running off after Sira. "Wait for me!"

Sira shook her head before scratching Viximon behind the ears. "I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt…stay here. Please."

"But!"

"Viximon he'll kill you. I'll bring Lily back I promise." She shot Tai another glare. "Without YOU."

Tai felt panic rise in his chest. _"What have I done?…Lily…I'm so sorry…"_

…

"Get your HANDS off of me!" I howled as the Bakemon dragged me down the TV station hallway.

Demidevimon snickered. "Sorry angel-face. No one here to help you this time."

"Oh, stuff it bowling ball!"

"Hey, that hurts…" he smirked as he fluttered down next to my face. "I can tell you what the boss has in store for you and it ain't pretty."

I growled slightly, baring my teeth at him in a lame attempt to hide my fear. "You think you can scare me? You wish…"

He just grinned showing rotten teeth. "I'm not the one you should be scared of…" he cackled as I was dragged, still thrashing into the room with the door open slightly.

"Gack!" I yelped as I tumbled onto the ground-and caught a good glimpse of two boots-one with a skull, the other with a bat…

"Hello there my pet…"

I scrambled backwards on my hands and knees, narrowing my eyes angrily. "Don't touch me!"

Myotismon just smirked before easily picking me up by the scruff. "Don't worry…I just figured it was about time for a…one on one chat?"

"Whatever it is you want to know-the answer is NO."

I snarled in pain as the whip lashed across my back, slamming me into the ground, ripping through skin and muscle.

"Watch your tone…"

"I don't CARE!" I spat back at him, matching his glare with one of my own as I raised my head defiantly. "I don't care what you do to me anymore! You can't make me hurt the Digidestined!"

Myotismon chuckled slightly before slamming me into the wall, pinning me there. "Hurt them? Course not, my precious-that's my job." His voice lowered to a snarl. "Since I obviously can't trust you anymore you filthy little traitor…"

"And proud of it…." I muttered back, shooting him a sneer.

I tried not to wince in pain as his grip tightened on my shoulders-the sound of bone creaking and muscles being yanked out of place.

"Tell me who the eighth child is." He hissed, his face so close to mine we were almost nose to nose-GROSS.

"And what makes you think I know?" I spat angrily in his face, smirking as he winced and pulled back slightly.

"Oh…I know you know my dear…" I gasped slightly as I felt my shoulder finally pop before he dropped me. "Why else would you and the mutt be trying to steal the Crest of Light?"

"Steal it? YOU stole it! We were just trying to get it back for-"For WHO?"

…Crap. "The eighth child…" I rasped out, looking away from him. He knows when I'm lying…and I wasn't doing a very good job right now.

Myotismon smirked. "I know you're trying to protect him. Pitiful…but then again, you always were soft."

WHAT? "What. Was. That?"

"You heard me."

With a snarl, I forced myself to my feet. "Just because I can't be bothered to work for a weakling like you-!"

"Crimson Lightning!" I was slammed backwards into the wall again, collapsing on my stomach.

But I pushed myself upwards and snarled at him, my eyes narrowed down to slits. "What are you gonna do?" I taunted. "Kill me? I don't care anymore."

Myotismon curled his lip in disgust before smirking cruelly. "Don't worry my pet. You're too valuable for me to kill…but I will…" His hand glowed red again as he walked forward, and I cringed slightly.

"Beat you until you can't…move."


	69. Brother and Sister Reunited

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Kari panted before ducking behind yet another corner-the Bakemon were still flying around and if she got grabbed…

Although, maybe that would be better. She'd get to see her mother again. Mom and all the others who'd been kidnapped.

"He's looking for YOU-you gotta hide!"

"This is all my fault…" she thought miserably as she pressed her back against the stone wall.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her, and she froze. Two figures were hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, and something that was definently not human lifted its head and sniffed.

She froze again. Oh no…

"Matt-I smell something. Someone's in here with us."

"Come on Gabumon…" Wait-that voice was somewhat familiar…"It's probably just your imagination. Don't worry."

There was silence-then the sound of feet shuffling towards her-a trickle of sweat appeared on her forehead. "Tai. I could really use you right now!"

"Gabumon, where are you going? Dad told us to stay here!"

"I'm just looking…" Slowly, a light blue muzzle with thicker blue stripes and yellow underneath peeked it's way around the corner.

Kari gulped as a strange dog/lizard creature stared at her curiously. The two just watched each other for a second.

Finally, he cocked his head and said in a friendly voice-"Hello. Who are you?"

"I…"

"Gabumon!" a blonde-haired boy sighed as he walked over. "What are you-Huh?"

Kari's eyes widened, and so did the boy's with recognition.

"…Matt?'

"Kari?"

…

"Come on-climb up!" Joe held out a hand to the younger boy, and, with difficutly, managed to pull him on top of Ikakumon's back.

TK grunted slightly as he almost fell off-Patamon had to drag him by the backpack and pull him upright.

"Ouch…" Ikakumon winced as hands yanked at his fur. "Watch it!"

"Sorry…" Joe looked around uneasily at the people half-hanging over the railing to stare in disbelief, while others screamed and backed away from the huge monster.

TK looked up at Joe. "Well? Come on! Let's go!"

"Right!"

"TK!"

TK and Patamon both froze as Ms. Takashi pushed her way through the crowd to the front, her eyes wild with panic. "Uh oh…"

"What are you doing up there? Come down this instant!"

"Uh…sorry, Mom I can't!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"It's all right Mom!" TK said hastily, noticng the look of panic on her face as Ikakumon started to swim forwards. "This is Joe-he's a friend!"

"Yeah!" Joe agreed, smiling innocently. "I met TK in woodworking class. He almost chopped off one of my thumbs!"

Ms. Takashi ran to try and keep up. "Please stop! I don't understand!"

"It's okay-the saw missed his hand by a mile!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"I'll take care of him!" Joe yelled back over his shoulder as Ikakumon drifted off into the fog. "I promise!"

She stared after them, hoplessness and anguish rising up in her chest. TK…Matt…Now she'd lost both of them.

…

A large crowd of children had been shoved together into a long line-whimpers and sobs echoed in the smaller room, as they begged for their parents to come back.

Gatomon cringed and pinned her ears back as the sobs reached her ears; her claws slid in and out uneasily.

She knew why Myotismon had brought her here…the tricky thing was figuring out how to handle it.

"Well?" one of the Bakemon barked at her, shoving a crying girl with long blonde pigtails in front of her.

The poor kid looked absolutely terrified; and Gatomon felt a stab of anger. "It's not her…" she muttered angrily.

"Next." He barked, shoving her to the ground as a little boy, shaking with fear walked up.

"It's not him."

"Okay, next!"

Gatomon's whole body stiffened as the air behind her grew cold-and with it the scent of blood. Lots of blood…

"Beware, Gatomon." Myotismon's voice hissed in her ear.

Something was shoved down next to her, grunting slightly as it hit the ground, absolutely covered in blood.

"W-wha?" She froze as the figure turned…and she recognized the face covered in its own blood. "Lily?"

"Ugh…"

Myotismon smirked as he looked down at the two of them-Gatomon crouched over Lily, begging her to get up.

"See what happens when you defy me…"

As injured as she was, Lily still turned her head to glare at him, brown eyes narrowed with pure hate.

He sneered coldly. "And if either of you lie to me, I will destroy all of them…" He licked his lips as he looked out over the cowering children.

…

Tai scowled as he looked out over the darkness. Sira had disappeared hours ago…and she still wasn't back.

"You okay Tai?"

"No…" He muttered as he looked down at Agumon. "I should be there-with her! Saving Lily!"

Agumon shot him a look. "She gave you a chance Tai. You didn't exactly do what you were supposed to do."

"I…" He closed his eyes. "I know…" Tai finally rasped out. "I made a horrible mistake…but I want to make things right and she won't let me!"

"Maybe it'll just take time for her to cool off. Then she'll let you help!"

"…I hope so…"

"Tai!"

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him as his eyes widened in disbelief-he whirled around. "Kari? Matt?"

"Tai!" Kari half-sobbed as she buried her face in her brother's shirt, still crying quietly.'

Tai held her close to him and stared in disbelief at Matt and Gabumon. "Wha-how did you guys get here?"

Matt simply smiled as he held up his Digivice, the screen still flashing slightly. "Luckily for us these things work so well, huh? I found your sister hiding from the Bakemon."

Tai gritted his teeth. He didn't think Myotismon and the others knew yet what Kari was…but…

"Tai…" Kari looked helplessly up at her older brother. "They got Mom and Dad…"

"WHAT?"

"It's true." Matt agreed, scowling as he narrowed his eyes. "Myotismon is holding the entire city captive-to try and hunt down the eighth child. The fog is keeping anyone from escaping the city-no one can come in and help us!"

He blinked before looking from side to side. "Where's Lily? I thought she'd be with you!"

Renamon snarled before glaring at Tai. "Ask HIM."

Tai sucked in his breath and exchanged a look with Kari. "Matt…there's something I've got to tell you."

…

"Thanks Gennai!" Izzy said in relief as he finished typing his reply on the computer. His father was still holding his mother up, a wet cloth placed on her forhead.

"The Digital Barrier saved our butts!"

"Yes well, you'll have to move fast. It will stay activated…" Gennai's voice warned. "But not permanently. It's not powerful enough for that. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Right!" He gently shut the lid before placing the laptop back in the computer-sighing as he looked back at his parents.

"Please….just stay here. You'll be safe within the barrier. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise!"

Izzy and Tentomon looked at each other, nodded and made a bolt for the door. Izzy's hand was just on the doorknob when-"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Mrs. Izumi smiled weakly at him. "You've grown up so much…and it's obvious you can take care of yourself. But you'll always be my little boy. So please…be careful."

Izzy's hand shook slightly. "I…I will." He fought back a sob. "I promise." Before bolting out the door with Tentomon, trying not to hear his mother's muffled sobs.


	70. Crest of Reliability

Chapter Sixty-Nine

"Ugh…" Joe groaned as he leaned over, clutching at his stomach. "I think I'm gonna barf…"

"Hang on." Ikakumon's low growl echoed throughout the silent bay. "We're almost there…"

"How do you know?" TK demanded, looking from side to side. The fog kept on pressing in on them, wiping out any spark of light. "I can't see a thing!"

However, he stiffened suddenly as a dark shadow emerged slowly. "Hey…is that…"

His eyes narrowed before a grin split across his face. "It is! It's the bridge! We're almost there you guys!"

"Are you kidding me?" Joe also grinned. "Finally! I don't believe it!"

Patamon however, was looking around warily, his eyes flickering from side to side.

Sensing his partner's distress, TK asked nervously, "W-what is it?…"

"It's too…quiet."

As if on cue, a low growl could be heard above them. Joe blinked before looking back at TK. "Is your…tummy growling?"

TK opened his mouth to respond before freezing-right as they floated towards the bridge he could see another shadow…red eyes glaring right at him.

"Uh, J-Joe?"

The fog cleared away slightly, and both boys screamed as what looked like a giant sea serpent snarled down at them.

Its red scaly body was wrapped tightly around the bridge, his teeth were bared and daggers like horn pointing right at Ikakumon.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I knew this was too easy!" Patamon said grimly as TK cringed. "That's MegaSeadramon! Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully evolved version, it was like an angry guppy!"

MegaSeadramon's eyes narrowed as his coils tightened around the bridge-the metal groaned and creaked as it was crushed under his weight.

Slowly the middle of the bridge was snapped in half-the two sides ripping away from each other.

Rubble and metal pillars came crashing down into the water; Joe winced as concrete clashed down next to him.

"We're totally going to get blamed for this!"

MegaSeadramon's eyes narrowed down to slits as he slowly uncurled himself and splashed into the water, making his way towards them…

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikakumon snarled-but the attack simply bounced off the monster's scales.

The horn on MegaSeadramon's started to glow with energy, and he curled his lips to show off his teeth.

"Lightning Javelin!"

Joe and TK both screamed as they were blasted off the top of Ikakumon-TK howled as he hit the water with a sickening crash.

Desperately, he thrashed wildly, trying to keep his head above water as the weight of his exhausted body started to drag him down…

"TK!"

"H-help me!" TK gasped as Patamon flew over, eyes wide with terror. "I can't swim so good Patamon!"

Patamon tried desperately to pull his partner up, but the effort was far too much for him…

The water rose up over him, and TK closed his eyes as he felt himself sink to the bottom of the ocean…

"Mat…where are you…I need you…"

Suddenly strong hands seized him around the middle-Matt? Whoever it was gave a strong kick, propelling the both of them back to the surface.

Patamon gasped with joy at the sight of his partner. "TK!"

TK coughed up what felt like a gallon of sea water. "J-Joe?" he spluttered, as the older boy shoved a floating piece of wood at him.

"Grab on!" Joe gasped. TK's eyes widened as the older boy's head started to slip underneath the water.

"Joe!"

"I wouldn't want…anything to happen to you…cause you're just a kid. I'm responsible…I promised your mom…"

TK's eyes widened with horror as Joe groaned again…before slipping underneath the water.

"NO!"

The darkness pressed around him, and Joe felt his lungs fill with water as he sank deeper and deeper…"At least I kept my promise…TK's safe…"

As he dripped into unconciousness, he didn't notice the Crest around his neck burst into a silver light that shot upwards…

"JOE!" TK screamed again-Ikakumon's eyes widened as he froze. mid-lunge at MegaSeadramon.

""Ikakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"  
As the light faded, TK's eyes widened at the orange walrus like Digimon, which had a sturdy green shell on his back, a long pointed horn, a menacing looking hammer in his right hand. "W-who is that?"

"Don't worry!" Patamon chirped up. "He's one of ours! Gomamon's Ultimate form, Zudomon! I was wondering when he was gonna show up!"

Zudomon growled as he held a glowing figure in his palm-it took TK a second to realize that the glow was from Joe's Crest.

Which meant the figure was…"Joe!"

Joe groaned as he weakly sat up. "I-Ikakumon?…You digivolved!" His look of surprise turned into fear as MegaSeadramon roared angrily before charging again.

"AHHH!"

"I don't think so!" Zudomon snarled, raising up his hammer which was now charging with electricity. "Vulcan's Hammer!"

MegaSeadramon screamed as the electricity coursed through his body-his eyes bulged as if they were about to burst out of their sockets.

Huge gaping burns marks appeared on his body, and he screamed one more time before slowly sinking underneath the surface.

TK sighed with relief as Zudomon swam over to him and Patamon and Joe gently pulled him up. "Thanks for saving me…you're a real friend…"

Joe blushed. "Ah, don't mention it. Now come on-we have to get to Odiaba!"

"Help me…please…" The both of them froze, looking from side to side.

"Did you…hear that?"

Joe's eyes narrowed slightly-a piece of drift wood was floating towards them, something clinging desperately to it, dressed in a purple cloak and hat.

"Take me…to Gatomon…" He said weakly, forcing his head up to stare at them.

"Gatomon?"

TK gasped and tugged on Joe's sleeve. "Look!" before pointing at the golden object in the Digimon's hand. "He's got the Crest!"

Sure enough, it was just like the same gold necklace around Joe and TK's necks-with what looked like a star symbol in the middle.

Joe glared suspiciously. How had this Digimon got ahold of a Crest? What did it mean?

"All right-just who are you?"

"Please…it belongs to…the eighth child…"

"The eighth child?" They both yelped in unison-TK's eyes were huge and Joe's mouth was hanging open.

"…" The figure closed his eyes as he started to slide off. "…Lily…"

…

"You're kidding me!"

"No-I'm serious! Kari IS the eighth child!"

Matt's eyes were huge as he stared in disbelief at Tai. "So all this time-it's been your little sister? We searched all over for nothing?"

Tai sighed in frustration. "Calm down, will you? I had no way of knowing…" He clenched his fists. 'I've already lost my parents and Lily. I don't wanna risk losing Kari too."

There was silence for a moment. "So this…" Matt frowned. "Sira girl? She's on our side?"

Tai nodded. "Uh huh. I mean…she's kind of…weird, but she definently hates Myotismon. Even more than we do, I'll say."

"So she went off to go and try to get Lily back? She must be out of her mind! Myotismon has the whole city being held captive!"  
"Everyone now?"

"Yeah-my Dad just barely got me out in time…" Matt gritted his teeth as he looked the other direction. "I don't know where he is now."

"…This is insane…" Tai swore wildly. "He can't DO this!" before angrily kicking an empty beer bottle.

"It's all my fault…" Kari said softly as she got to her feet and walked over. "He's doing all this…because of me, right?"

Tai started, looking at his little sister as if he couldn't see her-but only for a second. "N-no Kari!" He bent down and shook her by the shoulders gently. "This is not your fault. It's Myotismon's."

"…"

Tai sighed before getting to his feet. His eyes narrowed with a new detirmination. "…Matt. Keep an eye on Kari. I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?" Matt yelped as Tai and Agumon charged down the front steps

"To find Lily! If I'm not back in an hour you guys get out of here!"

"Sira told us to stay here!"

"Don't worry!" Tai yelled back over his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fi-ACK!" he yelped before falling on his face.

Renamon just huffed and crossed her arms. "If he's going to get himself killed…then he can go ahead. Long as he stays away from Lily."

Matt just sweatdropped. "We're doomed…"

…


	71. My Sister

Chapter Seventy

"Lily…." Something was shaking me slightly. "Wake up…come on…please…"

"H-huh?"

"Come on…my lady's going to kill me if I don't help you…."

"…GrandDracmon?" I heard a sigh of relief and slowly opened my eyes to see a tall man with blond hair staring down at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"At least you're not completely out of it…"

"What…" I struggled to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

He pressed his lips tightly together and sighed. "You still don't honestly believe the lie Myotismon told you do you?"

"…I…" I turned my head and looked the other way, feeling my throat twist slightly. "I don't know…I can't believe it…but I don't know what to think."

"Lily…" he put a hand on my shoulder. "Riona told me to come and get you-away from him. She was…so angry to find out you'd been caught again."

"Then why did she give me up in the first place?"

GrandDracmon sighed. "He had me cursed, Lily. He was going to kill me."

"WHAT?" My eyes widened with shock-"H-he? Did what?"

"It's the truth…" He crouched down low so he could stare in my face. "I swear to it. Believe me."

…After all this time…that LYING BACKSTABBING MISERABLE CREEP! Rage flooded through me-all the rage I'd felt through the past years. The crying…the heartbreak…

_"You see my pet? No one cares about you…no one wants you…except me. You belong with me."_

He manipulated me-AGAIN! I can't believe I listened to him!

"I'll kill him…" I rasped, struggling to break free of the handcuffs, in my rage ignoring the pain that shot through my body everytime I moved.

"Lily, calm down!"

"I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT! HE'S DEAD!" The cuffs around my wrists started to burn with dark energy-tightning, burning my wrists. "Ah…."

"Lily, I mean it!" GrandDracmon grabbed me. "I'll get you out-just stop fighting-you're going to hurt yourself!"

I snarled with frustration before gritting my teeth and not struggling. "Fine…just get me out of here!"

He nodded before bending over-before freezing. His eyes widened. "My lady…"

"…Wha?"

GrandDracmon stood up, panic in his eyes. "I'll be back-I swear it! But right now…Riona's in trouble!"

"In trouble? Wait, what do you mean?"

But he'd already whirled around and disappeared back into the shadows. "GrandDracmon come back!"

…

Sira snarled with frustration as she was slammed backwards into the wall, clutching a hand to her side where the blood poured down.

Myotismon just chuckled slightly as he landed in front of her. "My, looks like someone's lost her touch…"

She growled, raising a hand before blasting another water ball at him-which he barely dodged. "You're the weak one here. Now give Lily back or else!" The familiar weakness rose up in her chest-and she winced before bending over and coughing slightly.

Blood from her spittle scattered across her glove and she winced. Not again…

"Give her back?" His lips curled in a sneer. "Why don't you…make me?"

"Gladly!" The symbols on her arms started to shine a brilliant red-but before she could make a move he grabbed her by the upper arm, pinning her to the wall. She struggled to break free, but Myotismon ripped off part of her sleeve, revealing the rest of the symbols that continued up her shoulder.

Sira's eyes widened and clenched her teeth-as if the vampire's touch was causing agonizing pain.

Myotismon chuckled softly as he stroked his finger down the markings. "Ah….you still have the little problem I see…my beautiful water maiden?"

"Get-OFF!" She closed her eyes, trying to force the pain away. I will not scream…I will NOT scream…

He sneered again-before something slammed him from the side. "What the?"

"Get your HANDS off my tamer!" GrandDracmon spat angrily, clenching his grip on the other vampire before angrily throwing him to the ground.

Myotismon's eyes widened slightly as GrandDracmon snarled down at him, curling his lip in disgust. "Y-you!"

GrandDracmon growled again before raising a hand-forming a black sphere. "I warned you before. NEVER touch her!"

The attack hit Myotismon right in the chest-and his scream carried throughout the building.

GrandDracmon seized Sira around the waist before disappearing back into the shadows.

…

My eyes widened as the sound of a feminine scream reached my ears. What was-could it be?

"Sira?" I strained wildly to break free as another scream echoed. If that was Sira…

Another scream echoed-this one of absolute pain…

"SIRA!" The shackles kept on burning, deeper and deeper-but with a desperate snarl I lunged forward.

By some miracle, the chain locking me to the wall snapped, and I was free. Well-sort of.

Even though it hurt like no tomorrow to do so, I sucked in a deep breath and, wincing in pain, managed to finally slide my wrists out of the cracked dark bracelets.

"Hang on Sira! I'm coming!"

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the collar around my neck start to shine menacingly…

…

"Izzy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tentomon buzzed uneasily as the two of them creeped through the halls of the TV station.

"We don't have a choice…" Izzy hissed in response, looking warily from side to side. If they got jumped they'd be in big trouble…

"The source must be coming from somewhere around here-as long as Gennai's calculations are correct!"]

He started to take another step before freezing. A lone Bakemon was slowly making its way towards them.

And where one was a bunch more must follow…"Hide!"

Izzy yanked Tentomon behind the corner as the group of Myotismon's soldiers floated past them.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too-ACK!"

Something had seized him from behind, and clasped a hand over his mouth so he couldn't cry out.

Whoever it was was much stronger than him, and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free!

"W-what the?"

"Shh!" a man's voice hissed. "It's all right kid-calm down!"

Izzy blinked and looked up to see a man with brown hair and familiar blue eyes…"Whoah…wait a second…"

…

"Never a moment;s rest…" one Bakemon thought grumpily as it sat sulking on the bench. "It's always seize her or grab him or go terroize that old lady!"

He sighed heavily again-before he was pounced on. "Listen here creep!" Tai spat, punching him in the face as Agumon raked his claws across his flank. "Where's Myotismon keeping Lily? Huh?"

"Tai!"

The sound of that familiar voice made him look up. "Huh? Sora?"

Birdramon shrieked as she flew downwards, landing gently on the ground in front of them. Tai's eyes flickered behind him to see the Bakemon make a bolt for it. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Lily's…" Sora panted. "She must be with the others. Myotismon and his goons are keeping them locked inside the building-but the kids are separated from their parents."

She glanced anxiously at him. "Mimi's there too…"

Tai clenched his teeth. As much as he wanted to just run in there and rescue Lily…this was going to be harder than he thought. If Sora was right, and Lily was with the other hostages, then pissing Myotismon off by trying to rescue her would put everyone in danger.

"I'll find a way…" He muttered. "Lily…" before glancing back at Sora, who was still watching him uneasily.

"Go hook up with Matt-he's hiding out with Kari at the old mansion. Oh-and if Sira's still pissed at me, tell her I'm sorry!"

"Huh? Wait Tai!" Sora yelped as he bolted down the road with Agumon right behind him. "Who's Sira? Tai!"

Birdramon growled next to her. "That boy…we'd better get going Sora. Before the others are in trouble."

She sighed-she wanted to go after Tai, but…she'd probably be better off doing what he said and sticking with Matt. "You're right. Let's go."

As Birdramon flew off, neither of them noticed Phantomon chuckling as he watched them from the shadows.

"That's it…show me where all your little friends are…"


	72. Collar

Chapter Seventy-One

Myotismon snarled with frustration, angrily kicking at a piece of nearby rubble next to him. That filthy mutant had gotten away again…

"She wouldn't be so smug if that disgrace of a virus wasn't pampering to her every need…"

His eyes narrowed at the sound of footsteps, and a frantic yell of, "SIRA!"

…**WHAT?** Myotismon whirled around, his eyes blazing. How did that little brat get out of-…wait…wait…this could be good…

With a smirk, he slipped back into the shadows and waited…

…

"SIRA!" I shouted, slamming through the door and into the empty room-almost bowling over at the scent of blood that reached my nose.

"S-Sira?" There was no one there…absolute silence. Shattered glass shone ominously all over the floor, as light streamed in through a broken window.

But the only thing I saw was the huge…puddle of blood on the ground-blood that smelled like seawater…and rain…

Sira's blood…. "No…." Dropping to my knees, my hands shook slightly. "No…it…it can't be…"

Sira CAN'T be dead…she's the strongest person I know! She wouldn't…she wouldn't lose to HIM.

"She was weak."

A snarl erupted from my throat at the sound of Myotismon's voice, and I whirled around to see him step from the shadows. "Look who's talking!"

Myotismon just smirked. "Don't believe me?"

"Why should I? I know you made up the whole thing about Sira!" My anger was starting to take control of me again-I barely noticed as my hands flared up slightly. "That entire year…YOU MISERABLE SPINELESS CREEP!"

He just sneered before easily kicking me in my already painful ribs, knocking me away from him. "Oh come now pet…how is it my fault you were gullible enough to fall for it?'

I snarled before forcing myself back to my feet. "I should've never listened to you…now where's Sira?"

Myotismon chuckled. "You can keep on crying out for her my pet. She's not coming back. She's dead."

"I don't believe that!"

"Oh really?" He pulled out a scrap of fabric behind his back…covered in blood. My eyes widened slightly.

"You see?…" Myotismon smiled triumphantly at the look of horror on my face. "And if you still don't believe me…" he unfurled the piece of fabric…to reveal the symbol I knew so well.

A circle with long, jagged lines curving upwards from it…."No…."

I let out a strangled gasp in my throat before slowly backing away. "Sira wouldn't…lose to you."

"I told you!" He snapped. "She was weak! Weak and foolish, more concerned with helping you than her own wellbeing!"

"W-what do you mean?"

A slow smirk appeared on Myotismon's face and he chuckled slightly. "What…didn't you know how sick she was pet?"

"Sira, WATCH OUT!"

Sira whirled around, her eyes narrowing as yet another one of those goons in their ridiculous outfits lunged at her.

I crouched, ready to spring at and protect her-my hands flaring up slightly-but Sira just smirked before raising her hand, blasting a stream of water at him.

The creep screamed as he was blasted through the wall and collapsed motionless on the ground, twitching slightly.

A slow grin formed on my face. "Sira that was awe-Sira?"

She bent over, coughing slightly. The look of exhaustion on her face made my stomach do flip-flops-even more so when I caught the scent of her blood.

"You're hurt!"

Sira waved a hand impatiently, shoving me away firmly as I ran towards her. "Lily…it's nothing."

"Nothing? You were just coughing up blood!" I glanced her up and down-expecting to see some kind of injury. "What did he do-knife you or something?"

"NO!" Sira glared at me before stuffing her bloody gloved hand back in her pocket. "Lily just…drop it all right."

"O…Okay…"

I knew she'd been sick…but had it been worse?…Could it have gotten worse?

Myotismon smiled cruelly at the look of fear and apprehension on my face. "You see my precious? She came all this way…just to try and help her…" He gestured at the blood on the ground. "And look what it's cost her."

"No…"

"Just like all your other friends who died…trying to protect her. Especially that wizard fool…"

That finally did it. I finally snapped. "NO!" before lunging at him, light energy rushing through my fingers.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon spat, slamming the whip into my upper torso and sending me flying into the nearby wall.

I snarled, my eyes going straight gold before slowly getting up. The rush of energy and anger filled my mind…until I could think of nothing…except revenge…

…

Myotismon's eyes narrowed as Lily got back to her feet, eyes a solid gold color as light energy poured from her hands. This was…an annoyance.

"You want blood pet?" He hissed softly, menacingly. "You dare to think you can challenge me?"

Lily snarled, raising her left hand as a ball of light slowly formed, shining disgustingly.

Myotismon rolled his eyes before raising his own hand, forming a shadow ball. The two attacks slammed into each other, colliding in a large explosion.

The smoke temporarily blinded him, but he smirked at the sound of Lily's howl-a sure sign the attack had backfired on her.

However, he gaped slightly as the girl lunged through the smoke right at him, face contorted in a feral snarl.

"Ack!" Myotismon snarled, pressing a hand to his face as fire burned the left side, from his cheek to his neck stung with searing pain.

She snarled defiantly at him, flaring her hands up again. He could positively smell the anger and hate coming from her…but the pain…the pain and grief made him drool slightly.

"Not bad pet…" Myotismon taunted, trying to provoke her. "But you are still weak…that's why all your friends have died."

With a furious scream, she lunged at him-Myotismon smirked before snapping his fingers.

The collar around her neck suddenly sparked with dark energy-racing down through her body.

Lily's eyes widened as she screamed-struggling to pull it off of her, but the energy simply pulsed out even more darkness.

Myotismon just smiled and laughed as the girl collapsed, unconciousness at his feet.

…

Wizardmon groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Where…where am I?"

"Are you okay?" a young boy's voice sounded from his right, full of concern.

"H-huh?"

Two boys sat in front of him-the surface below seemed to be moving slightly along with the waves. But the only thing he noticed was the tags hanging around their necks.

Digidestined…

…

"What happened to you?" Joe asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as the strange Digimon pushed himself upwards slightly.

"That…doesn't matter right now." He panted, still clutching the Crest protectively. "I need to get this…to Kari."

"Kari?"

"You mean Tai's little sister Kari?"

Joe blinked before his eyes widened with shock, his mouth hanging open. "But if you want us to give that to Kari…then that must mean…SHE'S THE EIGHTH DIGIDESTINED?"

"Boy!" TK exclaimed, shaking his head in self-disgust. "We really are thick."

"There's no time to waste…Kari and Gatomon need this Crest!"

"Gatomon?"

"But she's one of the bad Digimon who works for Myotismon!" Patamon protested.

TK hesitated. "Are you saying…Gatomon's really a good Digimon?"

"Exactly."

TK and Joe both looked at each other uneasily…


	73. Kari's Sacrifice

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Wizardmon huh? Is that your Digimon's name?"

Matt raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked at Kari-she shook her head.

"No no, my Digimon is Gatomon. Wizardmon is like her best friend…" Kari sighed again. "He…got hurt, Tai tells me, and they don't know where he is…it must be awful to lose your best friend…"

He honestly didn't know how to respond to this except with-"Oh…right, I guess…"

Kari stared off into the distance. "They got my mommy too…" her eyes widened. "But not my Daddy!"

"Uh…"

She whirled around to face him. "They didn't get my Daddy! You think he's okay?"

"Well…I…"

"And Lily and Gatomon will be okay too, right? Cause Tai said he'd save them!"

Matt hesitated. He didn't want to completely burt Kari's bubble but…"Uh…Kari remember, Tai's just one kid and he's fighting against thousands."

Wrong thing to say.

Kari's eyes filled with tears before she started bawling. "I want Mommy to come back!"

"Nice move…" a feminine voice echoed from behind him.

Matt whirled around to see a girl standing there next to a man who seemed to be supporting her.

"You're not very good at being tactful, are you?"

He opened his mouth to retort before Kari gasped with surprise and relief. "Sira!"

"Hey…I remember you midget." Sira responded dryly as GrandDracmon released his protective hold.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked from side to side. "So…where's your idiotic brother?"

Matt looked confused as Kari flinched. "Tai?…He went off to go and try to help the others."

"…He WHAT?"

With a yelp, he cringed backwards from the furious girl. "I-I don't know why! He just ran off!"

"So he disobeyed me TWICE?"

"…Apparently…"

"Matt!" Sira groaned as Birdramon landed in front of them, Sora clinging to her back.

"Oh great…more midgets."

"Sora!" Matt exclaimed in relief as she ran towards him-he wrapped his arms around her in a relieved hug.

"I was really worried about you…"

"Me too-huh?" Sora blinked as Sira stared at the two of them and blushed. "Oh-you must be Sira. Tai…uh said he's sorry?"

"Great…."

"That doesn't help Lily." Renamon spat as she stood next to Sira. "I really am gonna KILL-huh?"

"What is it?"

Renamon's eyes narrowed down to slits before widening. "…Get down…"

"What are you-Shadow Scythe!"  
"MY LADY!" GrandDracmon seized her and yanked Sira out of the way-just in time to avoid being slashed in the chest. The attack blasted the ground inches away from where Sira'd been standing.

"Well, well, well…" Matt's eyes narrowed down to slits and he glared murderously at Phantomon who sneered down at them. "The master only ordered me to get rid of the creepy twerp…but I think I've found a few extra prizes as well. What's the point in all this searching for the eighth child when it would be so much more simple just to destroy you all?"

He slammed the butt of his scythe on the ground twice-and the ground below started shaking.

Sora screamed as what looked like a dinosaur with long, curved horns and a giant praying mantis appeared.

"Say hello to my friends…Tuskmon and Snimon." Phantomon smirked, his eyes glowing with a dark kind of excitement.

Sira snorted. "Is that honestly supposed to scare us? Teach him a lesson GrandDracmon."

"You too Gabumon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Birdramon shrieked as she tackled Snimon in mid air, and the two flying Digimon wrestled, Birdramon trying to sink her teeth into his wing while dodging all of his swipes at her neck.

"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon roared, storming forwards, his horns pointed right at Matt's heart.

"AHHHHH!"

Garurumon snarled before lunging at him-but there was nothing to lunge at-GrandDracmon just rolled his eyes and lazily lifted a hand up. "Pathetic…."

The evil Digimon's eyes widened as dark mist crept up from underneath the ground and slowly wrapped itself around him. Sira smirked as Tuskmon let out one last scream before being dragged below.

"Nice one." She said, a smug look on her face that quickly turned to sudden alarm and surprise.

The golden scythe swung, and caught off guard, Sira grunted as a huge gash appeared right above the middle of her chest.

"SIRA!"

From inside the building, Kari gasped and ran forward. "S-stop it! Don't hurt her!"

"Leave her alone!" Matt hollered furiously before gasping in pain as Phantomon's chains wrapped around his neck…and tightened.

GrandDracmon let out a snarl of fury-with an enraged Renamon at his side, Sora almost felt sorry for the idiot Casper-reject. Almost. Tiny bit.

"You little…." Renamon snarled before crossing her arms. "Diamond-"Nuh uh uh…" Phantomon taunted, tightening his grip on the chains, make Matt gasp for breath. "Not unless you want this Digidestined's death on your hands…"

GrandDracmon's eyes flickered back over to his tamer, still lying on the ground bleeding. He bared his fangs in rage. "What do you want? You already have the star!"

"Ugh…" Sora was crouching over Sira, helping her sit up. "You okay?"

"Think so…"

Phantomon raised his scythe menacingly. "You wanna risk your tamer, oh Dark One?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Next time…I won't miss."

Renamon grabbed GrandDracmon to keep him from lunging at Phantomon. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I can protect my lady fine! His threats are meaningless!"

"It's not Sira he's choking to death…" She spat back at him. Matt's face was slowly turning blue-Sora was looking at him desperately, her hands shaking.

"Wait! Stop!"

"H-huh?"

Kari bolted forwards. "That's enough!" She shouted angrily. "Don't hurt them!"

…

Joe's eyes widened as the Crest in Wizardmon's hand started to glow. "Whoah…"

_Something's happening…but I'm not sure if it's good!_

…

Phantomon's eyes narrowed as Kari approached him-"Kari…" Matt choked out. "Get out of here. Don't…do something stupid."

"I'm the eighth child…" Kari said firmly, staring Phantomon right in his soulless eyes. "As long as you leave the others alone, I'll do whatever you want!"

"NO!"

"Girl, don't be a fool!" Sira shouted, her eyes flashing as she forced herself to her knees. "You think giving up will make Myotismon show us mercy? You don't know what he's like!"

"KARI NO!"

"What a refreshing attitude…" Phantomon chuckled, summoning a strange pink sphere. "Get inside."

Renamon snarled and crouched as Kari slowly walked over to him. "KARI! PHANTOMON YOU CREEP-ACK!"

"Listen to your own advice…" GrandDracmon said heavily as he held her back. "We can't force her not to…"

Phantomon smirked as he drifted upwards, the pink sphere containing Kari floating after him.

Matt gasped as the chains unwrapped from his neck and he lunged forward. "Kari NO! You can't give yourself up to Myotismon! He'll destroy you and take over both worlds! Come back!"


	74. Team Unites!

Chapter Seventy-Three (Author's Note-I noticed in the chapter Collar that I made a tiny mistake-the part when Sira is using her powers against an enemy and then coughing up blood is Lily's memory-I forgot to italicize that sorry!)

"KARI!" Matt screamed again. Sira gritted her teeth as Phantomon and Kari drifted up through the TV station's upper windows. "She's trying to help…but this isn't the way to do it!"

"I'll say that again…" Renamon breathed, her eyes wild with fear. "If we lose Kari, Myotismon's won."

"I promised Tai I'd watch out for her…I've let everyone down…"

Sora sighed before crossing over, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. "This is not your fault, understand?"

"I blew it! Tai asked me to protect her…"

Sora clenched her teeth before walking over to him. "All right Matt-there are two things you can do about this. You can stand here and keep beating yourself up about this, or we can find a way to save Kari! What's it gonna be?"

"…" Matt slowly raised his head, his eyes narrowed with determination. "You're right. Let's get her."

…

Mimi glared at Myotismon's back from within the crowd of sobbing children. Her hand clenched protectively around her Crest.

Thankfully no one seemed to recognize her…at least none of the evil Digimon.

"Well?" Myotismon snapped, glowering down at a young girl with her blond hair pulled back in pigtails-"Is THIS the eighth child?"

"For the millionth time…"

Mimi felt a whimper rise in her throat as she looked at her beat-up friend-one of Lily's eyes was black, she had burn marks up and down her arm as well as an even nastier one on her neck-"It's not them…"

She was obviously in a lot of pain, but Lily was still staring coolly, challengingly up at him-with Gatomon crouched next to her protectively, glancing worriedly up at her.

_"Why is GATOMON protecting her?…"_

"Myotismon!"

Mimi flinched as Demidevimon flew past her, his golden eyes huge with wild excitement.

The vampire Digimon rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

He grinned, showing rotting teeth. "You'll love this boss! I found the eighth Digidestined!"

"You WHAT?"

…

My eyes widened with shock and horror as Demidevimon grinned excitedly. _"N-no…there's no way! You? Bowling ball can't have found her…of all the people…him?"_  
Gatomon's ears drooped miserably. I knew exactly what she was thinking…

Please Yggdrasil…no…let Kari and Tai be safe…

Myotismon smirked as he sneered down at us triumphantly. "You hear that? It's over!"

I snarled at him as Gatomon's eyes narrowed to slits and she hissed angrily.

His eyes flickered over the crowd of terrified children. "Well….I have no use for these little brats any more."

"Right!" Demidevimon's sick grin matched his master's. "What should I do with them oh evil one?"

With a chuckle, Myotismon ran his tongue over his fangs. "Make them go to sleep. I'll find a way to deal with them later."

I cringed as the fog wrapped itself around the children-their eyes closed and they collapsed to the ground in a trance-like state.

Mimi…

The bats swarmed around me and dragged me into the air after their master-I fought the desire to gag with disgust as a few flew right across my face.

Please, not her too…

…

"Hurry Agumon!" Tai panted as he raced down the sidewalk with his partner right behind him. "The Convention Center! Lily must be there!"

Agumon nodded, still panting as he ran. "H-how are we gonna get her out?"

"I'll think of that later!"

He skidded to a sudden stop, his eyes widening. "Agumon! Hide!"

"Wha-ACK!" Agumon yelped as Tai dragged him behind the corner of the building-Tai's eyes narrowed down to slits as Myotismon's sillouhete appeared, flying across the sky-holding Gatomon by the scruff-his throat clogged up as he spotted Lily being dragged behind.

He wanted so badly to go after her…to rip Myotismon limb from limb.

But….Tai's eyes flickered back to the Convention Center, and he gritted his teeth.

This time he couldn't be selfish. There were dozens of hostages in there, and they needed his help.

…

"So…" Mr. Ishida blinked as he looked at the young boy in front of him. "You're telling me that…wait-what are you telling me again?"  
Izzy sighed, trying not to show his exasperation. Honestly, sometimes adults could be quite thick.

The man glanced outside the window and froze-his eyes bulging with terror. "M-more monsters!"

"Huh?"

He whirled around to see Sora on top of Garudamon's back, with Matt right behind her on Garurumon.

"Hey! Matt and Sora!"

"W-what?" Mr. Ishida's eyes widened with shock and horror as he shoved past Izzy. "What is my son doing on that monster?"

Izzy shot Tentomon a warning look as his partner bristeled indignantly. "Actually sir-the technical term is Digimon. Digital monsters. And these are our friends."

"…Friends?"

"Well, not all of them." Izzy flinched. "A few of them aren't…a lot of them are evil. But some of them are on our side!"

"What do you mean…our side?"

"Well you see," he gestured to Tentomon, "these Digimon, like Tentomon here, are bonded to us. They protect us!"

"I'm more than good!" Tentomon piped up. "I'm exceptional!"

Mr. Ishida smiled weakly. "I wouldn't dare doubt that…"

….

Mimi groaned as the Crest around her neck started to shine slightly. The green light filled the room.

"Wake, Chosen One of Sincerity…"

"H-huh?"

Her eyes slowly opened-just in time to hear the terrified screams of the Bakemon guards.

"What the?"

…

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared, his huge fireball slamming into the group of Bakemon.

Tai smiled in triumph as their data dissolved into the air. "Nice one bud!"

"Tai!"

"Huh?" His eyes widened to see Mimi run towards him, her pink nightgown flying around her. "Mimi! You're okay! Uh…" A slight blush formed on his face as he looked away from her.

"How did you get free?" Greymon growled, cocking his head curiously to one side.

"Myotismon cast a spell over all of the other kids-none of them can wake up-Tai, he's found the eighth child!"

Tai's eyes widened with horror. "No…he's got Kari?"

Mimi stared at him in disbelief. "W-what? Kari?"

Tai clenched his fists. "I'll explain later…come on, we've got to go!"

…

"Matt! Sora! Hey you guys!"

"Izzy!" Sora exclaimed in relief as Garudamon landed down on the ground and leaped off her shoulder.

Sira's eyes narrowed as she stood next to GrandDracmon, raising an eyebrow at Izzy. "Whose this midget?"

He twitched. "Excuse me?"

Sora nudged Sira in the ribs gently. "Be nice. Izzy, this is Lily's friend. She's here to help."

With a snort, Sira shoved her away slightly. "I'm here to help Lily. Not you guys." GrandDracmon nodded grimly.

"Matt!" Mr. Ishida barked as he pushed in front of the younger boy. "I told you to stay hidden!"

Matt looked sulkily down. "I'm sorry Dad."

Garurumon growled curiously as he leaned forward-Mr. Ishida leapt back with a yelp. "W-what the?"

"Hello Matt's Dad…"

"W-who are you?"

"You know me. I digivolved from Gabumon."

Mr. Ishida blinked, his eyes widening. "G-Gabumon? That's you?"

"He knows about Gabumon?" Sora muttered to Izzy, raising an eyebrow.

Pacing back and forth, Renamon pulled her lips back in a snarl. "Why are we all just STANDING here? Who knows what that creep is doing to Lily?"

"Renamon, I know. But we have to figure out a plan fi-what the?" Matt yelped as a loud thud echoed across the ground, making him stumble along with the others.

'"Crap…." Sora's eyes were narrowed down to wary slits. "Not again…"

"Matt! Brother!"


	75. Myotismon's Victory

Chapter Seventy-Four

The group whirled around to see the giant-walrus like Digimon standing there, looming over them. Joe and TK were sitting in the middle of the creature's palm.

"A Zudomon…" GrandDracmon murmured. "A Gomamon's Ultimate form."

"Daddy!" TK whimpered as he bolted towards his father and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Mr. Ishida's eyes softened. "TK…what are you doing here son?"

"Looking for you guys. Mom wanted to come too…but we couldn't bring her."

"It's okay son…it's okay."  
TK smiled as he snuggled into his father's chest. "I missed you Daddy…"

Sira rolled her eyes. "Not to interrupt the sappy moment, but-huh?" Her eyes widened as a familiar figure walked towards her, green eyes narrowed menacingly.

"…Uh oh…"

"Oh dear." GrandDracmon muttered, wincing slightly at the very peeved looking Wizardmon standing before them.

Matt growled suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Don't you work for Myotismon?"

Sira snorted, but her eyes were wary as she kept backing away. "You clearly DON'T know anything but-"What are YOU doing here?" Wizardmon snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.

"…Eh heh…" She held up her hands defensively. "…Helping?"

"Helping? After what happened before you think I can ever trust you with Lily again?"

Wizardmon's wand started to spark with electrical energy and Sira cringed. "L-look, give me a break all right? It wasn't like I had a choice!"

"You-Wizardmon!"

Thankfully for Sira, Renamon chose this time to joyfully pounce on her old friend and start licking his face.

"Ugh…Renamon, get off."

He shoved him off her gently before forcing himself back to his feet, freezing at the figure held in Garudamon's hand.

"A Lillymon?" His eyes narrowed as he took in her pale skin and unmoving body-she looked frozen, her face wide with terror.

"…She was attacked by Myotismon, wasn't she?"

Sora's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So what if she was?"

Wizardmon didn't seem to notice the antagonism in her tone. He just grunted before starting to make strange symbols with his hands, murmuring things under his breath.

The Digidestined all watched in awe-although only Sira and GrandDracmon seemed to have a clue as to what was going on.

Suddenly a green orb appeared in Wizardmon's hands, and he thrust it into Lillymon's chest.

Sora gasped and took a step forward, her fists clenching slightly. "What did you-Huh?"

A green aura surrounded the unconscious Digimon-her fingertips trembled as the energy shot up her whole body.

Slowly her green eyes opened. "What…is this?…Wizardmon?" Lillymon growled as she leapt down, ready to lunge at him.

"No!" TK leapt forward, standing protectively in front of him. "Don't! Wizardmon's a good Digimon! He's got the eighth child's tag and Crest!"

"TK, he could be lying…"

Wizardmon's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sora. "Oh really?…" before holding up the golden Crest.

"Or not…" Matt muttered with a sweatdrop.

"This Crest belongs to Kari and Gatomon." Wizardmon said firmly before repocketing it. "Now…where is Kari?"

Matt sighed and lowered his head. "…"

"Well?"

"…He's got her."

…

Kari glared coolly at Phantomon, contempt on her face as he held the scythe warningly in front of her.

…

"If my calculations are correct…" Izzy pointed up at the TV station. "That's where Myotismon has been generating all this fog."

"Makes sense he'd have more than one base." Sira commented ruefully. "He's not a complete idiot."  
The fur on Renamon's neck stood up as she snarled before whirling around-"…He's here."

"W-what?"

The sound of fluttering wings echoed-up high in the sky above them Demidevimon led the way to the TV station, with Myotismon holding Gatomon right behind him.

And behind them was…

Sira clenched her teeth and hissed furiously. "Lily…" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"He's got them…" Wizardmon muttered, glaring up at Myotismon who smirked down. "But not for long…"

Matt's eyes narrowed as he watched them disappear into the TV station window. "Come on! Let's get-ACK!"

Something erupted from the ground below them-Matt shoved Sora out of the way just as a huge sickle came crashing down right next to them.

"WATCH OUT!"

An angry roar echoed from the other side, and Sora's eyes widened as BlackTyrannomon stormed towards them.

"Crap…I was hoping we'd seen the last of them…" she muttered fearfully, her gaze flickering back between Snimon and BlackTyrannomon.

Matt growled as he stood protectively in front of Sora…his Crest starting to glow…

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

"Leave this battle to us…" Garudamon growled, standing in front of the other two Ultimates.

"We can handle these Digiclowns!" Zudomon agreed, a smirk on his face.

Matt nodded. "We'll get Kari!" he responded, before bolting towards the TV station enterance.

With a grunt, Wizardmon collapsed to his knees as he struggled to run after them, breathing hard.

"Wizardmon?"

TK bent worriedly next to him. "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Here." Mr. Ishida bent next to the injured Digimon and held a hand out. "Take it."

"I don't ask for…assitance…"

"You need it." He replied sternly before helping Wizardmon to his feet.

…

Kari let out a strangled gulp as the ceiling above her swarmed with bats…and the figure of a man slowly descended.

The cruel smile on his lips and evil glint in his dark blue eyes made her cringe…this had to be Myotismon…

…

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I looked at Kari. No…no this was exactly what I was afraid of!

Trying to force my body to stop shaking, I refused to look at her. If I acted like I didn't recognize her maybe….

"I've got you my pretty." Myotismon purred as he looked at her, still holding Gatomon by the scruff. "And your little cat too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Could you GET anymore clich-OW!"

In all fairness I probably deserved that slap…but it didn't stop me from hissing in pain and placing a hand to my now black-blue cheek.

"Silence." He snapped at me before turning back to Kari and narrowing his eyes. "Little girl…why have you chosen to show yourself to me? Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you?"

Kari cringed slightly but kept on staring him right in the face. "…I've got a guess…"

"Then why?"

She just stared at him. "Cause you were hurting all those people."

I could tell this actually startled him for once-Myotismon's eyes widened. Couldn't blame him-that's not usually the response you get from a little girl.

Kari glared furiously. "Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!"

"…"

There was silence for a bit before a slow smirk formed on Myotismon's lips and he chuckled. "My…what a thoughtful little girl you are…"

…

"Come on!" Mr. Ishida panted as they screeched to a halt at the bottom of the steps. "It's right up here!"

"Got it!" Matt nodded before bolting up with Sira and the others right behind him. Wizardmon turned back to smile slightly at him. "Thank you…"

"You sure you'll be all right?"

"Yeah-Digimon heal fast!" he responded before bolting up after the Digidestined.

…

Tai clenched his teeth as Greymon charged down the streets towards the TV station. "I'm coming Lils…"

A loud roar of pain echoed-Mimi's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Don't know-but look-the TV station! We're here!" However, Greymon pulled up short with a snarl at the sight in front of them.

WereGarurumon howled as BlackTyrannomon spun around, slamming him into the ground with his tail before stomping on his head repeatedly until drawing blood.

Snimon slashed at Zudomon's throat with his sickles; the Ultimate barely managed to block it by holding up his hammer as his shield.

"Greymon!" Tai shouted, his eyes widening with fear. "They need your help!"

"You got it!"


	76. Battle

Chapter Seventy-Five

"Gatomon?" Myotismon sneered, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Why won't you look at the eighth child's face?"

Gatomon flicked her tail, her head still hanging down, not looking at Kari. Kari whimpered slightly and looked at me in confusion, waiting for me to say something…

My jaw tightened as I just stared at the wall, as if I was looking right through her.

"Because she's not the eighth child…" Gatomon muttered angrily.

"H-huh?" Kari stammered, her eyes widening slightly.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life!"

Nice try Gatomon-I crossed my fingers slightly behind my back. Just please, PLEASE, let it work!

But I seriously doubted it would…

"Is that right?" He smirked before snapping his fingers.

The next thing I heard was Kari wailing in pain. "KARI!"

"Oww!" Kari whimpered as Demidevimon grinned wickedly while pulling on a huge chunk of her light brown hair. "Stop it!"

Oh…crap…I exchanged a horrified look with Gatomon and buried my face in my hands. We blew it, we blew it, we BLEW IT!

"Kari…" Myotismon purred, licking his lips slightly as he said the name. "Interesting how you both know her name seeing as you never met her before…"

"Please, master!" I gasped, struggling to break free, desperation flooding me, my heart racing wildly-I felt like I was gonna throw up…

"I-I'll do anything you want! I swear! Just let her go, she's just a little kid!"

"Silence."

"No please, I sw-Ack!" The collar around my neck started to shine ominously again-I choked desperately as it grew tighter and tighter…burning my skin as it glowed black…

Myotismon smirked as he petted my hair. "That's better…" before turning back to look at Kari, who cringed fearfully.

"Kari!" Gatomon yowled, wriggling free of his grasp and bolting towards her partner, standing protectively in front of her.

"Together again…" Myotismon smirked as he drew his cape around himself. "But not for long…"

"**NO!"**

Just then an explosion echoed behind us with a flash of light and energy-I barely had time to duck.

"Lils!"

"H-huh? Matt?" I struggled to turn around-not easy when you're chained up-and pretty much fell right on my face.

"Are you okay?" Sora exclaimed, rushing forward, her eyes wide with fear as she took in my beaten body. "Lils!"

The snarl from Myotismon as the Digidestined entered snapped me back to my senses. "Guys! Look out!"

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon roared, just as Lillymon shouted, "Flower Cannon!"

He just smirked before breathing softly-sending the two attacks crashing into the roof above us.

The screams of the others echoed as glass and rubble came pouring down-"It's getting a little noisy in here…" Myotismon smirked as he lazily started drifting upwards, carrying Kari and me with him. "Let's finish this some place quieter…"

"NO!"

"Let her go!" I froze at the sound of that voice-my eyes widened. "S-Sira?"

She's alive?

Matt growled with frustration before racing towards the window. "Not so fast…WereGarurumon!"

Snimon screamed in agony as the flames from the Nova Blast torched his body-his eyes bulged as his skin was burned away, before bursting into data.

The sound of Matt's yell reached just as WereGarurumon slashed his claws across BlackTyrannomon's chest.

"Go!" Tai shouted, watching as he scrambled up the side of the building before whirling back around. "Mimi-come on!"

"Lily…Kari…please be safe…"

…

WereGarurumon snarled as he raced up the side, before leaping over the edge right in front of us.

I could hear Kari's gasp of surprise-and Myotismon's mocking snicker. "I am really getting sick of that laugh…" Sora muttered through clenched teeth.

Gee, how do you think **I **feel?

Roars echoed from below us-the next thing I knew Garudamon was soaring upwards-Zudomon managed to climb up clumsily behind her, snarling angrily.

Sira snarled as she leapt through the broken hole in the glass window.

"S-Sira? What are you doing?"

"I've had enough of his games….this has to end now."

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….MegaKabuterimon!"

The three Ultimates surrounded Myotismon and the others, all snarling angrily, making sure there was no way he was getting away this time.

"We need you!" Izzy hollered to his Digimon. "Get Kari! MegaKabuterimon go!"

MegaKabuterimon roared as he charged forward, forming a huge ball of electricity at the tip of his horn. "Horn Buster!"

Myotismon's eyes widened slightly before narrowing-he waved his right hand, and suddenly, MegaKabuterimon swerved sharply to the left…right into WereGarurumon.

He yelped as he frantically clung to the roof by his fingers-"Crimson Lightning!"

WereGarurumon howled as the whip slashed across his hands, forcing him to release his grip…and plummet.

"Oh…that's got to hurt." Myotismon chuckled as Kari let out a strangled gasp of horror.

But he wasn't laughing two seconds later when a spehere of water struck him in the chest and sent him flying onto his butt, skidding backwards.

"SIRA!" I shouted, straining forwards as the familiar figure stood there-Sira's face was contorted in an angry snarl as she looked at him before her gaze flickered back to me.

Yggdrasil…I didn't think I'd ever see that pissed off expression again!

"Course I'm okay…" she snorted, jerking her head backwards. "You think this moron could actually kill me?"

I managed a slight grin as Myotismon struggled to get back on his feet-the humiliated expression on his face was worth EVERYTHING. "Course not…"

Kari's eyes widened as GrandDracmon stepped out of the shadows behind us. "W-where did you come from?"

He blinked. "The sky. Now come on-let's get you out of here…."

She took a step forward towards him-before yelping as Phantomon slammed the scythe down right in front of her.

"You sure you really want to do that?" he demanded in his airy voice. Kari gulped and took a shaky step back as Gatomon hissed furiously.

GrandDracmon growled, his eyes narrowing down to slits. "An Ultimate like you…should not make the mistake of getting in my way…not after you dared threaten my tamer earlier."

My gaze flickered back to Myotismon who was lazily blocking each and everyone of the others attacks.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

He just smirked and easily sent the attacks flying right back at them-my eyes widened with fear as Sira barely managed to avoid being hit.

"NO!"

GrandDracmon let out a snarl of fury before crossing his arms in a familiar gesture. "Grisly Wing!"

A huge flock of bats came swarming forward from his body…except these were even bigger…and meaner looking than Myotismon's.

Phantomon's eyes widened with fear. "W-wh-AHHHHHH!" I closed my eyes and cringed, looking away from the sight of them ripping his data apart.

This was something even Myotismon couldn't ignore. He whirled around and snarled angrily. "You little!"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence…" a different voice echoed-and my heart caught in my throat.

A loud clicking sound, and I could feel the chains on my body snapping open. Hardly daring to turn around, I slowly whispered…. "Wizardmon?"

Could he really be okay too?

I finally forced myself to look behind me-Wizardmon stood there, glowering murderously at Myotismon who stared back at him in disbelief.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon yowled joyfully, her eyes wide with shock.

"How are you still alive?" Myotismon spat, his shock turning to anger, blue eyes blazing.

"Guess I'm just special that way…" his gaze flickered back to me. "You have your chance! Now take it!"

I grinned as I leapt forward, my hands and legs slipping freee from the chains. "You're the mon, Wizardmon!"

"What? NO!"

My hands glowed with light energy, and I formed a sphere in one hand before blasting the sparking collar around my neck with it.

"Nice try Dorkula…" I growled as it landed at my feet and smashed into pieces. Demidevimon gulped nervously. "But now it's my turn!"


	77. Wizardmon's Gift

Chapter Seventy-Six

Myotismon and I both snarled at each other, our eyes focued on one another, not paying attention to anyone else.

Sira's voice seemed faded in my ears, but through my anger I could barely make out her yelling for me not to be an idiot and to get back.

Maybe I was being an idiot. But with any luck the fact he was equally pissed would make him do something stupid too…

I could feel the spark of light energy sear across my hands again-Myotismon's lips curled in a mocking sneer. "Are you really that foolish pet?"

Raising my right hand which was now fully glowing, I snarled, "We'll see whose foolish by the end of this-ack!"

Wizardmon shoved me to the side, making me lose my balance and catching me off guard. "I told you to go! Get Kari now!"

"But…"

"Go!"

"WIZARDMON!" Kari screamed, her eyes widening with fear. "Look out!"

The shadow ball meant for me slammed him into the back, and he crashed into the opposite wall, before slumping to the ground, his wounds staining the pavement red.

"WIZARDMON!"

I whirled around to face Myotismon with a snarl-"You'll pay for that!"

"Lily-GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyubimon roared as she charged towards him, her teeth bared in rage as she leapt right for his throat.

Wizardmon groaned as he weakly pushed himself upwards. "Kari…here…take it…"

He tossed something gold at her…the Crest!

Kari caught it, looking surprised just as Kyubimon was blasted backwards with a howl of rage and pain.

Myotismon was breathing heavily, claw marks along one side of his chest. "Now…" he seethed, taking a step towards Kari. "Give that to me you little brat!"

She glared defiantly at him and took a step back. "No!"

"That wasn't a request…" He snarled, raising a hand menacingly and forming a shadow ball.  
"Wait!"  
I froze, and a slow smile spread across my face as I spun around. "TAI!"

Sure enough, Tai and Greymon stood on the building roof across from us, both of them glaring murderously at Myotismon. The right side of Tai's face was slightly bloody…but he was fine! He was okay!

"TAICHI!"

"Lily! Don't worry-I'll get you out of here!" He glared murderously at Myotismon. "And you…you keep your hands off my baby sister!"

I was so relieved to see he was okay…but apparently I was one of the few happy to see him.

"What are YOU DOING HERE?" Sira thundered, towering over the rest of us like a very peeved monster.

"I-I!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"

Tai gulped and backed away with Greymon ever so slightly. "S-Sira, can we talk about this later?"

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT IT NOW PRETTY BOY!" She hissed, her eyes blazing with anger. "When I get my hands on you, I am going to make him look-!" she jerked her head at Myotismon, "soft, you understand me?"

…Oh boy…whatever Tai did…it can't have been good…in fact, it must have been really bad.

"…Sira?"

"Actually, you know what?" Sira huffed before looking back at Myotismon and stepping back. "You wanna kill HIM-go ahead. I am not gonna get in your way."

"SIRA!"  
He smirked. "Gladly…."

"All right you two," I snapped, "enough! Understand?"

"Enough my butt! Mommy and Daddy do not approve of your…your…relationship with this fool!"

…Mommy and Daddy…I am not even going to try to comprehend that…

Thankfully, Tai wasn't stunned into silence like I was, and with a shout of, "Kari-CATCH!" he threw the Digivice at her with all his might.

Kari leapt into the air and managed to catch it with a grin. "Yes!"

With a snarl, Demidevimon streaked forwards and seized it from her hand. "Hey!" she yelped.

He grinned maliciously as he hovered in the air. "I got the Digivice! You can thank me after you take over the world boss!"

Myotismon smirked. "Well done…" Demidevimon beamed-I couldn't blame him-that was probably the biggest compliment he EVER got.

Tai snarled in frustration. "I'm not backing down now…" "Digivolve Greymon!"

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Keep him busy!" Tai said quietly to his partner as his eyes darted back to me. "I'll get Lily!"

MetalGreymon growled. "Then go…Giga Blaster!"

Twin rockets shot towards Myotismon-only for him to raise his hands and have them completely disentegrate.

"B-but how?"

"Lily!" Tai easily leapt the small gap between the two buildings and held me close to him-wrapping his arms tight around me as if he was afraid someone would snatch me away from him.

I didn't complain…as I buried my face in his chest I finally felt safe again…after three days.

"Oh Yggdrasil…" Tai's voice was shaky. "Please say you're okay…please…"

"As good as I can be…"

His eyes widened suddenly before shoving me to the ground-"LOOK OUT!"

The Nightmare Claw passed right over us-slamming into the opposite wall. I gulped as I watched the wall burn and sizzle menacingly where it had been hit.

Holy blessed Yggdrasil….that was too close…

TK grimaced as he looked up at Patamon. "We're losing…you ready?"

"You bet!"

The light shone from TK's Digivice and engulfed his partner. "Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

Myotismon scowled, drawing his cape around himself in an attempt to block out the harsh light. "NOW what?"

A slow smile spread across Sira's face as she looked upwards at him. "Angemon huh…?" she murmured. "Oh, this outta be good."

Huh?

Angemon glowered at Myotismon, his right fist burning with orange energy. "Hand of Fate!"

Myotismon absolutely screamed in pain as the attack caught him off guard and blasted through his defenses, knocking him to his knees where he shuddered, gasping for breath.

I'd never seen him hurt this bad before….

"Boss?" Demidevimon yelped, his eyes wide with horror before whirling around to glare murderously at Angemon. "You…"

But Angemon kept his eyes fixed on Myotismon. "Have you had enough or do you want some more?"  
A slow smile spread across Myotismon's face. "Actually I was about to ask you the same question…"

Before any of us could react, he whirled around to face Kari and Gatomon. "Grisly Wing!"

It was like someone pressed the slow motion button….all I could see was the bats streaking towards the two of them, drooling hungrily, their eyes wild as they dove forwards…

Kari cringing behind Gatomon as Gatomon hissed fearfully, her eyes wide with terror as they waited…

Tai's scream of agony mixed with the others-"**NO!" **Sira swearing as she lunged forward, Myotismon laughing…

Then, so fast I didn't realize what was happening…there was the flash of a purple cloak…Wizardmon leaping in front of them…Wizardmon…WIZARDMON!

**"NOOOOO!"**

Wizardmon's eyes rolled as he fell backwards, blood…so much blood…deep and horrible wounds…as he collapsed.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shrieked. Her voice sounded so far away to me now…

Myotismon sneered as he looked down at Wizardmon. There was a strange…look of savage triumph in his eyes. "Next time-don't get in my way!"

The next thing I knew I was racing towards him-Kari's sobs echoed across the platform.

"Wizardmon!" I gasped, dropping to my knees next to him. His chest was ripped apart…I could see blood and muscle torn..and beneath the torn muscle I could see what looked like a white orb…punctured and bleeding…his core…oh, Yggdrasil, his core! No!

"Get up…" I rasped, my voice shaking. "Get up…Wizardmon please…"

No no no no! This can't be happening! I can't lose him like this! I can't!

"G-Gatomon…?" Wizardmon's voice was nothing more than a weak whisper.

"W-Wizardmon…" She whispered. I looked to my right to see Gatomon's eyes filled with tears…her whole body shaking. "I am so sorry…this is all my fault…"

"No…it's not…"

"I-I'm the one who got you involved with this…"

"Don't be sorry…if it weren't for you my life would have no meaning…I'm glad we were friends…"

His gaze flickered weakly over to me. "Lily…" he stroked my hand weakly. "Be strong…"

"N-no! You're not going to die! You're going to be fine! Don't…" the sob caught in my throat. "Don't leave me…"

A shadow cast over me just as GrandDracmon gently squeezed my shoulder. "I am sorry…"

"GrandDracmon-!" I looked pleadingly at him, my eyes streaked with tears. "Heal him! Please-if anyone can fix him you can!"

"Lily…" He took in a deep breath. "I…can't. I'm not-"What do you mean you can't? Are you the most powerful Digimon in the world or not? HEAL HIM!"

"Lily…" Wizardmon just smiled weakly before his eyes closed. My eyes widened with horror as his chest stopped moving…No…

This can't be…this can't be happening….WIZARDMON!

"Oh Yggdrasil…" Tai rasped, his eyes wide with horror as he stepped forward. Sira grabbed him by the arm. "Lily…"

"Sira, is now really the time to tell me off?"

Sira just closed his eyes and shook her head. "Just…leave her for a minute Tai…" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Leave her…"

…I am never going to see Wizardmon again…never have him hug me…comfort me…tell me I'm an annoying stubborn midget…never again…

Slowly turning my head, I saw Myotismon smirking down at us…cruel satisfaction on his face…

HE did this…HE DID THIS! I've lost Wizardmon and it is ALL HIS FAULT!

"You…" I seethed, getting to my feet, my whole body shaking with rage. I could feel the energy rushing through my body. "How COULD you? He did nothing!"

Sira's eyes widened as she noticed the golden glow in my eyes…"Lily…no-don't do this!"

"I swear you'll pay for this you MONSTER!"

Myotismon just smirked. "And what do you think you can do? I fear you even less than the pathetic wizard fool…"

Kari just kept staring at Wizardmon's body, horror on her face. This…this was…it couldn't be happening!

"Wizardmon…" she gasped out, her Crest shining along with Gatomon. "No….WIZARDMON!"

Demidevimon shrieked as the Digivice in his claws started to vibrate wildly. "I-I can't hold on!" He cringed away from its light, the vibrations making his whole body shake.

Tai's eyes widened. "It's…reacting!" Without thinking, he dove forward and seized the Digivice in his hand right as Demidevimon dropped it.

"Kari-HERE!"

The last thing I heard was Myotismon's anguished scream of, "NOT HER! NO!"

As Kari seized the Digivice, Gatomon was engulfed in a blinding light….

No WAY…


	78. Prophecy

Chapter Seventy-Seven

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Holy…crap…" Kyubimon's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the heavenly being in front of us.

"Gatomon is an…angel?" Kari gasped, taking a step back as the light faded, her pink Crest still glowing.

She had beautiful blond hair stretching down to her waist-her face was covered with a helmet just like Angemon's-she was dressed in a tight white outfit with an open back-eight pure white wings sticking out.

"Well then…" Sira commented, a wry smile on her face. "I did not see that coming."

Myotismon glared murderously at her-I couldn't see her face, but I could sense the rage and disgust in Angewomon's aura.

"Myotismon…" Angewomon said coldly, her voice echoing strangely. "You've tried to conquer Earth, destroy the Digidestined, and enslaved a star. Have you no conciousness?"

I'm pretty sure most psychopaths don't….

"I don't have to explain myself to YOU!" He spat, eyes narrowed down to slits. "It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World-and no human or angel is going to stop me!"

Angewomon just glared coldly back at him. "…So be it."

Myotismon snarled. "Nightmare-"Heaven's Charm!"

A strange light flew from Angewomon's fingertips and slowly descended on the rest of us-Myotismon froze and let out a shriek of pain as he was unable to move.

"My…" MetalGreymon's eyes widened. "My power! It's growing!"

Kyubimon lifted up her head and purred as the light descended on her-WereGarurumon leaped back over the edge and landed beside her.

"Everyone…" Garudamon growled. "Lend your powers to Angewomon!"  
…Lend?

A glowing halo-like circle appeared above Angewomon's head-opening up slightly.

"Everyone!" Tai shouted, his fists clenched. "Shoot! Now!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

The aura above Angewomon glowed a pearly white-her eyes narrowed down to slits as a white bow and arrow appeared in her hand.

"Celestial…Arrow!"

"NO!" Myotismon shrieked, terror in his eyes as she pulled the arrow back, still unable to move. "DON'T!"

Angewomon just stared coldly at him before releasing the arrow…and sending it flying right into his heart.

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

His scream carried across the whole city…as he burst into a turrent of light and data…before finally…disappearing…

"It's…." Tai's eyes were huge before he lowered his head. "It's over…" a slow grin formed on his face. "We BEAT him!"

Could it really be?…I kept staring at the spot where Myotismon had been…could he really be gone…could I really be rid of him for…for good now?

I felt like I was dreaming… "We won…" I rasped out, my shoulders shaking. "Finally…"

But the cold body next to me jerked me back to reality. We'd won…but at such a price.

"H-hey!" Matt's startled yelp caught my attention. "Look up!"

Huh?…My eyes drifted back to the skies…where the cold gray fog still wrapped around us, thicker than ever.

"I don't get it!" Mimi whined. "Myotismon is dead! I thought his creepy magic would go with him!"

…Unless…no…no…it CAN'T be!

I met Sira's grim face and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Unless Myotismon is still alive…

…

"Aw…give me a break!" Tai muttered angrily, kicking Myotismon's mask across the pavement.

It skidded to a stop…still staring at me through the blank holes…I shuddered slightly before looking back at the others. "So you're telling me this didn't solve…anything?"

"The creepy fog barrier's still up…" Matt agreed with a sigh of frustration.

"Hang on!"

"Huh?"

Izzy was bent over his computer, his eyes lighting up. "We got email from Gennai!"

His computer beeped once more as we all crowded around it-right before an image of Gennai's face appeared.

"Wonderful news my friends!"

Sira blinked. "…Why is there an old man inside of your computer?"

"Shhh!"

"I may have found a way to defeat him once and for all!"

Okay-this I gotta hear.

The screen changed to show what looked like a muddy piece of stone, carved with strange symbols and images.

"Angel…" I murmured, staring at it.

TK blinked. "What do you mean?"

"That's what that symbol means." I responded impatiently, pointing at a crude drawing of a light descending from the clouds. "Angel."

"You are quite right. This old rune is the last part of a prophecy which states-"The sky will be darkened by the wings many bats. The fallen people will envoke the name of the undead Digimon king-and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle. The last part seems weird, but good luck!"

I twitched. "Please always…recycle?"

"Well that was about as clear as mud." Sora muttered. "Can you make heads or tails of it Izzy?"

"Er…"

Sira chuckled. "The stars enjoy being cryptic. Espicially Alayna…"

Kari looked up at her brother. "Tai…don't you think we should try finding Mom and Dad?"

Tai clenched his teeth. "You're right…"

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place either…" Joe admitted with a sigh.

"And I'd like to change my pajamas! Or at least get a matching robe…" Oh Mimi…

Tai just sighed again. "I guess you're right…there's no reason to stay here…"

I nodded and started to follow after Tai-until Sira grabbed me by the shoulder. "Lily…there's something I need to tell you."

She shot Tai a look. "And something HE needs to tell you too."

Was it my imagination-or did Tai cringe slightly and look very guilty?

"Okay….?"

As we walked off the platform, I could feel Myotismon's mask still…watching me as I left.

…

"A-All right?" Mr. Koushiro spluttered as he raced out of the abandoned manor with his wife right behind. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

Mr. Ishida smiled slightly as he stood with the other two adults outside the building. "It's a long story…but I'll try."

The rest of us kids were crowded around him-waiting to split up so they could go look for their families.

All except for…"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Figures…" I muttered, rolling my eyes as Mimi ran up in a brand-new fluffy pink outfit, complete with cowboy hat.

"Sorry I'm late…" she panted, looking from side to side. "Hey…aren't we missing somebody?"

"We're waiting for Joe." Sora responded. "He's still at his place…"

…

"Mom?…" Joe swallowed hard as he gently pushed the bedroom door open. "Dad?…"

Papers lay scattered across the floor, the windows had been smashed open, glass glittering the ground-the curtains flapped slightly in the wind.

"There's no sign…of anyone…"

Bukamon looked up at him. "Do you think they've all been captured with the rest? That would be sad…"

The two walked forward, not noticing the door to their right slowly creaking open.

A hand shot out and grabbed Joe by the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"


	79. Sira's Secret

Chapter Seventy-Eight

"Don't scream like that!" Bukamon complained, clasping his flippers over his ears.

Joe's chest was still rapidly heaving in and out, his eyes wild with fright as he spun around. "W-what the?"

"Shh…" what looked exactly like an older verion of Joe stepped out of the closet. "Calm down. It's just me….who's totally freaked by the way."

"J-Jim? What are you doing hiding in there?"

"Well I'm not playing hide and seek!" Jim scrambled out of the closet, looking anxiously from side to side. "Those creeps tore the whole place apart!"

"They are creepy aren't they?"

"…" Jim stared down at Bukamon. "Frankly I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Bukamon just grinned as Joe responded quickly-"Hey, don't worry about this little guy. He's a friend of mine-and what's even better, Myotismon's been destroyed!"

"Just who is Myotismon? For once in your life you actually sound like you know what you're talking about!"

Joe just smiled slightly, and his brother sighed. "Guess there's a first time for everything…"

…

"Joe!" Mimi squealed as she whirled around, her eyes lighting up. "Finally!"

Mr. Ishida ignored the two of them and turned to the rest of us. "Listen up…the most important thing is for you kids to get to the convention center and find out what's going on. TK, Matt, and I will try to find a way through that barrier. Okay?"

"Mmm-hm…."

Sira rolled her eyes slightly as the three of them ran off. "It won't work…." She muttered under her breath.

"How do you know for sure?"

Sira shot a sideways look at me. "Come on Lily…you should know the problem won't dissapear until the source is dead."

I sighed and lowered my head-Renamon nudged me affectionately. "We'll be fine…even if he is still alive, he's weak right now. The arrow through his heart can't have left him unscathed."

Sira watched the two of us before her eyes narrowed as Tai walked up, looking strangley uncomfortrable.

"Uh…Lily? C-can I talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "…Sure?"

With a snort, Sira got up and walked off. "I'm going to leave you to it…" as she and GrandDracmon walked out into the street, him walking as close to her as he possibly could.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Tai. "What did she mean-YOU have to tell me something?"

"…I…"

"TAI?"

GrandDracmon gently grabbed Sira by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room. "Come on. Let's leave them to it."

She smirked slightly at Tai before following him. I could still smell her cold anger towards him.

..Okay, SOMETHING'S going on. I crossed my arms and glared impatiently at him. "Well?"

Tai flinched again before sighing and mumbling under his breath. "…Do you really want to know?"

"Yup."

A muscle jumped in Tai's jaw before he sighed and forced himself to look at me. "She's

Mad at me because….I did something really stupid."

"And?…"

He huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face. "When…Sira and I were trying to rescue you…we…it probably would have worked…if I hadn't screwed up so badly."

A block of ice started to form in my stomach, What was that supposed to mean? They could have gotten me out…it must have just been a mistake…

"I…I went after him with MetalGreymon instead…" Tai winced. "We…we had to get out of there before he-"What?…"

"Lily, I'm sorry!" He stepped forward, a pleading look in his brown eyes. "I-I really am! I didn't…I wasn't…"

I felt like I had lost my voice-my throat had clogged up like an invisible hand was squeezing it, choking me, killing me.

"So getting revenge on HIM mattered more to you than…anything else?"

"N-no! I thought-"Let me get this straight." I snapped, taking a step forward, still fuming. "Not just me-but half your team, Sora and Mimi, were trapped in there, and all you cared about was YOURSELF?"

"Hey, that's not-"If you were in trouble, Tai, I would have come running to help YOU-and Yggdrasil almighty knows I deserve revenge on Myotismon ten times more than you did!"

"Look, I lost control all right? I wanted revenge-for you!"

"…" Unbelievable… I glared him right in the eyes and snarled, "If you think revenge would have mattered more to me than helping Gatomon and the others then maybe you don't know me at all!"

Tai glared back at me. "If you're going to freak out like this maybe I don't!"

"…And maybe I don't know you.'

….

Sira looked up as I stormed out of the mansion. "You okay daisy?"

"…Not really."

She squeezed my shoulder slightly and stood up. "We've all been there. Trust me."

"I'm not really up for a cheer-up talk Sira…"

"Well, that's good." She responded cheerfully as she stood back up. "Because I have no intention of giving one! Now come on-let's get going!"

….

"There's one of them now!" Agumon snarled as the Digimon raced into the Convention Center.

The small group pf Bakemon at the bottom of the escalator cringed, their red eyes widening with terror.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Viximon digivolve to…Renamon!"

Agumon bared his teeth angrily as he opened his mouth, the fireball forming in the back of his throat. "Pepper Breath!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon spat, slashing through several of them-I'd almost forgotten how much damage her claws can do.

The Bakemon screamed as they exploded into a burst of data which slowly descended to the ground.

Renamon shot GrandDracmon a look as she landed on her paws, panting heavily. "And the reason you decided not to even lift a finger?"

He smiled lazily. "Dealing with Champions is beneath me. However, grunt work suits someone like you."

"GRRRR!"

'Excellent!" Tai exclaimed, grinning as we ran after them. "Good work you guys!"

I just rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm-before freezing as I looked in front of me.

"…Guys? Look!"

Rows and rows of people lay on the ground, outstretched, their faces pale, not moving…just barely breathing in and out.

I could hear the sounds of the Digidestined racing towards their unconscious family members-"Mom? Wake up!"

"Daddy?…What happened to you?"

"They're all so totally still….Are they?…"

I sat down next to Sira, who was crouched over one woman, her hand on her neck. "He can't have drained all of them…can he?" I asked uneasily.

Sira snorted, "No moron. Even Myotismon doesn't have that big a stomach...plus, their pulses are normal."

"Then can you…?"

"I can try." Sira pulled off her left glove-the marking on her hand shining red as she moved it about, clenching and unclenching it from time to time.

"How are you doing that?"

We both looked behind us to see Kari watching Sira curiously, her head cocked to one side.

"Er…"

"How are you doing that?" She repeated. "Are you like Lily?"

Sira shot me a look, and I responded with a helpless shrug. Is it my fault what the kid sees?

"Not…quite…"

"Then…how are you?" Sira looked at me, both of us temporarily ignoring the confused Kari.

I could hear the moron her brother listening in from a few feet away from us-was he a jerk? Probably. But would it be dangerous if he knew the truth about Sira? Nah…

Sira sighed as she pulled her gloves back on. "It's…a long story. But I didn't always have this…control over water."

She hesitated slightly before sighing again. "When I was born…I was really sick with an uncurable disease. The doctors believed they could cure it by giving me an energy boost, if you will."

"An energy boost?"

"Yeah…in my world there are certain Pokemon more powerful than others. We call them Legendaries."

"Legendaries?"

"Almost as powerful as a Mega Digimon-"What's a Mega?" I shot Tai a look and he cringed back sulkily.

"Almost as strong as GrandDracmon…anyway, one of these legendaries we call Kyogre. She's the guardian of the sea-"And a giant fish."

"Renamon!"

Sira twitched and shot my Digimon, who was sitting there innocently a look. "Fish?…"

Sweatdropping, Renamon backed up. "All right, all right! Whale! Giant whale!"

"You can't blame her my lady…" GrandDracmon said dryly, a slight smirk on his face. "If she doesn't have the mental capacity to know the difference…"

And Count Sarcastic strikes again.

Sira rolled her eyes impatiently before continuing, "Anyway…enfusing me with Kyogre's orb saved my life. But it came with a price."

Kari blinked. "What kind of price?"

"…Nothing too serious." I knew Sira wasn't being completely honest…but the others didn't need to know everything.

"I just get…really tired after using my water abilities. I can't use that much power easily."

"Ohh…"

Sira smiled slightly at the concerned look on Kari's face. "Like I said…it's nothing to worry about. Go help your brother with your parents."

She waited until Kari toddled off after Tai, who was still watching us with a slightly concerned look on his face. I glared at him and he huffed, turning away.

"She's a good kid…" Sira said, sounding slightly approving.

"Better than her brother anyway…"

"True that." Sira looked back at me before sighing. "By the way…there's something I need to tell you."


	80. Hour of The Beast

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Mr. Ishida sighed, clinging tighter to the small boat's side as the waves continued to rock it. "It's no use…" The fog was even thicker than before, blocking out all hope of light. "We can't get through this stuff."

"Heloooo!" Patamon rose slightly in the air, flapping his wings frantically. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Gabumon shook his head as silence responded. "No, it's like this-If you save us, we'll give you anything you want including candy!"

Despite this tempting offer, there was still no reply…no sign of life…

TK looked down miserably. "Nice try…This just isn't working. We should go back to shore."

…

Kari stared sadly at the unconscious rows of people in front of her. Her mother…and father…so cold…

"This is all our fault Gatomon…" she whispered softly. Gatomon's ears drooped and she nodded.

"Don't worry…"

"Huh?" The two of them looked up to see Sora smiling reassuringly at them.

"This spell or…whatever it is…will wear off. And then everyone will just wake up again."

The two of them nodded gratefully at her, and Sora smiled once more before turning back to the person in front of her. "Yeah…isn't that right Mom?"

…

"What do you mean you're LEAVING?" My outraged cry echoed from the corner Sira had dragged me into.

"Don't overreact…"

"Overreact? You're ditching me when I really need you-! When we all need you!"

Sira sighed with exasperation, giving me a look like I was a petulant five year old throwing a fit because she didn't get the last cookie. "I have important business back home…"

"More important than this?" I took a deep breath, trying to force myself to calm down. "Sira, we don't know what Myotismon is planning. All we know is he must still be alive. If he knows you're not here anymore he'll…"

"I know. He'll jump at the chance…but you can handle it."

"**I **can handle it?" My eyebrow shot up with incredulity. "Are you kidding me? I'm the one who keeps getting kidnapped by him-remember?"

"But you know how he thinks…you know better than anyone else what his next move might be."

"But that doesn't mean I stand a chance against him!" Yggdrasil, I have to make her understand this…

"Sira, I can try to fight against him, but he'll beat the crap out of me like he always does. You…you're the only one who can beat him one-on one."

Sira shook her head. "Lils…I'd stay if I could. But you've got to understand that I've got other responsibilities, other people that need my help."

"…"

She put a hand on my shoulder, and her gaze softened ever so slightly. "I'll come back. I promise."

"…Fine."

I watched as GrandDracmon and Sira walked out of the Convention Center's door and into the main street. Sira waved a hand lazily and smiled slightly…GrandDracmon's hand was on her arm as they disappeared into the shadows…and were gone.

…

"RUN!"

"Move it!"

Mr. Ishida shoved Matt and TK ahead of him, glancing back anxiously at the Digimon who were facing off against a pack of orange-furrred frogs, with razor sharp fangs and fins.

The Gizamon lunged forward at the two small Digimon…

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Mr. Ishida cringed as, though the attacks deleted a few of the monsters, the pack kept coming. "We were better off lost in the fog!"

TK scrambled into the back of the van as Matt yanked the door open-"COME ON!"

"If you insist!" Gabumon replied, firing off one last Blue Blaster and then bolting with Patamon.

The lead Gizamon shrieked as he lunged forward, landing on top of the van-others crowded along on the sides, grabbing onto the wheels preventing the family from fleeing as other Gizamon slashed at the metal with their claws.

TK screamed in terror as Matt held him close, the snarls of the Gizamon growing more and more intense…

A few feet away red eyes opened…wings fluttered as the bats bared their teeth in hunger, their eyes flashing with anticipation as they swooped forwards.

The lead Gizamon looked up-his eyes widened with horror and he let out one last scream…before the bats swarmed him and his group.

"Wha…" the silence still made TK shudder slightly. "happened…?"

Matt looked up to see the dark cloud of bats slowly make it's way to the city….

"The sky will be darkened by many bats…" Mr. Ishida said grimly.

…

The bats landed gently around the mask of their now dead master-crooning and nuzzling it, as they growled angrily under their breaths.

They knew their master's call. They knew what he needed…

Demidevimon cackled as he watched from his perch above. "Now things start to get interesting!"

…

Biyomon gasped suddenly as Sora's mother' eyes flickered open. "Sora! She's awake!"

"Wha?"

Mrs. Takenouchi moaned slightly as she sat up, her arms out in front of her, her face strangely blank. " Lord Myotismon…Lord and Master…"

My eyes widened as I ran forwards toward Sora. "What'd she say?"

"Myotismon…Lord and Master…"

"Mom, what's wrong?" She pleaded, her face pale. "Please-stop it! Stop it!"

I gulped as a sickening feeling took place in my stomach. _What is happening….?_

…

Demidevimon laughed gleefully as a shadow formed underneath Myotismon's mask…and grew…and grew…. "Hey there Master! Good to have you back on your feet again!"

"More….energy." Myotismon's voice snarled from the shadow. "I need…MORE."

"You got it!"

…

Elsewhere in the city, BlackTyrannomon and Snimon looked up at the sound of flapping wings-their eyes widened with terror, but they didn't even have time to cry out before the bats were on them, ripping their flesh and bones to shreds…

The bats then swarmed back to the giant shadow-into it actually. The shadow…seemed to purr slightly with contentment,

Demidevimon whooped with glee. "It won't be long now! The boss is going to be back bigger and badder then ever!"

….

"Myotismon…Lord and Master…"

"Lord Myotimon…"

"Mom!" Tai shook his mother frantically as she kept on moaning Myotismon's name. "Snap out of it! Stop it!"

The fear in his voice made me cringe…made me want to go to him. But I couldn't. Anyway, what would I say? I didn't have a CLUE what was going on!

"Mom!" Mimi begged. "It's me!"

"What is going on here?"

I turned to see Mr. Ishida standing behind me with Matt and TK, all of them looking around in shock.

Joe's brother Jim shook his head as he stood up. "Very odd…physically they're still asleep. It's as if they all are having the same dream."

Izzy's eyes widened suddenly. "Hey-wait a minute! Do you guys remember the first part of the prophecy?"

Matt's eyes widened as well. "That's right. The prophecy said the fallen people would envoke the name of the undead king."

"Well, the first part about the bats came true…" Gabumon said uneasily.

My eyes widened, and Renamon and I exchanged a look. "Did you say…bats?" she snapped.

"Right! They ate an entire pack of Gizamon-and who knows how many more other Digimon?"

Why would he be sending his bats out to kill that much…unless he needs a lot more energy…more than he ever has before.

"Lils…?" Tai caught the look on my face, the stiffening of my shoulders. "What are you thinking?…"

"_Please let me be wrong…"_ I bit my lip. "I…I don't know."

Thankfully, Sora drew the attention away from me by asking urgently, "What was the third part of the prophecy?"

"Before the recycle part?" Izzy pulled it up on his laptop again. "When the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form."

Oh yipppe….


	81. Won't Lose You

Chapter Eighty

"Terrific…" Tai muttered bitterly, the look on his face showing the frustration I was feeling. "But what's the hour of the beast?"

"Six-six-six." Mr. Ishida's face was grim. "Six minutes and six seconds past six o'clock."

"Devil hour…" Sora whispered, her face white.

I suppressed another shudder. Somehow that just seemed to fit him perfectly….

Tai glanced at the watch on his Digivice-his face paled as the numbers 6:00 flashed on the screen. "Guys-we got to MOVE!"

"Quick!" Mr. Ishida yanked open the back door of the Convention Center. "Everyone get in the van!"

As the van sped down the street, I could feel my hands shaking as I clutched at my jeans. _"Please please please…"_ If I'm wrong…he can't come back…I can't deal with him again…

…

Tai bit his lip as he looked at Lily, who was pressed up against the window. Her eyes fixed on the outside road, her shoulders shaking even though he could tell she was trying to hide it.

He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but…"_She's still really mad at me…"_

And if he was being honest with himself? He couldn't blame her…

Tai glanced at his Digivice again and let out a strangled gulp as the time showed 6:06. "We're never gonna make it!"

The van screeched to a stop just in front of a huge steel building-right before the whole world explouded.

Blinding light shot outwards, the building explouded with a loud-BOOOM! And something…huge and muscular was slowly uncurling itself.

I screamed. Not proud of it, but I screamed like a little girl. A huge, muscular Digimon stood in front of us, fifty feet tall, bulging red muscles, black legs which led down to clawed feet, long blond hair streaking down his back, devil horns poking out from the top, a long tail dragging behind him.

He spread his wings-huge, giant black and red demon wings…and snarled.

"Is that…" Tai's voice seemed to have gone up three octaves, and he struggled to swallow. "M-Myotismon?…"

"He's been taking steroids!"

"It's his true form…" Mr. Ishida said softly. "The beast…"

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. My mouth was hanging open and I was shaking wildly as my brain screamed-"RUN MORON! GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Come on!" Agumon leapt out of the van with Gabumon and Renamon right behind.

The sight of my Digimon bolting towards that monster snapped me back to my senses…"RENAMON DON'T!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

The monster turned, smirked slightly at the sight of the three Champions and lazily flapped his wings.

The huge gust of air sent them all spiraling backwards with howls of pain and surprise.

"KYUBIMON!"

Demidevimon cackled as he flew in front of his master. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved VenomMyotismon!"

"…VenomMyotismon?"

"That's right!" he grinned nastily. "King of the undead! He's the un and you're the dead!"

I was too busy being absolutely terrified to mock Demidevimon…fifty-feet tall…Mega Digimon…Yggdrasil, I was missing the old Myotismon already!

…Until he opened his mouth,

"More energy…I am hungry!' he roared.

…Apparently all of his brain cells have been sacrificed to produce those muscles…

Demidevimon just grinned adoringly at his master. "Don't worry boss! There's all those people in the Convention Center waiting for you…remember to start the day with a good breakfast!"

VenomMyotismon just smiled. "I'll begin with a little…snack."

He took in a deep breath of air, dragging Demidevimon towards his open mouth…My eyes widened-he wouldn't actually!

With a terrified yelp, Demidevimon shrieked-"Hey, hang on! W-what are you doing! AHHHHH!"

The last thing I saw of Demidevimon was him disappearing into VenomMyotismon's mouth…and then swallowing.

"Tell me he didn't just do that…" I whispered, my face pale as the Digidestined stared dumbstruck.

I could feel the bile rising up in my stomach…Demidevimon…before I actually puked onto the ground in front of me.

How COULD he? Demidevimon's been adoring him since day one!

VenomMyotismon growled, lashing his tail as he took a step forward…back in the direction we'd come from…

"He's going after everyone at the convention center!"

Tai snarled under his breath as he yanked out his Digivice. "Pump it up guys!"

"Digivolve!"

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

"Kyubimon digivolve to…Taomon!"

The three Ultimates stood in front of VenomMyotismon, all snarling angrily, fearlessly.

"Should we flip a coin and see who goes first?" WereGarurumon joked gruffly/

MetalGreymon snarled. "Allow me…Giga Blaster!"

Running forward, WereGarurumon leapt onto the back of the missle, only leaping off as it slammed into VenomoMyotismon's body.

"Wolf Claw!" he roared, his claws shining with energy as he slashed them across his chest…Nothing…

"Not…possible…" I gasped, feeling the little courage I had left disappear. Matt swallowed hard behind me. "It didn't even faze him!"

With an angry growl, WereGarurumon scrambled up VenomMyotismon's chest right up to his smirking face.

"Garuru Kick!"

WereGarurumon kicked outwards, slashing his claws across VenomMyotismon's forehead. Blood poured out, but he didn't react…his eyes just narrowed slightly.

Veins reached out from the open wound, constricting WereGarurumon and squeezing him like snakes.

"WEREGARURUMON!"

Taomon snarled as she rose into the air, the same strange cards forming around her in a circle. "Thousand Spells!"

They shot forwards, slicing through the veins like razors-WereGarurumon fell backwards, screaming as he plummeted towards the ground…

"I got you!" Taomon seized him by the right paw, pulling him up away from the ground.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared, releasing his rockets and sending them crashing into VenomMyotismon-this time with so much force it knocked him over backwards, sending him crashing into the skyscrapers behind him.

"Did it work?" Tai asked excitedly-his smile quickly fading as VenomMyotismon shoved himself back upwards and roared-"MORE energy! I must feed!"

Matt winced. "That answer your question?"

Our three Digimon stood back in position, protectively in front of us. They were exhausted and beat up…Taomon had a long scratch across her face…but they weren't letting him near us.

"Guys…" WereGarurumon growled, only slightly taking his eyes off VenomMyotismon to look at us. "Go back to the Convention Center. Get the others out of there. Don't worry about us-we'll take care of this clown!"

What? No way am I leaving Taomon! I can fight-I'm not just going to run away!

"Lily please…" Taomon caught the look on my face. "Just go…"

Matt sighed before looking at Tai and nodding. "All right you guys. But watch yourselves!"

"Lils, come on!" Tai called as he and Matt bolted towards the van. I followed after them right until they reached the van…only to dart behind the shadow of a building at the last moment, praying they'd be too desperate to get back to the others to notice I was gone…at first anyway…

"MORE energy! I want more!" I sucked in my breath and gritted my teeth as I heard the van screech away.

Good. Tai and Matt got out of here. They'll be fine…this is more my battle…then theirs.

…

Tai screeched to a stop as he leapt out of the van and raced towards the Convention Center. "Wait-!" he looked frantically from side to side. "Where's Lily?"

Matt's face slowly paled. "She was right behind us…you don't think she would have…?"

"_That's exactly what I think she would have done!" _ Tai swore wildly before bolting back down the street.

"Tai-where are you going?"

"Going to make sure she doesn't get herself killed!"

"But Tai!"

"Matt, I lost her once-I'm not gonna lose her again!"


	82. Battle for Earth

Chapter Eighty-One

Matt sucked in his breath as he watched his best friend disappear down the street…before wrenching the door open and bolting inside the Convention Center. "Clear everyone out-NOW! "

The others looked up with surprise. "Huh?"

"He's coming!"

Another roar echoed, along with the flashes of light from the other Digimon's attacks. Matt cringed as he heard WereGarurumon howl in pain again. He glanced anxiously out the window to see the huge monster storming towards them. "I don't know how much longer they can hold him off!"

Jim shook his head frantically. "Even if we had time we could never move all these people!"

"You don't understand." Gatomon meowed grimly. "You could never outrun him. You have to destroy him."

Patamon nodded. "You can count on me!"

"Yeah, and us too!"

"Me three!"

"Hey, make that four!"

But Gatomon shook her head. "Patamon's the only one I need…The rest of you stay here."

Gomamon blinked. "H-huh?"

"Nothing personal. I just want you to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work…you'll all be needed."

Gomamon opened his mouth to protest before Biyomon cut him off. "Let's do as she says. She knows those bad Digimon better than anyone."

"Excuse me!" Mimi exclaimed. "I don't mean to be a downer or anything-but how can any of us expect to stand up against that guy? I mean-he's taller than most buildings!"

Gatomon smiled slightly. "Like I said…I have a plan. Come on Patamon-let's fly!"

…

"Talisman of Light!"

Taomon snarled as she blasted her attack right at VenomMyotismon's throat-it left a slight red burn mark from the heat…but other than that, no damage at all.

Her eyes widened as he turned to snarl at her. "Uh oh…"

"TAOMON! LOOK OUT!"

She screamed as VenomMyotismon slapped her backwards like a bothersome fly-sending her crashing into a nearby building.

Groaning, she slid down, turning back into Renamon as the dull grey light shone around her.

"RENAMON!" I bolted towards her out of the shadows and crouched next to her. "Get up!"

Renamon groaned, her eyes slowly flickering before gasping as she sat bolt upright. "Lily! I told you to get out of here!"

"And since when do I do what you tell me to?" I glanced back up as VenomMyotismon snarled angrily again and took a step forward.

"Hey loser!" I spat, getting to my feet. "It's me you want! Leave them alone!"

The golden light started to shine around my body-VenomMyotismon's eyes widened slightly. "Star…."

Guess some things never change…"That's right." I taunted, letting the light shine even stronger. "You want it? Come and get it!"

"LILY ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I didn't have time to answer Renamon-I bolted down the street, VenomMyotismon's angry roars echoing as he charged after me.

…

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The two angels streaked across the sky towards the smoking city, the van streaking right behind them.

Izzy's mother gasped in the backseat. "Angels? What is going on?"

Tentomon sweatdropped. "It's kind of complicated…"

"They digivolved Mom." Izzy looked up from his laptop. "Angemon is the fully evolved form of Patamon, and Angewomon is the fully evolved form of Gatomon."

"Well-"TRUST me on this okay?"

"It's nice to have outside interests, but I hope this hasn't affected your school work…"

Matt groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was already regretting bringing Izzy's parents with them…

"Dad, this is the fate of the planet we're talking about? The survival of the human race? I'll take a makeup test for anything I've missed!"

…

VenomMyotismon snarled as he watched the girl bolt down the street ahead of him, faster than he could possibly keep up. _"Star…"_

But there were ways to deal with her speed…his eyes narrowed as he blasted rays of multicolored energy at in the middle of the street, each attack landing inches away from her. She screamed as the explosions blasted her backwards, and into a nearby building with a sickening crack.

….

Tai's eyes widened with horror as Lily was blasted backwards, her arms and legs flailing wildly as she hit the building's wall and with the force of the explosion, slammed right through it.

"NO!"

He bolted forwards, not caring about anything, not hearing anything, Not the roars of his Digimon as MetalGreymon barely dodged yet another of VenomMyotismon's attacks, nor the sight of two angel-like Digimon streaking towards him across the sky.

All Tai cared about was getting to the gaping hole Lily had disappeared into-the last place he'd seen her. He skidded to a stop in front of the building, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to climb upwards to reach the gaping wound in the side of the cement.

He gasped with slight pain as the broken cement slashed across his palm-blood oozed out from the cut.

Tai shook it off and pulled himself through the hole. "LILS!" Beams and cement had crashed down onto the floor-even large chunks of the walls had fallen off and added to the hideous mess. "Lily answer me!"

Then he saw it. A feminine hand sticking out of the gap between the beam and the floor-and low, weak moaning.

"LILY!"

Tai bolted forwards, dropping to his knees as he reached her. "Lily…" Her eyes were closed, a long cut from her eye to the bottom of her cheek dripping blood…her arm was bent at a horrible angle.

But was she…? She couldn't be…."Lily…" Tai's voice croaked as he fought back a sob. Gently, as gently as he could, he managed to pull her out; she slumped in his arms like an old ragdoll.

No…this couldn't be happening… "Lily please…" Tai's shoulders shook as he lifted her and pressed her head in his chest. "Don't do this…don't leave me…"

_Oh, Yggdrasil, what have I done? This is all my fault…all my fault…_He froze at the sound of a low groan.

My eyes flickered open. "…Tai?…"

…

MetalGreymon screamed as VenomMyotismon's fist struck him in the chest, knocking him out of the air and sending him hurdling towards WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon eyes widened as the giant dinosaur plummeted towards him. "Looks like trouble!"

With a crash, MetalGreymon landed right in front of him and skidded, out of control, towards the much smaller Ultimate. With a roar, WereGarurumon struggled to hold him back, but the effort was too much-it was like trying to stop a giant-sized train.

He groaned as he was shoved backwards, pain and exhaustion racking his body as the light surrounded the two of them and they degenerated.

"What happened to them?" Matt gasped, his eyes huge as he looked at his unconscious Rookie Digimon.

Izzy's face was pale. "H-He drained them of their energy!"

VenomMyotismon roared with laughter as he raised one giant foot and started to bring it down on the two little Digimon. "Goodbye insects!"

"NO!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The two attacks caught VenomMyotismon by surprise, slamming into his chest and knocking him backwards. Looking upwards, he sneered mockingly at the two angel Digimon. "Is that the best you've got?"

Angemon grimaced. "This won't be easy…"

Shaking her head, Angewomon replied, "I never said it would be…" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her former master.

….

"Come on!" The two of us were rushing down the streets, me cringing with every step as I held with my other hand my badly broken arm. You could see bone poking out at some parts, and it was so twisted and mangled…

Moving my body hurt so much…I was covered with so many bruises. "Just keep moving…" Tai's voice and gentle touch as he pulls me along forces me to relax-somewhat. "We have to find the others-everything's going to be fine, I promise!" His brown eyes are full of concern…for me. And my pain. Even after I was unwilling to forgive him he still came back…

I swallow back a slight sob-not of pain this time, but of relief. That he's here, holding me. "Taichi I…"

The roar of mocking laughter fills my ears, and I whirl around to see a blast of light shooting towards us again-my face pales and the next thing I hear is Tai screaming my name…and shoving me out of the way.

"TAICHI!"


	83. Miracle

Chapter Eighty-Two

"I shall enjoy devouring you!" VenomMyotismon sneered up at Angemon and Angewomon, who both glared coolly back at him. "Angel food is one of my favorites!"

Matt clenched his teeth. "We can't be…losing this badly. We can't be!"

"I'm sorry Matt…." Gabumon whispered weakly, his whole body covered in horrible looking cuts and bruises. Renamon was pressed up close against him, his muzzle on her back as she moaned, one of her legs at a horrible angle.

Agumon groaned as well. "He was…too much for us. Where is Tai…I need him…"

Where WERE Lily and Tai? What if they were…no…NO…he couldn't think like that!

"I don't understand…" Mr. Koushiro said, his confused voice jolting Matt out of his morbid thoughts. "Why is that monster so much bigger than the others?"

"Search me…" Izzy responded helplessly, opening up his laptop again and typing like a mad man. "I thought Myotismon WAS fully evolved!"

"Maybe he's a Mega now?"

"Huh?" The two boys turned to look at Kari. "Yeah…I heard Sira talking about it with Lily. It's an extremely powerful level-more so than Ultimate!"

Matt's eyes flashed indignantly. "Hey-that's not fair! It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!"

"And since when has Myotismon ever cared about fair?"

"Stop it!" VenomMyotismon's laugh boomed across the city, as the two angel Digimon blasted him again and again with light energy. "You're tickling me!" He grinned nastily. "Now it's my turn…"

Rays of energy shot out from his torso, blasting all over the city, into buildings, into the streets, Angewomon and Angemon barely dodging.

Matt gritted his teeth. "If they're right…what are we supposed to do?"

…

"TAICHI!" I screamed as the blast hit the ground with a thickening roar-shielded by the ledge Tai had pushed me under, I could only watch helplessly as he went flying-"NO!"

I forced myself upwards, ignoring the screams of protest from my body, and raced forward towards the giant crater in the middle of the street.

There he lay at the bottom…his hair hanging over his face…not moving….Oh, Yggdrasil please no!

I skidded down the edges of the pit, panic making my stomach churn like never before. No no no!

"Tai!"

…No answer…

I pushed him over onto his front and frantically felt for a heart beat, my hand pressed up against his chest. It was faint…but it was there…

"Tai…" Please don't leave me…not like this…not like this….the sounds of the battle raging around us seemed distant and far away…

All that mattered was that Tai was lying unconscious, blood pouring from his chest…not waking up.

"Oh Yggdrasil…" I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I pressed my face against his chest, and for the first time in my life, let myself sob. Someone help me! I can't do this on my own! First Wizardmon and then Tai? Why does this always happen? Why do I always loose everyone!

My shoulders shook as I continued to sob, not noticing the golden aura surrounded me…shining around the hand touching his chest…I didn't notice how, slowly, the deep wound was starting to heal up…

I finally opened my eyes as the light grew too strong for me to ignore, and I gaped. Where a horrible gaping hole had been, there was now nothing but a small cut.

Wha-how? How?

"Lils….?"

I didn't answer-too overcome with emotion as I buried my face on Tai's chest. He took a deep breath as he laid his head on top of mine.

We just stayed there, cuddling with each other, comforting one another…until another explosion echoed.

Tai's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Come on…this battle isn't over yet!"

…

"You can do it Angemon!" TK hollered, his fists clenched passionately as he kept his gaze locked on his Digimon.

"Go Angewomon!" Kari shouted.

"Wait a minute…" Mr. Ishida whirled around to face Izzy. "Didn't the prophecy say something about…angels?"

VenomMyotismon snarled angrily as Angemon's attack struck his face, creating a small burn mark under his left eye. "I begin to go bored with you!" He spat before slamming a clawed hand into Angemon, sending him crashing into the apartment building.

"Quickly Izzy!" Mrs. Izumi urged, her eyes widening with horror as as a large boulder was slammed into Angewomon, who screamed in agony. "What does the prophecy say?"

Izzy punched a few more buttons on his laptop, reading the hieroglyphs on the tablet once again. "Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen." He bit his lip and looked back up. "Okay…if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy…"

"Then who are the ones they've been sent to protect?"

"Go for it Angemon!"

Izzy turned to stare thoughtfully back at Kari and TK. "Yeah!" Kari called. "Knock him right out!"

His eyes widened. "That must mean TK and Kari! The angels will shoot arrows at the loved ones of those who they've been sent to protect!"

Tentomon nodded. "It's simple. Say I'm a guardian angel. Whose guardian angel am I Izzy? Yours. And who do you love the most?"

Izzy turned his head to look back at his parents. "…Without a doubt. My mom and dad."

"Exactly." His partner agreed. "But Kari and TK have something else in common besides parents…"

Mr. Izumi's eyes widened. "They have…brothers."

"In a word-bingo!"

Izzy frowned uneasily. "Why would you want to shoot arrows at the ones you love? Sounds dangerous to me…"

"It's a miracle honey. You can't explain it. Just have faith."

"Mom…"

"I buy it!" Tentomon spoke up. "But I buy it! All we've got to do is get Angemon and Angewomon to shoot you with their arrows!"

"Hey, let's not be too hasty-"Well I'm all for it!"

Izzy and Matt both spun around-to see Tai and me racing towards them, our eyes narrowed with equal detirmination.

"TAI!"

"LILY!"

I hesitated, skidding to a stop as I touched Tai's shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" I glanced up at Angewomon. If we were wrong…it could cost Tai his life…

"It's our only chance Lils." He responded softly before looking at Matt. "You up for this?"

Matt grinned and nodded before turning back. "TK!"

"Kari!"

TK hesitated as he exchanged a look with Kari-the same uncertantity reflected in her own eyes. "…You sure?"

Tai nodded with detirmination. "Let's see those arrows of hope and light!"

"They'll only do it if you tell them to!" Matt agreed.

"You really want them to shoot you?" Kari asked in disbelief as she looked in her brother's eyes.

"Yeah!" TK agreed. "What if you end up-dead or something?"

Way to put it TK…

Matt turned to smile at Tai. "Never gonna happen-right?"

"Right!"

I have to believe this will work…I can't believe the alternative…Kari took a deep breath before pulling her Crest out from underneath her shirt and speaking into it like a walkie-talkie.

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon-listen up!"

My eyes widened as lights shone from the two's Crests-shooting upwards towards their Digimon, forming a spear in Angemon's hand and a bow and arrow in Angewomon's.

"I know this is going to sound crazy…" TK continued. "But you need to shoot Matt with your arrow!"

"Angewomon you shoot Tai!" Kari called.

Angemon turned to Angewomon and raised an eyebrow. "He's right."

"Sounds crazy." She agreed. "But…"

The two of them positioned themselves right behind Tai and Matt, their arrows pointed right at my friend and my boyfriend's backs.

"Wait!" Gabumon protested, forcing himself to his feet weakly. "Are you sure about this?"

"This is idiotic…" Renamon growled. "We can't-Lily, you can't let them do this!" She looked pleadingly at me for understanding. I shook my head. "It's their choice Renamon…"

"But what if the prophecy is wrong?" Agumon protested.

"You guys want a miracle to happen or not?" Tai demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Yeah. Miracles require a little faith…" Matt flashed a smirk at Tai as the sound of an arrow being pulled back reached their ears. "Scared?"

Tai smirked back at him. "Not a bit. You?"

"Nah. Piece of cake. But…" He gripped Tai's shoulder. "I'll just hang onto you in case you try to run off."

A slight smile formed on Tai's lips as he gripped Matt's shoulder as well. "Yeah…I'll do the same thing for you."

"One miracle…" Angemon said, raising his spear in the air. "Coming up!" Angewomon added, pulling the string back on her bow.

I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my throat as Angewomon's arrow slammed into Tai's back-"TAICHI!"

Light surrounded the two of them and their partners, so strong that even VenomMyotismon was forced back with a grunt of surprise and alarm.

The next thing I heard was two cries in unison.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

HOLY CRAP….


	84. The End

Chapter Eighty-Three

As the light faded away, all I could do was stare…my jaw hanging open…at what I was seeing.

Agumon had turned into what looked like a mix between a knight and a dinosaur-standing on two legs, covered in armour, long red hair flowing from beneath his helmet, huge, massive metallic claws, and a shield on his back patterned with the Crest of Courage.

Gabumon's new form was a metallic blue wolf-like Digimon-with blade-like golden wings sticking out from the sides, a lot like Garurumon in basic form…

I was distracted from my shock by an indignant shriek from Renamon. "You've got to be KIDDING me? They get Mega forms before I do! I'm older! I've been digivolving longer!"

Trust Renamon…

"WarGreymon…" Izzy, as usual, was bent over his laptop again. "It says here his attack is Terra Force-gathering the energy around him and focusing it into a powerful enough sphere to destroy his enemies-and MetalGarurumon has his Metal WolfClaw attack-he shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies, freezing them, then blows them to pieces!" He looked up, the expression on his face still dazed and dumbstruck. "Mega Digimon…they digivolved to their Mega levels!"

"That's great!" Tentomon piped up. "Because we'll need them to defeat VenomMyotismon!"

"That's for sure…"

Renamon sulked miserably. "But why couldn't it have been me?…" as everyone sweatdropped.

I whacked her upside the head. "Get over yourself."

WarGryemon's body started to shine with an orange aura; with a ferocious roar he slammed into VenomMyotismon, knocking him backwards off his feet.

"He did that with one hit!" I exclaimed, my eyes huge with disbelief.

Izzy's face split into a grin. "Way to go WarGreymon! You creamed him!…I think…"

But with a furious roar, VenomMyotismon shoved himself back to his feet, his teeth bared in fury.

"There they go!" Tai exclaimed, clenching his fists as WarGreymon streaked towards VenomMyotismon with MetalGarurumon right behind. "Get him WarGreymon!"

"Rip him limb from limb!" I spat, my eyes flashing.

MetalGarurumon snarled as his wings opened up-before shooting off several missles. "Ice Wolf Claw!"

As soon as the missles made contact with his skin, they immedaitly covered VenomMyotismon with ice…freezing him solid.

Renamon grinned. "Awesome!" I really thought it worked…that we'd killed him…until the ice covering him shattered.

MetalGarurumon's eyes widened. "It…didn't work."

"Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed…" VenomMyotismon spat, pure hate in his voice. "Now you will PAY!"

Oh that can't be anything good….

His eyes started to glow a rainbow prism color…before he blasted rays of energy straight at us.

I could hear the screams from the other Digidestined as they barely dodged being evaporated-behind us…the van explouded into a million pieces as Tai shoved me to the ground, avoiding the missles of burning metal.

…

"Jim…?" Joe walked uneasily over towards his brother, who was still crouched over their parents. "How…how is Dad?"

He sighed. "…Still exactly the same."

Joe sighed along with Sora and Mimi. "Uh.…."

Gomamon growled angrily. "All right-I'm through fooling around! We have to defeat Myotismon once and for all!"

Mimi slowly raised her head, her carmel eyes determined. "Our parents have always protected us…now it's our turn to protect them."

With a smile, Palmon replied, "If we work together, we can beat him Mimi!"

She smiled slightly. "Think so?…"

"You bet!"

"I'll try!" Biyomon agreed, looking at Sora. She blinked. "You will?…" a smile formed on her face. "Then I will as well!"

"But we ALREADY tried!" Joe protested.

"So we'll keep trying Joe!" Joe yelped, almost toppling off balance as Gomamon jumped onto his head. "And we'll keep trying. Cause Digimon never give up!"

Joe hesitated. Tai and Matt were gone…fighting Myotismon, risking their lives, along with TK and Kari. A more determined look appeared on his face. He was sick of hiding on the sidelines…

"You're right! We can do it guys!" He took a deep breath before charging out the door towards the battle field. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Joe-wait! What are you doing?"

Sora smiled slightly at the completely shocked Jim. "Please excuse Joe…he's a little hyperactive. AHHHHHH!" before taking off after them with Biyomon.

Mimi just looked back at her parents one more time-"Take care of them…" before she charged after her best friends.

"…" Jim looked back at his unconscious parents. "Be safe you guys…."

….

VenomMyotismon laughed manically as he shot ray after ray at us from his stomach, each one more and more difficult to dodge.

"Angewomon!" Kari gasped, as VenomMyotismon seized her right wing and slammed her into the ground.

Renamon growled as she crouched next to her, as she struggled to get back up on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'll be fine…"

Tentomon's eyes widened as other, more familiar roars echoed, and their friends charged into the battle. "Look Izzy! All the others have digivolved! There's Ikakumon, Togemon, and Birdramon!" His eyes narrowed. "I'm going for it!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

Renamon looked at me. "Lily…"

"But-you're still injured!"

"I know but…I have to…try…." I took a deep breath. I didn't want her to risk herself…but if I kept her out of the battle…she'd never forgive me.

"All right…" I forced a look of confidence on my face and nodded to her. "Go for it!"

Renamon grinned before streaking towards the others, her pelt beginning to shine. "Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

WarGreymon's eyes narrowed down to slits. "Everyone…attack together!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

All of the attacks struck in unison right into VenomMyotismon's stomach-he screamed in agony, his eyes bulging outwards, spit flying from his mouth as he staggered.

WarGreymon smirked slightly. "And now to wind things up…" he muttered before bolting towards VenomMyotismon at top speed.

He leapt into the air and began to spin rapidly, the wind around him creating a large and powerful tornado as it wrapped around his body.

"Mega Tornado!" he roared, slamming his attack right into the evil creature's stomach-VenomMyotismon's scream echoed across the whole city as a gaping hole appeared, blood pouring down from the wound as he howled once more before collapsing to his knees.

Mr. Ishida's eyes narrowed. "That did it…"

If that didn't do it…I don't know what will….Tai squeezed my shoulder as we looked at each other-but before I could talk another nasty chuckle interrupted us.

"You think you can defeat me?…" VenomMyotismon rasped as he got to his feet. "You've only awakened the beast within!"

…The beast with-OH MY GUIDDY AUNT!

The most disgusting sight-within the middle of the gaping wound, a face appeared….Myotismon's face…

"What is that thing?" Tai rasped, horror on his face as he slowly backed away…

The face sneered before opening its mouth…blasting out dark rings of energy that sent all of our Digimon flying with agonized screams.

"WARGREYMON!" Tai bolted towards his fallen Digimon, who was now moaning in pain on the ground.

"KYUBIMON!"

VenomMyotismon roared with laughter. "Now…to devour you so-called Digidestined! You've stood in my way for the last time!"

Mimi's shoulder's shook. "It can't end like this…"

"I've let everyone down again…" Matt whispered, his blue eyes numb with shock.

Sora lowered her head. "I wish…I could have done more…"

Backing away, Izzy shook his head frantically. "It's impossible…he survived that!"

"Maybe we should surrender…" Joe whispered.

I shook my head. "NO! I can't lose to him now! I can't…"

TK whimpered. "This is scarier than the movies…"

Only Tai looked unafraid-his eyes blazed with detirmination. "I won't give up! Never!"

My eyes widened at the familiar orange glow around his neck. "Tai?…'

His eyes widened as he as well looked down. "My…Crest…"

I looked from side to side to see everyone else staring down at their own glowing Crests, looks of shock on each of their faces.

As the Crests shone, light shot upwards from them, creating ropes each their own color which bound themselves around VenomMyotismon;s arms, legs, and neck, immbolizing him completely.

The face in his stomach screamed in rage. "CURSE YOU DIGIDESTINED!" Myotismon's voice echoed. "Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!"

Tai's eyes narrowed as he stared at the face. "I wonder…" he looked at me. "Do you think that could be Myotismon's real form?"

My eyes widened as well. "You're right…what if…" We looked at each other and smiled.

"WarGreymon!"

WarGryemon locked eyes with his partner before whirling around. "MetalGarurumon! Pass me the ball!"

MetalGarurumon roared before slamming his shoulder into the TV stations's sattelite ball, shooting it right towards his friend.

WarGreymon easily seized it before throwing it full force at the face, before charging up his own attack, the orange sphere growing in size.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks combined, hitting him right in his weak spot…VenomMyotismon's eyes widened, he let out one last scream of rage and defiance…before his body started to dissapear. The last thing I saw was his enraged face…before that too cracked and disappeared into a million pieces.

Tai's eyes widened with shock. "…We did it…WE DID IT!"

"I can't believe it!"

"We won!"

I slowly slumped to my knees, staring up in disbelief. Finally..never again will I be tortured. Never again will I be mocked. Never again do I have to believe the lies he told me when he said no one cared for me…I was worthless except for my powers…all that is over. It's **OVER**!

"Lily?…" I looked behind me to see Tai stretching out a hand towards me. I smiled slightly before taking it, letting him pull me up. I don't know what's coming next…but as long as I have these guys…Renamon…Sira…and Tai…nothing else matters.


End file.
